Mary Born Anew: Maria
by swtimperfection21
Summary: Mary Bennet strikes off to find her own life outside of Longbourn. She finds many new things and adventures as a governess to a mysterious Lord's ward. Is love perhaps in the future of the last 'Miss Bennet?
1. Prologue

Mary Born Anew: Maria

_Prologue_

[Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any of Jane Austen's works. I only wish to express an idea inspired by her incredible talent.

888

When we last left the world of Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy, we knew the couple newly wedded and deeply in love. Along with the Darcy family, the Bingleys too, had been married and were happy in their new home nearby Pemberley. All that was left in the Bennet household were Kitty and Mary. After all the infamous Lydia was still with Wickham, even though their marriage was having its struggles.

Lydia Wickham had bore two daughters. Twins, the both of them aptly named Janette and Joanna. The birth of his two daughters had a remarkable affect on Wickham. Instantly, he had fallen in love with the two lives he had helped create. He quickly resolved to mend his ways and be the best father he could to the two girls. When his debts were settled and he saved enough money, he opened a small shop in Meryton (on Lydia's 'advice'). There, he was content to sell and earn what he could to provide for his daughters and raise them with best care and love he could give.

His wife was another matter all together. Lydia was still the incorrigible, irresponsible, selfish child she had always been. In her own way, she loved her children but she did not want the task of motherhood. Fate intervened in a cruel but necessary way. When the twins were but a year, Lydia took ill with an unidentifiable disease. The doctors could do nothing for her and within a month of suffering she left the world, free from the 'burden' she had brought upon herself. Although his wife's death was a blow to Wickham, the man continued on for the sake of his children. The Bennet, Darcy, and Bingley families all took the death hard but none as hard as Mrs. Bennet, who cried for days and days.

The Bingleys story continued happily, even Lydia's death could not overshadow the joy within their house. Only a few short months after her marriage passed and Jane announced that she would bear a child. Charles Bingley's overjoyed reaction to the news caused Mr. and Mrs. Darcy much amusement for days. He had instantly become a raving madman as he tried to protect Jane from all harm. Darcy teased his old friend mercilessly for his bizarre behavior, yet nothing could convince Bingley to cease his impractical actions.

Mr. Bingley remained in a constant state of concern and anxiety for Jane until, at last, she bore him a healthy and robust son. Charles Bernard Bingley the third was born two weeks late. He weighed in at eight pounds and one ounce. He was a big and happy baby. He sported his father's flaming red hair and his mother's nose. He was the pride of the Bingley household. Young Charles was easy tempered, he only cried when he needed to be fed or changed. He was always cooing or laughing happily away to visitors. He would never know of his aunt Lydia for she had passed on three months prior to his birth.

The birth of Charles Bernard Bingley III helped increase the spirits of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Although he could not replace the child that they had lost, Charles brought a new light to their lives. They were now grandparents and all of Hertfordshire knew of the new addition to the Bennet's family. The Lucas family, especially, was hearing the many tales of the wonderful growth and progress that baby Charles made.

A year had passed and young Charles was nearly nine months old. The Bingley family was very content; however, the Darcy household would soon find itself in a state of mild chaos. One night at the dinner table, Mr. Darcy was telling his wife the state of their estate and news in Derbyshire. Mrs. Darcy, however, was distracted and could not pay the proper attention to her husband's speech. Worried for his wife, Mr. Darcy quickly asked her what was wrong. After only a few minutes of coaxing, Mrs. Darcy told her husband that she had sent for the doctor earlier that afternoon. The couple was to have their first child.

Mr. Darcy was overjoyed and immediately ordered the servants to send word to Georgiana to be returned home. Elizabeth smiled as her husband went on and on about preparations, the baby's room, the best education, the best of everything… It was clear that Mr. Bingley would have his chance to repay the teasing he had endured when Jane was in the same position.

A month after this special news it was decided that Georgiana and Kitty would come to Pemberly. Originally, Elizabeth had wanted Mary but, it was not to be. Kitty, however, had her own reasons for coming to the aid of her sister. At the weddings of both the Bingleys and Darcys, Kitty had been captivated by a certain cousin of Mr. Darcy. The colonel could return the sentiments. Once it was learned that Kitty would be at Pemberly, Colonel Fitzwilliam soon found himself a guest their as well. It wasn't long before there was only one Bennet daughter left unmarried. However, Mary had her own plans and they did not involve staying a useless fixture in her parents' home.

As soon as Kitty's engagement was learned, Mary knew that Mrs. Bennet would be on her to marry. She loved her mother and father but knew she would be driven insane if she remained at Longbourn. So, instead, she advertised for a position as a governess. She was well educated enough and knew she could perform the task admirably. It was an endeavor she never expected to work but she still hoped whenever the post came.

To her surprise, a month after her advertisement was sent out; a letter was written to her from the head housemaid of a Dodgewood Castle. The castle held the ward of a Lord Edward Gerard Dodgewood and the young girl needed a suitable overseer for her activities. The job offer came to a surprise to both Mary's mother and father. Mrs. Bennet made a massive fuss. She claimed it was unsuitable for a girl her age to be set out on her own. What would the neighbors say? Mr. Bennet, though, knew that once Mary sought after a certain action there would be know deterring her.

It only took one day to persuade Mrs. Bennet to allow Mary to go. After she gained permission, Mary wasted no time in sending a response to the letter. She would be expected to arrive in two weeks time. Afterwards, Mary began packing and writing letters to her remaining sisters and friends of her new residence. Before she left Mr. Bennet gave his daughter a gift of money 'for emergencies' and Mrs. Bennet gave her a new bonnet for the trip. She should at least look presentable on the road. You never knew when you might come across a handsome young man in want of a wife. Mary rolled her eyes at those words but thanked her mother none the less. The middle daughter made her final goodbyes and entered the carriage that was to take her to Dodgewood Castle.

The trip was, for the most part, uneventful. Mary was intrigued by the unexplored lands of the British countryside. However, Mary was stunned as the driver announced the arrival to grounds of Dodgewood Castle. She looked out her window and gasped at the immense building. The sight was breathtaking. The carriage stopped in the courtyard of the beautiful stone castle. Taking a deep breath, Mary stepped out of the carriage and into the beginning of a new life.


	2. Part I 'Ch 1 & 2'

Part I

(Chapters I and II)

[Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Jane Austen or any republication of her works. I only wish to express an idea inspired by her novel _Pride and Prejudice_

888

Chapter One

(Arriving)

Mary released a breath as she took in the vast expanse of her new home. Dodgewood Castle was a beautiful sight. It's stone, though aged, glittered in the afternoon sun and its turrets rose high. She thanked her driver and paid him for his help with her two trunks. Then with her head held high, she rang at the castle gate. She was soon attended to by a stumbling and nervous servant boy, who took her trunks and led her to the castle foyer. Mary slipped off her bonnet as the boy took her trunks to where she assumed her room was. The boy, William, told her that Mrs. Garwood would meet her shortly.

After the boy disappeared, Mary took in the appearance of the foyer. It was well decorated and showed off the lord's wealth. The oriental carpet beneath her feet was fascinatingly unique. Its deep navy base enhanced the intricate gold designs. A grandfather clock chimed the hour and Mary looked up startled at the sudden noise. She heard two rings. She sighed, it had been a long trip and she arrived late in the afternoon. She hoped that she was not expected to begin her duties so shortly. Today she wanted to acquaint herself with her new charge and then have a decent meal, bathe, and sleep. Tomorrow she could begin the girl's education. Mary's head turned as a large robust woman bustled into the foyer. The woman's face showed her age to be around twenty years Mary's senior. Mary assumed that she was the woman who had sent the response to her advertisement.

"Ah," the older woman smiled kindly, "You must be our Miss Bennet. Come along, come along. I am Mrs. Garwood. I will take you to the drawing room for tea. You can meet our Daniela and rest awhile from your journey. I do expect you are tired after traveling all the way from Hertfordshire. That is a three days journey by carriage."

Mary smiled, instantly taking a liking to the woman, "Thank you, Mrs. Garwood. Tea would be wonderful. It has been a tedious trip but I was placated by the beautiful grounds here at Dodgewood. As soon as we arrived on the land I noticed the unique beauty it held."

"Oh yes, Dodgewood is better known for its beautiful landscape. Many artists have requested to paint on our grounds," Mrs. Garwood responded as Mary followed her. "Do you paint or draw, Miss Bennet?"

"Yes. I draw more than I paint," Mary answered. "Painting sometimes frustrates me even though I enjoy the activity greatly."

"Oh, that is lovely," Mrs. Garwood smiled. "You can teach Daniela so much. She is struggling with her English yet. She has spent only two years here at Dodgewood. She spent the majority of her childhood in Madrid."

Mary nodded without saying anything as they finally entered the drawing room. Mrs. Garwood led her to sit in one of the chairs. Nearby the fireplace, a young girl sat playing with her two dolls. She was humming softly and brushing their hair. She did not even look up as they entered. Mary took in the girl's appearance. She was petite in stature. Her skin was a golden hue with a healthy glow and her hair was deep ebony black, pulled half way back while the rest fell in ringlets just past her shoulders. She had a cherub's face and looked like the epitome of all that was innocent. Mary could not see the girl's eyes but she was sure that they were dark as her other features suggested.

Mrs. Garwood called for the little girl and Mary's educated guess proven correct. Almond shaped eyes held the deep warm brown eyes that sparkled with curiosity. Delicate black brows hunched in question and she stood to join the two elder women. Her midnight blue gown rustled as she gracefully moved to stand before them. Mrs. Garwood decided to try and introduce the young girl to her new governess.

"Daniela, this is Miss Bennet. She is to be your new governess," Mrs. Garwood stated carefully.

Daniela's brows bunched a little closer in her confusion. Mary decided that it was time to reveal her knowledge of Daniela's knowledge. She prayed that she was not as out of practice as she believed she was. She took a deep breath as she began.

"Hola, Daniela," Mary began. "Soy Senora Mary Bennet, tu maestra nueva. Yo quiero ayudarte con tu ingles y mas. Me quieras ayudar?"

[Hello, Daniela. I am Miss Mary Bennet, your new governess. I want to help you with your English and more. Do you want my help? (A/N: I have taken only four years of H.S. Spanish, so apologize if any of this is incorrect)

Daniela face brightened with pleased surprise, "Tu hablas espanol, es tremendo! Si, si! Yo quiero tu ayuda, Senora Maria."

[You speak Spanish; that is wonderful! Yes, yes! I want your help, Miss Maria.

Mary smiled at the sweet child's excitement and enthusiasm and spoke softly, "Es bien, Daniela, pero tu necesitas practicar ingles mas. Yo quiero hablar en ingles para todo el tiempo. Es mas importante."

Daniela nodded seriously, "Si... yes, Miss Maria. I want to make Senor Edward… pr…proud of me."

Mary nodded, "Well, you must work very hard but I believe you can go far Daniela. You can return to your munecas. Tomorrow we will begin your lessons."

Daniela nodded and smiled before returning to her dolls happily. Mary took a sip of her tea and turned to Mrs. Garwood. The older housemaid nearly gaped at the young woman before and Mary had to chuckle. Mary had a great fondness for Mrs. Garwood already.

"I learned Spanish in my quest to understand the music I played," Mary explained. "I've known it for years. I am just glad that I have not lost my touch with the language. It has been a long while since I have spoken it."

"You are a fascinating and varied creature, Miss Bennet. I do believe you will be a tremendous asset to Dodgewood," Mrs. Garwood murmured in awe. "You are vastly talented, my dear."

"Thank you," Mary smiled, "but please do not think me so great. I only have varied interests and please, call me Mary. I do believe you will be a great friend while I am here at Dodgewood."

"Oh, of course Miss… Mary," Mrs. Garwood murmured. "Now, I suspect you will like to get things settled in your new room before supper. I will have William escort you. I must see to the kitchens."

"Thank you, Mrs. Garwood," Mary smiled gratefully. "I believe that is a wonderful idea. I believe a nap is in order after my long trip and I will be much obliged if you could tell me when supper is to be served."

"Oh, supper varies from between the hours of five and seven. It depends on what meal the cook is making. I do believe, however, that tonight's meal will be on the table at five thirty."

Mary nodded and stood when William entered the room, "Thank you Mrs. Garwood. I do believe you are to show me to my room, William. Lead the way, sir."

The young lad of fifteen blushed at the attention and quickly did Mary's jovial bidding. Mary gave a farewell smile to Daniela and Mrs. Garwood and followed William out of the drawing room. Mary took a breath as William led her up the nearest staircase. The two went up three flights until they reached the third floor up. William led her to a room on the farthest right. Mary was surprised because she assumed she would be given ordinary servant's quarters. This seemed to be the living area reserved for family and guests. She decided she would question Mrs. Garwood later that evening. She thanked William for his aid and then entered her new quarters.

Mary gasped as she entered the room. It was as large as the room she shared with Kitty back in Longbourn. There was a spacious four-poster bed with forest green velvet curtains to be drawn for privacy. A night table stood next to it with a lamp for light. Near her large window was a dark desk made of the finest cherry wood. Another lamp rested there and also a matching cherry chair with a dark green cushion. A table near a different door held the chamber pot. Mary walked across to open the mysterious door and she found a rather magnificent tub. She deduced that it was her new bathing chamber. Mary was astounded at the splendor of it all.

She left the bathing chamber and studied the varnished wardrobe that was to hold her clothes and perhaps other important things. Deciding that it was time to unpack, she turned to the nearest of her two trunks. It held her dresses, underclothes, and shoes. Mary did not own many dresses. The six she owned were all in various shades of beige and gray… except for one. Her one colorful dress was the one her sisters Jane and Elizabeth had made her wear to their weddings. It was deep forest green and had a modest square neckline. The waist was fashionable and accented by a lighter green ribbon. The sleeves came to a stop just before her elbow and it came with a shawl in the same shade as the ribbon. Mary honestly saw no use for it but could not just give it away; so she decided to keep it for whenever an occasion called for it. She carefully put the dress away and bent to put away two of her three pairs of shoes.

The one she had on her feet were her sturdy boots that she generally traveled in. They secured her in the case that she needed to walk in a harsh terrain. Her other pairs were simply shoes. One was a sturdy pair for everyday use around the castle and for her normal dresses. The other was the pair that went with the green gown. To Mary they seemed frivolous, no better use than for dancing and Mary rarely danced. However, like the dress she could not simply throw them out. She put them away with a shake of her head. Afterward she put away her pantaloons, corsets, and other such garments. She also hid away the bag of money Mr. Bennet had given to her in a hidden compartment she had found in the wardrobe.

She went to her other, smaller, trunk and opened it. In this trunk it held the things she owned for herself. There were a few miniatures of the family and her small collection of books. She also had her quills, paper, pencils, and other various tools. She also had her collection of music. She put all of these things in the compartments of her desk. The three miniatures she spread about the room. She put one on her desk, one on her nightstand, and the other on her wash stand. She put her books on the shelf attached to the desk and then smiled with satisfaction at her work. She settled her trunks away and then moved to fall against her new bed. She smiled and closed her eyes happily. She was finally in control of her own life. Soon she felt the pull of sleep and did not awake until the clock in her room chimed five.

She sat up and stretched before moving to the washstand. She straightened her appearance and then went downstairs to find Mrs. Garwood waiting for her. Mary smiled at the older woman and accompanied her into the servants dining quarters. Mary gave a sigh of satisfaction at the delicious smell rising from the meal. She sat down at the place Mrs. Garwood indicated.

"How was your afternoon, Mary?" Mrs. Garwood asked. "I trust you have everything settled in?"

"It was wonderful Mrs. Garwood. I have everything unpacked. However, I have a question about my quarters. They seem to be that of a relative or guest. Surely, I should have received a room in the servants' quarters."

Mrs. Garwood nodded in understanding, "Your room is in the wing that Daniela's room is situated. In fact, hers is directly across. I thought it would be best because you are taking a more maternal role in her life. Also, I knew of your upbringing. You are a gentleman's daughter. The servants' quarters are not the place for you."

"Mrs. Garwood, I thank you for concern but you must not trouble yourself on my account. I may be a gentleman's daughter but I do know my fair share of work. I was surprised because back at Longbourn I shared a room with my sister that was that size. It was a shock to realize that it was only for me this time."

"How many sisters do you have?" Mrs. Garwood asked conversationally.

"I am the middle sister of five daughters. My two eldest, Jane and Elizabeth have been married for the past year. My younger sister, Kitty is to be married in the next two weeks. My youngest sister, Lydia passed away. She had fallen to some unknown disease."

"I am sorry my dear," Mrs. Garwood murmured sympathetically. "I know how hard it is to lose someone you love."

Mary smiled softly, "I do love Lydia but she and I were never close. My other sisters and I believe it was for the best. She had two daughters that she wanted nothing to do with. She was too young to realize her responsibility to them. Luckily, their father turned his colors when they were born. They will be raised well and since Wickham lives in Hertfordshire, they will be under the eye of their grandparents much of the time."

"So, you believe it has worked out for the best?"

"For the girls, yes; I will still miss my sister but, perhaps this is what was meant to be," Mary answered solemnly. "I hope that does not make me sound dreadful."

"Of course not, Mary, it makes you sound sensible. That is a lot more than I can say about some people."

Mary laughed lightly, "And who would you be talking about, Mrs. Garwood?"

"Oh, my sister's employer, she sounds like the worst sort of tyrant. You would never expect her sort of behavior from our master."

"Where does your sister stay?" Mary asked taking a bite of the delicious stew before her.

"She works at Rosings for a Lady Catherine de Bourgh… Are you alright, Mary?"

Mary discreetly wiped away the remnants of the food she had coughed on. She shook her head to dissuade Mrs. Garwood's concerns. She looked up with humor filled jade eyes.

"I am sorry for your sister. I have heard of Lady Catherine's temper."

Mrs. Garwood looked astounded, "You know Lady Catherine."

"I have only had a short meeting with the lady. However, my sister Elizabeth had the privilege of her acquaintance for a much longer period. She would be able to tell you more honestly of Lady Catherine's temperament."

"My sister told me that she has been in the worst mood for more than a year. She was in a right fit when she heard a rumor concerning her nephew. It was said that he planned to marry someone the lady thought was beneath him."

"Marry her, he did," Mary smiled. "I do not know about beneath him. I have always perceived my brother-in-law as Lizzie's equal."

Mrs. Garwood's cheerful brown eyes widened with surprise and mirth, "You mean your sister was the one the lady was angry about?"

"Oh yes," Mary laughed, "Lady Catherine went so far as to come to Longbourn to dissuade Elizabeth from accepting Mr. Darcy's hand. It did not hinder their relationship. Actually, the lady's visit aided it. The two finally came around to realizing their feelings for one another."

"Oh, I must hear this story. My sister will be so pleased to know that I am friends with the mysterious lady's sister."

Mary smiled, "It is a romantic tale."

Mary went on to tell the tale and Mrs. Garwood served a smattering of desert for the both of them. The two laughed at the happier moments and Mrs. Garwood gasped at the more shocking details. Mary also told the story of Charles and Jane for it was tied into Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam's tale. When she ended with the news of Kitty's engagement to Col. Fitzwilliam, Mrs. Garwood was in highly good spirits.

"Now that is a tale," Mrs. Garwood. "I will have to tell Harriet that. She will probably use it to maintain her composure while under the lady's employment."

Mary nodded and smiled, "I do believe she will. I am still waiting for the great lady to step down from her pedestal. She needs a great deal of grounding."

"I do not disagree with you there," Mrs. Garwood answered. "I have been here at Dodgewood ever since our present Lord was born. You would never catch such behavior from him. Oh, he does act self important at some moments but never as high and mighty as Lady Catherine has been rumored of being."

Mary smiled, "Does Lord Dodgewood stay here often?"

"Oh, no he does not. Sometimes Lord Dodgewood is not seen around this estate for a year at a time and when he does return, it is only for a few days."

"Does he have a great deal of business to attend to?" Mary asked curiously.

"He does have business affairs. However, I think it is more that he is trying his hardest to run away from his past."

"What could he have done that is so terrible?" Mary asked astonished.

"Oh, I do not believe it was something of his doing. I believe it was something he witnessed. Whatever it is, it has caused him to hide away from Dodgewood."

Mary nodded and chewed the pie she had before her. She looked up at Mrs. Garwood's next question.

"Why did you not marry, Mary?" she asked thoughtfully.

Mary blushed and felt sadness thrum through her, "I guess because I found no one to accept me for who I am. I am not the most beautiful of my sisters and I guess I am not as fortunate. All of my sisters married for love and were fortuitous enough that their loves came with large estates. I promised myself when I was young that I would only marry for love. However, I guess no one could see past my plainness amongst my sisters' beauty. I guess it was not meant to be. If you will excuse me, Mrs. Garwood; I do believe that I am overdue for a hot bath and a decent night's rest."

Mrs. Garwood nodded and watched the young girl leave. She shook her head at the modesty Mary held. The older maid had no idea what kind of beauty Mary's sisters held. However, she did know that Mary possessed at least a fair share of it. Mary had a becoming figure and fair skin. Her rich chestnut hair complemented her skin tone and jade green eyes. Her full lips smiled pleasantly and her nose was an adorable button shape. She may not be Helen of Troy but she was definitely a beauty of her own sorts. Mrs. Garwood gained another level of respect for Miss Mary Bennet. She was not vain and she was hard working. Mrs. Garwood suspected that Mary would be a bigger blessing to Dodgewood than she had originally thought.

Mary had returned to her room and had someone help her draw a bath. When she was alone, she slipped out of her clothes and sank into the warm bubbly water with a happy sigh. It had been far too long since she had a decent bath. She began her washing herself and started to hum lightly to herself. Her thoughts ran back to Mrs. Garwood's question.

Mary sighed sadly. She had always secretly wished to find love like her sisters and then know the blessing of motherhood. However, it did not do well to sit in self pity. She decided to be happy with the freedom her choices had given her. Besides, she did not know what her future held. She would just go on with her life day by day. She cleared her thoughts and continued bathing. When she was sure every inch of her being had been rid of dirt from the road, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself with a thick towel nearby. She left the bathing chamber to enter her room and she dressed in her nightgown. After that, she sat down at her desk and lit her lamp. She took out sheets of paper, her ink, and quill, and settled down to write letters to Lizzie and her parents.

888

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_How are you my dearest sister? I am sure by now you have received my note (and a perhaps an outraged letter from Mama) telling everyone that I am no longer living at Longbourn. Surely you, of all my sisters, will realize my decision. I did not want to stay where I was constantly pressured to marry. Perhaps marriage is not the path for me. _

_Dodgewood is a remarkably beautiful place, Lizzie. The moment I laid eyes on the estate I was entranced. I daresay it can compete with Pemberley in its splendor. Now do not let Mr. Darcy think I prefer Dodgewood. I love Pemberley but, in my own strange way, I can think of Dodgewood as my own. I feel free for the first time in my life. I am no longer Mary, the middle sister of Longbourn. I am Mary the free woman of Dodgewood. I have been told that the lord of this large land does not frequent it. It has been said that he can be gone for a year at a time before he comes to stay (for a short term) here at Dodgewood. _

_His ward, Daniela, is my new charge. She is a beautiful young child. She is ten years old and hails from Spain. She spent the first eight years of her life in Madrid. I told everyone that my learning Spanish would be a useful endeavor. Her English leaves room for improvement but, she is a bright child and I do believe she will advance far in the next few weeks. She was very excited to meet someone who could speak Spanish here in Britain. I am just thankful that I am not as out of practice as I thought I was. Either way, I believe I will grow very fond of Daniela. She seems so eager to learn and to please. _

_Oh, my room! Dear heavens, my room is as large as the one I shared with Kitty and only for me! It is a wonderful room and it even has my own private bathing chamber. I am very happy and surprised with it. The window, however, is my favorite thing about it. It is large and faces west and gives the most beautiful view I have ever seen. I missed sunset, but I suspect that that occasion will be spectacular to view from my window as well. Other than that, my room is furnished with a lovely four poster bed that is encased in deep green curtains. The desk I am writing at is made of a lovely cherry and holds enough drawers for all my tools and other such things. My wardrobe is quite decent in size. I am glad to say that I have only taken of a fourth of the space it provides for dresses. I know that sounds an odd thing to be proud of but I am an odd sort of person._

_Well, I decided to write only you this time because I trust you can inform everyone of my well being and it is rather late. Please send my regards to Mr. Darcy, Georgiana, Mr. Bingley, Jane, baby Charles, Kitty, and Col. Fitzwilliam. I wish you all well and I do miss you all terribly. Do not worry, Lizzie, I am writing Mama and Papa after this letter. I love you all._

_Your Sister,_

_Mary Bennet_

888

Mary sealed the letter, addressed it, and then set it aside to send with William on his journey to the nearby village. She wrote a quick letter to her parents to tell them of her journey and safe arrival. She included the funny coincidence about Lady Catherine for her father's amusement. After she went through a lengthy description of her new home (for Mama's sake), she sealed the letter and addressed it. She put out the lamp on her desk and followed the light of the one on her nightstand to her bed. After saying her prayers, she slipped under the sheets and quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Mary awoke early and readied herself for the new day. She dressed quickly in a simple gown and then pulled her hair halfway back into a neat bun. She then slipped on her everyday shoes and quickly went downstairs with her letters to send with William to the village. She greeted Mrs. Garwood as she entered the kitchen and found the young teenaged boy eating his breakfast. She told him of her letters and the boy blushed as he nodded in consent to her request. Mary smiled with thanks and then turned to the sound of Daniela's new name for her. She smiled and greeted the young girl.

"Miss Maria, will be… learning today?" Daniela asked as she sat at the table.

Mary laughed and sat next to her, "Yes, we will be learning today, Daniela. After breakfast we will begin your studies."

"What is your plan for the day, Mary?" Mrs. Garwood asked taking a seat after setting a plate before Daniela.

"Well, I believe we will study reading, writing, and arithmetic until lunch. After lunch I thought we might go on to study history and art. I thought we might do those lessons outside today. It is perfect weather to stroll about the gardens and pick out items to capture on paper. Afterward, we can return to the castle at tea time for a hopefully well deserved break. Perhaps I will even play for you and Daniela, if that is an acceptable diversion to the young lady in question. Then Daniela can decide if she would like to learn how to play the pianoforte and to read music. Afterward, I think our day comes to a close. I will see to her supper, bath, and then bed."

Mrs. Garwood smiled and nodded, "I do believe you have full schedule, Mary. Do you intend to keep it in that order?"

"I believe so," Mary answered. "I might change things in the future but I think that the structure will be conducive to Daniela's education."

Mrs. Garwood nodded and they continued breakfast. They said farewell to William as he headed of for the village for various supplies and the post. Then Mary and Daniela left the kitchen for the drawing room. Mary took out her paper and pencils and then a children's book she had found in the castle's library the day before, shortly before her bath, and then began Daniela's first reading lesson.

It soon became evident during her lessons that Daniela was a determined and persistent child willing to learn. It also became evident that Daniela had at least a little practice reading and even writing (more than likely in her native language). Mary continued on until it was time for her mathematics lessons.

"You are doing very well, Daniela. I daresay you have had some practice in reading and writing before," Mary smiled with praise.

"Si… I mean yes, Miss Maria. My… my nanny taught me a little before I came to Dodgewood."

"Well, if you work very hard I believe you can achieve fluency by Christmastide."

Daniela smiled at the praise and settled down to concentrate on the new task Mary had set out for her. Their lesson was interrupted as Mrs. Garwood bustled in with three other maids. Mary instructed Daniela to concentrate her task. She stood to inquire about Mrs. Garwood's agitated behavior.

"Mrs. Garwood is anything wrong?" Mary asked softly.

The large female turned and smiled absently, "No of course not dear. William has returned with a letter from the master. Lord Dodgewood will return to the castle in the next two weeks… the end of the month, at the latest."

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?" Mary asked.

"No, no. Your duties with Daniela are the most important. Besides, I am only making sure everything is perfectly in order."

Mary smiled and nodded, "Very well then, please say the word if you need my assistance. I will do anything I can to help."

"Thank you, Mary. Go on, I can take care of things."

Mary smiled and nodded her head. She returned to Daniela who looked up with questioning eyes. Mary told her that her guardian would soon be returning to the castle. Daniela's eye's widened and she asked if Mary was telling the truth.

"Yes, Daniela, I am telling you the truth. So, if you want to show Lord Dodgewood how hard you have worked, you must continue working hard."

"Si, si Miss Maria. I will work as hard as I can. I want to make Senor Edward proud of me," Daniela answered and returned to her studies.

Mary smiled and kissed her forehead, "It is almost time for lunch. After you finish these problems you can play until lunch, alright?"

"Thank you Miss Maria," Daniela smiled and worked hard to finish.

Mary smiled as the little girl then went to find her dolls. Mary cleaned up their table and put her things away. She went to wash her hands and then entered the kitchen. She greeted the cook, Ms. Hollander, and gratefully took a plate of food and the accompanying soup. Mary took her seat next to the eating William (who she had learned was Ms. Hollander's son) and smiled as Mrs. Garwood entered the kitchen.

"Has your day been pleasant, Mrs. Garwood?" Mary asked. "I know you have been busy preparing for the lord's arrival."

"It has been a decent day I suppose," Mrs. Garwood answered sitting across from her, "just tiresomely busy. We have new maids who are not yet accustomed to their surroundings. I only wish they seem to catch on as quickly as you do."

Mary laughed lightly, "Well, I am still rather unaccustomed to my new home. I just go where my feet lead me… and sometimes where Daniela leads. After lunch I aim to take her out in the gardens for her history and drawing lessons. I might even teach her some of the names of the plants while we are outside."

"Just be careful of the maze," Mrs. Garwood chuckled. "You can get quite lost if you are new to it."

Mary laughed, "My father always said I had a good sense of direction. Perhaps I can wield it this afternoon."

Mrs. Garwood nodded, "If you do get lost and Daniela cannot seem to find her way through, just shout for William. He is working outside today."

Said young lad blushed clear to his ears. Mary smiled unassumingly towards the boy and nodded in answer to Mrs. Garwood's suggestion. Mary finished her meal quickly and went in search for her charge. She found Daniela just leaving the dining room and told her to get her cloak and bonnet. Mary followed her upstairs to their rooms and entered hers in search of her own cloak and bonnet. She grabbed her sketch book and a blank one for Daniela's use. Then she took out her set of pencils to take outside. When she was prepared, she met Daniela in the hallway and they set out for the gardens.

"Miss Maria, what am I going to learn out in the gardens?" Daniela asked giving a small skip to her step.

Mary smiled at the child, "I am going to give you your history lesson while we walk through the garden's maze. When we reach the center of the maze I will pick something out for your first drawing subject. Now, when you are first starting out it is not always perfect. You must have patience with your work, Daniela."

Daniela nodded, "I understand, Miss Maria. I will do my best and work hard for you."

Mary nodded, "That is all I can ask of you now, Daniela. You are doing very well. I am pleased with your progress even after one day."

Daniela smiled and skipped on a little ahead. They reached the gardens and Mary told Daniela to stay by her side. Mary continued to teach Daniela about the early days of history starting with the Greeks. Mary taught her in such away that it sounded more like an entertaining story. Her method, however, was efficient and Daniela was soon interested in more history. Mary smiled and continued on through the maze with her innocent companion. Mary was growing very fond of the little girl and her inquisitive and determined nature.

"What is this flower called, Miss Maria?" Daniela asked as she pointed out a blossom.

Mary studied the blossom with a calculating stare, "I believe that is a manner of lily. I have never seen it before. We must look it up when we return to the castle."

Daniela nodded, "Could I try to draw it, Miss Maria?"

"I suppose so," Mary answered. "It is a pretty blossom. Let us sit on the bench here."

Daniela followed her and sat beside her. Mary then took out the sketch book she had brought for her pupil.

"Here you are Daniela," Mary murmured. "This is your new sketch book. You may use it however you like but remember you will need space for your lessons with me."

Daniela nodded and thanked Mary for the useful gift. Mary let her borrow one of her pencils and gave Daniela a few beginning instructions. Daniela then went about her drawing quietly. Mary took out her own sketch book and then set out to draw Daniela. She smiled as she began her work. Watching the little girl so deeply involved with a similar task warmed Mary's heart and her hand worked quickly to capture the image.

Mary had finished the roughened sketch of Daniela's profile and her face when it was nearly time to return for tea. She put it away with the intention to finish in her room and then asked to see what Daniela had accomplished. Mary bit back an amused smile at the small picture. It was accurate and well done as a beginner's could be. Her study of proportions and shading need work. However, the drawing showed promise. Mary told Daniela such and then they both returned to the castle.

Mary took Daniela's cloak and bonnet as the girl went to show Mrs. Garwood what she had drawn. After she had put her things away in her room, Mary went to downstairs to the drawing room where Daniela and Mrs. Garwood waited. She nodded to the elder woman and laughed lightly when Daniela came to embrace her. She returned the child's affection and then sat beside Mrs. Garwood for tea.

"It has been a long but progressive day," Mary told Mrs. Garwood. "She shows great promise as a student and as a young woman. I wager you will not be able to keep the young men away when she is entered into society."

Mrs. Garwood smiled, "She is a beautiful young girl. Lord Dodgewood told us that she looked exactly like her mother."

"Did you know of her mother then, of where Daniela came from?" Mary asked conversationally.

Mrs. Garwood shook her head sadly, "He only told me she came from a great tragedy and he never wanted us to speak of it around her or himself."

Mary nodded thoughtfully, "Well he is a great man for giving Daniela a chance at a good life. It is only up to the child to see that she utilizes it."

"Yes, however, she is so attached to him. She only wishes for him to show her an ounce of the affection she shows for him," Mrs. Garwood responded softly. "He may not be her father but Daniela shows him the love of a daughter."

Mary nodded thoughtfully; within her mind she was curious of Daniela's origins. Where in the world had the mysterious child come from and from what sort of tragedy? She secretly hoped that the lord's involvement was not as scandalous as her imagination played out within her mind's depths. Her thoughts were interrupted when Daniela asked her to play the pianoforte for them. Mary smiled and moved to the familiar instrument.

Truth be told, it was grander than any she had sat at before (except Georgiana's instrument). Mary ran her fingers over the keys softly, familiarizing herself with them. She looked up at her small audience and asked them if they had a special request for her.

Daniela immediately asked if she knew anything in Spanish. She refused to allow herself the small chuckle she heard from Mrs. Garwood and nodded.

"Perhaps you will recognize this, Daniela," Mary answered and began to play a slow piece.

Daniela gasped, "I know this song! Si! It is a lullaby. My nanny in Madrid used to sing it to me. Please, Miss Maria, it is incomplete without the words. You must sing it, please!"

Mary sighed inwardly, she was not confident with her voice, "I can try but I will apologize beforehand. I feel my voice lacks in talent."

"You are just being… mod… modest," Daniela urged. "Please, Miss Maria, please sing for us."

Mary nodded lightly and began the lullaby again. This time however, her voice flowed over the instrument's notes. She sang the slow lilting lyrics with the accompaniment. She did not notice her audience's pleasantly surprised reactions. They listened, enraptured with the young governess's talented fingers and beautiful voice. Mary did falter but it was barely noticeable, if at all. However, these were the things Mary took to heart. She remembered the constant teasing of the less civil girls in Hertfordshire. She continued despite the bad memories and smiled when she finished. Her audience of two applauded enthusiastically.

"She was right," Mrs. Garwood murmured, "you were being modest, Mary."

"Si, you voice rivaled an angel's. It was una poema de vida… a poem of life." Daniela praised. "Will you teach me music, Miss Maria?"

Mary blushed at the unexpected compliments but smiled at her pupil's request.

"Of course, I will teach you music, Daniela. We will put that in the schedule starting tomorrow. It will be after tea and before dinner. We can work on reading and playing the music."

"I am so happy," Daniela smiled happily. "I hope Senor Edward will be pleased with what I learn."

"I am sure he will be, Daniela," Mary smiled and kissed the child's forehead. "Now, you must ready yourself for dinner and than a bath before bed."

"Will you come read me a story, Miss Maria?" Daniela asked shyly.

"If you would like, but you cannot stay up later than nine-thirty. What would you like to hear?" Mary asked.

"I want to hear the fairy-tale about the little cinder girl," Daniela answered. "It is my favorite story."

Mary smiled, "Alright then, I will read _Cinderella_ tonight."

Daniela squeaked with happiness and then ran off to prepare for dinner. Mary laughed at the girl's exuberance. She turned to Mrs. Garwood and smiled at the older woman. Mrs. Garwood shook her head with amusement.

"She is a remarkable child," Mrs. Garwood murmured. "One moment she is seemingly mature for her age and the next she is squealing with childish delight."

"She is ten years old," Mary laughed. "It is to be expected of her."

Mrs. Garwood nodded and the two women left the drawing room for the kitchen.

888

Later, after Daniela was put to bed and Mary had retreated to her own quarters. Mary sat down at her desk to write a letter to Kitty. She felt tremendously guilty that she would have to miss her younger sister's wedding. However, she knew that she would not be sorely missed. It would be a surprise if Kitty even remembered Mary was not there with all the excitement of her wedding day. However, it was Mary's duty as a sister to acknowledge the fact that she could not attend the event. So, in order to appease her sister, she wrote a letter to her. She knew Kitty loved to receive letter, no matter their origins.

888

_Dearest Future Mrs. Catherine Fitzwilliam (thought you might like to see your new name in print for the first time),_

_I feel absolutely dreadful that I am to miss your wedding day. I know you must think me a dreadful beast not to be there. However, surely you know I would attend I could. My duties here at Dodgewood, however, could not be delayed… or avoided. I am sure it will please you to know that I too, in my own peculiar way, am settled out on my own. By the time you receive this letter I am sure Mama or our sisters will have told you the tale over and over. You should have seen Mama's face when Papa allowed me to leave. _

_I am growing really fond of my new home here in Dodgewood. The land is beautiful and the people warm and inviting. I have not yet met my employer, Lord Edward Eckert of Dodgewood. However, my new charge is a delightful young girl of ten years. Her name is Daniela De la Vega. She is wonderfully intelligent for her age and determined to progress. I have been impressed over and over by the little one's spirit. Daniela also presents a mystery for me. You see, no one knows of her origins. Oh, everyone knows she spent the first eight years of her life in Spain but no one knows her mother or why Lord Dodgewood holds responsibility for the young child. _

_My room here at Dodgewood Castle (can you believe that I live in a castle Kit?) is as large as the one I shared with you. However, it is only for me this time. I cannot tell you how I relish in the freedom of my own life here at Dodgewood. I may come and go as I please. I rather enjoy my new home. Lizzie can tell you a full description. It is rather late and I do not want to bore you with details. However, I will enquire after you to tell me of your wedding when it happens._

_You must tell me every detail for I will feel empty without some sort of knowledge. You are my sister, dearest Kitty. I would not think of not knowing how happy you were on your wedding day. I know you will be busy being a new wife but please heed this sisterly request. Send my regards to Col. Fitzwilliam and everyone. I love you all. _

_Your Sister,_

_Mary Bennet_

888

Mary set the sealed letter aside and then went to her bed. She blew out her lamp, said her prayers, and then settled beneath the sheets after a long but wonderful day. The smile on her face as she drifted to sleep would not disappear.

888

Chapter Two

(Falling for Fate)

Mary walked through the fields of Dodgewood. She had been governess at the majestic castle and its grounds for a month. Today was the first day she had had completely to herself. Daniela had made remarkable progress. Mary was very impressed with the child's intelligence and determination to succeed. However, Mary realized the importance of a break in the schedule. She decided to take the day for herself and let Daniela play. Mrs. Garwood thought it was a wonderful idea and so Mary's decision was put into action.

Mary had awoken that morning to clear beautiful blue skies and had not taken a moment's thought to dress, place her hair in a swift (somewhat messy) braid, and grab her cloak and current book. She had said farewell to Mrs. Garwood, who smiled and shook her head lightly, then to Daniela kissing the top of her head as she went, and grabbed a prepared wrapped bundle of food. When she breathed in the fresh air of the environment around her, her spirit was set free.

She could tell it was almost noon and decided to set off for the tree she had seen on one of the many hills. It was shaded and perfect for a picnic and some leisurely reading. She picked up a trail next to the rapidly flowing river and then dug out the book she had brought. She found it hidden in one of her pockets and opened to where she had left off.

The book was one she had found in the castle's library. It had legends and myths from the ancient times of Greece. She had found the stories amusing and thrilling. She was currently engrossed with the tale of the defeat of the titans. So intent was she in her reading that she had cut herself off from her surroundings. She did not notice the root from some old and dead tree sticking up within the middle of her path.

She let out a surprised sound as her foot caught. She dropped her book in her attempt to catch herself. Unfortunately, her attempts were in vain and she tumbled into the cold rushing water of the river. Mary came up coughing and gasping. She wiped hair out of her eyes and struggled against the raging current. She could not reach the shore; the current had carried her too far. She knew she was in grave peril if she did not find some means of getting free of the freezing water. She fought against the river with brave ferocity and then a small bit of luck came her way.

Mary caught hold of a rather large bolder in the middle of the river. She kept hold with some undiscovered strength amidst the raging water. However, adrenalin was running out for her. She saw the faces of those she loved most as she began to sink into darkness; her parents, Jane, Lizzie, Kitty, Lydia, Mrs. Garwood… and Daniela. The sound of a horse forced Mary to open her eyes weakly. She soon felt arms encase themselves around her. The last thing she recollected before falling unconscious was dark ebony curls… and then there was only black…

Mary opened her eyes and wearily took in her surroundings. She arched her brows in confusion. She was back in her room at Dodgewood Castle. She had felt so certain she was going to drown back in that river. Her head and body ached and she discovered that she had been dressed in her nightgown. She clutched her forehead and coughed a little.

"Ah, so our mystery damsel is awake. I thought you would never find consciousness."

Mary looked towards her desk and felt her heart jump to her throat. A man sat at her desk and it was someone she had never seen before. She pulled the covers up over her chest. The man chuckled as he turned in the seat to face her. His face was in the shadows but she could see that his hair was a thick mop of ebony curls.

"Excuse me sir," Mary murmured, "may I ask what you think you are doing here in my room?"

The man laughed, "Well, when I saved you from the river I was surprised to find that you were actually the governess to my ward. Tell me, Miss Bennet, how do you fall into a river on such a bright and clear day?"

"Lord Dodgewood! I beg your pardon my lord. I did not realize…" Mary stated flustered, "Thank you my lord, for saving my life. I was reading on the path and did not see a root sticking in my way, my foot caught and I tumbled into the river."

Mary winced inwardly at how foolish and unintelligent she sounded. She hoped that she would have time to make a better impression. She was of course head of Daniela's education and the lord would be worried that his ward was in the hands of a clumsy fool. She stayed in her bed as she was not dressed decently. Silently, she prayed that it had been Mrs. Garwood or some other maidservant who had changed her out of her sodden clothes. She did not think she could survive such embarrassment.

"I see," Lord Dodgewood murmured. "That must be the reason I found one of my books on the path. I do have a matter that confuses me. Both Daniela and Mrs. Garwood have given me a long list of your praises; however, your name is in question. Daniela has repeatedly called you by the name 'Maria'. However, Mrs. Garwood stresses that your name is Mary. Which, may I ask, is your name?"

Mary blushed and pulled a lock of hair from her face, "My name is Mary Bennet. Daniela has taken to calling me Miss Maria. I presumed that it was because that is the Spanish equivalent. I did not see the harm of it and chose not to correct it. It has become a pet name if you will."

Lord Dodgewood nodded thoughtfully, "I see, well, that should be all for now. I am pleased that you are well after your accident. If you are up to it, Daniela would like to see you."

"That would be acceptable. I am sure I gave the rest of Dodgewood a fright tonight," Mary smiled softly. "I must thank you again, Lord Dodgewood."

"It was a deed anyone would perform," Lord Dodgewood waved off. "I am told that supper will be served in a half hour. The physician mandated that you should be given a stout meal when you awoke."

Mary nodded, "Thank you, my lord."

Lord Dodgewood nodded and then exited the room briskly. Mary sat back against her headboard and let out a deep breath. She had sounded like the most dimwitted fool ever known. She was positive that her speech was comparable to a fawning and flirtatious Lydia. She meant her words literally and with no pretense… She prayed that Lord Dodgewood would over look their first meeting.

Mary shook her head and then moved out of bed and slid her feet in her slippers. She retrieved her robe and then moved to study her desk. She let out a sigh of relief. She would have been embarrassed if he had gone through her personal things. As it was, it looked as if he had merely read the book she had dropped by the river. She smiled wryly; she would have to write to Elizabeth about this. She turned as her door opened and a small blur rushed to embrace her around her middle. Mary smiled warmly and returned the child's embrace.

"Miss Maria, I was so scared…" Daniela whispered. "Senor Edward brought you in and we all thought you had drowned."

Mary sighed and sat down in her chair. She clasped the girl's hands in her own. Mary focused her gaze onto Daniela and began her apology.

"I am sorry, Daniela. I never meant to frighten you," Mary smiled pleasantly. "It was a clumsy accident on my part. I promise to be more careful from here on out. Now, you must take my foolishness as a lesson on your part. One must always be aware of their surroundings, so as to prevent unpleasant events."

Daniela nodded, a tear riding down the curve of her cheek. Mary took the edge of her sleeve and wiped it away. She then opened her arms to the child and Daniela moved to embrace her. Mary kissed the top of the child's head and smiled when the parted.

"Now, I must dress for dinner. You go play with your dolls until I can meet with you in a few minutes. If you behave I will play you something special of the pianoforte tomorrow."

Daniela nodded eagerly and left the room after giving Mary a quick kiss on the cheek. Mary smiled after her and then stood. A few moments passed, when Mrs. Garwood knocked at her door. Mary called her in and was swept in another fierce hug.

"Oh, my dear, thank heavens you are all right!" Mrs. Garwood cried. "My heart nearly stopped when I realized the Lord was carrying you! You must never do something so foolish again, Mary. I am afraid we at Dodgewood have taken with you."

Mary smiled warmly at the older woman, "As I told Daniela, I am sorry I frightened anyone. It was simply a moment of ineptitude on my part. I have learned I mustn't read while trying to find my way."

Mrs. Garwood laughed lightly, "As it is, the lord has requested your presence in the drawing room after you have had a decent meal in your stomach."

Mary looked startled, "Did Lord Dodgewood say why?"

Mrs. Garwood shook her head as she moved to Mary's wardrobe, "I did not ask, Mary. You must wear this," she said holding up Mary's green gown. "I do not understand why you have not worn it before."

"It is not one of my everyday dresses," Mary smiled. "It is the dress my sisters forced me in for their weddings. I could see no reason to toss it away and decided to keep it should the need arrive."

"Well, the need has arrived," Mrs. Garwood laughed. "Come, come. You must dress and I will help you with your corset and hair."

Mary did as instructed and thanked the woman for her kindness. After she had dressed, Mary sat in her chair for Mrs. Garwood to prepare her hair. The maid took her time brushing the still damp tresses and then separating certain pieces. Mrs. Garwood hummed a light tune and offered small talk (mainly the events that had taken place during Mary's unconsciousness). Mary listened and responded pleasantly. In no time, Mrs. Garwood had arranged half of Mary's hair back into a braided bun. The rest cascaded in waves down her back to her waist. It was a little unfashionable, Mary knew, but it was one of her preferred hair styles. She thanked Mrs. Garwood and then stood to put on the shoes that went with her gown.

"Am I presentable?" Mary asked with an amused smile.

Mrs. Garwood nodded her eyes twinkling, "You are indeed presentable."

"Very well then, I could do with a hot meal and some good company."

Mrs. Garwood smiled at the young woman's bright demeanor. Even after a close brush with death, the young woman's only concern was the others she had worried. Mrs. Garwood gave another prayer of thanks that Mary had been saved. She really was the light that diminished the past bleakness of life at Dodgewood. Daniela had become so attached to Mary that Mrs. Garwood feared the consequences of Mary's loss.

"You are right, dear. You need a filling meal," Mrs. Garwood answered. "I'll walk with you to the kitchens."

Mary nodded and followed the older woman down the stairs, to the kitchens. Ms. Hollander served her a copiously filled plate and thanked heaven that Mary was well. Mary smiled and then moved to sit next to William. William blushed and nodded silently towards her. Mary smiled pleasantly and silently wondered if William could speak at all. Mrs. Garwood interrupted this thought by sitting on the other side of Mary and making sure Mary started eating her fill. Mary would have laughed at the older woman's scrutiny of her eating habits, but she was too conscious on how she had not eaten anything that day and how delicious the food was. She had barely finished her plate when Mrs. Garwood had a small bowl of soup placed before her. Mary laughed lightly and gracefully pushed it away.

"I cannot eat another thing, Mrs. Garwood. It is delicious Ms. Hollander, but I cannot fit anymore in my stomach," Mary laughed good-naturedly. "I thank everyone for their concern, but I believe I will retire to the drawing room."

"If you need anything, dear…" Mrs. Garwood started but was interrupted by Mary.

"I know, Mrs. Garwood. Thank you," Mary smiled and stood to leave the kitchens.

Mrs. Garwood smiled and watched the young woman leave. She could not help but wonder what the young Lord Dodgewood would think of her. She could see that the lord had been curious about her when he had come downstairs after Mary had regained consciousness. Mrs. Garwood dismissed her thoughts and bustled around to see that everything was in order after the meal. She also sent Daniela to bed on Mary's orders (seeing as Mary was detained elsewhere).

Mary entered the drawing room to find it unoccupied. She let out a small sigh of relief. She was glad that she had gotten the chance to gain her bearings first. Between getting ready and supper, Mary had not taken the chance to just take in the events of the day. She would have to write her sisters and her parents. She had to let them know of the avoided disaster, it would be wrong of her not too. Deciding that she would do that as soon as she returned to her own quarters, she moved to the pianoforte and sat down gracefully.

She ran her fingers over the keys in a light reverent manner. She could remember the days, not so far ago, when she believed she would never play as beautifully as those around her. She remembered the days when she had felt inadequate amongst the talents and beauties of her other sisters. When Elizabeth and Jane married, something within Mary broke lose. She resolved to work as hard as she could to improve her outlook on herself. She may not be as beautiful as Jane, but she was not plain. She may not be as witty or as bright as Elizabeth, but she was her own flame. That resolution broke much of the awkwardness that had surrounded Mary throughout her growing years.

Her playing had improved with the new passion she put forth. Her knowledge and her wit had sparked without Elizabeth or Jane to outshine her. She still wore her understated neutral gowns, except for the green gown she wore now. However, that was only because she felt more comfortable in those clothes. The earthy natural tones were part of who she was. She could not fathom wearing gaudy colors like Caroline Bingley and her glaring orange gowns. She did not think she would mind a gown of deep blue or sky blue, a gown of a light jade, or even a gown made of burgundy or pale pink. She liked the darker jewel tones or even the countering pale tones but the glaring bright tones in between she could not feel herself in.

Mary shook her head at her arbitrary thoughts and settled to play the instrument before her. She played a short little tune and then sat for a moment to decide what to play next. She took a deep breath and began a soft tune. It was slow and had a tinge of sorrow attached to it; however, at the same time, the music built in a crescendo of strength and determination. Mary lost herself in the piece she played. She closed her eyes and her fingers traveled over the keys by memory. She was swarmed in by the emotion of the song. When she finished she held her eyes closed and smiled with the satisfaction of accomplishment. She started when she heard a deep voice from near the fireplace.

"Brava, Miss Maria," Lord Dodgewood nodded, "Pray tell, who wrote that piece? I have never heard it before."

Mary felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment, "It was one of my own compositions, Lord Dodgewood."

Lord Dodgewood gave her a look of surprise, "You must be joking. I have never heard of such a thing."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked offended and she stood beside the instrument.

"I have never heard of a woman creating such a well composed piece," the lord clarified in a softer tone, more to his self and then added louder, "although many a woman can play what is written out for them."

Mary raised her brows and crossed her arms, "I beg your pardon, your lordship."

"You may have it," the lord answered, "although I do not know what you would need it for."

Mary gasped, "I may not be as talented as the great male composers but I can compose such a piece, for the piece was mine. This world is ridiculous! Women are expected to know so many things, reading, writing, arithmetic, drawing, music (singing and instrument), painting, etc. Yet, if we try to create with the knowledge we are expected to have, it is automatically deemed unfathomable and bizarre."

"I apologize, Miss Bennet," Lord Dodgewood murmured pleasantly surprised with her outburst. He could not resist baiting her to see what she did next. "I suppose this comes from the ideas of an unmarried woman passed her prime."

Mary gasped as she stood directly across from the Lord. She could not stop the unbridled hurt and anger that had overcome her. Every moment seemed suspended in slow motion. Mary drew her hand back as tears formed in her eyes. The lord's eyes widened as Mary brought her hand forward. The resounding smack of palm against flesh brought the world to its normal pace. Mary covered her mouth and gasped at the angry red mark she had caused against the lord's cheek. The lord's face had turned from the force of her blow and she could not see his eyes.

"I… I am sorry," Mary murmured startled. "I will pack my things and leave first thing in the morning."

Mary turned and nearly ran out the doors of the room. She moved quickly to the stairs leading up to her chambers. Her eyes were misty with shock, anger, and hurt. How could one man cause such a reaction from her? She had had insulting disagreements before and had never lost her head before. She was hurt and yet, she still held her ever forgiving heart and could not fault him. He was a product of the times. His view had been shared by every other man she had come across. It was simply not the time for women to be looked on as equals. Again, she wished she could be as lucky as her sisters who had found men that found them as equals. She made it halfway up the staircase when a voice called 'Maria' and a gentle hand clasped around her wrist imploringly.

888

Edward Eckert of Dodgewood had never heard such a moving piece as the one his ears found once he entered the drawing room. His heart stopped when he saw the woman creating the beautiful music. She was dry and her flesh was flushed with life and her eyes closed to hide the jade emeralds beneath them; however, it was the same Miss 'Maria' Bennet from before. She was even more beautiful than she had been when he had rescued her. He saw now the strength that he'd witnessed in the river but had momentarily disappeared in her bedchamber. He realized it must have been shock and shook his head at his foolishness. He still did not know the reason for his foolish decision to stay in her room. He moved to stand next to the hearth and watch her finish the composition.

She had finished the piece and sat back with a smile on her face. Her eyes were still closed and her neck bent in a graceful position over the instrument she sat at. The lord was mesmerized with her. He had never felt this enthrallment with any woman he had met before. There was a spark within her that he had never seen before. This knowledge frightened the lord, who was frightened by very little. This caused him to act in a crass behavior, unfamiliar to him. He startled himself when he asked the question and was surprised yet again with her answer. She was a stunning creature and when he had spoken next he had been marveling at the different and accomplished creature she was. Then he had made a fool of himself by adding on to his speech.

She had begged his pardon and he had made a joke of her anger. Then she startled and inflamed his enthrallment even more with her righteous outburst. He saw the flame then and realized that it was not a simple flicker but a roaring fire. She was filled with a carefully controlled passion and he could not help but bait her and see how far he could test her control. He realized, too late, that he had said his words without thought. When his words reached his mind he realized with horror that he had said something so awful and out of character for him. He wished at that moment to take back everything but no such magic existed. When she had slapped him he was both astonished by the force and filled with guilt at the tears he had seen before she had struck him.

His face was turned and his blood was racing. Her words did not enter the fog of his befuddled mind until she had already left the room. He realized that such an impassioned woman would be an asset to Daniela's growth. He could not just let her go and he had to apologize even if she was not an important aspect to Daniela's future. He forced back the thought that she was perhaps an important aspect to his own future. He ran after her and stunned a maid when he rushed pass. He did not say a word until he caught up with her and said her 'pet' name and brought his hand gently around her wrist.

888

"Maria, please forgive me," Lord Dodgewood murmured. "I should have never uttered those horrible words. You must stay, I beg you. Daniela will clearly gain much under your tutelage."

Mary felt her heart quicken at the sincerity in the lord's voice and sapphire eyes. However, remembrance of the hurt gave her resolve against him. She looked him in the eyes.

"Lord Dodgewood, I do not believe I can work for a man with such ideals and disrespect for me," Mary murmured strongly. "I apologize for striking you but, I cannot apologize for the reasons behind it."

Lord Dodgewood took a deep breath, "Please, I beg you. Forgive me for anything I said. I truly meant none of the hurtful or insulting things I said. I was speaking without thought, believe me. I will raise your salary to forty pounds a year. Please, Maria, stay with us at Dodgewood."

Mary looked at the beseeching nobleman and felt her resolve crumble. She knew he was sincere and could not help but forgive the fascinating blue eyes before her. She gave a small nod and slowly pulled her hand away.

"I will stay, your lordship, provided that you still allow me my own methods in Daniela's education," she said closing her eyes. "I bid you goodnight, Lord Dodgewood."

"Goodnight Maria," the lord smiled happily.

"It is Miss Mary Bennet, your lordship. Do not forget it," Mary murmured seriously, although the undertone of her voice proved she was teasing.

"I beg your pardon?" Lord Dodgewood asked.

"You may have it," Mary smiled as she walked up the stairs. "Although I do not know what you would need it for."

She turned her head and missed the lord's bright and amused smile. She walked up to the hall where her room lay. She walked slowly and turned to enter Daniela's room first. The door opened with barely any sound and Mary peered inside the room. She smiled as she saw the young girl fast asleep in her bed, a doll clutched to her side. Mary moved to turn out the lamp beside Daniela's bed. She then walked to her own room and opened the door. She let out a sigh and rested against the closed door. Her heart thudded in her chest and she smiled. She could not believe what she had done that day. She went from nearly losing her life to… slapping a lord! She must tell Elizabeth what had transpired.

Mary quickly went to her desk and sat down. She took out a few sheets of paper, ink, and her pen. She smiled as she started the first letter, to Elizabeth. Of all her sisters, Elizabeth would appreciate her tale the most.

888

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_How are you and everyone at Pemberly? I have had the most extraordinary day. Today was the first day I was to have to myself after a month of my stay here at Dodgewood. The month has been pleasant. Daniela has grown in her knowledge and her determination and intelligence still astounds me. Her English is much improved and we have grown close in our month together. She is a darling child and still promotes a mystery for me._

_Well, I am sure you are curious now about what has happened for me to deem my day extraordinary. As I said, today was the first that I would have to myself and I decided to explore the grounds here and have a picnic luncheon. It was nearly midday when I decided to walk the path nearby the river and sit beneath a tree atop a certain hill. You will see, sister dear, that I was extremely foolish. I had decided to read while walking near the river and did not see a root hindering my path. My foot caught the root and I tumbled into the fierce flowing river. Do not worry, Elizabeth, I am perfectly fine. I fought for… I honestly do not know how long. I was nearly unconscious when a stranger pulled me out of the river and on to a horse. I only saw the dark ebony curls of the man who carried me before falling into darkness. _

_I awoke hours later, sometime before sunset. I am not truly sure about the time. I have still yet to look to see what it is. I was shocked to find myself in my chambers here at Dodgewood. I sat up and much to my surprise a man was sitting at my desk. Imagine Lizzie, a strange man sitting at my desk without even a maid present! I was shocked and asked him why he was there. Would you believe that it was Lord Dodgewood himself? He had been the one to save me from the river and bring me back. The day was bright and beautiful and I had fallen into a river. I am sure I made a wonderfully intelligent first impression of the lord. I was so embarrassed and felt a twinge of guilt for I had terrified all the close friends I have made here at Dodgewood. Daniela was the one with the worst reaction. She was sure I had died. I hope never to traumatize a child with such caliber as this. Still, while almost drowning was extraordinary, it is not even close to being the finish of my tale. _

_Mrs. Garwood came into my room after Daniela had left and informed me that the lord wished to see me after supper. I was dressed in the dress I wore to your wedding and Mrs. Garwood did my hair. I ate my dinner quickly and was fussed over. I have never been forced to eat so much in my life and because it was on doctor's orders. _

_I escaped before they could make me eat anymore and found that I was the first in the drawing room. I decided to pass the time by playing the pianoforte. I played a short song and began playing a composition of my own (you have not heard it). I was stunned to find the lord within the room when my piece was finished. _

_The lord insulted me, but I believe he meant none of his words. They were uttered without thought. However, at the time, I was so insulted and angry I… I slapped him. I slapped a lord, Elizabeth! I expected to be removed from the castle at that moment. I was so shocked with myself and I apologized and told the lord I would leave the castle first thing the next morning and left the drawing room. I was shocked with myself but… at the same time, I was, no, I am proud of myself for it. I was halfway to my chambers when Lord Dodgewood reached me. He apologized profusely and begged me to stay. Begged, Lizzie begged! A lord begged me, Mary Bennet, to stay. He even raised my salary to forty pounds! Despite our rough beginnings, I believe the lord to be a fine gentleman. He seemed (after our disagreement) to be an amiable man and has left me free to instruct Daniela as I choose. _

_Well, that was my extraordinary day. I am half-filled with disbelief that I truly lived it. I hope to see everyone at Christmas… if I can make it. It is only three months away. I will try my best, but do not be surprised if my duties require me to stay at Dodgewood. Send my love to everyone and stay careful my sister. I want my niece or nephew to have a happy healthy mother. All my love…_

_Your Bewildered Sister,_

_Mary Bennet_

888

Mary finished the letter and sealed it. She decided to write the other letters the next day and stood to ready herself for bed. She carefully put her dress and shoes away and deftly undid her corset herself. She had grown quite talented undoing it by herself. However, she still needed a maid or Mrs. Garwood to help her in the mornings to lace it up. She pulled her nightgown over her head and then undid her hair. She put out the lamp at her desk and moved to her bed. Quickly, she said her prayers, put out the last lamp, and slipped beneath the comforters to sleep. She could not help but smile at the day's events.

While Mary slept, a man paced the floor in a room down the hall. Lord Dodgewood was wearing a trail in an Oriental carpet his father had bought before Edward was born. He paced the length of his study while his mind thought of the events that had unfolded. Never before had he met a woman with such a fire entwined spirit. Edward knew she was a beauty, perhaps not a great beauty, but a beauty of her own kind. Maria, a name that suited the passionate spirit she carefully controlled, had a unique blend of elegant and exotic features. She could not be deemed plain at all. However, while her beauty had captured his attention, it was her wit and spirit that held him.

All the women he had ever met within society's circles were all straining to please the ideals of accomplishment. None had held any passion in any of their activities. They sang what they were told too, danced when asked, said whatever they believed was proper and pleasing, and performed for men as they thought men wanted them. They seemed nothing more than puppets and he had found it refreshing to meet Miss Bennet. She, unlike the countless others, was clearly filled with a passionate nature and although she hid it behind mute colors and a polite demeanor, it shone through. He wagered that it shone through whenever she was playing the pianoforte and resolved to watch her perform more. He also resolved to get to know the person within the mysterious 'Miss Maria'.

He moved to sit at his desk at took out a worn looking journal. He quickly took out ink and a pen and began to write. He wrote feverishly until the oil in his single lamp ran low. With a sigh, he tucked away the tome and left the study. He made the brief journey to his bedchamber, located next to his study. He dressed for bed and put out the lamp he had traveled with. He quickly slipped into a peaceful sleep, undisturbed by thoughts and restless dreams.

The next two days passed without event. Mary continued on with the same schedule she had accustomed Daniela to. However, the second day fell and Daniela began to show some of the tenacious traits of a young child when she refused to continue playing a piece that she had found more difficult than those in the past. She had grown frustrated after long moments of struggling to succeed. It was the first time that Mary could say Daniela was trying her patience. She took a deep calming breath as she began to speak to the girl.

"Daniela, I understand your frustration," Mary began calmly. "I truly do. However, if you take to giving up you will be prone to do so when anything difficult arrives. You must face the struggles with a good head and push on. In the end, when you have accomplished the task and can perform it effortlessly, you will have much more respect for yourself and for the work put into the task."

Daniela sighed obstinately, "I _have_ tried Miss Maria. I have been trying. I cannot do it."

Mary sighed and closed her eyes. She pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She looked towards the hearth as a deep chuckle cut through the tension of the room. He stood there leaning cordially against the mantle with an amused smile. Mary gave a weak smile and lightly shook her head. As she suspected, the lord had turned out to be an amiable gentleman. He had his rough edges but, they were outshined by his determination to amend the grievances he had made toward her.

Daniela caught sight of the lord and eagerly left the pianoforte. She moved quickly to embrace him and Lord Dodgewood laughed and returned the affection. Mary smiled warmly at the moving moment before her. She blushed as the sapphire of Dodgewood's eyes met her own gaze. The young lord moved Daniela away from him gently and moved close to Mary. Daniela took the opportunity of her governess's diverted attention to play with her dolls. Mary stood and bowed towards Lord Dodgewood. The lord smiled and nodded in response.

"Miss Maria, I was wondering if I could persuade you to take a small holiday from your schedule and accompany me for a walk in the castle's gardens," Lord Dodgewood asked. "I am sure you and Daniela could use a moment to recollect yourselves after the struggles of this afternoon."

Mary gave him a questioning gaze before answering, "I would be pleased to accept your invitation. However, will you please give me a moment?"

The lord bowed his head and watched as Mary called Daniela towards her. The young child moved to stand before her teacher with hopeful eyes. Mary bent to where they were faced eye to eye.

"Daniela," Mary began, "we can quit for the day. However, that is only if you promise to work your hardest tomorrow with a much more confident attitude. Do you promise that you will work hard tomorrow without giving up?"

Daniela nodded softly, "I promise."

"If you do not follow through with your promise, Daniela," Mary warned softly, "I may have to disallow you to play with your dolls. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Miss Maria," Daniela answered. "I promise I will work hard tomorrow and with a better attitude."

Mary nodded with a smile and stood to her full height, "You may go and play. If you need me tell Mrs. Garwood to send William after me."

Daniela nodded with a smile and left the drawing room after hugging Mary and Lord Dodgewood. Mary shook her head and turned her attentions back to the nobleman within the room.

"Now, you were asking for my company?" Mary smiled softly.

Dodgewood smiled and nodded, "Do you wish to fetch your cloak or bonnet before we venture out into nature's realm?"

Mary shook her head, "I have my shawl and that will suffice. It looks to be a decent day outside. Lead the way, my lord."

Dodgewood smiled and the two went outside. Mary followed a step behind and the two remained in an amiable silence. Mary looked at the back of the lord and could not help but admire him. He was a foot taller than her in stature and his features vibrated with masculinity. His broad shoulders were hugged in his unfashionably colored coat and she could sense the strength within him. His hands were large and looked gently calloused, as if he had seen a fair share of physical labor. She wished she could see his front and shook her head at her silly thoughts. She did not understand how this man affected her. He had pulled at some string deep within her and fascinated her as no other man had before. She blushed at the thoughts that clouded her mind about his handsome and jovial nature.

Her thoughts were penetrated as they came within the middle of the garden and the lord bid her to sit on the bench. Mary did so shyly and looked up at him as he sat beside her. Dodgewood stared into the fountain before in the center.

"You handle Daniela very well," he murmured after a moment.

Mary smile, "She is a remarkable child. Today was the first day that I was truly frustrated by her. However, I suppose it was bound to happen. She is only ten years old."

"You realize that you are the first person that she has bonded with truly since Spain?" the lord questioned. "I have never seen her so close with someone before."

Mary bit her tongue at the impertinent response she had enlisted. She did not want to offend him even if she spoke the truth. Instead she changed the subject.

"So, how long do plan to stay?" Mary asked softly.

"I do not know," he answered honestly. "I have no pressing business and something has fascinated me to stay here."

"What is that, my lord?"

Dodgewood gave a small smile, "I am not quite certain what to call and that is perhaps, why it fascinates me."

Mary blushed as his sapphire eyes met her green gaze. She said nothing in response and looked towards the fountain. The nobleman smiled slightly and turned his head to follow her gaze. Their conversation turned to noncommittal topics such as Daniela's studies, the weather, and life at Dodgewood. Mary was revealing a humorous tale about the young William when said young man came into their sights. Lord Dodgewood stood and Mary had the good graces to blush at the intimate look of their situation. She stood a little behind as William relayed his message.

"Miss Mary, Daniela is not feeling well and she sent me for you," William murmured shyly.

Mary eyes widened with worry for the child, "Do you know what ails her, William? Has the doctor been fetched?"

William nodded, "Mrs. Garwood has sent Ephraim to the village. Mum says that she only has a light fever but that it would be best to call on the doctor. Daniela has been calling for you."

Mary nodded, "Yes, well I will be right behind you in a moment. Thank you, William. Go back to the castle and tell Daniela I will arrive as soon as I can."

William nodded and loped his way out of the garden and towards the castle. Mary looked at Dodgewood and he nodded in understanding, he too was worried for the young girl. Gently, he took her arm and they quickly made their way through the gardens. When they were in sight of the courtyard, Mary gathered her skirts and ran into the home to find the young girl she had learned to care very much for. The lord was right behind and they reached Daniela's room to find the girl in her bed attended by Mrs. Garwood and Ms. Hollander.

"What happened?" the lord asked as Mary moved to sit on the bed and take a cool cloth to Daniela's forehead.

Mrs. Garwood shook her head, "She was with us in the kitchens. Harriet was serving her a light snack before supper. She said she did not feel well and then she dropped her head onto the table. She kept calling for Miss Mary in her stupor and I sent William for you and Ephraim to the village."

"Thank you, Mrs. Garwood," Mary nodded and turned back to the child, "Daniela... Daniela, darling, can you hear me? It is Miss Maria, I've returned from the gardens with Lord… Senor Edward… Will you wake up for us, dearest?"

The lord said nothing about the improper speech she had just made by calling him by his given name. He stood beside her as she sat on the mattress. He understood that she was appealing to Daniela's way of speaking to and about people. He did not find 'Maria's' logic odd. However, the thrill of awareness that thrummed through him when she had said his given name caught him a little unawares. He watched the young woman care for Daniela and saw the bond of a mother and child was being formed before his very eyes. From experience, he had never seen governesses form bonds quite as solid as this one. Oh, there were close friendships and the like… but this was much more than a mere friendship. He felt a deep admiration for the character of the woman's heart before him. He moved to sit on his knees beside the bed. He gave an eye locking glance to Mary, who gave an understanding smile, and turned back to the child.

"Daniela," he began softly, "Daniela, it is Senor Edward. You must wake up. Miss Maria is very worried about you. I am very worried about you. Wake up for us, pet."

Daniela stirred and her eyes fluttered slightly. Mary smiled with the encouraging actions. She continued to sponge Daniela's feverish forehead and Lord Dodgewood took her trembling free hand in the comfort of his own. Mary looked up at him, startled at the gesture but the nobleman was not looking at her. She gave a slight blush and squeezed his hand in return.

Edward glanced at her after the squeeze of her tiny delicate hand. He found that her attentions were on Daniela and turned his head back to the child to hide his tumultuous emotions. This woman was a living breathing miracle. Who could have raised such a remarkable woman, he wondered. She did not quiver or act with giddy foolishness. She did not back away from a conflict, but stayed to overcome it. She forgave and she gave her friendship freely. She was independent, fiery, strong, and all the things that all the other women of society were most especially not. His thoughts were broken at the sound of Daniela's weary voice.

"Miss Maria?" she murmured and kept her eyes closed.

Mary almost cried with relief, "Yes, darling, I'm here."

"I do not feel well," Daniela whimpered.

Mary kissed the child's hand, "Ephraim has been sent to fetch the doctor. You will be feeling better in no time. I am right here to make sure of it."

Daniela smiled lightly, "Thank you, Miss Maria. I love you."

"Oh, I love you too, my sweet," Mary murmured with tears and kissed Daniela's forehead, "now rest awhile why we wait for the doctor."

Daniela shifted in her bed and answered with a nod, "Senor Edward?"

"Yes, pet?" Dodgewood asked.

"I love you too," Daniela smiled lightly. "I miss you when you leave us."

Mary glanced at the lord after that statement but discerned nothing from him. She hoped, for Daniela's sake, that he understood his influence on the young girl's life. She did not know the true relationship between the lord and his young ward. However, she did know that even if he was not her birth father, he was the father Daniela held in her young heart. Her heart warmed as she watched the nobleman bend to the kiss the child's forehead.

"I love you, child," he murmured, "and I fear I will miss home much more than I used to."

Mary blushed at his glance and the realization that others were in the room to witness the display she was making of herself. She was saved from the awkward predicament by the arrival of the physician. The elderly Doctor Wilson held a kind grandfatherly look and smiled a reassuring smile that calmed everyone in the room. Mary and Dodgewood stood to let the doctor examine Daniela. Mary's hand was still clasped in the lord's and she gently pulled it away with a small flush of embarrassment. She was startled when the lord reached and took her hand in his own once more. She kept her eyes on Daniela if only to avoid the lord's dazzling gaze.

"So, what have we here?" Doctor Wilson kindly murmured. "What is ailing you, child?"

Daniela opened her eyes wearily, "My stomach is… is roiling. My head hurts and I feel… I feel terrible."

The doctor smiled and nodded, "I expect you do. Do you know when you started feeling so terrible?"

"An hour or so after lunch," Daniela answered truthfully.

"Did you have anything unusual for lunch today?"

Daniela's expression changed to that of intense concentration, "We had fish and… I do not remember."

The doctor nodded, "Was the fish a different kind than you've ever had before?"

Daniela nodded, "It tasted very different. I liked it but… It was different."

"Well, that settles the matter," Doctor Wilson smiled. "Our young Daniela is suffering from a mild case of indigestion. The headache is probably from exertion and the fever is the result of the combined stress. Simply keep her cool, here is something for her headache, something to take care of the indigestion, and make sure not to feed her too much of that fish. Her digestive system must acclimate to the new substance. If she is feeling any worse tomorrow evening, have the young man fetch me again."

"Thank you, Doctor," Dodgewood nodded. "You have brought us great relief. Daniela is a very important part of our lives. Is there anything I can offer you before you return to the village?"

"There is nothing at all, my lord. I was simply doing my duty," the kindly wise doctor answered. "However, I might ask when our young lord was married. I have lived here for the better part of my life and no one heard of such news."

Mary blushed and took her hand away from the bewildered lord.

"I beg your pardon…" Edward began before realizing what the doctor must have meant. "Oh, this… We are not married. This is Miss Maria Bennet, Daniela's governess."

Doctor Wilson peered at them from over his glasses, "How odd, I have never made such a mistake about a couple before. Hmm, I must be losing my touch. No matter, have a good evening, my lord… Miss Bennet."

Mary curtsied and the lord escorted the doctor out of the castle. Mary pretended not to hear the lighthearted gossip between the women leaving the room. She shook her head as Mrs. Garwood and Ms. Hollander left the room. Honestly, did all women content themselves to gossip for entertainment? She shook her head and continued to keep a cool cloth on Daniela's head. She stood after a moment and moved the nearby rocking chair next to the bed. The soothing lull of the chair and the day's excitement soon brought Mary into a deep sleep.

The sight that greeted Edward when he returned to Daniela's bedchamber warmed his heart. The brilliant Miss Maria was asleep, reclined in the rocking chair, her hand clasping Daniela's hand. He gave a small chuckle as a small delicate snore came from the governess. He moved to where a linens closet stood and took out a comfortable blanket. He set the blanket down on the bed and tucked Daniela more securely into her covers and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Then he turned to the resting woman in the chair. He deftly picked up the blanket he had gotten and gently covered her with it. Not being able to control himself he bent down to kiss her forehead as well.

His senses were bombarded with the scent of her, the soft feel of her skin, and the silk brush of her hair against his lips. He pulled away just as quickly as he had bent down. He shook his head, berating himself for his foolishness. Still, his mind went into a frenzy trying to the process all the emotions bombarding his heart. She smelled of lavender and rosemary. Her skin felt warm, soft, and smooth against his lips. He had the mad urge to steal a kiss and have a taste of her. Fearing that he would succumb to his instincts, he pulled another chair to the opposite side of Daniela's bed and sat down to watch the two females sleep. It was not long before he too nodded his head in slumber. He did not notice the jade green eyes watching him with shock as he did so. Mary had not known what to say when she realized the lips she felt were not a dream.

888

[Author's Note: I hope this is a decent start for those who have been impatient with me. I'm sorry it has taken so long but I have had some technical difficulties with my laptop and internet. I have also decided to add a play-list to go along with each part and chapter of the story. A former assignment for school inspired me to do this and I have chosen a song for Mary's and Edward's point of view for each chapter they appear in. Each will be marked with the character's first initial. Edward does not have a song for C.1 as he is not in said chapter. I also might add additional songs towards the end and I will write out the complete play-list after the epilogue. So… tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoy. I also would like to thank all of you who are reading my story and I promise to give you each a personalized 'thanks' at the end along with the complete play-list. I simply cannot do so with each chapter… not with a job and prepping for college. I promise that it will not take as long to update. I am more organized. I already have the whole story outlined… Well, May your lives be blessed. XOXO –Kittenprophetess

888

[Play-list for Part I (Chapters One & Two)

(P.I) "Wild Angels"-Martina McBride)

(C.1) "A New Day Has Come"-Celine Dion 'M')

(C.2) "Respect"-Aretha Franklin M + "Unusually Unusual"-Lonestar 'E')

39


	3. Part II 'Ch 3 & 4'

Part II

(Chapters III & IV)

(Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Jane Austen or any republication of her works. I only wish to express an idea inspired by her novel _Pride and Prejudice_.)

888

Chapter Three

(Learning)

Mary had been at Dodgewood for three and a half months. She had spent her time teaching Daniela, who had recovered and no longer acted with the frustration she had shown the fateful night of her illness. Her remaining time was spent with Lord Dodgewood, who seemed preoccupied with getting to know the woman he had hired to teach his young ward. Mary had said nothing of the lord's kiss that night and it continued to plague her mind at its meaning. However, she could say that she had gotten to know the nobleman quite well in their talks and walks, and he in turn had gotten to know who she was.

They took their jaunts at nearly the same time each afternoon. The lord was persistent that their walks occur and he furthered their acquaintance after the evening meal in the drawing room. Mary would play for the lord and Daniela and they would share their stories of growing up with the young girl. Neither Mrs. Garwood nor Ms. Hollander remarked about the couple's growing relationship… except with one another. They felt sure that the eight and twenty year old lord was smitten with the two and twenty year old governess and vice versa. The two were oblivious of the other's affections and the two elder women held esteem for both the well-bred young lady and their good master. They cared only for their happiness but they knew their place.

It was a fine afternoon that Mary was told the answer to Daniela's mysterious origins. The two were walking alongside the infamous river (Edward the closest to the water) and Mary could not help but ask where the young girl had come from. She had been at Dodgewood for so long and she felt the need to know who the girl's true mother was. It was almost as if she wanted to verify that Daniela was truly some waif the lord had taken pity on… or if she was the lord's child by some… lady of the night. Her companions answer would be nothing that she had ever expected.

Edward looked at the young woman beside him with pained eyes. She was two years his junior yet she had the wise kindness of someone as ancient as Time. 'Maria' was every bit the passionate burning fire and… the calming balm of water. He knew he could trust her with Daniela's story but… the memory was something he had been running from since the knowledge of Daniela's existence.

"It is a sad tale," the lord murmured and looked towards the horizon with wondering eyes.

Mary put a gentle hand on the pained man's arm, "You need not tell me if it distresses you."

Edward looked at her with tears in his azure eyes and gave a sad smile, "No, you deserve to know Maria. You see I have met two angels in my life and both of them have found a special place in my heart. Daniela is the daughter of both an angel and an evil spawn."

Mary took the nobleman's hand and gave a gentle squeeze and the lord continued, "Her name was Ana Maria. She was the daughter of a Spanish Don, an old friend of my father's. You could say we grew up together. She was very much a sister to me and my spiritual guide. She helped me see that the world was so much more than my playground."

Mary was dismayed to see tears slip down the venerable strapping man at her side, "Please, my lord, do not continue if it pains you."

Edward shook his head, "No, no you deserve to understand. Ana Maria was a year older than I. She wanted to become a nun in the church and her parents were accepting of their daughter's wishes. She loved everything with a full open honesty and trusted everyone. She could be friend to anyone and could not stand to see anyone in pain. You remind me of her, Maria."

Mary blushed and asked, "Is that why you call me 'Maria'? I had always thought it was because of Daniela."

Edward smiled, "It was because of Daniela and because I knew it annoys you when I call you that. At first, I had just thought it a strange coincidence that your names were so close."

Mary gave a smile, "You wanted to annoy me?"

"Only because your quick wit astounds and entertains me," Edward chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Why do you think I still employ you?"

Mary gave him a shocked and amused glance, "I beg your pardon?"

Edward laughed, "You may have it. Although, I do not know what you would need it for."

Mary chuckled lightly before turning to look up at him, "You were saying."

Edward nodded softly, "She was my closest friend and her life ended wastefully. Her father was hosting a party of several diplomats and aristocrats of all nations. I had left the party to settle a business venture for my father. I returned well after everyone should have been abed, it was nearly close to one in the morning. My room was one door down from the second story library and as I passed the room to get to mine… I heard muffle sobs."

Mary felt the lord's grip on her hand tighten and they stopped underneath the shade of a tree. Edward sat on a boulder at Mary's insistence and Mary took her seat beside him. She took a handkerchief from her pockets and softly wiped away the man's tears. Edward chuckled without humor as he took the offered cloth. He continued his story without looking at the woman beside him.

"I will never forget the sight that greeted me when I entered that library. I opened the doors to find Ana Maria on the floor. Her night gown was shredded and torn in pieces around her. She had a swollen eye and her lip was bleeding. She was sitting, huddled, with her knees against her chest, rocking back and forth and sobbing. She… she was covered in… in blood and… and…"

Edward could not continue and Mary nodded with understanding. Inside, her heart wrenched in pain for the lost young woman who had been the victim of such an evil attack. She could not help but let the tears well in her own eyes.

"I immediately shouted for help and awoke the whole house. Her father came in and shouted for a doctor. Ana Maria was broken… She would not let a man come within two feet of her. The doctor had to rely on the help of the women around him to examine the battered woman. She did not stop sobbing until she fell into a medicinally induced slumber. Her father and I searched the entire neighborhood for the beast that would do such a deed but… found nothing. I hated myself… continue to hate myself for not being there to protect her. If only I would have returned sooner…"

Mary made him look at her, "You cannot blame yourself. Ana Maria would not want you to. It was no one's fault but the evil man who did such a thing to her."

Edward rested his head against his and Mary's hands and Mary wrapped her other arm around the lord's shoulders.

"Ana Maria told us who it was… when she found out that she was with child. I went in search of the man. He was a spoiled son a nobleman who thought he was invincible. I could have killed him one night. I found him…drunk in a dark alley. It took everything I had to not seize him and take away his undeserved life. I regretted that decision when Daniela was born and Ana Maria died, her last word was her daughter's name. The moment she slipped away I wanted to hunt the streets for the bastard who had taken a live angel… my best friend away from the earth. I found out later he had been killed in a drunken fight with some sailors. The knowledge of his death still does not rid me of the need for vengeance and regret that I did not take my chance."

Mary held her breath at the lord's dark thoughts. She made the lord look up at her and she squeezed his hand.

"You did the right thing, Edward," she murmured without realizing she had used his given name. "Ana Maria would not have wanted you to lose your life for murdering her attacker. She would want you to learn to forgive. She wanted you to understand that it was not your fault… that you did your best and continue to do so. Do not regret the right decisions, my lord. You have a child in there that loves you. Do you not see that? You have run for far too long. She needs a father and you are that father. You may not have given the seed to create her but you are her true father despite the unconnected blood. You must do what Ana Maria would have wished, Edward. You have to care for Daniela truly. You have to be in her life for more than a passing month or so."

Mary took a deep breath after her speech and then she looked down at the ground, "Forgive me, my lord, it is not my place to pass judgment."

The nobleman looked at her with stunned appreciative eyes, "No, I fear you are right. You are so right."

The two stared into one another's eyes. Tears were glistening in both sapphire and jade depths. Edward still clasped Mary's hand within both of his and Mary still held her arm comfortingly about his shoulder. It was an embarrassing moment when they realized their improper nearness. Mary pulled away first and blushed. She refused to look at the lord and moved to stand. Edward stood and cleared his throat. His heart was doing strange things inside his chest and he could not help but be fascinated and grateful to the woman before him, yet again. She had sat through an appalling story and her only concern had been his grief and Daniela's future well-being. He felt responsible for Mary's embarrassment and decided to apologize for their improper proximity.

"I am sorry Maria," Edward began softly, "if I have over stepped my bounds…"

Edward stopped as Mary turned to look at him with shocked green eyes. Her hair was in a braid and it swung wildly with the speed and force of her turn. Edward could not help but admire the woman's beauty and spark. However, his ears registered the fact that she was speaking to him.

"It is I who overstepped my bounds, my lord," Mary murmured. "I am sorry for that and for causing you to relive such painful memories."

Edward smiled, unsurprised with his governess's response. He shook his head and put his hand on his hips.

"How about we begin our return to the castle and overlook anything potentially embarrassing?" Edward suggested with a teasing smile.

Mary nodded with a small smile of her own, "That seems a very good idea. Besides, Ms. Hollander will have had supper ready by now. We have spent so much time out here."

Edward chuckled and they began their walk towards the castle. Mary wrapped her arms around herself against the chilling breeze and Edward offered his coat, to which she politely refused. Edward looked at her appraisingly and decided to pose a daring question.

"I have told you something no one else knows outside of Spain," he began softly. "Perhaps you would tell me something no one knows of you."

Mary looked up at his request and she felt a nervous twinge of embarrassment. However, she felt that she owed him his request. He had shared something deeply personal that only a very close friend or relative might be told, someone who he trusted explicitly. It was only fair to entreat him with the same respect and unfailing trust he had placed in her. She took a deep breath and decided to reveal her deepest wish. A wish she had hidden from everyone, even her sisters. She looked up at him with shy emerald eyes.

"I will tell my deepest wish," Mary murmured softly. "Not even my sisters know of my most secret wish."

Edward felt humbled that this amazing woman would trust him enough to reveal something she had not even told her closest family. He nodded and met her green eyes with serious azure ones, waiting patiently for her to continue on. After a moment, Edward realized that Mary had been struck by a bout of uncertainty.

"You need not be embarrassed, Maria," Edward told her in a comforting tone. "I will not make light of your secret and I most certainly would not try and hurt you with such information. You can trust me, Maria."

Mary searched his eyes for any falsehood and took a deep breath when she found nothing but sincerity. She nodded with a small smile and turned to look towards the castle.

"I have always been the less brilliant sister," Mary murmured softly. "I was always overshadowed by Jane's beauty, Elizabeth's wit, Kitty's delicate ways, and Lydia's frivolity. Each of my sisters, with the exception of dear departed Lydia, found men to care for them and respect them as they were. They found true partners in life and are becoming mothers."

Mary paused to collect her thoughts. She felt tears begin to fall but proudly kept her head and shoulders straight. She was about to speak again, when she felt warm fingers brush away her tears with a soft cloth, her handkerchief. Mary looked up at the silent lord and silently gave a nod of thanks when she took the piece of cloth he offered. Edward remained silent, his eyes the only window into what he could be thinking. They were alight with warmth, understanding, and the wish to comfort. Mary could not stare into the cobalt depths without thinking highly improper thoughts about kissing his lordship. She quickly turned her head towards the castle again.

"At first, without my eldest sisters at home," Mary began again, her voice softly wavering, "I thought that it was my chance to prove that I could be just as delicate as Kitty, as witty as Elizabeth, and perhaps be as charming as Jane if not a match to her beauty. I know I am not plain but… I could not come near Jane's beauty. It is almost otherworldly."

Edward wanted to disagree with her about her beauty but realized that it would be imprudent. He had never met her sisters and his comparison would be considered illogical by the intelligent woman before him. He kept his silence and studied Mary thoughtfully as she continued.

"However," Mary sighed, "it was not to be. Mama was obsessed with my sisters' marriages and good fortune. Papa was almost as absorbed as Mama was with my sisters' lives, although with different attitude. For awhile, I contented myself to improve myself in all fields, especially my music. Kitty and I were good company for one another but, that was strained when Lydia died. Lydia was always Kitty's favorite sister. Then she was sent to stay with Elizabeth when we found out there was to be a Darcy baby. Kitty was reacquainted with Colonel Fitzwilliam, the cousin to Elizabeth's husband, and they too fell in love and married."

"It was then I realized I was completely alone," Mary murmured sadly. "I was actually very useless to my parents and I knew it would not be long before my mother was pressing me to marry. It has been her goal to see all of us married from our births."

Mary chuckled humorlessly, "I felt stifled in the house. After my sisters married, the young men at home decided that I was pretty and interesting enough to pay attention to but, I did not want to be a 'second best' wife. With my whole quest for 'self-improvement', I discovered that I was happiest being myself and that I was perfect as I am for anyone's company. Then I decided that I would no longer be sequestered to my parent's home and pressures. I advertised and… here I am."

"But…" Edward urged lightly.

"Oh, I love it here, my lord," Mary smiled softly. "Do not fear that I dislike my situation here at Dodgewood. However, I… My most secret wish is that I find someone for me, as my sisters found for them. I want someone who does not choose me because I am 'good enough' but because I am special to them. I want so desperately to find the love and respect in a man that my sisters have found in their husbands. I want to bear children and raise them with that man."

Mary blushed and closed her eyes, "I want to be seen as the only beautiful woman in a room to that man. I want to know what love is… I want to realize the passion of love and not just the other passions I hold for everything else in my life."

Mary became silent after her outburst and Edward looked to find tears spilling down the stubbornly strong woman's cheeks. They fell silently, like pristine silver, down the soft curve of the young woman's face and Edward felt his heart twist with the urge to hold and comfort her. Here was a woman who only wished for love, a woman who gave and gave, who admitted her faults and when she was wrong, a woman who would not back down from something she believed in, a woman who was more beautiful than sunset, a woman who gave her friendship and kindness freely, a woman who was filled with passion in all aspects of her life, and a woman who loved deeply. Edward could tell that she had been hurt in the past by thinking she was 'second best'. He had never met her sisters but he could already tell that Mary was the shining sun amidst them. She admitted her jealousy for her sisters but it was overcome by her genuine affection and love for them. She had been the one hidden by her sisters' supposed greatness in whatever aspect and thrived despite the lack of care given to her. She was strength and beauty personified.

Edward wanted shout all of this to the world and with heart beating wildly, his mind finally came to a shocking realization. He was in love with Miss 'Maria' Bennet. He looked at her and felt such an overwhelming rush of emotions that the knowledge of his love hit home in his heart and mind. Edward was nearly giddy with thoughts about a future with this spirited woman. He desperately ached to kiss her, hold her against him, and his imagination even went into the point of indecent thoughts about 'married life'. Before he could embarrass himself, he coughed and realized he had said nothing in response to Mary's confession.

"Maria," he started softly and took her hand as they reached the castle's courtyard. "I am sure that you will find a man worthy for your attentions, a man that will love you as I… as you deserve."

Edward nearly hit himself at his near admission. He could not help himself as he brought Mary's hand up to his lips and kissed the delicate skin tenderly. He left his lips a moment longer than he should have and straightened himself to find Mary looking at him with a strange look in her eyes and a deep blush that made Edward want to reach and kiss her, just to keep that lovely flush of pink in her cheeks. Instead, he wisely released her hand and took a propriety step backward. They continued to stare at one another in silence until the shrill whinny of horses and the sounds of carriage wheels interrupted their reverie. Mary blushed and they both turned to see three carriages approaching the castle. She heard Edward's muttered curse and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It seems we are to have guests," Edward answered, his voice betraying his contempt for the uninvited 'guests'. "I am surprised they had not come sooner. I had hoped that they had given up on making a noble neighbor of me."

Mary arched a brow at the lord's vehemence, "May I enquire as to your disagreement with them? Who are they for that matter?"

"The first carriage seems to be Lady Charlotte Ives; her estate is a mile in the opposite direction of the village. Do not repeat this but she is almost as stifling as your Lady Catherine."

Mary laughed lightly, "My lord! You should not speak of your peers in such a manner. It will hardly generate neighborly feelings."

Edward smiled at her laughter and shook his head in disagreement.

"Trust me, Maria," Edward replied, "you will understand once you have met Lady Charlotte and her daughter."

"What of the other carriages, your lordship?" Mary teased lightly. "Who are these 'intruders' you wish so to be rid of?"

Edward arched a brow and laughed, "The second carriage is mostly likely carrying Mr. Henry Forrester. He is a novelist who borders on being satirical. I just say he is as mad as the people he tends to write about."

Mary shook her head, "I have never heard such an impertinent and improper speech… except from my mother. You are supposed to be a proper and amiable aristocratic gentleman."

"I believe that the world holds to much stock in propriety," Edward teased lightly. "If I had my way, propriety would be expressing our selves freely without fear of being ostracized from our peers."

Mary laughed, "The world would be in chaos from too many feuds and battles caused by ill-tempered words. You, my lord, would surely be in the thick of each one."

Edward laughed and nodded, "I do not doubt that. However, I shall promise to act the perfect gentleman while our 'guests' remain. The last carriage probably holds Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Mrs. Hurst's sister…"

"Miss Bingley," Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Simply wonderful…"

Edward quirked a brow at the sudden change of attitude from his secret love, "I take it you have been acquainted with Miss Bingley before?"

"She and Mrs. Hurst are my sisters-by-marriage," Mary sighed. "How Charles could be related to them is completely beyond me. He is a completely different type of person."

"Which of your sisters married Bingley again?" Edward asked as they walked towards the oncoming carriages.

"Jane. That is another interesting tale. I am surprised I have not told it to you yet."

Edward put his hands in the pockets of his coat, "You can always tell it to me later. Hopefully, our 'guests' will not intrude for very long."

Mary shook her head with a laugh, "You must promise to behave, my lord. I am sure Charles and Fitzwilliam will be down here protesting my presence here if you are anything but a perfect gentleman. Those two have taken to the brotherly role quite eagerly and they are very over-protective because I have no blood brothers to protect my honor."

Edward chuckled, "I promise to behave. Besides, you can very well protect your honor by yourself. You can be a very intimidating woman, Maria."

"Miss Bennet," Mary reminded, although with an amused grin.

"I will be damned if I call you that," Edward answered. "I will compromise to Miss Maria. We have been in company far too long for me to simply call you Miss Bennet or Miss Mary. You will always be my Maria."

The carriages came to a halt before them removing Mary's chance to respond to the provocative statement. Her heart twittered when she had heard him say 'my Maria' and wondered senselessly at what that could possibly mean. She prayed that the Hurst's and Caroline would not stay for long. They may be relatives but it did not mean she had to like them at all. Mary stood in her place as Edward moved to help the ladies out of the first simple but elegant black carriage pulled by a pair of equally ebony horses. The first woman was older with honeyed hair and a buxom figure. Mary assumed that it was Lady Charlotte by the age lines in her face. Her assumption was confirmed when the woman spoke.

"It has been far too long, Edward," she smiled in an overly amiable voice.

Edward nodded and bowed to kiss the woman's hand, "I agree, Lady Charlotte. I had just been planning to visit Ives Manor earlier this week."

Mary bit back a smile at the obvious falsehood and continued to watch the display in silence. Lady Charlotte moved to make way for the next occupant of the carriage. Edward offered his hand a dainty hand gloved in garishly scarlet gloves found its way to the lord's palm. Mary held her breath as a stunning young woman exited the carriage with a smile and smug gleam in her eyes. She was dressed in an almost blinding scarlet getup with black trimmings. Her hair was nearly a silver gold and was pinned in ringlets against head. Mary instantly did not like the woman. Miss Ives nearly vibrated with cold maliciousness and Mary made a vow not to allow Daniela to associate with such a creature. She felt her heart clench in anger as the woman with ice blue eyes laughed and took Edward's arm as if she owned the appendage. To her happiness though, Edward looked extremely uncomfortable and delicately removed his arm from the grasping female.

"Miss Bianca Ives," Edward murmured with a slight nod. "You are as _shining_ as ever."

Miss Bianca smiled appreciatively at the comment but Mary could not hold back a light giggle. She understood Edward's play on words very well and smiled lightly when Edward glanced with a grin towards her. The next carriage moved up and out stepped a young man, possibly in his early thirties. He carried a log in his hand and a black bag in the other. Mary was curious about the man. He was short in stature and had spectacles that made his eyes appear beady. He had mousy brown hair that looked as if it had never seen a comb. However, his face and attitude seemed amiable enough. Mary could tell that she could make a friend with the young man. The last carriage came to the party and Mary sighed as she moved closer to the group. She would have to be respectful and greet her in-laws. Edward took notice of her movement and turned to give her an amused smile. Miss Bianca noticed the lord's movement and turned only to glare at the young woman approaching them.

"Miss Bianca might I introduce Miss Maria Bennet," Edward said in response to the cool woman's glare. "She is my ward's governess and has become quite the asset to Dodgewood."

"Miss Bennet," Bianca murmured with a clipped voice and sharp nod of her head.

Mary curtsied politely, "Miss Ives, Lady Charlotte, and Mr. Forrester, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

The three nodded in response and Mary quickly assessed that Lady Charlotte was as cool as her daughter. However, Mr. Forrester was amiable and offered a curious smile. Edward chuckled and gave her pointed glance that made Mary chuckle lightly. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst exited the final carriage and the latter looked up in shock once she saw Mary in the group. She said nothing and stepped out of the way for Caroline to descend the carriage steps, dressed in her trademark color of glaring orange. Caroline looked up and the smile she had on her face dropped when she saw Mary standing beside the Lord of Dodgewood.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a voice bordering on impertinence.

Mary smiled lightly, "I am employed as governess, Caroline. I am surprised that Charles and Jane did not tell you. It is good to see you, Richard, Candice, and you as well Caroline."

The three nodded and did the proper bow and curtsy for the lord. After everyone was greeted and introduced, Edward directed the party towards the castle parlor. He trailed behind alongside Mary and they held a whispered conversation of plans. Mary told the nobleman that she would keep Daniela away from the party. She did not think it was wise to push the young girl into such a gathering so suddenly. Edward nodded and gained Mary's promise to play for the group after supper. They laughed silently at the party before them before they parted at the staircase. Edward's eyes followed his angel all the way up until she disappeared down a hall. Sighing, he moved to face his duties as a noble host.

Mary found Daniela in the second story library reading by the fireplace. Mary smiled and cleared her throat softly. Daniela looked up with startled eyes but the chocolate orbs brightened when she realized it was her beloved governess. Daniela smiled and stood to welcome Mary with a warm hug. Mary chuckled and returned the embrace before backing away and asking the young girl what she had been reading.

"I was reading one of Senor Edward's books. It was different stories like fairy-tales but… they were not normal fairy-tales. They were… I think the book said they were myths and legends."

Mary's eyes widened and her mind could not help but amused at the irony. Daniela was reading the same book that had caused her to fall into the river; the very book that had started her acquaintance with the lord. Mary smiled and took a seat next to the young girl on the settee. Daniela took out the book and decided that she would read out loud to her governess for once. Mary laughed at the child's insistence and decided to relax and offer assistance when it was called for. Mrs. Garwood found them an hour later to announce supper was served.

Mary helped Daniela put the book away and straighten up the library after the use and they both started their walk towards the kitchen. Mary took Daniela's hand and they walked down the hall. Daniela took that moment to realize that her governess had not spent the usual time with her 'father-figure'. Being a precocious and inquisitive child, Daniela could not resist asking why that was. Mary sighed and began the task of informing the young girl of the party downstairs.

"Lord Dodgewood has guests, Daniela," Mary began. "We do not know how long they intend to stay as they were quite uninvited. That is another lesson on courtesy. Never invite yourself into someone else's home. However, if you do happen to be in our 'guests' presence, do not mention their intrusion.

"Why are they intruding? Does that not show they are discourteous and…" Daniela trailed off trying to think of how to word her concerns. "Why is Senor Edward allowing them to stay if they are intruders?"

Mary giggled and squeezed the child's hand, "His lordship is allowing them to stay because he is being the better man. He is showing his amiability and hospitable nature by allowing them to stay. However, if I know our lord, he will make a point to show he was not pleased with our guests surprise visit."

Daniela nodded and looked up at Mary with troubled eyes. Mary squeezed her hand and asked the girl what was ailing her.

"Do I have to meet and talk with them?" Daniela asked softly. "I do not want them to laugh at me because I cannot speak like them."

Mary kissed the girl's forehead, "You do not have to if you do not wish to. However, I promise that I will not allow them to laugh at you. They would have to answer to both me and the lord."

Daniela nodded satisfied with the answer and her face took on its normal exuberant expression as she tugged Mary towards the kitchens. They passed a hall that the 'intruders' were traversing in but did not realize such. Edward looked up as he heard Daniela's childlike giggling and Mary's light tinkling laugh. He caught sight of them just before they disappeared past the hall's entrance. He smiled with warmth at the pair before the call of duty beckoned him to repay his attentions to his uninvited peers. He did not notice that one other person had seen the pair and had also noticed Edward's warm loving gaze towards them.

Bianca Ives was not about to let some trollop of a governess steal her intended husband. First, she must gather information about the _servant_ from Miss Bingley. Caroline was always a close friend and as it was… they were the proverbial peas in the pod albeit 'rotten' peas. Still, Caroline had a connection with the little trollop and that would most likely prove completely useful. Bianca continued to think her malicious thoughts straight through dinner until it came time for the party to retire to the drawing room. While her name suggested she was pure, Bianca Ives was far from an angel. She was as close to a black-hearted shrew as there ever was. (A/N: Bianca is White in Italian)

888

Chapter Four

(Feeling)

Mary knew that she disliked Bianca Ives the moment she had seen her climb out of the carriage. However, she was now in the thought to move her emotion from dislike to despise. Not only had she shown herself to be a hypocritical witch of a woman. She had insulted and hurt Daniela's delicate pride.

Mary sat at her desk, the oil in her lamp running low, fuming at the vicious woman named Miss Bianca Ives. She had already written in her journal the worst sorts of thoughts about the creature no… **beast**, the woman revealed herself to be. It was several hours after supper and she still had not dressed for bed. She wanted to scream but that would wake the distressed (and finally asleep) Daniela, the castle's despicable 'guests', and the lord if he was asleep yet. He had taken up trying to console Daniela alongside her. Mary's only satisfaction of the night was that fact. Lord Dodgewood's anger at the insult paid to his surrogate daughter was great. However, he did not reveal that to his guests… at the present time. He felt Daniela's pain and Mary's anger were more pressing matters.

888

Mary had allowed Daniela to come to the drawing room after their supper. The child had asked if she could, just to listen to Mary's performance, and Mary had acquiesced. Mary had arrived holding, a rather shy, Daniela's hand. Daniela had angled herself to wear she could hide most of herself behind Mary's skirts. Lord Dodgewood had raised his eyebrows when she entered with the young girl and Mary bowed her head.

"You asked me to play for you, my lord?" Mary said politely and then brought Daniela slowly in front of her. "Daniela wished to listen as well and I thought the hour was reasonable for her to listen awhile before bed."

Edward smiled at Mary's smooth answer to the obvious question in his eyes. Mary gave an unassuming polite smile and Edward moved to take Daniela by his side. Daniela's eyes widened at the people near him and she gave a small shake of the head and moved closer to Mary. The lord gave a light chuckle and quickly moved to recover his appearance. He stood near the hearth, a usual setting when Mary played and Daniela relaxed somewhat at his presence there. The lord then began to speak, so as to introduce Daniela to the guests.

"This, my dear friends, is my little Daniela," Edward smiled. "Daniela this is Lady Charlotte, countess of Ives and her daughter Miss Bianca Ives, this is Mr. Forrester, this is Mr. Hurst and his wife Mrs. Candice Hurst, and this is Miss Caroline Bingley. They are Miss Maria's relatives by marriage."

Daniela looked towards Mary for confirmation and Mary nodded with a warm smile. Afterward, Daniela made a polite curtsy and moved to take her usual seat next to Mary. Mary gave a quick glance towards the lord who gave a small shrug along with an amused smile. Mary then gave a slight bow before announcing her piece to the party within the drawing room. Daniela sat with rapt attention, watching her governess's fingers travel over the keys with graceful precision. Mary smiled at the child as she glanced up from the music. Mary murmured to Daniela and the child nodded quietly. She sat straighter and helped Mary turn to the next page of music. Mary then gave a slow nod and the two started to softly sing the lyrics to the piece they played.

Daniela sang softer than Mary; however, the ten year old carried out the melody unwaveringly as she read the music carefully. Mary sang the harmony and could not help but feel pride at Daniela's capabilities and her pretty voice. It was a voice that would gain strength with work and confidence. Edward watched the pair with fascination. He swore, at that singular moment, Mary had a halo of light around her being. He realized foolishly, it was a lamp creating such a visual display. However, it still could not diminish the awe-inspiring feelings of love and fascination. He could not force his eyes away from the lovely warm green glow of her eyes, the soft curve of her neck, the delicate smile she held as she sang with Daniela, the glow of her skin in lamplight, and the list went on…

He coughed when he realized that the two had finished their song while he was still lost in rapture. He prayed that no one realized such an embarrassing thing. Mary was still smiling at Daniela. He watched as she praised the child before she glanced up at him. She gave a happy and accomplished smile and then murmured something else to Daniela. The child nodded and moved towards the nobleman. Edward arched a brow towards Daniela and bent to her level. Daniela held a bright confident smile and kissed her paternal father's cheek.

"Good night, Senor Edward," she murmured softly. "Miss Maria says that it is time for me to leave for bed."

Lord Dodgewood smiled and kissed the child's forehead before she turned back to Mary. Mary stood gracefully and took the child's hand and told the lord and his 'guests' that she would return momentarily. Edward bowed his head as they passed and gave a murmured goodnight to his young ward. The two had barely opened the door when the cool voice of Bianca Ives had cut through the room. Mary felt the child stiffen at the cruel voice of the spoiled aristocrat.

"Honestly," she 'murmured' to her peers. "Miss Bennet has either been lacking in her duties or the child is simply not intelligent enough to listen on how to speak proper English. One would think that after three months of lessons, the accent and faltering would diminish."

Mary nearly turned to slap the wench calling herself a 'noblewoman'. Instead, as she felt Daniela start to shake, she chose the most 'polite' words she could think of. Without turning to learn at the culprit or the others in the room, she started to speak with as calm and firm a voice as she could. However, a deaf man could hear the way her voice shook slightly with barely repressed anger.

"Daniela is highly intelligent, _Miss Ives_. She has learned to read music within a month, a rare feat indeed, especially for someone of _your_ caliber. Daniela also has very exceptional hearing," she added, her tone as poisonous as viper's venom. "You would do well to remember that... and to mind your ignorant tongue."

"Well I _never_…" Miss Bianca's words were cut off by a short 'goodnight' from the seething governess and the quick harsh closing of the door.

Edward watched Mary leave and swelled with pride. It was at that moment that he decided he was going to win her in anyway he could. Mary Bennet was going to become Lady Maria Eckert of Dodgewood or he would give up his title. To Hell with it all, he would give up his title if Mary would consent to becoming Mrs. Maria Eckert. However, the pride he felt did not override his anger and his need to tend to his 'daughter'.

"I must bid you goodnight," he murmured tonelessly. "You are invited to stay as long as you wish… provided that you do not insult those of my household again. Mrs. Garwood will attend to you and lead you to the guest's quarters. Goodnight."

After the quick emotionless speech, he nearly raced out of the drawing room. He found Mary sitting on the landing with the sobbing child in her arms. Edward felt his heart pulse with anger at the witch who would so eagerly cause a child pain. Easily, he took Daniela from Mary's arms and lifted her into the cradle of his own. With Mary at his side, he carried the still crying girl to her room. Mary called for a warm bubbling bath to be run, a favorite activity for the child. As that task was being settled, Daniela cried out her grief with her head in Mary's lap. Edward sat in a chair whilst the females were settled on the bed. Mary rubbed the child's back gently and murmured soothing words. Edward held onto a tiny delicate hand and patted it helplessly.

"Why? Why would she make fun of me?" Daniela hiccupped. "I thought I was doing it... speaking right."

Mary bent to kiss her hair, "You were speaking and singing perfectly, darling. She was being hateful because she thinks she can. Think nothing of it. She is just a bitter spoiled woman who did not have people to love you as we do. I promise, she will never hurt you like that again."

"You promise?" Daniela asked, her tears quieting softly.

"Yes," Mary answered and continued to rub the child's back.

Edward kissed Daniela's hand affectionately, "I promise that she and none of them will hurt you or they will have to see to me."

Daniela sniffled and nodded against Mary's lap. She moved to sit up and wiped her eyes, even though sadness and tears still lurked in their depths. She put on a brave smile and moved to stand. She told the two that she was ready to take her bath and Mary smiled. Daniela was an exceptional child. She would no doubt grow up strong and hardworking.

"Do you need my help, Querida?" Maria asked softly. (Querida Darling)

"Yes, please," Daniela murmured softly and waited for Mary to come help her undress for her bath.

Mary quickly helped the child ready herself for her bath and then left to retrieve her nightgown. When she was sure Daniela had everything she needed and no longer needed _her_, Mary left to the adjoined bedroom. The nobleman still sat there, silently staring at the wall before him. Mary shut the bathing room door and moved a little away before speaking in a hushed but furious tone.

"I do not care if I lose my position," Mary murmured fiercely, "if that woman comes near Daniela again… I will… I will… I do not know what I will do but it will certainly not be pleasant _or_ proper."

Edward could not help but let out a chuckle at the wild eyed 'Maria' before him. It was a very interesting and appealing sight and so contrasting the normal calm strong woman she was. He reminded himself 'again' never to anger the beautiful angel before him… at least until he was allowed to kiss her when he wished to. He shook his head of such thoughts and stood before answering her.

"I will not allow _Miss Ives_," Edward said in a mock of Mary's tone, "to come near Daniela again. Everyone has already been warned should they insult my household again. Although, I think you put the very word 'fear' into each of their hearts with your display, Maria."

Mary blushed and looked at the floor, "I apologize. It was misjudged and improper of me."

"And we are highly fortunate that I did not say worse," Edward responded seriously and then chuckled. "I told you already, Maria. I do not hold much stock with propriety."

"Well, in any case," Mary sighed, looking at him once more, "I am glad that one of us acted properly."

"Yes, and that was you," Edward murmured. "The only thing that would have been proper was seeing Miss Bianca Ives put in her place."

Mary could not help the small grin and shook her head, "I fear you will be a terrible influence on me, my lord."

888

That was the last thing she said before Daniela graced them with her presence and the two readied the child for bed before retiring to their rooms. Mary sighed as she sat at her desk. She wondered if she could possibly sneak some form of reptile-like creature into the room in which Miss Ives slept. She shook her head with a laugh at the immature thought.

She thought quietly to herself about the reason she had been so furious. She had been angry with the simpering beast of a wench the moment she had seen Miss Ives capture a hold on Ed...Lord Dodgewood's arm. Mary had been quietly seething when she had seen that Miss Ives had placed herself very close to the lord. She had been angry when the wretched woman merely glanced at him with those hypocritical ice blue eyes of hers. A shade that was nothing like the melted sapphire of Lord Dodgewood's eyes…

Mary paused as she read what was just written in her journal. Her eyes widened as her mind finally caught up with the answer her heart was blaring at her. She shook her head and sat back against her chair. She, Mary Bennet, after twenty-two years of life was jealous over a _man_! She shook her head dumbfounded at such an unfathomable occurrence. She had felt jealousy before, if being the middle 'awkward' sister was any indication. However, she had never _ever_ felt jealous over a **man** before. She, for that matter, had never loved… She looked down at her journal, as again, her mind caught up with her heart's knowledge. She blushed as she looked at the words she had written with hasty emotions.

She looked at the lamp's flame with rapturous wonder. She was in love! Mary Bennet finally knew what it was to be in love with someone. As soon as she could feel elated over such a prospect, Mary felt depression fall upon her. She lightly hit her head against the wood of her desk. She would, of course, fall in love with someone she could never have. She blinked back tears at the thought that Fate had played some cruel twisted practical joke on her. She had finally achieved 'part' of her wish…only to realize she would never obtain the rest of it. She could not have been more brokenhearted if the lord had come in her room and told her to leave Dodgewood never to return. She gave a quiet laugh that mixed into a sob and she took out some paper for a letter. She would have to write to Elizabeth. Elizabeth would know what to do. Elizabeth would tell her how to handle a broken heart and continue with life… Mary cried softly as she began the letter.

8888

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_Oh Lizzie, I am in a terrible position… I fear I have done the most incredibly foolish thing while here at Dodgewood and I need your help. Lizzie, I have finally fallen in love. Oh, I think you would find him an incredible man. He strong, kind, handsome, has a wonderful sense of humor, a sense of chivalry and honor unseen these days, and heart so large that I am surprised he has not burst. However, in my foolishness, I have fallen in love with someone unattainable, someone who could never love me. I have fallen in love with Edward Gerard Eckert of Dodgewood._

_My heart is breaking at the impossibility of his loving me in return. He is a dear devoted friend but he is a __**lord**__ Lizzie! How could a __**lord**__ ever want __**me**__, someone of limited connection and someone who is his servant… for want of a better word? I am at a lost on what to do. I do not know if I can survive the heartache of being near him each day and it is even worse than what I have told you! I was jealous over him, Lizzie! I have never thought like twelve year old girl (not even when I __**was**__ twelve) but today I did! I wanted to say every horrible thing I could to the incredible witch of a woman hanging on his arm. Miss Bianca Ives is a horrible wretch… but that is not the reason for my letter. _

_I told him my deepest, most secret wish Lizzie! Now I feel like an utter fool, a complete and utter lack-wit. Please, Lizzie, do not tell anyone else of my foolishness. Only… Please tell me what I should do! I cannot even think properly!_

_Your Disheartened Sister,_

_Mary Bennet_

8888

Mary quickly sealed the letter and decided to leave it on the stack of letters to be sent out in the morning. She hastily wrote the address and marked it with 'post-haste' before she left her room with a low-lit lantern. Her tears muffled to quiet sniffles as she hastily made her way down the halls and stairs to the front parlor. She held onto the letter with uncertainty before slowly letting it rest atop the others. Taking a deep steadying breath, she then made her return trip to her chambers. All the while she did not notice another lantern in the parlor, nor did she notice the figure that slowly pocketed the letter and moved to the emptied drawing room.

888

Edward felt like a complete cad for stealing her letter but… he could not take knowing that Mary was in pain and remain ignorant of the cause. He was walking from the kitchens, when he had heard her muffled tears. Immediately, he was nearly overcome with the urge to go and wrap her in the protective cocoon of his arms and protect her from her any harming force. However, his body refused to move as he watched the woman he loved slowly set a letter on the others to be sent out. He could not help his next actions as she disappeared from sight. Why would she bother to bring the letter down at this time when she could have sent it with William in the morning? Why would a letter distress her so? Then he read that it was addressed to her sister Elizabeth and marked 'post-haste'. He raised a brow and without another thought, pocketed the letter.

Now that he was in the drawing room, alone, he felt like a complete twit. He was acting like a school boy but, curiosity and concern overcame his embarrassment. He retrieved the letter from his pocket and slowly brought it up to the lamp light. Feeling slightly like a twelve year old, he slowly unsealed the document and opened it. Mary's normally neat script was written in haste and there were several blots as if she spilt ink… or as if her tears had fallen on the page. However, he could still make out the main points of the letter. He read the letter… and then reread the letter…and reread the letter again. His heart was both filled with elation and pain.

He was overwhelmingly ecstatic that his angel loved him. She really, written-proof, loved him! When he had read those words, he wanted to race up to her room and smother her with kisses. However, commonsense and her next depressed words made him stay in his seat. His heart nearly broke into when he read that she thought he could never love her. He wanted to laugh at the irony. She was heartbroken about a false certainty. But laughter was far from his mind; her pain was his pain. He had to reach her and reveal his feelings but… it would have to wait until later. It was far too late and he did not want shock Mary in the middle of the night. He sighed with impatience and put the letter in the fire. Mary would not need the advice of her sister… yet. He would concede that she could use it when she was planning their wedding. With a grin at that thought he retired to his room and dressed for bed. As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts were filled with different plans of proving his love and of getting rid of those pesky intruding 'guests'.

888

Mary awoke and began to go through the normal paces. She met Daniela, who was considerably happier after a night's rests, for breakfast and then kept up her smile during lessons. She took the child out into the garden for more drawing lessons but… none of the simple pleasures that she used to thrive on thrilled her. She felt hollow and angry at herself for feeling that way. She shook her head and smiled when Daniela eagerly showed her the sketch the girl had finished. Mary nodded and smiled, quietly directing Daniela to go sketch another object. She sat watching the fountain listlessly. Her heart ached and she did not know what to do. She felt certain that she would have to leave… and such a thought broke her heart into even tinier fragments.

Dodgewood had become her home in so many ways. She was in love with nearly every aspect of the estates; the wonderful people, the beautiful land, the freedom, Daniela, and Lord Dodgewood himself. She did not think her spirit could survive being separated from them. She would shrivel up and die inside, ending up as the 'Mary' from before. Mary felt a tear slip down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away. She was stronger than this, she thought to herself. She would continue on, as if nothing had changed. She would learn to live alone and surround herself in the happiness and warmth of her friends. She would not let her foolish heart destroy the life she had made. So lost in these thoughts of hers, Mary did not realize the figure in acid green move into the center of the maze. She looked up and thanked heaven that she had sent Daniela away to draw.

"Miss Ives," Mary nodded stiffly without standing from her seat. "What do I owe the displeasure?"

The cold woman smirked, "Oh, I would not use that tone with me _Miss Bennet_. You do not know who you trifle with. I will never allow someone to speak to me as you did; especially some lowly servant."

"I believe you did allow me to speak to you as I did," Mary retorted, not bothering to grace the woman with her gaze. "And you deserved every word said to you. You are a spoiled foolish woman with nothing better to do than hurt an innocent child."

"Please," Bianca sneered, "that child is far from innocent. Likely an illegitimate child from some prostitute he met in Spain. As it is, once I run this castle, she will be sent to some school and you...will never find work as a governess again. Oh, but do not be alarmed, the world is always in need of a good scullery maid."

Mary stood to face the woman and crossed her arms tightly to refrain from striking the woman. Jade met ice, chestnut met blonde, angel met devil; it was a battle of wills between two formidable forces. Mary would not hear Daniela or the lord be insulted in such a candid manner. Nor, would she let the memory of Daniela's innocent mother be degraded by the detestable woman's ignorance. Mary adjusted her shawl as she walked closer to the woman, her glare fierce and her mouth in a tight frown, until she was merely a breath away from the self-declared future "Lady Dodgewood".

"You, Miss Ives, have not a chance in _hell_," Mary began almost silently to any eaves-droppers, "of being Lady Dodgewood. You know nothing of his past and know nothing of Daniela. Daniela is the most innocent child I have encountered in this world. Her mother was a well respected and amiable woman. She did not deserve her fate but you… you come very close to deserving it. You are the epitome of a shrewish wretch. You** may** be innocent to others and untouched physically but… your heart is even now visibly a blackened hole. You have not one unselfish thought running that small, unintelligent, ignorant head of yours. Now, if you do not wish me to violently prove my disgust for you…" Mary trailed off with a nearly deadly whisper. "I suggest you return to your uninvited post in the castle, share your hypocritical smiles with the others, and stay clear of Daniela and stay **far away** from me."

Miss Bianca Ives was shaking with fear at the underestimated power and strength vibrating from the woman before him. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was slightly parted as she gasped for breath. Mary narrowed her eyes, gave a brief nod, and moved to leave the maze. Her back stiffened as Miss Ives finally regained her voice and dared give a response to the speech.

"You may be in love with him," Miss Ives laughed humorlessly, "but you will never be his lady. You are not worthy of him and he will never look twice in your direction."

"That may be," Mary responded, her tone revealing no emotion, "and yet I still have a better chance of his calling me 'friend' than you have of him calling you 'acquaintance'. As I said before, Miss Ives, you would do well to stay clear of me and the child. I will not tolerate another uncalled for attack against an innocent child."

Without another word, Mary left the maze with her head held high. She could not help a slight smile on her face as she headed towards the castle. She had left the woman speechless, standing like a fool near the fountain. Laughing lightly, she found Daniela at the entrance of the maze and holding the child's hand, they traveled to the castle's currently empty drawing room for tea and then a music lesson…

888

Edward Eckert of Dodgewood did not know what he was going to do with the woman he had silently claimed as his future wife. He had finally escaped the infuriating guests and had decided to follow Mary and Daniela to the gardens. He bit out a curse when he saw the heinous Bianca Ives reach the gardens before him. He followed silently and at a far enough pace to remain unseen. He was curious as to what the woman would dare do without her peers to support her. He knew that she was not a woman with a very strong back bone and could not help but see what his feisty angel would make of the she-devil named Bianca Ives. He took another route to hide behind the wall of shrubbery that enclosed the center of the maze. This way he would hear everything that passed between the women. His mind nearly glanced with glee when he found a small hole that would allow him to witness the women's stand-off.

Although, he knew it was insanely immature of him to resort to such antics, he could not help but feel a slight bit proud as his craftiness. He could see and hear nearly everything and he knew for sure that it would be entertaining to see his 'Maria' put the witch in her place as no one else would do. He had laughed at Mary's cool acknowledgement of Bianca's presence and grew when Bianca's hateful declaration was duly dismissed by his lovely 'Maria'. However, his amusement quickly turned to barely controlled fury at the wretch's insults to both him, his 'daughter', and to Ana Maria's good name. He watched with awe and admiration as Mary stood and came up to the uncouth aristocrat. His ears strained to hear her words but the effort was well placed. Mary had delivered the most amazing set-down he had ever heard! Not only that but she had nearly vibrated with the passion and fierce fire behind her emotions.

Edward was satisfied even more so when he saw the shocked and fearful face of Bianca. He wanted to chuckle when he saw that the woman was trembling. He watched as Mary began her exit and when the witch began to speak again, he had tensed as Mary had. He listened with outrage at the woman's foolish and incorrect words. It would only give fuel to Mary's belief that he held no love for her. However, he was quickly filled with pride as the woman he loved responded quickly and with the more likely event. He desperately wanted to go to Mary and make her see that he loved her more than anything. However, he knew that it was now not the place with the malicious Miss Ives about. He decided to follow Mary's return to the castle and join his angel and Daniela for the music lesson.

Luckily, the party had taken to an afternoon nap (an activity that the nobleman could not fathom their need for) and he was quite alone as he entered the drawing room. He moved to lean against the hearth and smiled at Mary when he had caught her gaze. He smiled to himself when she blushed and turned to speak to Daniela. The lord would have given anything at that moment to know the thoughts running through Mary's head. Instead he contented himself to listening to her voice as she sang lightly with Daniela. He was so proud of his little ward and he could not help thanking heaven that Daniela had been the very key to his finding 'Maria'.

Without thinking, he drew closer to the pianoforte and sat at the chair right next to the instrument. Mary turned at the sound and her eyes widened to see him so close. She gave a soft smile and Edward had the urge to lean over and kiss her softly. He honestly did not mind that Daniela was there. Mary could always teach her that such displays were not appropriate unless she was in love. His mind gave a brief thought that no man would ever come near **his** little girl in such a manner. Than his love-addled wits became alert to the sound of Mary's voice directed towards him.

"What was that?" He asked apologetically.

Daniela giggled and Mary smiled softly, "I asked where your 'guests' were, my lord. Are you feeling well?"

"I am feeling better than I have ever felt before," Edward grinned. "Our 'guests' are taking afternoon naps… a habit that I thought was for children younger than our little cherub here."

Daniela laughed when Edward reached over Mary's arms to tweak her nose. In her amusement she missed the display between her guardian and governess. As Edward brought his hand back, his forearm had accidentally brushed against the curve of Mary's breast. Mary let out a gasp as the contact hummed through her entire being. She felt she would have a heart attack. Edward had felt her gasp and watched her eyes close with shock. He settled his hands in his lap and tried very, **very** hard to try not and think of lewd thoughts and embarrass himself. He could not feel guilty about the accident, not with the knowledge he held. He took a breath as he realized he could tell her now. He could reveal all he felt for her. His thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Garwood entered the drawing room.

"Oh! There you are milord," she murmured breathlessly. "I mean no offense, but that Lady Charlotte and her daughter will be the death of us all with her demands."

Edward laughed lightly, "What does your quest entail this time my fair Mrs. Garwood?"

Mrs. Garwood shook her head, "Miss Ives claims she is grievously ill because of the negative attitude Mary has 'brought' to the castle. I never realized smiles and laugher were negative. Did you milord?"

The lord shook his head as he tried to control his mirth. Mary could not help but start laughing at the woman's ridiculous ploy. Edward stood and joined Mrs. Garwood at the door with the intent to 'attend' to Miss Ives. He gave a wink to Mary and Daniela, reveled at Mary's soft smile and blush, and than turned to say one last thing before leaving.

"Come, Mrs. Garwood," he declared. "We must remind Miss Ives that this castle is not her home and if she is affected in such a manner than she has every right to leave for a more comfortable situation."

Mrs. Garwood chuckled nodded. She gave Mary a knowing glance before following the lord towards the guest quarters. The elder woman knew very well the emotions warring within the two young people she had come to care about. She knew that the lord and Mary was a near perfect match as she had ever seen. She just prayed that they would get that through their mulish young heads before it was too late. She knew the price of not taking the chance at love. She was a widow because of it.

888

Mary sighed as she sat down for supper that evening. She thanked Ms. Hollander for the meal and sat next to William and Ephraim (the manservant Niles's thirteen year old son). The two gave her a friendly smile which she returned before helping Daniela sit next on the other side of her. Daniela smiled at Ephraim; they had become quite good friends because of their close age. Mary chuckled as the children began a conversation and Ephraim revealed what strange treasure he had found while traveling through the estate's fields.

She really wished to quickly reach her chambers, draw a warm bath, and then settle for a night's healing rest. She felt as if she had blown through the day with a thousand full-sized stones strapped to her back. Mary knew it was because of the tension she held while in the presence of the lord. She did not wish to give even the slightest hint of her regard for him. Mary did not know if she could survive such an embarrassment. She finished her meal silently and then helped Daniela ready for bed. Mrs. Garwood came in to help her with her corset and to help draw the bath she desperately wished for. The woman decided that it was time for some 'direction' that the amiable young woman seemed to lack.

"You know dear," the maid smiled as she unlaced the corset. "I have never seen the lord so at ease with guests before. He always held such distaste for his noble neighbors."

Mary smiled towards the window, "I convinced the lord to be proper. My brothers by marriage would certainly not allow me to stay in a castle with a vagabond lord."

Mrs. Garwood grinned at the clear affection within Mary's voice, "You know he is desperately in want of a good wife to direct him in propriety."

Mary nearly choked and the maid wanted to hum with satisfaction. Mrs. Garwood helped fill the bathing basin and watched as Mary searched for words. She hid her smile as the woman entered to help fill the bath.

"The lord seems to handle himself quite well, Mrs. Garwood," Mary murmured. "I am sure that, if he keeps his current humor towards society, he will find a suitable wife in due time."

Mrs. Garwood sighed with annoyance and failed hopes. She shook her head, bid Mary a good night and left the woman to her bath. She left the chamber muttering about 'foolish young people' and 'not seeing the obvious'. Edward was startled as she nearly ran into him. He could not help but ask her, even though he knew he had waited to long and it was too late to confront 'Maria' tonight.

"Mrs. Garwood, Maria has not already taken to bed has she?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, milord," Mrs. Garwood smiled knowingly. "She is taking her evening bath now and then she will take her rest. Was there anything I could do for you? Is there some emergency that I need to alert Miss Mary to?"

Edward sighed and shook his head, "No, that is quite alright. It can wait until tomorrow. But I will be damned if I wait any longer…" he muttered to himself.

"What was that, milord?" the maid asked barely hiding her grin.

"Oh? Nothing, it was nothing Mrs. Garwood. Goodnight," he murmured before turning to enter his study.

Mrs. Garwood chuckled and made her way down the stairs. Thank heavens that one of them had some sense in their head. She was humming as she entered the kitchens to share the latest news with her old friend Ms. Hollander. She had to reveal that their plan to make the couple realize their affection for one another was succeeding. She happily shared the updates with the cook and they giggled like immature little girls. They so wished for their master to finally settle down and find happiness in life. With Mary, they had seen the exuberance from his boyhood return to the young lord. They only hoped that it would not be long before a marriage was announced.

888

(Author's Note: I am addressing the repeated question I have found within reviews. I have read _Jane Eyre_. While dreaming up ideas for a _P&P_ fan fiction about Mary, I was watching a film version of Charlotte Bronte's novel. My brain seriously went into overload with ideas. So, I understand the familiarities with this and the marvelous novel by Charlotte Bronte and I hereby give credit for her inspiration. However, I would like to stress that my story will have severe differences in the future. I do not want to remake a classic. I hope that everyone finds my story original aside from the similarities with _Jane Eyre_ and the obvious use of Jane Austen's characters. I would also like to thank all of you for taking the time to read my story and to commend all of those who did notice the similarities. I am glad to find those who share my interest in the classic romances. May your lives be blessed, XOXO –Kittenprophetess.)

888

(Play-list for Part II (Chapters Three & Four))

(P.II) "Can't Fight the Moonlight" –Leanne Rhymes

(C.3) "Imperfection"-Saving Jane 'M' + "Your Eyes"-_Rent_: Taye Diggs 'E'

(C.4) "Girlfriend"-Avril Lavigne 'M' + "Everything"-Michael Buble 'E'


	4. Part III 'Ch 5 & 6'

Part IV

(Chapters V & VI)

(Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Jane Austen or any republication of her works. I only wish to express an idea inspired by her novel _Pride and Prejudice._)

888

Chapter Five

(Seeking Truth)

Mary awoke the next morning with slightly higher spirits than the previous day. Although she still disparaged at the thought of her foolish heart, she felt that she could still have a decent life at Dodgewood. The lord was a dear friend and she felt that she could survive the torment of seeing him each day. Besides, she could not simply leave Daniela. Mary loved Daniela as if the child had been borne from her own body. Mary sighed and left her bed to prepare herself for another day.

Mrs. Garwood had arrived shortly after Mary had finished washing her face and the elder maid helped Mary lace her corset. After that tedious task was done, Mary dressed completely and slid on her shoes. Mrs. Garwood then helped Mary bind her hair into a braided knot at the base of her neck. Sighing, Mary stood and offered the older woman a glimmer of a smile before thanking her. Mrs. Garwood gave her a worried glance and placed a well meant hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, dear?" the maid asked softly. Mrs. Garwood did not like the lifeless defeated look in Mary's eyes.

Mary gave her a startled look and nodded, "Of course I am alright, Mrs. Garwood. Why would I be otherwise?"

Her matronly friend sighed and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Mary, it is not my place but I must give you some advice."

Mary looked into Mrs. Garwood's wise brown eyes, "Yes?"

"Do not miss out on love by fearing to take a chance," was all the older woman said before patting Mary's startled arm and leaving the room.

Mary's shocked gaze traveled after the maid until Mrs. Garwood's form disappeared. Did the maid know of her affections for the lord? Mary shook her head, she could not dare hope that Mrs. Garwood was referring to her feelings towards the lord. It could clearly be some reference to her unmarried status. Yes, Mary decided, it was simply kind advice about her unmarried status. Shaking off her giddy nervousness at possibly being exposed, she left her room and made her way to the kitchens for breakfast.

888

Edward awoke that morning and found himself in a state of strange awareness. His entire being tingled and he took a deep breath as he rose to dress for the day. Today was the day that he, Edward Gerard Eckert of Dodgewood, would ask Mary for her hand in marriage. Today was the morning when he could finally call the amazing and beautiful angel his. He was so overjoyed by this prospect that he practically ran down the stairs to the kitchens where his lady was most likely to be. Unfortunately, he realized that he still held a duty to be a host to his 'guests'.

Bianca Ives and Miss Bingley were chatting at the foot of the stairs when he came down the steps. He nearly groaned in frustration and nearly succumbed to the urge to cast them out in a rather discourteous and improper manner. He could not stand the thought of his future with Mary being put off another day. His frustration grew even further when the two harpies caught sight of him and Bianca immediately latched herself to his side. He gave a tight restrained smile and nodded before gently taking his arm away.

"Oh, Lord Dodgewood," Bianca murmured in feigned breathlessness. "Miss Bingley and I were commenting on the commendable qualities of an education away from home. You see, she and I were educated at Madame Brighton's School for Young Ladies. We both found the experience worthwhile and it has taught us much about the world. Miss Bingley and I thought to mention it for Daniela's sake. I am sure it will be a much better atmosphere for her. She could learn so much and be around other young ladies her age. That is a rather important aspect of growing into a young woman…"

Edward was halfway tempted to strangle the woman and rid the world of her bothersome existence. However, his eyes caught sight of a rather pleasant distraction. Mary was just ahead of them in the hall and it appeared that she had dropped something for she was bent down to reach for the stray object. The other two women's prattle disappeared as his wayward mind played out many possible scenes in which he and Mary started out modestly but ended… He shook his head and sighed. He was a man after all and he was madly in love with the angel before him. He decided to end his agony with the two harpies and bid them to wait for him at the breakfast table. When they had, thankfully, done as he'd asked he started walking towards his still bending governess.

"Is there a problem, Maria?" he asked teasingly and chuckled when she nearly fell over.

She quickly straightened and gave an embarrassed glance towards the floor, "I seem to have caught the heel of my shoe in a crack and it refuses to budge."

Edward arched a brow, "Can I be of some assistance, senorita?"

"Oh! Do not trouble yourself, my lord," Mary started shaking her head almost fiercely. "I can manage. You must go on to your guests and your breakfast meal. I will figure this out."

Edward wanted to kiss her for her stubbornness. Instead, he chuckled and shook his head as he bent down to inspect the problem. Softly, he instructed Mary to slip her foot out of the shoe and move away. With a defeated sigh, Mary did as she was told and watched the secret keeper of her heart look at her wayward shoe thoughtfully. Quite easily, the lord loosened the shoe from its entrapment. Mary felt foolish and blushed as the lord came to her, still on bent knee to gently take her ankle in his hand and replace the shoe onto its owner's foot. His deep cobalt eyes held fast to her emerald green ones. Slowly, the nobleman stood and took her hand softly but urgently.

"I… Walk with me? Please, Maria?" he asked almost frantically.

Mary could not help herself. The answer spilled from her lips before her mind had even registered the consequences of her actions. Soon, she was being led outside of the castle and towards the maze. All the way her mind was racing with confusion and elation at feeling her hand enclosed in the warmth of the lord's. She did not even realize that they had stopped within the entrance of the maze… an archway made of different plants and blossoms. She did not realize anything but the lord's deep blue gaze, until his deep warm voice broke through the haze within her mind.

Edward took a deep breath and brought the delicate hand he held up over his wildly beating heart. He took his other hand and placed it over the one holding her hand captive. Mary's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. She had never looked more beautiful to him at that moment. Her hair and fallen from its knot and tendrils had escaped the braid to delicately frame her face. Her skin was flushed and glowing from their quick escape. Her lips were parted as she took in gentle gasps of breath. No, Edward decided silently, he had never seen any single being more beautiful than the woman before him.

"Lord… Lord Dodgewood?" Mary asked breathlessly; breaking Edward's reverie.

Edward sighed and gave a smile, "Maria… you've captured my heart. I cannot bear the thought of spending another moment without you."

Mary's heart threatened to burst with its rapid pace and she gazed up shyly, "My lord… I don't understand… Why? What are you...?"

Edward took his uppermost hand to cup her cheek within his palm. He gently caressed his thumb over the soft curve of her cheek and he smiled as Mary closed her eyes with a deep intake of breath. She could not help herself and leaned into his warm touch. Her mind was screaming at her to stop her foolish actions but her heart had been too long denied and forcibly took over her entire being.

"I am saying, Maria," Edward murmured tenderly, "that I lo…"

His declaration was interrupted by a hated shrill voice coming nearer. Mary's eyes opened at the sound and it seemed the voice was all it took for her mind to regain control. She gasped as she recalled her actions. She had made a fool of herself and obviously revealed her love of the lord. Her eyes were wide and she felt tears start within her eyes because of her stupidity. She quickly, without much thought about the intruder, fled for the castle. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her mind could not help the rending within her heart as she ran up the stairs and locked herself within her room. She sank onto her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, and let out the sobs she'd ached to release since her knowledge of love for the handsome nobleman.

Edward watched Mary run and felt hard pressed to run after her but was stopped by a set of hands pressing themselves against his chest. He looked down with blazing eyes of fury to find the evil beast called 'Bianca Ives' before him. He looked down with a critical unfeeling gaze as the woman began to implement her tricks and acts. He did not believe a single word the horrid wench uttered and found it harder and harder to contain his anger at losing his chance to profess his love to 'Maria'. If he had not been raised a gentleman he would have delighted in strangling the monster before him. As it was, he could not think of a gentlemanly thing to say. Then his last vestige of control snapped as the witch spoke the most unforgivable words she could at that moment.

"Oh, do not bother chasing after the_ servant_," Miss Ives laughed lightly. "She is highly intolerable and quite plain if you ask me. I think you should be rid of her. She can hardly be of much use to Daniela. Besides, Miss Bennet is a horridly impertinent wretch. I am surprised you did not dismiss her two nights before."

Edward grabbed hold of the hands clasping his chest and forcibly removed them. He glared at the woman before him and found his voice amidst the rage roiling within.

"Maria Bennet is the most beautiful woman on this earth! She has been everything to Daniela. She had every right to say what she said to you! **You** are the beast of a shrew! **You** have no place in my home! **Miss Maria Bennet**will be the lady of this castle and you will no longer see past the doorway of our home at Dodgewood!" Edward raged before stomping off after Mary.

He was bombarded by the other 'guests' and nearly roared in his disgust, "Leave! All of you! Leave at once! Those within my home have been insulted enough! I will not have it! Leave!"

He said nothing more to the shocked bystanders and he raced up the staircase to the hall that held his and 'Maria's' bedchamber. He disregarded anything other than the task to reach his beloved intended. He rushed passed Mrs. Garwood, who nearly fell over from the shock. Even Daniela could not slow him down as he reached the hall. Eagerly, he increased his pace until he stood before the dastardly door barring him from his angel. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently.

Meanwhile, down below, the castle was in an uproar. The lady 'guests' were in an outrage at the lord's lack of decorum and his violent insistence that they leave. Lady Charlotte was condemning the lord, when the chaos increased because a terrified and sobbing Bianca rushed into the castle foyer. The Lady Charlotte, Mrs. Hurst, and Miss Bingley huddled around the seemingly distressed woman and found out the 'whole' story. Lord Dodgewood had 'accosted' her and yelled profanities. During Miss Bianca's 'recount' of the events in the gardens, Mrs. Garwood came down the staircase and called for other servants to cast the guests' things out into their carriages. Ms. Hollander, Neil, and Dodgewood's stableman Rodger came to see what all the commotion was about.

Mrs. Garwood placed her hands on her hips, "I believe the lord has requested you leave his property. Your things are being placed in your carriages and I hope you think twice about insulting the lord and those within his household."

Lady Charlotte nearly screamed in her rage, "I have never been treated thusly in my life! The rest of London will hear of this and do not be surprised when I bring London's finest magistrate for the Lord's traumatic attack on my daughter!"

Ms. Hollander joined her friend as Mrs. Garwood moved to stand the 'lady' down. Mrs. Garwood and Ms. Hollander both stood with their arms crossed.

"I believe that would be an unwise decision, Lady Ives," Mrs. Garwood responded coolly. "There are plenty witnesses here that can attest otherwise. Your daughter simply happens to be a foolhardy wretch and our good master decided to make her known to the fact. I would also not let the rest of good London here about this incident for it will be very easy to validate the truthfulness of the real story. Your daughter's chances will be ruined."

"You cannot threaten me; you…you servant!" Lady Charlotte shouted. "You have no witnesses that what my daughter says is untrue. You have no power to harm our reputations in town!"

"Oh, you underestimate the power of a determined 'servant', milady," Mrs. Garwood smiled without humor. "I happen to have close acquaintances with plenty a titled person in London by family association. 'Servants' are a greater number than aristocrats, my dear, and a too many of you aristocrats forget that. As for a witness, Ms. Hollander would you please call for William and Ephraim. If they will not suffice, Mr. Mohr will have witnessed it as he tends to the gardens in the mornings. I suggest, madam, that you take your horrible daughter and leave our master's estate. As for the rest of you, I would like to apologize on my master's behalf. He as been terribly distressed these past few days partly due to Miss Ives' horrible behavior and partly due to private circumstances. He truly is not affronted by anything you have done except perhaps your unannounced and uninvited arrival. However, Lord Dodgewood had certainly already forgiven that transgression. Now, I suggest the wisest course of action would be to do as the lord wished and leave the premises. Do not fear to call upon the castle again, but please make sure it is known in advanced. Oh, and Mr. Forrester, the lord was quite interested in your new novel and wanted a copy of your manuscript to glance over and make suggestions. That is all, thank you."

Mrs. Garwood said nothing more and continued to orchestrate the dismissal of their guests. It took absolutely no time to rid the castle of the intruding guests. She smiled happily when the job was done and joined Ms. Hollander, Neil, and Rodger for a nice pot of tea. All of them spoke of their hopes that Mary and their master would come together. The latter three also commended Mrs. Garwood on her performance with the wretched Lady Ives and her daughter. They were laughing when Daniela entered the room quietly.

"Mrs. Garwood," she murmured softly, "may I have something to eat and some tea?"

Mrs. Garwood helped Daniela sit down, "Of course, dear, you may have something to eat. You just sit down and I will prepare a little snack."

"Thank you," Daniela murmured before asking worriedly. "Is Miss Maria alright? Did Senor Edward say something wrong? They both looked very upset and did not even talk to me when they rushed past the hallway."

Ms. Hollander chuckled, "They are fine Daniela. They are simply suffering the throes of love. Do not worry, everything will be fine."

Daniela nodded and thanked Mrs. Garwood before accepting a glass of fresh milk and a light sandwich. They all silently watched the little girl eat and occasionally looked up towards the upper floors of the castle.

888

Edward sighed as he gave up knocking against the door for the moment. He turned and ungracefully slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. He buried his head in hands and looked positively bedraggled. Mary would not answer the door for anything and he could hear through the wood that she was sobbing. That information was cutting through him mercilessly and he ached to straighten things out. He yearned with all that he was to go to her side and take her into his arms and murmur his confessions of love to her; to wipe away her tears away, to kiss her trembling lips, and to ask her for her hand in marriage. Edward knocked his head back in frustration. He did not know what to do to lure his hiding angel out from her chambers.

He listened to the heart wrenching sobs until they softened and eventually quieted all together to a random hiccup. He had called her name too many times to count and he was tempted to just tell her through the door. However, Edward refused to lower such a fantastic revelation. He would confess his love and ask for her hand face to face. He was not going to have doubt going through his 'Maria'. She would see his heart by the look in his eyes as he looked into hers. He knew that that was the only way for Mary to be convinced of his ardor. It would be the only way to secure her spot in his future. And as if he had been struck with a bolt of lightning, Edward came up with an idea. Easily, he stood and leaned against his beloved's door.

"Maria," he called loudly enough to carry through the thick wood of her door. "I have something of great importance to reveal to you. However, I understand that you are in a state of emotional turmoil. I will leave you to compose yourself, but I… I wish that you would come out soon. Good day, Maria."

Taking a deep strengthening breath, Edward slowly retreated from the door to the second floor library. He moved to the large window seat and sat looking at the fields and clear autumn day. He sighed and leaned his head against the glass pane. He prayed to the heavens that he would have the chance to prove his love for Mary. He hoped that he would be able to spend his future with her by his side. He smiled as his thoughts traveled to that future with his intended bride. Before he knew it, he had fallen into a light slumber.

Mary finally quieted down and moved to get a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. She settled stood after a moment and went to her nearby wash basin and gave her face a refreshing splash of the cool water. After that, Mary took a deep breath. She looked at herself in the looking glass attached to the wash stand and sighed. Although the streaks of tears no longer appeared on her face, her eyes were still red and puffy and her skin was still flushed in a most unattractive manner. During her self-appraisal, she heard Lord Dodgewood reveal his intentions to let her be. Refusing to let her self be overcome by tears again, Mary waited until she heard his footsteps grow faint. She sat at her desk, not bothering to write down her thoughts. They were too jumbled within her mind. She stayed there for a long time before deciding that she needed a diversion.

Mary did not want to go down to the drawing room for the pianoforte, her normal distraction for emotional upheavals. She did not want to take the chance that the lord was there waiting for her to reveal herself. She did not think she was ready to face him after her embarrassing and ridiculous behavior that morning. It was mid-afternoon when Mary finally decided that she would bury herself into a book. Aside from music, reading had always been a great distraction for the young woman.

Quietly, she opened the door to her chambers and stepped out of the room. While still holding her handkerchief for random outbursts of tears, she made her way to the second floor library. A place she was sure no one but she and Daniela frequented. Carefully, she opened one of the double doors to enter the large room. She felt her spirit lift a little at the familiar sights, smells, and even tastes that welcomed her into the library. She went to the nearest shelf and took a book that she had already started, but had not the chance to finish, and started her trek to the window seat she knew was at the farthest point in the room. She saw the bright sunshine from the clear day and that too lifted her spirits. She closed her eyes to let the warmth fill her. Her feet knew the way almost by heart and she felt safe to let the sunshine from the window cure her of her woes. She smiled as she felt her feet touch the wooden edge of the table by the window seat and she opened her eyes… only to let out a gasp.

Edward woke quickly to the sound of that quick gasp. He turned his head from the window pane and his eyes quickly took in the sight of his 'Maria' standing over him with a shocked and frightened look up on her face. She held a book in her right hand and her left was clutching the locket that she constantly wore. He read her eyes and knew that if he did not act quickly, she would regain mobility and flee once again. As his thoughts registered this, Mary mumbled an unintelligible apology and turned to make a hasty exit. Without much thought, Edward grabbed hold of her wrist holding the book. This hasty maneuver quickly brought Mary to a halt and prevented her from departure.

"Please, Maria," Edward murmured, standing and gently pulling Mary until she faced him. "I must tell you something most important."

Mary took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to face the lord, "I apologize, my lord, for my disgraceful behavior these past few days. I never meant to insult you or anyone else."

Edward arched a brow, "What are you talking about? You have done nothing to insult me, Maria. If anything you have just done or said what I was thinking."

Mary blushed and looked down, "I… I do not know how to… to…"

Edward brought her closer to his form and brought a hand to cup her cheek, "Maria, I know you are afraid of being hurt. I know that you have been undeservedly overshadowed by the eclipse of your sisters but Maria you must know that you are the shining sun amongst them all."

Mary looked up at those words, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are _my_ sun, Maria," Edward murmured softly. Caressing her cheek, he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "These past three days I have been in agony, holding something back that I wished to shout atop mountains. I have been fascinated by you since the day we met but over these past months that fascination has grown to friendship and now, to this."

"Milord," Mary murmured softly, her breath coming quickly as her heart pattered dangerously beneath her breast. "I do not think this is proper…"

Edward chuckled and moved to kiss her forehead, "Damn propriety, it means nothing to me. All that matters to me right now is this moment."

"What about your guests?" Mary murmured her eyes closing at the feel of his warm breath and tender kiss upon her skin.

"I cast them out," Edward murmured leaning back to look into her eyes seriously. "I grew weary of their interference."

"Interference…?" Mary murmured, her eyes still closed and she leaned against the hand cupping her cheek.

"I am referring to Miss Ives desperation to become Lady Dodgewood," Edward murmured without humor. "However, despite my distaste for the viper, I had already had a woman in mind for the position. A woman a million times Miss Ives' better."

Mary took a deep breath as Edward's fingers trailed down the side of her neck and his thumb moved to softly rub against her lips. She opened hazy eyes to find his head hovering over hers. She gasped as his fingers caressed against a sensitive point on her neck.

"Who would that be?" Mary barely got out.

Edward chuckled, "Why I thought that should be obvious, Maria."

"What?"

Edward leaned forward until his lips barely touched Mary's, their breath mingled, and Mary's eyes closed as her mind lost control of her body yet again. Her hands reached up to clutch at the shirt covering the lord's chest. She felt a million bolts of electricity going through her senses, and truth be told, he had not truly kissed her yet. Edward took a breath and began to speak, each word a caress of lips against lips.

"I love you, Maria Bennet," Edward murmured. "I have loved you before I even knew you existed. I loved you the moment you gave me that deserved slap. I loved you when you put Miss Ives in her place. I loved you when you were the strength I needed to share Ana Maria's story. Maria, you are all I need in this life to be complete and without you I am a terrible void. Please accept as I ask for your hand in marriage. I ask for you to be the keeper of my heart, the mother of my children, my best companion throughout life, and most importantly my wife. Please, Maria, please say yes."

Mary could not breathe as the lord's words entered her consciousness. Her mind became over loaded with sensation and emotion. She felt tears slip down the corners of her eyes and she clutched at the fabric she held even tighter. Lost with passion after his admission, Edward finally succumbed to the need he had held ever since that first moment his eyes beheld her. Moving his hand to cup the back of her head, he pressed his lips against hers in a firm but tender kiss. It was the first passionate encounter Mary had ever had and she gasped against his mouth. Edward took that chance to slowly sweep his tongue within her orifice. Timidly, Mary's tongue met his and by instinct she let her self explore his mouth as he was plundering hers. Finally, Edward pulled away only for necessary air. Mary opened dazed eyes and did not realize why her head was swimming until Edward chuckled lightly.

"Breath, angel," he murmured with a tender smile.

Mary took a deep breath and found that it cleared the fog within her mind somewhat. She took a step away from him. Her heart raced and her mind was dazed with shock from what the lord had just admitted. She gazed at him with wide amazed green eyes. Then as she recalled their kiss her fingers shakily came up to her lips. She closed her eyes as the memories of his smell, taste, and feel against her came back. Mary did not know what to say. Her heart relatively screamed at her to say yes but her mind told her to stay cautious. Taking a deep breath, she took her chance and looked up at the waiting nobleman.

"I…" Mary tried roughly and softly cleared her throat, "I… I am unsure how to respond, milord. I need… I need time, to think over your proposal. Please, do not think I am insulted or ungrateful…"

Mary trailed off and gazed up at him with a helpless look in her eyes. Edward smiled, understanding her well. He moved and took hold of both her hands. He carefully brought them up to his lips and kissed each one. Then he caught her emerald gaze within his midnight-blue eyes. He smiled and nodded softly telling her first with his eyes that he understood what she was trying to communicate. He knew she was nervous and being a logical creature (a rarity among the well-bred women within the social circle) she would wish for time to consider his proposal.

"As you wish," he murmured softly. "I understand, Maria. You may have as long as you need to give me an answer. However, I might express my sincerest wish and hope that it is a yes." He finished that statement and kissed her forehead, "I leave you for now. I love you. Please, do not forget that."

Edward quietly retreated from the room taking a last glance of Mary before she disappeared from his sights. He sighed as he entered the hallway; he had accomplished what he had set out to do. Now, all he could do was wait and pray that Mary accepted his proposal. For, she may love him but being the stubbornly proper woman she was, she may consider the idea outlandish. He smiled, then he would have to keep convincing her that propriety was foolhardy and that the only thing that mattered was their love for one another.

He found Daniela, along with his loyal servants (who he considered family), in the kitchens. He gave them all a smile and a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders. Mrs. Garwood stood and informed the nobleman that she had taken care of the 'visitors'. She told him what the Lady Ives had planned. Edward laughed and hugged the older woman after she finished the tale. Mrs. Garwood blushed and bid him to let her go. He did so and then the matchmaking team asked the lord about Mary. He smiled knowingly at Mrs. Garwood and Ms. Hollander.

"So, I suppose you approve of my choice then, ladies?" he asked with a grin.

Mrs. Garwood swatted at his shoulder, "Of course we do. Mary is the best thing that could have happened here at Dodgewood."

Ms. Hollander nodded enthusiastically, "I have never seen you or Daniela so happy, milord. That is all we care about as far as a wife for you."

Edward nodded at the women affectionately, "You know that you have both known me since I was a child. You knew me before I was born, Mrs. Garwood. I am happy that you approve. That will possibly make Maria's decision easier."

"She has not decided?" Mrs. Garwood asked taking an upset look.

Edward smiled and shook his head, "She needed time to think over my proposal. I _am_ a gentleman, even if I detest the limitations of propriety. Besides, I believe I gave her a little shock," he added a bit sheepishly.

"Edward Gerard Eckert," Mrs. Garwood chastised, "What did you do?"

The lord chuckled lightly, "Nothing to terrible, my dear lady. I just proved my ardor a little more forcefully then I had intended."

"How?" Ms. Hollander asked suspiciously. "You had better hope that you did nothing to insult Mary, young man."

Edward held up hands in a submissive manner. He chuckled before speaking again.

"I do not believe I insulted her," he smiled, remembering the tender moment. "I believe she returned the affection I bestowed upon her quite happily. I simply kissed her… a little more passionately than I had originally intended."

The women let out a sigh of relief and Mrs. Garwood nodded thoughtfully, "She would be shocked, milord. You not only bestowed her with a passionate kiss. You bestowed on her, her very first kiss. That would be a little larger than a small shock. No wonder she needed time to gather her wits about her."

Edward nodded and then grinned, "Is it beastly of me to feel exceptionally happy that I was the first to kiss her?"

The group in the kitchen, aside from Daniela, laughed at this admission. Daniela moved to embrace her surrogate father and Edward kissed her forehead. He requested a small snack before luncheon and sat with the rest of the group. They shared stories with Daniela about life when Edward was a boy. The older generation however, saw that the lord of Dodgewood was a little more than distracted with his intended lady.

888

Mary sat at her desk at the end of the day. She was watching the sunset through her window and her mind raced over the events of the day. She had already written down her thoughts in her journal and each recount brought forth a quickened heartbeat and shortened breath… especially, the kiss the he had given her. She was dressed in her night gown; her hair was undone and it fell down her back to the upper most part of her bottom. The lapels of her robe were open and she sat haphazardly in a languid position on her chair. She had not attended supper and Mrs. Garwood had brought up a tray with insistence that she ate every speck of food. Daniela had arrived shortly after to keep her company and to see for her own eyes that Mary was okay. After the meal, she sent the child to her bath and then came back for her own bath.

An hour or so later, she was sitting in the chair, her mind wandering over every detail from the day. She was overwhelmed with emotion. He loved her, the lord loved her! Mary had thought such a thing would be impossible. A lord had even asked for her hand in marriage! Mary's head literally span at such a remarkable occurrence. However, her mind countered that it was highly scandalous for a governess to marry the man who employed her. She could not possibly consider such a notion! Her heart fought against these thoughts and broke through with her love's trademark philosophy. Propriety be damned! He loved her and she loved him! That was the only fact that mattered. She was not in love with the world. The world needed to mind its own business.

Mary sighed as her thoughts still conflicted against one another. She stood and slipped off her robe, deciding to let her head rest from the chaos running within. She blew out the lamp at her desk and moved to her bed. She said her prayers and slid beneath the blankets and sheets of her bed. Sighing after a moment, she blew out the lamp on her bedside table and turned over for sleep. She would ponder her situation further in the morning.

888

Chapter Six

(Wooing)

Edward woke that morning with a myriad of plans to convince 'Maria' to marry him. He was eager to see her and confess his love again and again if needed. His soul felt more liberated than ever before. He had every confidence that his plans would succeed and Mary would accept his hand. Quickly, he dressed and left his room. He found that he was the first to awake and smiled. He could put his plans to encourage her affections into action almost immediately.

He nearly ran down the stairs and jumped down the last few steps. Mrs. Garwood was startled as she encountered him in the front hall. She shook her head as he grinned and gave her a nod. She watched him bound out the door and chuckled. It was as if the boy he had been had somehow been reborn within his spirit. The maid started toward the kitchen in search of a new young maid that had arrived to work at the castle.

Edward reached the gardens easily and quickly picked two of the best rose blooms. One was a deep scarlet and the other was the purest of white with the most miniscule flush of pink on the edge of the petals. As an afterthought, he also took an unknown, but pretty, yellow blossom for Daniela. Then with the same elated energy, he returned to the castle and the hall he shared with Daniela and the woman he loved. He quietly walked into Daniela's room and laid the blossom beside her head. He kissed her forehead and stole out. Slowly, he entered the room that held his beloved 'Maria'. He carefully and quietly made his way to her bedside and laid the roses on the pillow. When Mary awoke the first thing she would see were the roses. Grinning at his handiwork, Edward could not resist a light kiss to her lips and then took his leave. He decided to attend to some minor business while he waited for the beauties of his household to waken.

888

Mary yawned and stretched her arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes clearing her head of the delightful dream she had just been having. Her green eyes widened as they realized what was nestled on her pillow beside her. She could not help the compulsion and picked up the roses to carefully breathe in their pleasing scent. She smiled and closed her eyes at the thoughtful and romantic nature of the gift. She wondered if the lord knew the language of flowers to choose such blooms. Shaking her head of such mundane thoughts, she left her bed to dress for the day. Despite the fact that he loved her and she, in turn, loved him; she was still his employee and she still had a duty to educate Daniela. Hopefully, she could avoid the lord for a few hours to give proper attention to Daniela's neglected studies. Thank goodness the child was so determined to succeed that she studied even without Mary's instruction.

Mary sighed and brushed her hair out, deciding to simply pull half of it back into a braided bun. She washed her face, dressed in her chemise and other under-things, and then called for Mrs. Garwood to help her with her corset. By the time the elder woman found her way to Mary's room, she found the young woman humming and pulling out her best dress. Mrs. Garwood smiled as she saw two rose blossoms entwined in Mary's bun attractively.

"I see you are in better spirits this morning, Mary," she said to announce her arrival.

Mary jumped and turned to smile at the woman, "Yes, Mrs. Garwood, I am in better spirits. I believe today will be a special one indeed. I must hurry though. I feel I have neglected Daniela for far too long."

Mrs. Garwood chuckled and moved to Mary's back and took hold of the laces, "So have you decided on your answer to Lord Edward's proposal?"

Mary gasped, partly due to the corset and partly due to Mrs. Garwood's question. "You… You know about the lord's proposal?"

The maid laughed, "Mary, I have been at this castle since before the present lord was born. There is very little that goes on without my having some knowledge of it. Besides, he told us… Well, we guessed really."

"We…?" Mary asked stunned, "there are more who know about his and my…our feelings?"

Mrs. Garwood laughed again and helped Mary fasten her dress, "Of course dear, it is obvious to the weakest minded person who has ever seen the both of you together."

"And you do not disapprove?"

"We happen to give thanks for it," Mrs. Garwood chuckled. "Ms. Hollander and I happened to have been waiting quite awhile for the both of you to realize one another's feelings. We could not be more than happy for both of you. The whole castle approves Mary. The whole of Dodgewood, not just Lord Edward, has fallen in love with you."

Mary sighed with relief, "I was so worried you would disapprove and I respect you too much to bear your disappointment."

"I would only be disappointed if you did something so foolish as to deny your feelings," Mrs. Garwood murmured. "Please tell me you have decided on accepting the young man's hand."

Mary turned to face her friend and smiled happily, "I want to wait until tonight…but I have decided."

"And…?"

Mary gave a mischievous grin, "I believe I could grow accustomed to being called Lady Dodgewood."

Mrs. Garwood gave a quiet shout of glee and hugged the young woman. Mary laughed lightly and returned her friend's embrace. She had decided the moment she had seen the roses. She knew she could not deny her wish come true. He was the man that she had always longed to find, the man who found her his equal, and the man who saw her as the most spectacular and beautiful woman in his life. Just realizing that brought Mary to her senses about the situation and Mrs. Garwood's approval had rid her of any misgivings. Then she realized that she did not want her decision to be revealed by way of gossip. She wanted him to hear her answer straight from her lips and eyes. She quickly pulled back to look Mrs. Garwood desperately in the eye.

"Please promise that you will not tell anyone," Mary begged softly. "I do not want him to know until I am ready to tell him and I want him to hear it from me. Please? Do not even tell Ms. Hollander, even though I love and trust the dear woman."

Mrs. Garwood smiled and nodded with understanding, "Of course dear, I understand. All it takes is for an earnest ear and the whole village knows what is afoot."

Mary smiled and happily kissed the woman's cheek, "Thank you, Mrs. Garwood. Thank you for everything!"

The wise woman smiled and nodded, "I will also do you and Daniela another favor for today."

Mary arched a brow, "What?"

"I will keep the young lord away until noon so that you can concentrate of Daniela's studies," Mrs. Garwood grinned. "After that I can make no promises."

Mary smiled and nodded, "I guess I will have to make do with what time I have. Come Mrs. Garwood, I insist that you join me for breakfast. I have the need for feminine companionship. I do believe I have a spontaneous fondness for friendly gossip this morning."

The maid laughed and followed Mary out the door and too the kitchens. They found Daniela already enjoying her breakfast with Ms. Hollander fussing over the child. Unfortunately, Mrs. Garwood was called to some emergency within the castle and had to take her leave. Mary gratefully took a full piping-hot plate from the grinning cook and sat next to her pupil. Daniela smiled happily at her. Mary grinned back and kissed the girl's forehead. It was as if the two had some invisible and mysterious bond that enabled Daniela to know Mary's decision… and being the intelligent and discreet child she was, she did not say a word about it.

"You look very beautiful today, Miss Maria," Daniela murmured softly. "I am happy to see that you are feeling better."

Mary smiled at the child, "Thank you, Darling. Now, we must hurry. We do not have much time to devote to your studies I fear. I hope you do not feel neglected, dear."

Daniela shook her head with a smile, "More important things were being decided. I understand, Miss Maria. Do you think we could work on arithmetic last?"

Mary laughed and nodded, "Of course, I know how you feel. Arithmetic was always my least favorite subject. Come along."

Daniela nodded and stood giving her plate to the nearest scullery maid to take for the washing. Mary did the same and thanked the young woman for her service before following the child to the drawing room. Mary caught a glimpse of the lord speaking with Rodger in the front hall. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she remembered their kiss and the love she held for him. She felt the mad desire to go up to him and run her fingers through his ebony curls to see if they were as soft as they appeared. Shaking her head with a silly smile she continued on her path to the drawing room.

As if sensing that someone was staring at him, Edward looked up to catch a glimpse of his 'Maria' as she made her way to the drawing room. He caught the soft wondering smile and could not help but feel joy that she no longer seemed depressed. His heart thudded with excitement as his eyes caught sight of the roses bound in her hair before she completely disappeared from his view. Remembering himself, he turned towards his stable manager with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, Rodger. What was it that you were saying?" He murmured guiltily.

Rodger chuckled at his employer and shook his head, "I understand that my reports are found dull when one has a beauty like that. I simply said that your stallion and the mare you requested are ready and fit for a ride today. Trident and Sunlight will be saddled when you come for them."

"Excellent, thank you Rodger," the lord grinned elatedly. "Around half-past noon should do."

"Right sir," Rodger nodded and before taking his leave turned with a grin, "you know, milord, if it were me wanting to take my sweetheart for a picnic I would go to the spot where the river meets the orchard."

Edward smiled and nodded at the suggestion, "Thank you, Rodger. That is marvelous advice. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a most pressing matter to attend to."

"Of course, your lordship," Rodger grinned as he watched the young man stroll away, whistling a happy tune.

Mrs. Garwood came out from the shadows, "That was a marvelous idea, Rodger."

"Thank you," Rodger grinned before turning to look seriously at the woman, "I had hoped to ask you on such a picnic, Jennifer."

Mrs. Garwood looked at the gentleman with startled eyes, "Me? Why would you want to take me on a picnic?"

Rodger chuckled, "We have both been alone for far too long Jenni. I think it is safe to take a chance at love again."

The maid looked up at him with a gasp, "Who told you?"

Rodger smiled tenderly, "A little bird from the kitchens and does it matter? I feel the same."

Mrs. Garwood smiled at him with happiness, "I suppose it does not. Still, you just wait until I get my hands on that impossible matchmaking gossip."

"You are just as bad as Helen Hollander, Jenni," Rodger grinned leaning to kiss her lightly. "Come, we must see that our young fledglings fare well with their budding love. I feel it will be a love story for the ages."

Mrs. Garwood nodded, "I believe so too. Well, I will see to you later, Rodger Dellinger. I have to stop the foolish lad from interrupting Daniela's lessons. I made a promise to Mary that he would not interfere until noon."

Rodger chuckled and kissed her cheek goodbye, "Well, good luck, my sweet. You will need it to stop that headstrong stubborn lad."

Mrs. Garwood shook her head with a laugh and hurried off. Rodger smiled after the woman he had admired and loved from afar for many years. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat, he made his way outside whistling the same happy tune he had heard from the young lord.

888

"I do not understand," Daniela murmured thoughtfully as she looked down at her books. "Why did Brutus betray Caesar? I thought that they were close friends."

Mary nodded, "They were good friends. However, Brutus felt that Caesar had become a threat to Rome and he felt that Rome's fate was more important than his friendship with Caesar. It is like our saying 'for king and country'. He felt that the survival of his country was more important than a man's life…even a close friend."

"But… I thought it was wrong to take life," Daniela murmured softly.

"It is," Mary answered, "but wars are fought all the time and sometimes they bring about necessary change. Still, one should never have to choose between country and loved ones, and loved ones should never put a person into such a position. One should always hold the highest respect for life in general and only kill as the most necessary last resort. Now, onto a happier subject, blood-sport is hardly a suitable topic of discussion for young ladies."

Daniela nodded and Mary instructed her to find the sums problems she had given to the child before they started their lessons. Daniela set to work and Mary sat reading while she waited for the child to finish or ask for help. She was startled out of her novel by a warm palm coming to rest at the crook of her neck and shoulder. She looked up to find the lord's dazzling eyes smiling down at her. Taking a glance at a nearby clock, she realized that it was noon. She laughed inwardly; Mrs. Garwood was right down to the minute. Carefully, she raised her eyes to meet his.

"May I assist you, my lord?" Mary asked with a soft unassuming smile.

Edward gave her a charming smile in return, "I was hoping to gain your consent for some riding and a nice picnic luncheon."

Mary looked at Daniela who was giving her a hopeful and earnest gaze, "I would be willing to give my consent… as long as Daniela is allowed to accompany us. She could do with the fresh air."

Edward looked at the young girl, who had turned her entreating eyes to him. He chuckled and nodded. Daniela smiled happily and clapped her hands. She excused herself to get her bonnet, riding gloves, and her governess's cloak. Mary was left alone with her future fiancée and she turned to look at him with a wide smile. She stood from her place and moved to tidy up the table she and Daniela had been working at. Edward watched her and felt several compulsions to go, wrap his arms around her, breath in the scent of her, and let kisses rain upon the silky skin of her neck. He was exceedingly happy that his roses were entwined within her hair and felt a rise of hope at the pointed smiles she gave him. Then he saw his opportunity to get closer to her when a book slid off the table to the floor.

Mary bent to reach for the volume and was startled when her hand met the warm fingers of the lord. They both looked at one another and Edward quickly moved to hand over the slippery tome. Mary smiled and nodded in thanks before setting it aside. Her skin still tingled in response to his accidental touch. She was half tempted to tell him her answer then… but she was saved by the light singing voice announcing Daniela's return to the drawing room. Edward turned to smile at the child and Mary let out a breath. She was so close to confirming her future. Daniela hurried and gave Mary her cloak and began to put on her own cloak, gloves, and bonnet. Mary settled the garment over her shoulders but struggled with the clasp. She looked up as the lord reached to help her. His hands then settled on her shoulders and they stared at one another with equal passion. Edward nearly reached down to kiss her…and had it not been for Daniela's presence, he would have.

Mary however broke their reverie to assist the child with the ribbons to fasten her bonnet. Edward let out a sigh and shook his head to rid him of the small feeling of annoyance. He turned to smile at the ladies within his presence and offered them each an arm. Daniela giggled and Mary smiled without looking him in the eye. The small group began their journey to the stables. Along the way, Mary and Daniela seemed to be having a silent conversation with one another as they both seemed to giggle at several intervals. Edward arched a brow and gave a look to each.

"It is very impolite to leave your escort out of the loop, ladies," he teased with a rakish grin.

Mary shook her head, "It is a woman's secret, milord. It would be most improper of us to reveal such a secret until the right moment."

"And this is not the right moment," Edward murmured softly.

Mary turned to give him a bright meaningful smile, "No, but I feel the moment will come soon…very soon, milord. You must simply utilize that small amount of patience I know you have."

Edward chuckled and continued to lead the group to the castle's stables. Daniela entertained them with a tale she had heard from Ephraim, and the trio was laughing when they came upon Rodger. The stable master arched a brow at the young girl's presence. He said nothing but gave a quick nod and returned inside the stables. Mary looked up in question and Edward gave a befuddled shrug of his own. Daniela seemed to be the only one unaffected by Rodger's strange behavior. A few moments passed and the answer to the man's strange behavior was revealed. Rodger and another stable worker came, leading two adult horses and a young colt. Daniela smiled happily and quickly went up to the young tan blonde colored colt. Edward chuckled and led Mary to the smaller of the two adult horses Rodger had brought out.

"Maria," he grinned, "I would like to introduce you to Sunlight. She will be your horse for the afternoon. I promise, she as gentle as a lamb. I raised her myself. She is the daughter of this brute here," Edward said while affectionately patting the stallion.

Mary looked at the beautiful mare with a smile of delight. She knew how to ride; Mr. Bennet had taken all the girls riding in their childhood. However, she had never seen such beautiful horses as the ones before her. Sunlight was tanned with a dark red chestnut mane. The chestnut color was also faintly on her flanks and she looked perfect for her namesake. She was the color of fire and sunlight. Mary turned to smile at Edward and noticed the father of her mare. The stallion was a beautifully exceptional creature as well. It had a deep rich chocolate hide with a deeper shaded mane. He exuded strength and speed… but at the same time, the stallion also exuded a wild but amiable spirit.

"What is his name?" Mary asked softly, running a palm over the beast's side.

Edward looked at Mary and smiled at the awe she held in her eyes, "His name is Trident. He is my best stallion. He was born when I was a lad of six."

Mary smiled at the thought of the lord as a child, "He is beautiful, milord… he is absolutely breathtaking."

Edward smiled tenderly, "He is not the only one with those qualities."

Mary looked up at that statement and blushed when she realized he was staring at her. She gave him a soft smile and moved to mount Sunlight. Edward moved to assist her and his hands moved to gently grasp her hips. Mary took a deep breath and looked at him as her hands moved to involuntarily clasp his shoulders. Although the moment lasted merely seconds, it seemed to the two lovers that time seemed suspended into that single moment. Sapphire and jade were fixated on one another and Edward's hands remained on Mary's hips well after she was sitting in a comfortable side-saddle position upon her mare. Mary's hands also remained on the young lord's shoulders. A deep cough broke their reverie and they quickly pulled apart with an embarrassed flush on both faces.

"Angel is growing beautifully," Edward murmured towards Daniela for a quick change in subject.

Daniela nodded as Rodger helped her mount the colt, "Yes, I am glad. He will be a strong stallion just like Trident."

Edward chuckled as he mounted said stallion, "Perhaps, we will simply have to wait and see." He turned to Mary and explained, "Angel was born a few months before you came… on my last visit before now. I decided that he would be Daniela's horse and allowed her to name him and make sure he was cared for and trained well. She does remarkably well with animals."

Mary nodded and patted Sunlight as they began a light trot towards the orchard, "Yes, which is understandable when no one knows your native tongue. She could talk to the horses and feel comforted because they did not need talk back. She knew they could understand her no matter what language she spoke."

Edward nodded thoughtfully and smiled at Mary. Daniela had gained a few paces in front of them and was blissfully ignoring the couple behind her. Edward rode at a quiet pace, keeping his stallion beside Mary's mare. Delicately, he took Mary's hand in his. Mary smiled at the small action and gave a happy sigh.

"So, how is your mount? Are your comfortable?" Edward asked with honest concern. "I know you have not been riding since your arrival here at Dodgewood."

Mary smiled at him, "I am fine, Lord Dodgewood. To be honest however, I am more accustomed riding astride. I know it is proper riding side-saddle but it is terribly uncomfortable."

Edward chuckled and moved the hand up to kiss it gently, "Then by all means, milady, you should make yourself comfortable. You know I hold little stock with propriety."

Mary grinned and gracefully maneuvered until she was riding astride. After making sure the skirt of her dress would not billow and reveal anything embarrassing, Mary challenged the lord to a race on the last few paces to the orchard. Daniela was already there waiting, for the couple had been too caught up with one another and had dawdled. Edward agreed to Mary's challenge and soon the pair was laughing as their mounts galloped towards their destination. Mary's hair and cloak billowed behind her and Edward could not help but feel mesmerized by the ethereal beauty the woman held. He laughed as he caught her teasing gaze when her mare gained a little ahead of Trident.

Mary almost lost her breath at the sight of him on Trident. The horse and rider moved naturally and beautifully. Edward's hair was blowing about wildly and his eyes were alight with laughter and life. The smile on his face would not leave. Not only was that thrilling, but the way he moved with his stallion was an art form… a representation of the beauty that came from life itself. Mary felt her heart fill with emotion. This amazing man was going to be hers forever. She found herself on the losing end of the race… but just by inches. The couple was laughing as they desperately tried to catch their breath from their intense ride and impromptu race. Edward dismounted Trident, tied his reigns to a low branch, and moved to assist Mary off Sunlight.

Mary and Edward gazed into one another's eyes as the lord gently grasped her hips to bring her down. Mary clutched his shoulders lightly and gave him a light smile. When she was on her feet, Edward couldn't help himself and bent to give her a light kiss. Mary gasped before returning the light pressure. They broke apart at Daniela's giggle and Mary blushed. Edward's smile would not leave him and he went to grab a basket and blanket he had packed upon Trident's saddle. Mary joined Daniela and was telling the girl different names of the plants that were found near the river and orchard. Edward smiled affectionately at them and spread the blanket out. He then called the two females in his company and bid them to join him as he sprawled lightly blanket covered ground.

Mary caught Daniela's hand and they quickly moved to join him. Daniela giggled as Edward reached out and caught her in an embrace. Edward gave a playful growl and kissed the child's hair. Mary smiled as she sat beside him at a proper distance. Edward glanced at her and she blushed lightly. Mary could see what her life would be like with this man. He would be affectionate, tender, and humorous… He would also be jealous, possessive, stubborn… Mary shook her head with a small smile. His fine qualities outweighed his faults ten fold. She knew that their marriage would be one full of passion and tenderness. They would have their arguments… there was no doubt but, Mary knew that they were both intelligent enough and most importantly… in love enough _not_ to allow their arguments to become serious.

"What are you thinking about, Maria?" Edward murmured, interrupting her thoughts.

Mary jumped, startled out of her thoughts, before smiling down at the relaxed sprawled figure of the lord, "I was simply thinking about the future. It is a very mercurial thing, the future."

Edward gazed up at her with intense cobalt eyes, "And what do you envision as your future, Maria?"

Mary grinned with mischief, "Oh, I was thinking about arguments and stubbornness. I see that in my future. I also envision a very large amount of happiness but, that is of course one version of the future I imagine."

Edward felt his heart fill with hope at her words. They leaned towards the idea of her accepting his proposal. If that were true… he would shout his bliss for all the world to hear. Mountains would tremble with his happiness and ardor. Edward smiled up at her and Mary returned the sentiment. The lord was stunned for a moment when he realized that Mary had taken hold of his hand on her volition. She simply held it without any exploring caress but still, the contact of her skin was enough to send a hurricane of awareness through him. He looked up at her but she was staring out at the horizon. He grinned happily as he saw the light tell-tale flush of pink on her cheeks. He sighed and lay back. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around them.

Mary's breathing, Daniela's giggle, the wind passing through the orchard and grass, the rush of the river; they were all a gentle lullaby and he soon found himself drawn to a light slumber. Mary looked down to find her love asleep and she shook her head with a chuckle. She murmured to Daniela to quiet her antics and the little girl noticed her father's sleeping form. She nodded and smiled before lying next to him. Mary felt her heartstrings tug at the tender moment. Daniela had quickly fallen asleep with her little head resting on Edward's chest. Edward's arms had come round to hold her in a warm comforting embrace against his side. She felt herself overwhelmed with emotion. Easily, she moved to lie next to him. Before she was fully reclined, Mary moved to place a quick tender kiss on his lips. She rested her head on the other side of his chest, over his heartbeat and the relaxed beat brought to slumber.

Edward felt Mary's lips cover his and opened his eyes when he felt a new weight settle upon his chest. He smiled happily when he realized his love was laying her head against his chest… over his heartbeat. He brought his arm around her tightly after she fell asleep and bent to kiss his forehead. He rested his head back again and stared into the clear cloudless sky. It was a perfect day… well, almost perfect but he felt that the event which would complete his perfect day was short in coming. Quietly, he hummed a soft love tune and stroked the locks of lovely dark chestnut hair his left hand held.

888

Edward let the angels he held sleep until it came far to close to dusk. Regretfully, he nudged them awake. Mary was easy to awaken and opened her eyes with a smile and another endearing blush. She sat up and nodded when he told her that it was time to leave.

"What shall we do with Daniela?" she asked when she realized the child refused to be brought out of sleep.

Edward chuckled and easily stood with the child cradled in his arms, "I'll carry her on Trident and lead Angel by attaching her reigns to my saddle."

Mary nodded, "I'll clear away our things. You should let her lay on the blanket until the horses are prepared and we have everything packed away. I will help you lift her so that you can mount Trident."

Edward lifted a brow, "Can you lift her? I am not trying to be chauvinistic," he added sincerely at the glint in his love's eyes. "I just know that Daniela is not as light as she seems. I do not want you to strain yourself, sweet."

Mary smiled at his concern and nodded, "I am confident I can lift her. Besides, you will be there to reach down and lift her the rest of the way. I promise I will not injure myself."

Edward nodded and moved to help Mary as she packed there things. He then moved to fasten Angel's reigns to Trident's saddle. Mary packed the basket and blanket on her own saddle and then moved to help Edward with Daniela. The child was a challenge, but Mary managed and gave the lord a smile of triumph after she had successfully handed Daniela to him. She then mounted her horse easily without assistance and they made a slow pace back to the castle.

"How was your rest, Maria?" Edward asked teasingly.

Mary grinned while staring ahead, "Strangely refreshing, milord. I would not be troubled to take many such rests in the future."

Edward smiled at her quick witted answer and what it implied. He said no more as they made their way. The trio returned to the stables with barely any light left from the sun. Stars were already making their appearance in the night sky, along with a gorgeous picturesque full moon. Edward immediately knew what to do with Maria after their evening meal, which he had convinced her to sit at his table while they handed their mounts to Rodger. Edward continued to carry the sleeping Daniela and the couple carried the young girl to her bed before making their way to the dining room. Edward offered his arm to Mary, who took it with a smile and they made a slow pace to their destination. Edward took the moment to quiz his angel further.

"What do you think your parents are thinking about your stay here?" Edward smiled sincerely interested.

Mary shook her head with a laugh, "Mama will perhaps be wondering if I have found a wealthy husband and then wondering when I will return home with the news. You see, that is the only way my father and I convinced her to let me come to Dodgewood. We told her that this journey was to look for a proper match out of the normal circles in Merriton."

Edward laughed, "And your father? What would he be thinking?"

Mary smiled, fondly thinking of the Bennet patriarch. "My father will be thinking about whether or not my sisters are doing well and how his grandchildren are faring. He will be thinking about how to vex Mama even further and delighting when he finds new ways to do so. He will be wondering whether or not I am happy and safe here. He will also, perhaps, be wondering if I have found that proper match I am 'searching' for."

Edward chuckled, "And have you, Maria?"

Mary paused thoughtfully, "Well, I would hardly call it proper but he is of a high status and that will simply thrill Mama. She will be simply terrible with her glee. Papa will be pleased if I am pleased and if he deems this man acceptable in caring for his last unwed daughter."

Edward looked at her with confusion and Mary smiled before saying, "I think that we are late to our meal, your lordship and it would not do to have it grow cold on us."

The lord nodded and quietly led his love to the dining room and helped her take her seat near his place at the head of the table. Mary smiled at him and then smiled at Mrs. Garwood when she placed a bowl of an unknown but decadent soup before Mary. The maid winked covertly at the woman and Mary shook her head with a smile. Edward watched the woman thoughtfully and was mesmerized as she ate. It came to his realization that this was the first day he had seen her eating habits before. It was a trivial thing to marvel at but… nevertheless it was another thing to find attractive about Mary. She was as graceful while eating as during her playing the pianoforte. Only, the act of eating created many more uncontrollable highly 'improper' thoughts within the lord's mind. He was lost in such a thought when Mary spoke.

"I believe it is a lovely evening for a walk through the gardens, milord," she remarked shyly.

Edward looked at her, stunned at her bold initiation of such an activity. "I am sorry?"

Mary blushed and looked down at her, now smoked ham and something French, filled plate. "I believe it is a lovely evening for a walk through the gardens," she repeated. "Tonight's air could spark some answers to many unsolved questions."

Edward arched a brow with a smile, "Indeed? Well, then I propose we take that walk. In fact, I simply could not eat another bite. The weather is too fine for us to be idling away at the dinner table."

Mary smiled at him and nodded, "I feel the same way, milord."

Edward stood and moved to help his love from her chair. His heart was beating at an alarming rate and his mind was in a clamor with all the hopeful thoughts running through him. Mary's condition was much the same as her love. She was gathering her courage to give the young nobleman the answer he so wished to hear. Edward took Mary's hand and settled it within the crook of his arm. Then, neither aware of the meaningful stares they received, they proceeded outside of the castle towards the gardens. Edward stared at Mary as they walked towards the maze slowly.

She was breathtaking in the moonlight. Then again…Edward thought wryly, that she was breathtaking in any light. The roses he had left on her pillow were still wound within her hair and the free tresses fell in waves down her back. Her skin was incandescent and almost sparkled in the ethereal moonlight. Her eyes shone like emerald stars and her lips looked ripe and kissable. All of these traits completed a look that mimicked that of a fairy or beautiful elfin creature. The young lord was mesmerized as his heart pounded with the hope that she would grant his dearest wish.

Mary looked at the nobleman she was about to give her hand to. He was strikingly handsome in his black coat and cream breaches. His ebony curls shone in the moonlight and his sapphire eyes sparkled with passionate emotion. His face was serious and it took Mary's breath away with its intensity. They did not speak as they traversed through the maze. The only sound was the birds, the wind, and their breath. When they finally reached the center and Edward led Mary to sit on the nearest bench, they gazed at one another before Edward cupped her cheek. Mary closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned against the gentle palm.

"Have you thought about my proposal, Maria?" he murmured softly, his other hand moving to cover the one she held in her lap.

Mary opened her eyes and gazed at him. She bit her lip thoughtfully as thoughts rushed through her. This was it… the moment of truth, the moment that would decide her future. Slowly, she brought her free hand to rest over the hand that cupped her cheek and gave the lord a sweet smile. Her jade eyes misted over with tears and took a deep shaking breath as she leaned closer to his form. Edward nearly shook with hopeful awareness and he too leaned forward.

"Maria?" he murmured.

Mary smiled at her nobleman's impatience, "Yes, my lord. Yes, I will marry you."

Edward looked into her eyes, stunned for a moment as his heart and mind burst with emotions and thoughts. Then as her words caught up with his racing mind, he gave a wide smile and brought his lips to hers in a sweet passion filled kiss. He wrapped his arms around Mary's waist and brought her closer to his chest. Mary's arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and she laughed lightly in the kiss as tears streaked down her cheeks. Edward broke the kiss to move and press feather light kisses on her forehead, nose, eyelids, and cheeks. He sighed and rested his head against her shoulder, his arms still tight around her.

"Say it again, love." He murmured. "Please, tell me again."

Mary smiled and kissed his forehead, "Yes, my lord. I will marry you."

"Call me Edward," he demanded softly. "Oh, sweet heaven, I love you so very much!"

Mary made a strange mixture of laugh and sob, "I love you. I do love you; so much my very being could not survive without you."

Edward moved and took her lips again. This time, however, was a deeper more intense kiss then before. Mary's breath was lost as she returned the kiss shyly. Her fingers moved to tunnel in Edward's hair and he groaned against her mouth. His tongue darted out to explore her cavern once again and Mary's shyly returned within his own orifice. They kissed deeply, tenderly, passionately. They kissed until they were lost to everything but themselves. They forgot where they were and nearly forgot who they were with their passion. Edward brought Mary closer until she was sitting on his lap. Mary gave a small gasp and moan against his mouth. Finally, Edward pulled away from the kiss, leaving them both gasping for breath. With a sigh, he rested his forehead against hers. They both held their eyes closed as they panted for breath in the cool night air.

"I love you, Maria," he murmured. "I wish I could wed you at this very moment, my darling."

"I love you, my lord…"

"Edward," he interrupted pointedly.

Mary laughed and kissed him lightly, "I love you, Edward. I wish the very same."

"Well, we could escape to Gretna Green…" he teased.

Mary shook her head at the impossible man within her arms. "My mother… not to mention my sisters, will murder you for such a thing. No, my love, I believe we will simply have to be patient and endure the wait."

Edward groaned and leaned against her shoulder once more, although this time his lips nuzzled against her neck. "Propriety dashes my hopes again. I will have to rid you of your unconceivable fondness of propriety."

Mary chuckled and rested her head against his, "I believe you are very close to succeeding. If it were not for my mother and sisters' wrath, we would be halfway to Scotland at this moment. However, I do not wish for my husband to be murdered before I can name him so."

Edward laughed and kissed her lightly, "I love you. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You are an angel from heaven and I am blessed to have your heart. We will be so happy together, my sweet."

Mary sighed and smiled, "I know and I cannot wait until we are wed for our new lives together to begin. I love you, Edward."

Edward closed his eyes and smiled widely, "I love you, Maria Bennet. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Mary gave a light giggle and moved to rest her head against his chest, "You are beginning to sound repetitive, my lord."

"It is Edward to you," he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "And I do not mind if I sound repetitive. I especially do not mind if it is to sound the words of my love for you."

Mary smiled and closed her own eyes, "Well then. I _love_ you, Edward Gerard Eckert of Dodgewood. I _love_ you. I love _you_. _I love you_."

888

(Author's Note: So draws the end of Part III. I hope everyone finds this piece of what I'm considering my 'Fan-Fiction' masterpiece (I'm seriously just kidding), to be enjoyable. I enjoyed writing this particular section and I am sure everyone realizes why. I wish to thank all of those who have reviewed my story. I appreciate all of your comments, questions, and critiques. They are very important to an aspiring authoress. To answer a question, Mary's pet name 'Maria' is pronounced 'Ma-ree-uh'… only with that Spanish inflection on the 'R'. I can't really explain that part really well. I hope that is an acceptable and understandable answer… Sometimes I don't even understand what I write. Thank you again to all my reviewers and to any person who was gracious enough to read my tale. May your lives be blessed. –Kittenprophetess)

(Play-List for Part III (Chapters Five & Six))

(P.III) "A Whole New World" -Disney's _Aladdin_

(C.5) "How Can I Not Love You"-Unknown 'M' + "Wait for You"-Elliot Yamine 'E'

(C.6) "Come What May" _Moulin Rouge_-Ewen Mgregor and Nicole Kidman 'M+E"

33


	5. Part IV 'Ch 7 & 8'

Part IV

(Chapters Seven & Eight)

(Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Jane Austen or any republication of her works. I only wish to express an idea inspired by her novel _Pride and Prejudice._)

888

Chapter Seven

(Understanding)

The lovers had moved to sit on the ground. Edward was against the fountain; his legs sprawled out so that Mary fit between them. His arms were wrapped around her to keep the cool night air at bay. They had been out in the garden for hours, simply laughing, talking, and enjoying one another's presence. Mary rested her hands over the arms clasped around her waist and rested her head back against Edward's shoulder. The lord kissed his newly betrothed love on her forehead and chuckled when she failed to suppress a yawn.

"I should get you to your bed," Edward murmured, "I've certainly kept you out long enough."

Mary shook her head tiredly, "No, I am not tired. I wish to stay right here and gaze at the stars."

"Are you sure?"

Mary nodded softly, "It will not be long until this unseasonably warm weather gives way to barricading snow. I want to enjoy this freedom with you before winter holds us in its grasp."

Edward nuzzled her hair, "Alright, but that reminds me of something important."

Mary sighed happily, "What is that?"

"A certain love of mine's birthday is in four days," Edward chuckled mischievously.

Mary sat up straight and turned around to look at him in surprise. Her fiancée was looking at her with amused eyes, sparkling with the merriment of startling her. Mary shook her head with a grin and settled herself back into his arms. She could not fathom how he had gotten that information. She did not remember having told him when her birthday was. With laughter in her voice she asked him how he came about such information.

Edward responded with a kiss to her temple, "Well, a certain little senorita and well-meaning maid told me that your birthday was the third of November."

Mary shook her head and sighed as Edward's hands caressed over the skin of her arms. Her lord chuckled and pressed light kisses over the curve of her jaw. He started a trail down her neck but was deterred by another, rather large, yawn from Mary. He bit back a stint of laughter and shook his head.

"We should really be getting to bed, beloved," Edward murmured. "Otherwise we will be held accountable for actions we have yet to partake in."

Mary looked at him in confusion as she reluctantly stood. Her confusion seemed to be amusing to Edward, who chuckled as he stood. The glare he received only incited another peal of laughter. Edward pulled her into his arms and kissed her happily. As quickly as her anger had come, it was that easily melted away by the sweet loving kiss. When they pulled apart, Mary rested her head against Edward's chest with an exasperated sigh.

"What is it," he asked her.

Mary looked up at him and shook her head, "I cannot seem to stay angry at you."

Edward grinned and bent to kiss the tip of her nose, "Good, because anger hardly encourages affection. I want our life to be merry with a very small amount of strife."

Mary smiled at him, "But our arguments make life interesting, Edward."

"Well, we can always argue. I love hearing what you have to think, Maria," Edward responded with a chuckle and another soul-searing kiss. "But only if we know that our love is more important than that of petty arguments."

"Of course," Mary nodded and sighed against his neck. "I do not want to return to the castle. I am afraid…"

Edward looked down at her with concern. Mary's eyes were closed as she held herself against him. He did not like the fact that his angel was afraid of something. He felt a primal need to obliterate anything threatening his love and to hold her protectively away from the threats of the world. Softly, Edward asked her what she was afraid of and Mary looked at him with sad, serious, eyes. Mary sighed as they began their journey towards the castle.

"I am afraid that this, you and I," Mary murmured, "is all just some grand dream and if I fall asleep… I am afraid that I will wake up to find that I am still in my room at Longbourn. I think that such a thing will break my heart into irreparable pieces."

Edward kissed her firmly, "You do not need to be afraid of such a thing. I promise, the moment that you wake, I will be sitting at your desk prepared to give you a kiss and another affirmation of my love for you."

Mary laughed lightly, "We will scandalize the region."

Edward smiled at her response and brought her close to his side, "Then the region shall be scandalized. I will not have you thinking second thoughts about our impending marriage, Maria."

"Now I know it cannot possibly be a dream," Mary murmured with another soft yawn.

The couple reached the warmth of the castle and entered it quietly. The lord led his lady to the staircase that would lead them to each of their respective chambers. Edward asked Mary what she had meant about knowing it was not a dream. He was filled with amused curiosity at her firm, amused, conviction about the subject. Mary laughed at his question and looked at him with sparkling eyes full of merriment. They stopped at the doorway to her chambers and Edward looked at his fiancée expectantly.

Mary smiled, "I know it cannot be dream because if I were dreaming I would never allow my reputation to be so scandalized and you, my lord, would never suggest such a thing."

"Well, I am glad that you have distinguished reality from fantasy," Edward chuckled and leaned in closer, "now, I do believe I should give you one last kiss goodnight and be off to bed."

Mary smiled at him and raised her lips to his. Their kiss started a soft meeting and confirmation of affection. However, with a sigh from Mary it turned into a new feeling altogether. Edward tunneled one hand into the wealth of Mary's hair. His other hand caressed down her side causing Mary to sigh against his lips. With a soft groan, Edward gently deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue past her lips. Mary met his questing limb with her own and their passion increased. Arms wrapped themselves unerringly around Edward's shoulders and fingers found paths through his ebony curls. His lips left hers, much to Mary's displeasure, and traveled over her jaw. Mary jerked and gasped as she felt his tongue lightly trace the lobe of her ear. Her hands clutched his shoulders as her knees threatened to buckle. Chuckling with a blend of amusement and passion, Edward held his arms around her waist to keep her from falling. His lips found her neck then and he placed teasing, nipping, kisses over the sensitive column.

Mary's moan was quieted only by Edward's quick return to kiss her mouth. She sighed as she leaned against the door to her chambers. Impulsively, her fingers gently scratched the back of her attentive lord's neck. This reflexive action seemed to cause a rift in Edward. He cupped Mary's bottom with both hands and pressed her firmly against the door. His groan could not be quieted by their kisses and reverberated through the hall and in Mary's ears. With a gasp from Mary, Edward pulled away as quickly as he had pressed her against the door.

Edward looked down at the floor as he panted with unspent passion. He ran a shaking hand through his black curls and looked at Mary with a slightly guilty expression. Mary was gazing at him with wide eyes and she blushed when she met his eyes. She raised her hands to her lips and looked at him with curious and innocent eyes.

Edward sighed, "I apologize, Maria. I believe I got a little carried away."

Mary nodded numbly before smiling softly, "I think we both were carried away, Edward."

Edward smiled uncomfortably, "I should leave you now before I do something I am not sure I will regret."

Mary nodded and opened her door before slowly stepping through after one last sweet kiss from her fiancée. She closed it regretfully and laughed as she made one step towards the desk in her room. An abrupt clamor of knocking halted her and she turned to look at her door in confusion. Carefully, Mary moved to the door and reached out for the knob. She slowly began to open the solid wooden door but was surprised when it was pushed back and Edward came through. Her eyes were wide with surprise and confusion as Edward took her into his arms and kissed her fiercely. Her surprise quickly melted into a more pleasant and heated feeling as she began to return the impromptu kiss.

She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and sighed. Edward groaned softly and buried a hand in her hair. He braced his other arm around her back, holding her firmly against him. After a long moment of passionate interplay, Edward pulled away from their kiss and rested his head against her hair; panting for breath. Mary closed her eyes as she leaned against his chest. Her fingers wearily clutched his shoulders and she, too, was at a loss of breath.

"What brought that on?" Mary murmured brokenly as she desperately sought air for her lungs.

Edward chuckled lightly, "I could not stand the thought of not having one more kiss from you before I retired. I am sorry if I frightened you."

"You terrified me out of my wits before I realized who it was," Mary admonished before chuckling, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Maria," he murmured before sighing and kissing her temple. "I really should leave you for now. Give me one last kiss?"

Mary shook her head in amused exasperation before tilting her head to accept her love's gentle kiss. Edward reluctantly released her from his grasp and moved towards the hallway. Mary followed him until he reached past her doorframe. She stood and watched as he traversed the short trip to his own chambers. Both the lovers kept their eyes on the other until the last moment when their doors closed off the sight of one another.

Mary rested against her door and laughed gleefully. She shook her head and went to her desk. She gracefully sat on the chair and then took out her journal. She quickly wrote down the events of the day and her feelings about each respective incident. When she was done with that task, she reverently took the roses from her hair and made to press them within the pages of her journal. She deferentially caressed the silken petals of each bloom. She closed her eyes with the joy the two blossoms had brought her and kissed them before painstakingly preserving them in the pages of her journal for the rest of time.

When her task was finished, she reverently hid her journal away and stood away from the desk. She walked to her wardrobe and took out her night gown. Easily, she unfastened her dress and then removed her chemise and other undergarments. With a bit of remarkable flexibility, she undid the laces of her corset and removed the binding article. She was smiling like a loon as she pulled her nightgown over her head. She put her clothes away for the laundresses to come and clean. Carefully, she went to put out each unnecessary candle and lamp but for the one near her bed. Finally, with a sigh, Mary found her way beneath the blankets of her bed and after saying her prayers; she reached and put out the final lamp. Her last thought was how much she loved Edward before her mind fell to the peaceful realm of dreams.

Edward sighed as the door barred the vision of his beloved. He leaned back against the solid oak door and smiled to nothingness. Easily, he strolled into the adjoining room that served as his private study. He looked out the large bay windows into the dark night sky before reaching into his desk's uppermost drawer and pulling out the trustworthy journal that had been by his side even in his darkest of times. He quietly and painstakingly wrote down every detail that had transpired throughout the day… taking time to write out every emotion he could remember running through him at the time. He laughed, sighed, and some would swear a few tears found their way to the corners of his eyes as he wrote. When he was finished with the account, he hid the tome away and dressed for bed. He left instructions to be woken no later than thirty-past seven. He knew for sure that he would be awake for his beloved at that time. He smiled as he blew out his own lamp and restlessly fell to his mattress. Leisurely, he rested his head back on his hands and let his thoughts drift as they may.

"I love you, Maria Bennet," he murmured into the night before sleep consumed his form.

888

_It was a beautiful clear day at Dodgewood. The grass was a lively emerald green, swaying in a hypnotizing dance over the gentle hills of the estate's countryside. The breeze was warm and gentle and brought with it, the pleasing scents of roses, heather, lilac, and other various flora. The sun was bright and saucy in the vibrant blue sky; a sky that held not one cloud to threaten the bright day. The river flowed peacefully, its waters reflecting perfectly its surroundings. _

_Livestock fed in distant pastures and the people of Dodgewood and the nearby village of Nottinville went on with their daily lives. Children played happily in the warm air. Tradesmen did their work peacefully and the women kept their homes amicably. Near the beautiful structure that was Dodgewood Castle, Edward was running after a laughing Mary. The chase was playful and at a slow pace; a pace set by Mary's newly gained girth. _

_Her long chestnut waves flew behind her in the breeze. The skirts of her light, lilac colored, dress flew billowed behind her as if they were the clouds stolen from the sky. Laughing jade eyes turned to steal a glance behind and then turned to look towards their destination, the tall oak tree that had revealed so much to the two lovers. The tree had opened up Edward's past and Mary's deepest heart and then revealed it to the other; enabling them to realize their love for one another. Mary playfully hid behind the large wide trunk and giggled lightly as she waited for Edward to catch up to her. _

_Edward laughed as he reached the tree and came around the trunk to find his 'Maria'. His disheveled ebony curls were even more untidy from the wind and their impromptu game of chase… not to mention Mary's obsession with running her fingers through the silken strands. He wore only his white linen shirt, un-tucked, and with the uppermost buttons left undone. His tan breeches hugged his legs like a second skin and his boots were slightly scuffed from the race. His sapphire eyes sparkled with merriment as he reached his beloved and took her into his arms for a deep impassioned kiss. _

_Mary sighed against his mouth, "I love you, Edward."_

_Edward grinned and pulled away from the kiss, "I love you, Maria."_

_Easily, Edward eased Mary to the ground and they lay together gazing up at the sky. Well, Mary gazed up at the sky and Edward leaned on an elbow to gaze down at Mary. She smiled at him and sighed in content bliss. Her hands rested over the hand that lay on her distended stomach. She caressed the skin between each knuckle, spots that she found him to be very sensitive in. A teasing growl filled her ears and a soft nipping kiss found its way onto the sensitive pale column of her neck. The brilliant blue of the vast never-ending sky faded in comparison to the dark sapphire of her lord's passionate gaze. He moved to lean over her, unruly jet forelocks falling into his eyes. _

"_How do you feel, mi angel?" he murmured with concern and caressed her rounded belly._

_Mary sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "As well as to be expected, my lord. Although, I am truly surprised that I have any energy… you are very… attentive as always, Edward."_

_Edward chuckled and the corners of his eyes crinkled with his laughter. Mary smiled up at him impishly. She did not care if anyone saw them this way. This was their home and they would do as they damn well pleased. Propriety was hardly suitable for a happy home, Edward repeatedly succeeded in convincing her. Her breathing hitched as Edward's hand began a more dangerous caress and came up to the front ties of her dress. She looked up at him, her eyes darkening into a deep jade with her ardor._

"_Have you lost all sense of propriety, Maria?" he teased her with a mock look of surprise. _

_Mary shook her head and then blushed as she remembered a certain event that had taken place that morning. Edward stalled in his light teasing and arched a brow. Gently, he cupped her cheek and bid her to look him in the eye. She blushed at him, a display of shyness that she had not revealed in a very long time. _

"_What is it, Maria? Are you not feeling well?" Edward asked worried now._

_Mary sighed and shook her head, "I am feeling fine, Edward. I just had an embarrassing morning with Daniela during her lessons."_

_Edward arched a brow, "What happened?"_

"_We… we have to be more… discreet, in the evenings Edward," Mary murmured and looked up at him. "She asked about the strange noises in the middle of the night."_

_Edward had the gall to chuckle at such a provocative statement, "What did you tell her?"_

"_I told her that it was something she would understand when she was older," Mary huffed, annoyed at his inability to grasp the gravity of the situation. "What was I supposed to tell her?"  
_

"_The truth?"_

_Mary glared up at him, "She is ten years old, Edward! I am terrified of the day her first blood comes. It was… so embarrassing. How would you like to explain the ways of the world to your daughter, Edward?"_

_Edward shuddered with dismay at such a prospect, "I do not think so. Besides, no man will ever come near my standards for our daughter."_

_Mary smirked at him, "And what if they come to Daniela's standards?"_

_Edward gave her a mock glare and then grinned, "I promise, I will do the explaining for this child… unless it is another girl. I do not think I could handle such a situation."_

_Mary smiled up at him and Edward leaned down to give her a kiss, "So, my dearest Duchess of Dodgewood, where were we?"_

_Mary shook her head and sighed as Edward's hands continued their previous journey. His lips made loving nips down her neck and she let out a soft moan of his name. Her fingers tunneled into the silken ebony of his hair and lightly scratched his scalp. A deep shuddering groan answered this innocent action and a large palm gently squeezed a cloth covered breast. Mary brought Edward up and gave into the urge to kiss him senselessly._

"_Maria," he murmured._

"_Edward," Mary sighed._

"_Maria."_

_Mary quirked her brow in confusion, "Edward?"_

888

"Maria, it is time to greet a new day," the familiar baritone penetrated her subconscious.

She opened her eyes wide and sat up to take in her surroundings. She took a deep breath of relief as she encountered the familiar sights of her chambers in Dodgewood. She flushed as she remembered her dream and her eyes took in the sight of the Duke of Dodgewood resting amiably at her desk. She realized, with a bright smile, that it was a dream that could soon be the future.

Happily, and without thought to propriety, she rushed out of her bed and moved to embrace her fiancée. Edward chuckled as he brought the adorably disheveled Mary to his lap and held her close. Mary wrapped her arms around him and bent to kiss him softly. The day was bright outside her windows and she could here the sounds of daily life going on around her. She took in the sight of Edward's impeccable appearance, aside from his always unruly curls, and flushed at her own state of dishevelment. Embarrassedly, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Edward grinned at the bout of shyness.

"Why so embarrassed, love?" he asked teasingly, "We are to be married after all."

Mary smiled at him, "Good morning, my lor… Edward."

Edward cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly, "It is a good afternoon, milady. You seemed so content in your rest that I could not bear to wake you."

Mary's eyes widened, "Everyone must think me a grand lay-a-bout! How could I have slept so late?"

Edward chuckled and easily soothed her frustration, "You were up very late, mi angel. It is perfectly understandable that you slept in a bit late. Aside from that, you are to be the lady of this castle and so no one will care how and when you sleep."

Mary bit her lip and then nodded with a sigh. Edward chuckled and kissed her warmly. He traced the back of two fingers over the line of her jaw and then slowly down her neck. Shuddering with a sigh, Mary leaned into the touch and clutched at his shoulders. Easily, Edward deepened the kiss and brought her even closer to his form. Their passion increased and they felt the need to never let one another go. Mary held onto Edward desperately and Edward clutched Mary hungrily. He almost overstepped his bounds when a knock at her door broke them apart. Mary nearly fell in her haste to leave his lap and stand. Edward stood and steadied her with a light chuckle… a chuckle that earned him a dark glare that only increased his amusement.

His laughter was quelled when the door to her chambers opened and a head of long black curls peeked around with questioning brown eyes. Mary smiled and opened her arms in invitation and Daniela entered the room fully, racing into her soon to be mother's embrace. Mary laughed and then turned to look at her fiancée with a 'stern' look. Edward grinned wickedly at her and nodded before giving a last kiss to her forehead and quitting the room. Mary pulled apart from the embrace and smiled down at Daniela.

The young girl was impeccably dressed, as was her father. She was wearing a light blue dress with matching bow to hold back her hair. Her brown eyes were bright with happiness and inquisitiveness. Mary bid her to help her dress for the remainder of the day, a task that Daniela readily agreed to. Mary changed into her various undergarments and then patiently instructed Daniela on how to lace her corset. When she pulled on a comfortable tan gown, she sat down at her desk to put on her shoes and Daniela asked to brush her hair.

"Of course you may, Daniela," Mary smiled at her. "Thank you for all your help."

"Si, Miss Maria," Daniela murmured happily. "Have you given Senor Edward an answer?"

Mary turned her head to look at the child, who now held a mischievous twinkle in her chocolate orbs. Daniela looked down with a grin and Mary laughed before tweaking her nose playfully.

"If you must know, querida," Mary smiled at her, "I have and Lord Edward and I are to be married."

Daniela laughed happily and hugged her soundly. Mary smiled and kissed the child's forehead and returned the embrace. The sunlight filled the room and gave the scene a charming glow. Mary looked out her windows into Dodgewood's beautiful countryside and shivered as a chill ran through her. Daniela looked up at her and frowned with concern.

"Are you well, Miss Maria?"

Mary smiled down and nodded, "Of course, just a trifle chilled. I'll be fine once I have had a decent meal in my stomach."

Daniela nodded and then insisted that Mary leave for the dining room at once. Mary shook her head and giggled lightly at the child's tenacity. Her hand was firmly held in Daniela's smaller one and that hand pulled insistently at her as she followed. Daniela was bound and determined that her new mother be well and fed. Her dark curls bounced as she hurriedly led Mary down the winding staircase. Mary's loose chestnut waves flew gently behind her as she kept up with the child's abrupt pace. They startled jovial Mrs. Garwood as they raced into the dining room. Mary apologized while trying to contain her laughter and _obtain_ her breath. Mrs. Garwood simple smiled and curtsied to the new mistress of Dodgewood, before giving a small wink as she left the dining room to oversee other duties in the castle.

Mary turned to find Edward standing near a place setting she assumed to be hers. It was at the right hand side of the head chair and she smiled at him happily. Daniela had already taken her place on the left hand side. She was happily awaiting her surrogate parents' arrival to the table. With a teasing sense of gallantry, Edward aided his lady to her seat and placed a chaste kiss to skin just behind her ear. She gasped and turned to give him a sharp look of disapproval, however, the love and passion hidden in her vivid green orbs took away the sting of her gaze. Edward took his place at the head of the table and bid the meal be served.

Mary sighed with contentment and smiled across at Daniela, who was happily devouring her victuals. Gently, Mary speared a piece of the fish that dwelled on her plate and brought the fork to her mouth. She gave a quiet moan of pleasure at the delicious taste and then reached for her cup of tea. Her gaze caught Edward's and they both smiled before Mary returned her eyes to the vision of her meal.

"I fear you are distracting me, my lord," she murmured teasingly. "I will no doubt waste away from lack of nourishment."

Edward grinned at her, his eyes twinkling merrily. Daniela, however, looked between the two with concern and frowned. She loved her father very much but if he was going to be the cause of harm to her beloved Miss Maria, she would have to put a stop to it. She cleared her tiny throat and caught his attention.

"Senor Edward, you should not distract Miss Maria from eating," Daniela lectured, "she was not feeling well this morning."

Mary looked at Daniela and then towards Edward and ducked her head to hide her smile of amusement. Edward looked at Daniela with a mixture of shock at the 'demand' and then smiled softly before nodding towards the child. He leaned forward and placed a paternal kiss to the child's forehead and leaned back in his seat. He gave a grave vow to not distract the beloved Miss Maria from her meal again. Mary gave a quiet chuckle at the proceedings before her and finished swallowing her last bite of fish. The forelocks of her chestnut hair swayed as she shook her head at her new family.

The rest of the meal was consumed in happy serenity. Looks of amusement and passion passed between the two adults at the table. Edward fought too keep silent as his little Daniela had ordered him too and very nearly suffered from it. His minx of a fiancée would look at him with that twinkle in her gemstone eyes. Her dimples would reveal the grin she tried in vain to hide away. The curtain of her hair would fall just so as she moved in her seat and all these aforementioned things were driving him to the point of near physical distress. Although he cherished Daniela, his mind and heart was engrossed with his 'Maria'. He ached to take her away, romance her… show her things she had only dreamed of seeing. He yearned to marry her and finally sate the primal male that was, for the most part, hidden beneath a civil veneer.

Mary sighed as she looked at her future husband for the countless time. He was going to drive her mad with yearning if he kept looking at her with those devilishly charming sapphire eyes… Or better yet, that one sided grin that always weakened her knees. Her fingers nearly itched with the temptation to run through the glossy curls atop his head. She nearly shouted in relief when Daniela finally finished the last of the meal before them. Edward moved quickly to help her out of her seat and then suggested a walk for them before Mary began Daniela's lessons.

"A walk would be lovely, my lord," Mary smiled happily.

Edward looked at his daughter and smiled, "Do you wish to join us, Daniela?"

The angelic child shook her head and her ebony curls bounced, "I think I will finish the book Miss Maria gave to me. I want to be prepared for the lesson today."

With that declaration, Daniela left the couple's company and headed for her normal drawing room. Edward turned towards Mary and smiled before offering his hand. Mary gladly took it and they too, left the main dining hall. Edward tucked his lady's hand in the crook of his arm and lead her toward the entrance way. They stopped at the door to take their cold weather clothes from a stern looking Mrs. Garwood and then quickly escaped towards the gardens in a fast pace. They reached the garden's entrance laughing and short of breath. Edward brought Mary into his arms and they awkwardly made their way through the maze. They only stopped when they reached the second and only remaining entrance to the rather large maze.

Edward chuckled as he and Mary strolled out of the gardens, "I thought we would never escape."

Mary shook her head, "Daniela is so determined to be helpful. I dread to see how she is when we begin to plan our wedding. I love her so… she is just as eager about our marriage as we are."

Edward pulled her close to his side and sighed. The air had been crisp and cool that morning, a sure sign that November… and winter, had come. The sky displayed only a hint of turmoil in the distance and the wind rattled the fallen foliage around them. Despite the lack of vibrancy around them, the lovers were content with the blossoming of their bond.

"We must journey to London," Edward murmured, "We have many things to arrange."

Mary sighed, "I hate to leave our home. I still have yet to write my parents and sisters. That is a something I _must_ do… and soon. Imagine, showing up in Town announcing a marriage that has not been properly approved by my father. It will cause an outrage."

Edward chuckled and drew her near, "Darling, we are an outrage. I love you."

Mary smiled up at him, "I love you, Edward. When are we to leave?"

They faced one another and Edward brought her into his arms, resting his cheek against her hair. The trunk of the solid tree that guarded the second entrance of the maze served as support for Mary's back.

"Tomorrow," he murmured, leaning against her soft form. "It will be a three day journey at most. I plan to take Daniela and we shall stay for a fortnight. We will arrive on your birthday, love…" he commented abstractedly.

"This is perhaps a frivolous question," Mary murmured, looking away. "Where are we going to stay while in London?"

Edward chuckled, "I have a house in town, darling. I do sometimes have to attend business and unfortunately… political affairs."

Mary nodded and then moved to smile up at him, "I can visit Jane and Charles!"

Edward nodded and could not help but return the woman's vibrant smile, "Yes. Are you planning on informing them of your future marital status?"

Mary shook her head softly, "I would rather keep it as secret as possible until we have told my parents. It would not be right if I did otherwise."

Edward nodded, "I agree, my sweet. Come let me kiss you. I have been yearning to since luncheon."

Mary chuckled and shook her head before drawing him close. Their lips met tenderly and Edward hummed thoughtfully. Mary sighed against his lips and broke away to look up at him. His eyes were distant and he had a wistful smile upon his countenance. Mary shook her head in amusement and daringly traced his jaw with a slow finger. Edward's eyes darkened with passion as he returned his gaze to her.

"I do believe you were supposed to be kissing me, my lord," Mary murmured, a coquettish smile on her lips. "Please, tell me what took you away from your fiancée's lips."

Edward raised a brow and chuckled. Tenderly, he caressed the side of her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Mary closed her eyes and smiled. Briefly, he bent to capture her lips again.

"I apologize, beloved," he grinned, "I was dwelling on the future. I cannot wait until the moment we wed. How do you envision our day?"

Mary smiled and settled herself further against the tree. Edward grinned and leaned over her. With a happy sigh, Mary turned her head to look out at the green hills of Dodgewood's countryside. She could just barely make out the steeple of the village's church. A flock of sheep herded in the distance and other than the boy overseeing them, they were the only two people about. The sky was getting only a fraction darker as the clouds came closer to their home and the wind toyed with the loose ends of Mary's hair. Edward rubbed his nose against the delicate shell of Mary's ear.

"Maria?" he whispered questioningly.

Mary smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him impossibly close. "Do you wish for me to be honest?"

Edward leaned back and arched a brow, "Of course."

"I really do not wish for an extravagant wedding," she murmured, "all I really need is you and the cleric."

Edward grinned roguishly, "Are you sure?"

Mary nodded, "My sisters' weddings were big flamboyant affairs orchestrated by my mother. I would prefer to be in charge of my own wedding."

Edward nodded and bent to lightly trail his lips down her neck, "Of course, my love. We will do everything you wish."

"What about your wishes?" Mary asked him.

Edward came to capture her lips again, "My only wish is to have you and your happiness."

Mary grinned, "We shall never get through this."

888

"I apologize, ladies," Edward sighed as he entered the carriage.

The weather for their trip to London was abysmal. It was the start of their final day of travel and rain beat down against the carriage's top. The skies were angry and gray. The wind snarled around them and the temperature had suddenly become frigid. Every moment or so, a flash of lightning was seen and a peal of thunder was heard. The roads were rough and a fear that the lanterns would smash and cause a fire kept them from having light. Daniela was huddled against Mary; both wore clothes that had become nearly sopping wet even from their short journey from inn to coach. The young girl let out a quiet sneeze and snuggled closer to her governess. Mary sighed and wrapped the blankets that Edward had provided more tightly around the child. Within minutes, Daniela had fallen asleep nestled against Mary.

Mary smiled as she looked at the equally disheveled looking Edward, "It is not your fault, you know."

Edward turned his gaze from the ominous sky to the ever bright eyes of his fiancée. The left corner of his mouth lifted in a wry grin and he leaned against the wall of the carriage. The surroundings of the carriage did not do his love justice. He could barely see Mary as it was but the dark weather cast a dim gray glow about their transportation. It was truly amazing that she still shone through… her eyes being the most prominent.

"How can you still be so cheerful in this abysmal tempestuous weather?" Edward grinned at her.

Mary reached across for his hand and Edward leaned forward to grasp the slighter, more fragile, appendage. He sighed as he felt the warmth from her and their eyes flashed as they looked on one another. Droplets of water were falling from the loose strands of hair that had fallen from her chignon. More beads were trickling down her skin and Edward could not think of a more tempting sight. If he could just follow the trails with kisses he would be a happy… Edward coughed and shifted as he bid his mind to think of less provocative things. Mary arched a brow and Edward requested that she answer his previously stated question.

Mary quickly hid an amused smile and went on to ask, "Is it really that difficult for you to understand how I can be so cheerful?"

Edward grinned at her, "Trust you to not give me a straight answer."

Mary reached and tweaked his nose playfully, "I beg your pardon!"

"And you may have it, although I do not know what you would need it for," Edward grinned impishly.

Mary shook her head at the impertinent nobleman and smiled, "I do love you, you frustrating man."

"And I love you, you equally distressing woman," Edward chuckled as she gave him a reproving look.

Mary sighed and leaned back against the seat cushions, "I am so cheerful because I am with the only people that I will ever need; the man I love and the child I adore. How can I be discontent when I have been so fortunate?"

Edward smiled at her tenderly, "I will go mad for wanting you, Maria."

Mary blushed, "It is highly indelicate to say such things in the presence of a child, Edward Eckert."

Edward chuckled and looked out the window, "We are not far off from Town. I say it should be late afternoon when we arrive."

Mary nodded and looked at the threatening skyline, "I hope this weather will pass soon. I fear Daniela will catch a terrible cold if she is exposed to too much of it."

"I wish I could have provided more comfort for the both of you," Edward sighed.

Mary shook her head, "We are warm within our blankets and safe from the storm outside. We can only ask that much of you, Edward. However, if you do wish to provide me with some entertainment I will not object."

"And how shall I entertain my beloved?" Edward grinned as she gave him a teasing smile.

Mary smiled and handed him a book she had kept in her handbag, "I believe this will suffice, my lord, if you would be so obliging to read it aloud to me."

"Any particular verse you wish to hear?"

Mary smiled and shook her head. With a happy sigh, she lay back and closed her eyes. The patter of the rain gave a soothing rhythm against the roar of the wind. The sway of the carriage as it moved onward calmed her frazzled spirits. However, it was the deep timbre of the Duke of Dodgewood's voice that completed the balm on her weary soul. Mary slept soundly for the remainder of the trip and Edward watched over his fatigued angels. Their quiet, but for the weather outside, trip soon ended in the middle of the afternoon. Edward looked out the windows of his carriage as he heard the banter and rhythm of the city. He grinned as they stopped before his town house. It looked inviting compared to the fierce weather. He turned towards the other occupants of the carriage and smiled. Easily, he stood and pressed a light kiss to Mary's lips.

"Welcome to London, dearest," he grinned as she opened her dazzling green eyes.

888

Chapter Eight

(Planning)

"It is a beautiful house, Edward," Mary murmured and smiled at him as he led her into the warm foyer.

Edward grinned at her, "But it does not compare to Dodgewood Castle, does it?"

Mary bit her lip and shook her head with a grin, "I am afraid that the most beautiful house in the wide world could not compare to our home."

Edward kissed her softly and Mary blushed as she heard Daniela giggle behind them. Edward grinned rakishly at her as he pulled away and called for his manservant Marcus. The willowy butler soon appeared and Mary had to stop herself from remarking on his incredible height. Edward gave the middle-aged man his orders for the luggage to be situated in the appropriate rooms and then led Mary into the parlor, where a warm fire was roaring cheerfully.

"I think we should warm ourselves before a tour is in order," Edward said and nodded towards a young maid standing dutifully at the door. "Mrs. Glover, I would like some tea and warm biscuits for my lovely companions. They have been through a terrible ordeal that I am liable for. I must do everything I can to make them comfortable during our stay here."

"Yes, milord," Mrs. Glover murmured with a curtsy before she left the room to fetch the beverages.

Mary looked at Edward with glowing eyes and then turned to Daniela who had been silent all this time.

"Are you all right, dearest?" she asked worriedly.

Daniela nodded with a happy smile, "I am just… weary from all the traveling and the storms."

Mary nodded and opened her arms for the child. Easily, Daniela embraced her governess and Mary kissed the top of her head. Mary pushed back the dark ringlets gently, to look into the deep brown eyes of the child she adored so well. Daniela smiled up at her and rested quietly against her warmth.

"I suggest that after our tour of the house, you take a very warm bath and go straight to bed," Mary murmured maternally. "I promise tomorrow we will spend the day having fun and take a rest from your lessons. However, we will resume your studies afterward."

Daniela nodded and smiled, "Alright, Miss Maria. Can I play with my dolls now?"

Mary laughed, "Of course, dear."

"You are such a wonderful mother," Edward murmured softly so that only Mary could have heard.

Mary looked at him startled and her cheeks filled with a flattered blushed, "What?"

Edward smiled at her and took her hand to place a soft kiss on the relaxed palm. The new surroundings of the bright town house did his love much better justice than the dreary carriage. The sitting room they were in was nearly all in white. It was surprisingly feminine for a young bachelor to call home. Edward believed he could thank the maids for that. The furniture and cushions were in various shades of cream and off-white. The drapes were a layered creation of lace over beige cotton. The wooden features of the room had all been finished in taupe. The only decidedly masculine item in the room was the fireplace. The mantle still maintained its dark cherry veneer; it was a source of surprising contrast to the room. Edward thought that it suited the room very well and kept the space from being completely consumed by femininity.

"I remarked on your rather wonderful skills as a mother," Edward answered with a teasing grin, his blue eyes sparkling in merriment.

Mary looked away, "But… I am not her mother. I am just acting as a governess."

Edward gently took hold of her jaw and drew her gaze to his, "Darling, I have never seen a governess show as much love and affection as you bestow upon Daniela. You do not have to deny what you feel, love. I am not her father by blood… but I am her father. It is the same with you. You are not the mother that birthed her, but you are her mother. I do believe you taught me that lesson not too long ago."

Mary blushed, "I do love her very much. I wish I was her mother truly."

The couple both turned to look at the oblivious, blissfully, playing child. Mary smiled tenderly at the ebony haired little girl. The dark green dress Daniela wore had become dusty while the child sat on the floor. Her head was bowed as she intently played out the story she had invented for her playthings. Tears filled jade eyes and Mary embarrassedly flicked them away. Edward turned and felt his eyes soften at the show of emotion. He could not help himself and leaned over to kiss her.

The kiss was deep but not flagrant in its passion. He still held her jaw delicately in his hand while his other was held between the both of her hands. Mary sighed out his name as they parted, just for a moment, and Edward bent to kiss her again. Mary took one of her hands and reached to cup his jaw. Edward murmured her name against her lips and pushed his skin into her palm. A soft cough interrupted the lovers' interplay and they pulled apart. Mary's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she saw Mrs. Glover carrying the tray laden with tea and biscuits.

Edward smiled kindly at the housemaid, "Thank you, Mrs. Glover. You are excused to do your other duties."

The trio enjoyed their tea in a comfortable silence. The fire and the cozy surroundings had finally taken away the chill of the damp air outside. Mary sighed in contentment as she took another sip from the fine porcelain teacup. She smiled as Edward told Daniela a silly tale that he insisted was a legend from a far distant land… but that she was sure he was only making up as he continued on. Nevertheless the child was enthralled with the tales of giant ogres, beautiful faeries, and evil witches. Mary was glad that the child's imagination could run unhindered in the care of Edward's mischievous fondness for storytelling. Mary laughed as she noted the certain similarities of the evil ogre queen and Miss Bianca Ives.

Edward grinned at her and gave a charming wink that made her heart flutter. Mary could not help but indulge his silliness with an amused smile and a shake of her head. Finally, the duke could not contain his restlessness and insisted that they take the tour of the house. The first floor consisted of, of course, the sitting room they had just vacated. Just down the hall was his lordship's study… which Edward confessed he rarely used. The adequate dining hall, that looked resplendent in different hues of yellows, gold, and bronze. Mary remarked that the brightness of the interior was to counteract the dull view of the street outside. Edward led them through the kitchens, much to the servants' disbelief, and introduced his staff to their future mistress.

After the somewhat awkward introductions, Edward whisked them away to the second floor. The staircase was a solid form, its banisters of dark wood gleaming with fresh polish. When they reached the hall of the second floor, the first room Edward introduced them too was the upstairs drawing room. Mary gasped in delight at the large room. The spacious room served as drawing room and library. Three sets of bay windows let in a wonderful view of the back garden. Everything was furbished in inviting burgundy and navy fabrics. The gleaming polished wood was the same rich cherry as the fireplace of the sitting room downstairs. However, there was something in the room that caught Mary's eye and brought both a mixture of relief and excitement.

A beautiful pianoforte sat against the wall between two sets of windows. It nearly gleamed in its perfection. Upon closer inspection, Mary surmised that it was a newly made instrument and if it had ever been touched with the intent of playing, it would surely have surprised her. She gently ran her fingers atop the keys in a reverent caress. She turned to give Edward a suspicious smile as he came beside her. She arched a brow towards him and placed the flat of her palm atop the dark wood of the instrument. Edward chuckled and gave her a guilty grin.

"I should have known I would never get past you," he murmured affectionately. "Do you like it? I know this is not home, but I could not bear the thought of depriving you… and myself of your music wherever we may be."

"When did you do this?" Mary asked looking at the impressive pianoforte.

Edward smiled and traced his fingers over the delicate digits resting pale upon dark cherry. He could not help himself and came up close behind her. He wrapped an arm discreetly around her front and bent to kiss her temple.

"I wrote to Marcus with the instructions the night you accepted my proposal," Edward grinned. "I knew we would have to travel to London and, much to my chagrin, I realized I did not have a pianoforte here for you to play. I realized that I must remedy that mistake at once."

Mary smiled and leaned back against him, "It is wonderful, Edward. It looks as if it has never been touched."

Edward whispered in her ear, "It has never been played… except to be properly tuned. Your hands will be the first to bring forth music from this instrument."

Mary turned and kissed him delicately, "I love you, Edward."

Edward rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, Lady Dodgewood."

Mary backed away and smiled, "I am not yet Lady Dodgewood and we should maintain a proper distance until I have become so. What if Daniela thinks this is the proper way to behave?"

Edward grinned at her teasing impertinence, "You are a maddening creature, my dearest."

Mary laughed and bid him to show her the rest of the town house. They found Daniela sitting on the floor, engrossed in some book she had found in the numerous bookshelves. They took the child and Edward continued on with his tour. The rest of the second floor was mainly filled with guest rooms and other such chambers… except for a peculiar set of double doors that led to a balcony and that balcony held a staircase that led to a ball room on the first floor. Edward apologized for not revealing that they had a ballroom. The large room had seen such little use that the nobleman had simply forgotten it. Mary shook her head at the young man and followed him as he led them up the flight of stairs that led to the third floor of the home.

The third floor held their private quarters. Edward opened the first door on the right of the narrow hall and introduced Daniela to her room. It was a beautiful room with a large bed covered in down quilts and pillows. Everything was decorated in different shades of pinks and peaches. There was a small table and a chair setting against the far wall. It was in between two large windows that almost resembled that of a cathedral, only that it was made of simple glass an not the artful stained glass. A small vanity and two wardrobes adorned the room and there was a door that opened to reveal a bathing room. The little girl was immensely pleased with it and opted to get settled in while Edward finished leading Mary's tour.

There were only three doors remaining in the hall and Edward opened the next door, across from Daniela's room. Mary gasped as her fiancée gently nudged her into the room. It was a large, stunning, room adorned in every beautiful shade of green imaginable. The bed was almost a monstrous piece of furniture with a large inviting mattress and light green colored sheets with a richer shaded quilt. The bed curtains were a dark forest green and looked to be made of the finest velvet. There were three windows of the same style as the ones in Daniela's room… although on further inspection the third window, farthest from the door, actually revealed to be a set of doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the garden. There was also a small desk, vanity, _three_ wardrobes, and two other doors that held unknown accommodations.

Yet it was not the finery of the room, impressive though it was, that caused Mary's touched gasp. It was the insurmountable amount of roses that filled the room. There had to be twenty bouquets of a dozen roses. There were roses with crimson petals and also with the purest snowy white imaginable. There was even a light layer of petals covering the floor, bedspread, and table surfaces in the room. Mary turned to Edward with tears in her eyes and a bright smile.

"You are going to over-indulge me, my lord," she whispered.

Edward brought his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears and then cupped her face in his hands, "Beloved, one could never indulge you enough. These blossoms are paltry in comparison to your beauty. Happy birthday, the blossoms are for the birthdays you have already counted, for the ones we will, God willing, share together in the future, and a few more simply because you are too beautiful and perfect to trifle with me."

Mary shook her head with a smile and wrapped her arms around her lord to kiss him soundly. They stood there for a seemingly interminable amount of time in one another's arms, kissing and caressing what skin was revealed to them. Finally, Edward backed away after a moment and grinned down at her wickedly.

"Besides, why not spoil you when you give me such handsome rewards."

Mary gave him a light slap to the shoulder and Edward chuckled before taking her lips again.

888

"How long has this house been in your possession?" Mary asked as the couple walked through the gardens.

The tour had ended with the revealing of her bedroom. Casually, Edward mentioned that the other two doors led to a bathing room and, after clearing his throat, another entrance to his own chambers. Although shocked that his lordship would put such a temptation before them, Mary simply shook her head up at him and bid him to take her through the garden. The rain had finally passed and, though there was still a bitter chill, Mary had wanted to explore.

"For about five years," Edward answered caressing the fingers that rested in the crook of his arm. "I was already managing my father's estate and I bought this house about a year before he died. It really has only served as a stopping place until now. I do not believe I have entertained any guests while in London. No matter how infantile and immature I may seem, I do sometimes bury myself in matters of business."

Mary smiled up at him and shook her head, "You are not infantile, Edward. You simply possess a love for life that many have lost in this dreary world of ours."

Edward smiled, "Ah, but I cannot trust your judgment, Maria. You tend to favor my good traits rather than my faults."

Mary shook her head in annoyance, "Of course not, my lord. I happen to love you sincerely for all your fine attributes and… your follies."

Edward chuckled and placed a pacifying kiss to her brow, "I beg your forgiveness, beloved. I did not mean to irk your temper… although you are an adorable temptress when you are angered."

Mary looked away to hide the amused smile his remark had caused her. It was impossible to stay irritated with him. Edward chuckled once more and the couple continued down the small walking path until they found a small bench that had miraculously been kept dry from the tempest that had passed through. Mary sat down and Edward easily took his seat next to her. The Duke of Dodgewood could not keep his gaze from his lovely bride-to-be and he watched her as she gazed at their surroundings.

"What are you pondering over there?" Edward murmured, a smile coming upon his face.

Mary turned to look at him; she seemed startled that he had spoken. The nobleman grinned at her and repeated his question. The young woman blushed and turned her jade eyes toward the house. There were lanterns lit as the servants prepared for the fast approaching evening. The red brick was turned into a ruddy brown from the rain it had soaked in. Droplets of water still fell from different leaves and edges around them. Finally deciding that she could not put off the question any longer, she turned to look at her fiancée.

"I was thinking about Daniela," Mary murmured softly, "about what you said in the sitting room."

Edward nodded seriously, "Yes. What about that?"

Mary sighed and smiled, "I was wondering… when we are married could we go through and claim Daniela as our child legally. We would be a real, complete, family. Daniela could have true parents. I know it is abrupt, but I really feel that it is what should be done. We both already look on her as our daughter and I…"

Her next sentence was stopped short from the deep kiss Edward had pulled her into. Startled, Mary sat there for a moment without responding. She soon, however, melted into his embrace and returned the tender kiss with equal fire. When they parted, Mary looked into the love filled sapphires that mesmerized her time and again. Edward was equally mesmerized by the jade orbs gazing up at him. He cupped her face with both hands and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"You do not have to be nervous about such a thing, Maria," he answered softly. "I heartily give my consent. How could I do otherwise?"

Mary smiled happily at him and tears filled her eyes. Laughing softly, Edward wiped them away with his thumbs and kissed her cheeks. Mary clutched the strong wrists attached to the hands that cupped her face. She closed her eyes and sighed as her fiancée began to plant feather soft kisses around her face. They both opened them in shock, however, as a strong gust of wind started and rain began to soak them in all directions. Laughing, Edward took hold of Mary's hand and they ran for asylum towards the house. As they reached the awning of the door way, Edward wrapped his arms around Mary and kissed her deeply as droplets of water fell from loose strands of hair and the sopping fabric of their clothes.

"You will be the death of me, Edward," Mary teased.

Edward chuckled, "Then it shall be a very pleasant end, will it not?"

Mary shook her head and kissed him lightly before they fled upstairs to change into dry clothes for their evening meal. They would be alone that evening. Daniela, upon listening to Mary's instruction, had gone straight to bed after her warm bath. Edward left his bride at the door to her room and continued on to his own chambers. Sighing, Mary went in her chambers and began to remove her sodden garments. She rang for a maid to help her straighten her corset and her hair as well. Afterward, she dressed herself in a cream colored gown that Edward had insisted on buying when they had lodged in a quaint village. She could not dissuade him from purchasing the 'early birthday present' and just smiled at his endearing, but unnecessary, need to lavish her with gifts large and small.

After surmising that she was finished making herself presentable, Mary went to stand before the full-length mirror that was in her room. Her hair was pulled into a very stylish up-do with tiny pearls pinned in orderly disarray. It reminded her of the style Elizabeth had worn to the first ball at Netherfield Park. In fact, she was sure that the pins she now wore had to have come from Lizzie. Her elder sister must have hid them away in one of Mary's valises. Elizabeth could never take no for an answer toward a gift. Elizabeth had insisted that the pearls were propitious and forced them upon her younger sister.

"Do you realize how otherworldly your beauty is?" she heard in an awed voice coming from behind her.

She turned to find Edward standing in the door that connected their rooms. He stood with one hand resting against the wooden frame. His face was filled with a strange, blush inducing, awed guise. Mary looked down at her hands and played with her fingers. She smiled at him and shook her head in amusement.

"I am really quite ordinary, Edward," she murmured. "I am astounded that you have yet to realize this."

Edward came forward with an aggravated light in his eyes. Gently, he placed his hands on Mary's shoulders and bid her to look again at her reflection. He then moved to stand beside the mirror and gazed down at her. His arms were crossed and his cobalt eyes burned with intensity as she stood there. Mary shivered slightly at the attention and looked at him in confusion. Before she could pose her questions, Edward began to speak in a soft firm voice.

"Look at yourself, Maria," he demanded, "you are anything but ordinary."

Mary looked at herself in the mirror and found nothing 'otherworldly beautiful'. She only saw herself. She looked at her fiancée and gave and apologetic shake of the head. Edward frowned and bid her to look again.

"Look again, darling," he urged, "it is not something that can truly be seen by typical observation. The dress you are wearing and the roses that are all around you do add a picturesque quality… but they are trivial compared to what I speak of. Your lovely dark hair shines like living flame, your skin is softer than silk and resembles the finest porcelain, and your eyes shine with such passion, warmth, and emotion… I could drown in your eyes and die a happy man. Still, while all of these things enrapture me, they are not what hold me to you, Maria Bennet."

Mary looked from her reflection as he paused. Her eyes were wide with a kind of awe filled sensation. Edward was looking at her as if he was starving for the sight of her. His own eyes were burning with a fire that threatened to consume Mary with its passionate heat. His mouth was set in a firm line, a sign that he was holding back what he truly wished to do. A curled forelock, the color of jet, fell over his eyes and gave him a roguish appeal. Although he was properly dressed, his countenance and the raw emotion in his voice made Mary tremble in a bizarre mixture of trepidation and anticipation… as if he was going to… ravish her. She looked back to her reflection.

"What is it that holds you, my lord?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Edward smiled with a rapacious gleam in his eyes, "I do believe that I have told you this before, beloved."

"It appears that I must be reminded," Mary answered with a small smile of amusement.

Edward could not restrain himself from wrapping his arms around his beautiful fiancée any longer. He looked down with smiling blue eyes and held her close to his warm frame. Mary returned the embrace happily and smiled at him expectantly. The young aristocrat could not help but chuckle and bent to place a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"_**You**_are what hold me, Maria," he murmured in answer. "It is the loving fiery spirit you posses that captures my heart time and again. Your mind, your heart, your laughter… your stubbornness; they all make you the person I wish to spend the rest of my life with. Venus could appear herself and not captivate me because she does not have your soul and mind. You are my goddess divine, Maria, and without you… this world holds no beauty for me."

Mary could not help the tears that came to her eyes, "You, Edward Eckert of Dodgewood, are the most flattering man in all of Britain. Byron gained his match when you were born."

Edward shook his head at her, "Do you know how absurd that sounds? I am by no means a match for Byron… I can barely tolerate his work."

Mary sighed and kissed him, "Your way with words is equal to the poet's. However, I would believe yours to hold much more honesty in them."

Edward scoffed, "Of course they hold more honesty. You are the woman I love. No other can compare to you."

Mary shook her head and moved to settle the mock argument, "So, my husband-to-be, where shall you be escorting me tonight?"

Edward stopped his attempt at speech at the suddenly posed question. He arched a brow and grinned at her. Mary laughed lightly and backed away from his embrace. Frowning slightly from the loss of contact, Edward moved to stand near the window. Mary turned to follow his movements with her eyes and then stood, patiently waiting for his answer. The room was heavily perfumed with the roses and it gave an almost exotic vibrancy to the bedchamber. The two lovers could hardly stand one moment without having their eyes on one another.

"We shall be attending one of London's finest opera houses, my inquisitive _angelita_," Edward grinned. "I have heard a report that the lead soprano is truly a wonder to behold. However, if I do say so myself… No voice can be as wonderful as yours."

Mary shook her head as she slowly came towards him, "There you are with that cajoling again. I fear I might suffer a tooth-ache from all the sweetness you give to me, Edward."

Edward laughed at the witty response to his very honest praise. He wrapped his arms around Mary as she came within range of his hold. Mary lightly laughed along as she rested her head against his shoulder. Her own arms wrapped around his back with her hands clutching his shoulders. Edward sighed as they stood, in each other's arms, looking out the window into the stormy night.

"Or would you prefer to stay in tonight, Maria?" he asked softly. "We can always go to the opera house tomorrow… Besides, I have the urge to finally employ the use of the ballroom."

Mary looked at him and smiled, "But we have no band to play for us…"

"Nonsense, the staff includes a band…" Edward paused as he pondered his statement, "well… The staff has its members who can put together a satisfactory group of instrumentalists."

Mary could not help the giggle that escaped her, "Edward, I love you. Will you honor me by being the first man I have ever danced with?"

Edward bowed his head deeply and gave her a teasing grin, "Of course, my love, it will be one of the most profound honors of my life."

Mary laughed lightly as Edward escorted her out of her chambers and into the hallway. They were soon down the flight of stairs that led to the second floor and Edward led her to the special entrance way into the ballroom. He had bewildered the solemn Marcus when he ordered that the staff be brought to play their instruments in the ballroom. Mary laughed as Edward bowed his head over her hand once they had reached the dimly lit room. She watched as her fiancée gave a small nod towards some unseen band and a soft waltz began to play.

"Edward!" she gasped lightly, "this is a highly improper dance!"

Edward chuckled rakishly, "Oblige me, little one. You know how I detest propriety and its restrictions."

Mary bit her lip and flushed with embarrassment, "I do not know this dance, Edward."

The grin the young duke had grew wider as he took Mary's arms and placed them properly for the dance.

"Then allow me the privilege of instructing you, beloved," he murmured and pulled her close before he began a soft whisper of instruction.

The couple danced and twirled in the candle-lit room. Mary followed Edward's lead with irrevocable trust and the couple laughed joyously in their own private world. Edward's firm hand rested at the small of her back and his arms supported her firmly as the world spun around them. Sighing with pure joy, Mary closed her eyes and let the music and gentle movements wash over her. She was happy, she realized… the happiest she had ever been in her life. Here she was in a vacant ballroom, doing the most improper things… and she was rejoicing in her actions. Edward loved her and would never look down at her for her behavior. He would behave improperly right alongside her. She saw his face flash inside her mind and she could not help the smile that tugged at her lips. He would, most decidedly, be the one to lead in improper behavior.

The music began to crescendo and their steps began to quicken fractionally. The change in tempo did not disturb Mary's thoughts. Her eyes were still closed, her faith in her partner constant and certain. Her life was finally taking shape. She had a bright future and a family of her own. A smiling image of little Daniela came into her mind and Mary felt her heart grow fuller. They would raise her to be a remarkable woman. She would never be unloved. She would be their first child. Mary could not help a small blush at the thought of future children. She so dearly wished that she could remain oblivious to what would happen on her wedding night, but… having four married sisters (and some detailed description from rather lurid novels) kept her from being completely naïve. In fact, her limited knowledge of the subject only increased her curiosity. This thought increased her blush and she opened her eyes when she felt and heard Edward's deep chuckle.

"What are you thinking about that would cause you to blush so?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Mary looked away, "It is a most improper subject, milord, and I wish not to discuss it at this time."

Edward arched a brow at the almost angry reply and stopped as the music's last note played. He followed Mary's retreat to a nearby settee. He was completely confused at her behavior and… a little perturbed by it. Without care to his wardrobe, he bent to his knees on the floor and looked into her down cast eyes. Her blush still remained and her green eyes were filled with an embarrassed shine. Carefully, he rested a hand over the ones she rested in her lap.

"Have I done something to distress you, Maria?" he asked seriously. He was worried that she may be having misgivings about their marriage. "Tell me, so that I may make amends and never repeat my behavior in such a way."

Mary looked at him finally and shook her head animatedly, "No, no of course not Edward! You have done nothing to anger me. I… I am just being…"

Her voice trailed off as she stared down at him with awkward shyness. She could not broach this subject with him. He was not her husband yet and besides… it was something she wished to discuss with her sisters. However, that was impossible until she could reveal her impending marriage. Deciding that she could put off such thoughts until an appropriate time, she smiled down at him apologetically and bent to kiss him softly. She brought her hands to cup his cheeks and she backed away to smile at him.

"I am sorry if I have made you worry," she murmured, "I just got carried away by thoughts. I do not want to discuss it… not because I distrust you. It is just something a woman needs to confess to another woman."

Edward nodded solemnly, "It is something you wish your sisters were here for."

Mary nodded with a smile towards her very perceptive duke, "Yes."

Edward nodded and made to sit next to her. Mary leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped a warm arm around her. She felt his warm lips press against her forehead and she smiled affectionately. Edward sighed, his breath caressing over her hair. He played with her fingers lightly and they sat for a moment in silence. However, silence was always meant to be broken.

"When do you plan to visit Jane and her husband?" Edward asked and then paused before asking, "They are the pair in town, are they not?"

Mary laughed lightly and nodded, "Yes they are and do not pretend that you were unsure. You have listened to my stories times aplenty."

Edward chuckled, "Just as you have listened to mine. In my defense, I was just trying to relax you, beloved."

"It is working," Mary smiled and turned to look up at him, "I planned on visiting them tomorrow. Unless, you had some pressing matters that I need to attend to."

Edward shook his head, "I can always attend neglected business matters. Although it will be a torture spending so much time without you, Maria, I believe I can survive. Do you intend on taking our daughter with you?"

Mary shivered with happiness at the term 'our daughter' and her smiled widened, "Yes, is that a problem?"

Edward shook his head thoughtfully, "Do you think your sister would mind if I invited myself at the end of the visit? I would like to meet your family even if we cannot reveal our true relationship."

Mary shook her head and her heart warmed at the thought, "Of course not. You are my employer after all. You can simply come with the intent of taking Daniela and I back to the house. I do not know my way around London after all. It would only make sense. I can simply tell Jane to expect you. Will you be taking us to my sister's home?"

"I would trust no other to the task," Edward responded, "You are both too precious to risk someone else taking you."

"Accidents happen, milord," Mary murmured softly.

"But no man would die for you as I would," he returned in the same soft whisper.

Mary looked up at him with almost saddened eyes, "Do not say such a depressing thing, Edward. Please?"

Edward smiled at her softly and traced her jaw delicately, "Do not worry, beloved, I intend to spend a long life with you."

Mary closed her eyes and accepted the kiss that came after that statement. The kiss grew in passion and their arms wrapped around one another. Edward caressed his hand down her arm and Mary shivered at the intimacy of the contact. Her own fingers felt the quickened beat of his pulse as they shyly slid beneath the collar of his shirt, against his the point where neck meant shoulder. Edward groaned her name softly and reluctantly tore himself away. His eyes gazed down at her with fire and his frame shook with barely repressed passion. It seemed that even the slightest touch of her upon his skin drove him mad with want. He gave a wry grin and stood offering his hand. Mary took it, lightly confused at the sudden change in attitude. Edward chuckled as he recognized the puzzlement in her eyes and kissed her fingers.

"I am sorry, Maria," he murmured, his voice raw with subdued ardor. "I had to stop in order to restrain from compromising you. I could no longer trust myself to maintain control."

Mary blushed at the honesty and nodded as he dismissed the band and led her up the stairs towards their rooms. With a very tender and sweet kiss goodnight, Edward left Mary at the door to her room and retired to her own chambers. Mary smiled as she closed the door. No sooner was it shut and a knock sounded lightly against the wood. Mary opened it slowly. She looked at Edward with concern and he smiled at her.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

Edward leaned into to give her one last kiss, "Happy birthday. Good night, Maria."

Mary smiled at him and returned the kiss, "Good night, Edward. I love you."

"I love you."

Edward allowed her to shut her door again and Mary moved to lock the door that connected their chambers. Edward had given her the key and instructed her to do so. He did not want any temptation before him in the night hours. He had just wanted Mary as near to him as possible. Deftly, Mary readied herself for bed and went to the writing table in her room. She took out her journal and quickly wrote down her thoughts. Afterward, she put out the lights and slipped beneath the sheets of her bed. She murmured her prayers and gave thanks for the very best birthday she had ever had.

Edward retired to his own chambers. He sighed with bliss as he dressed for bed. He looked out the window into the rainy night and grinned. He was going to be a married man and have a family. He had a pretty accurate guess as to what Mary had refused to speak of with him. He chuckled to himself; his fiancée was such a maddeningly tempting creature. He strode to the drawer at his desk and took out the ring he had brought from Dodgewood. He had intended to give it to her before they had left… but that was interrupted with their hasty trip to London. Carefully, he hid it away until the right time came for the beautifully crafted band.

888

"Mary!" Jane exclaimed as she saw her sister enter the parlor. "When did you arrive in town?"

The sisters laughed and hugged each other in greeting. Mary smiled at her eldest sister. She could not help the pure joy she was sure radiated from every pore of her body. Jane still looked as radiant as ever, motherhood suited her. That thought brought forth Daniela and Mary turned to usher the child forth. Daniela shyly looked up at the sister to her dear 'Miss Maria'. She was unsure of herself, as the last time she had been with strangers had not been a pleasant experience. Mary held the child's hand and nodded encouragingly at her. Mary then turned her gaze back to her sister with a smile.

"We arrived yesterday," Mary answered happily. "Jane, this is Daniela. Daniela, this is my eldest sister Mrs. Jane Bingley."

Jane smiled at the child benignly, "Hello, dear, I have heard so much about you from your governess. You are such a pretty young lady."

Daniela smiled shyly and looked down, "Thank you, Mrs…"

"Just call me 'Jane'," Jane said sweetly and then bid them to follow her into the sitting room.

"Charles is out on business," Jane said as they sat down in the luxurious room.

Tea was brought for them and Daniela was content to play with her dolls under the watchful eyes of her governess. Mary took a sip of her tea and smiled at the child before she turned her gaze to Jane. In turn, Jane looked at her younger sister with curiosity. She could not help notice the vivacity that Mary practically vibrated with. She seemed so different from the sister she had once knew and worried for. It seemed that leaving home had suited her greatly.

"Where is my nephew?" Mary asked happily.

Jane smiled at the mention of her dear baby, "He is taking an afternoon nap… finally. The poor dear was not feeling very well. I had to sing to him as he drifted to sleep."

Mary nodded and asked with concern, "I hope it is nothing serious."

Jane shook her head and waved off the remark with a smile, "Oh no, just a minor cold. He is just a little fussy. I love him so. However, you must tell me how are things with you? Your last letter was so long ago and Lizzie wrote me very irritated that you had not written again. However, I can put that to her trials with pregnancy. We were all very worried."

Mary shook her head, "I am very clearly fine… I have just been so busy with Daniela and my duties. I truly mean to write but sometimes there are just not enough hours in the day. Oh, I forgot to mention that my employer will be joining us near the end of our visit. This is my first trip to town on my own and I do not know my way very well. He insists on escorting Daniela and I back to the house for our own safety. I hope you will not mind. He was also very eager to meet you and Charles."

Jane looked at her with surprise, "Why would he want to meet us?"

Mary smiled and shook her head with a fairly convincing look of ignorance, "I have not the faintest idea. I surmise that he wishes to be more aware of my upbringing. I do influence his ward's life very much after all."

Jane nodded, satisfied with the answer, "Do you enjoy life at Dodgewood?"

Mary smiled widely and looked at Daniela again, "I do immensely. Daniela is such a dear child. She is highly intelligent as well. She is a voracious reader. Aside from her dolls, her books are her most prized possessions."

"That is a familiar quality," Jane smiled and both the women thought about Elizabeth.

Mary nodded with amusement, "I do miss Lizzie. I will have to write a long letter in apology for my lack of correspondence."

Jane nodded and laughed, "You may as well write a book about Dodgewood in order to earn her forgiveness. She has the strangest temperament as of late. Fitzwilliam wrote last that she had roused the kitchens at midnight for a mad urge for pickled beets. You and I both know that Elizabeth _detests_ pickled beets. She had poor Mr. Darcy running around and around to do her bidding. I do hope that I was not as temperamental during my term with baby Charles. I cannot recollect being so tiresome."

Mary smiled fondly at the scene Jane depicted, "Elizabeth was always the more extroverted… aside from Lydia. It seems natural that she would have a more… interesting time with pregnancy."

Jane nodded and the sisters sighed at the memory of their lost sibling. They gave each other a small moment of silence before Jane asked Mary more questions. Mary answered each one happily and excitedly. She loved her life at Dodgewood and one could tell just by the light in her eyes as she described it. Jane could no longer contain the question that was urging forth from her. Mary seemed so different from the young woman she had known only five months prior.

"Mary, I hope you do not mind that I ask this," Jane murmured. "Have you… have you found someone for yourself?"

Mary stopped her tale about Mrs. Garwood and looked at Jane with surprise evident on her features. She agitatedly pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ears and looked at her sister. She opened her mouth to answer when they heard a knock at the door to the sitting room. The maid entered and curtsied politely before shyly announcing that the Duke of Dodgewood had arrived. Mary looked at the nearby grandfather clock and shook her head with a small, nearly imperceptible, smile. The silly man had only waited two hours… and had promised her four. She sighed in her mind; of course he had promised her four hours to visit but not how long he would accompany her for that visit. She smiled as she stood to greet her employer and secret betrothed.

Edward entered the drawing room with a sincere smile on his face. His blue eyes found Mary instantly. Their eyes met and they held a silent conversation. Edward knew Mary as amused at his impatience and Mary, in turn, knew that Edward would always be a trifle impatient. She would just have to carry enough patience for them both. Neither was aware that Jane was watching the two of them with keen wisdom. Her attention to the situation, however, was redirected as Edward advanced for Mary to make introductions. Mary smiled at her sister happily and nodded her head towards him respectively.

"Jane, dear," she said warmly, "this is my employer, Edward Gerard Eckert of Dodgewood. My lord, this is my sister, Mrs. Charles Bingley."

The two greeted one another politely and Edward took the seat Jane insisted he take. Daniela moved to greet her paternal figure warmly and Edward chuckled while gently ruffling her hair. With a light cough, Mary pointedly looked at Edward to encourage conversation. Her aristocrat smiled lightly and turned to the sister of his beloved.

"My dear, Mrs. Bingley," he said warmly, "I do apologize for my rather impromptu call. My concern for you sister and my Daniela made me see to their safe return myself. I also wanted to see what great family my amazing governess could have come from."

Mary blushed at the term and hid her emotions by sipping tea. Jane looked at her sister and then back towards the duke. She was amazed that someone of his order was in her sitting room… acting as if he were there on an ordinary visit. He seemed so at ease and unlike many of the other noblemen she knew… which were few (and most of them podgy and nearing a century in age). The duke of Dodgewood, however, was by no means stout or elderly. He was a rather debonair and handsome specimen of a nobleman… a newer generation. She could not help but notice that his attention seem to stray to her overly quiet sister. Hastily, she tried to supply some conversation.

"It is a pleasure to have you, my lord," Jane nodded with a kind smile. "I understand and on behalf of my entire family, am grateful for your concern about Mary's safety. My husband shall return home shortly… he is away attending business matters, you see."

Edward nodded with a small sigh of understanding, "I see indeed. I have just concluded attending to my own business affairs. While rather bothersome, they must be dealt with."

Jane nodded with a small laugh, "That is how Mr. Bingley thinks of his tasks. However, the birth of our dear son has caused him to look upon his ventures with a more critical eye. Tell me, how has my sister been while under your employ? My family, my other sisters most especially, are quite curious as Mary has neglected her correspondence."

Edward looked at Mary with a small smile, "She has been a most wonderful attribute to Dodgewood. I fear my estate would have gone on as a dreary place indeed if it had not been for the sunshine your sister brings to us all. Daniela has improved greatly under her tutelage and she… along with the staff, adore Miss Bennet."

Edward smiled at the surprise Jane seemed to gain from such a speech. He was certain that she was remembering the shy, hidden, 'Mary' from Longbourn. That was not the woman he knew. He knew a strong, passionate, and fiery 'Maria'. He was glad that he could finally shed some light to the true person that her sisters had inadvertently overshadowed. He had come to the room knowing, from Mary, that Jane was considered the most beautiful of the Bennet sisters. He could easily say, that although she did have a rather pretty countenance, she was no where near as radiant as his fiancée. However, he was permitted to have a more biased opinion of the subject.

Mary was sure that her face resembled the color hot coals. If she did not love the insufferable man so dearly… she would throttle him. His praise of her would only cause suspicion. It was truly fortunate that Elizabeth was not present during this visit. Lizzie would figure the both of them out in a mere moment. Mary knew that Jane had to be a little suspicious about Edward's praise. She knew so because it was so out of character from the sister they formerly knew. She was not quite ready to introduce them to the true 'Mary'. She realized it would be quite a shock to them. Of course, she was prosperous enough that her scandalous behavior with Miss Ives had not reached them from Mrs. Hurst and Caroline. Silently, she pleaded with her eyes for Edward to change the subject into a less provocative topic.

Edward could do nothing but answer those beseeching emeralds with a smile and a small nod of acquiescence. Mary gave an inaudible sigh of relief and chose to call Daniela to her side. The duke turned to his love's sister, who was staring at him, kindly, but… a slight bit of suspicion lurked in the pretty light blue orbs of Jane. He gave a small polite smile of his own and turned the subject to praise of the wonderful house. Mary's sister was easily distracted and entered the conversation easily enough. Mary joined the conversation when necessary, but was content enough to occupy herself with Daniela and the newly awakened baby Charles. It was during such a moment that the adult Charles walked into the drawing room. Edward stood in greeting but Mary was holding the baby and Jane… well Jane did not find it necessary to stand. She was his wife and mistress to his household.

Bingley was shocked by the small party gathered in his home. He looked at his wife wordlessly and Jane smiled and nodded her head towards Mary. He smiled as he recognized his sister-in-law. He then turned to the duke with questioning eyes. Edward raised his hand and the befuddled Mr. Bingley took it.

"Charles, this is Mary's employer, his lordship, the duke of Dodgewood," Jane proffered. "Your lordship, this is my husband, Mr. Bingley."

Edward nodded his head in acknowledgement as both parties shook hands. Bingley looked at him stunned and then turned to Jane afterward as if to say '_that_ is Lord Dodgewood?' His wife simply smiled and bid him to take a seat by her side. The men sat down once more and Bingley turned to Mary with a smile. Mary returned the gesture as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"It is wonderful to see you again Mary," he said happily. "I fear that Jane and Elizabeth were going to do poor Darcy and myself in with worry."

Mary laughed and nodded towards Daniela, "I have been fully occupied and I apologize for the lack in correspondence. It seems that there is never enough time to accomplish everything one set's out to do. I am grateful toward Lord Dodgewood for giving me a chance to visit and let one of my sisters know that I am still alive and well."

Charles and nodded, "What are you doing in town?"

Mary smiled, "Daniela wished to accompany his lordship. She has never truly experienced London and as her governess, it is my duty to accompany her. I cannot let her studies falter because of a short trip to Town. Can I?"

Edward arched his brow at the near seamless falsehood his love had supplied. He could not help but grin to himself. He would have to tease her about it when they were alone. For now, he was content to simply watch her as she interacted with those of her family. He was particularly enthralled with the way she held baby Bingley. It made something deep, deep inside him ache and yearn to see Mary carrying _his_ infant in her arms. Mary felt eyes on her and she looked up from the child to catch the familiar cobalt orbs she loved. Her heart beat faster as she saw the yearning and passion in their depths. She smiled softly and looked down at the baby again. Their reverie was broken by Bingley's insistence that they join the Bingleys for their evening meal. Edward cleared his throat and looked towards Mary, who silently shook her head. He smiled and turned to give his host an apologetic nod.

"I greatly appreciate the offer," Edward answered truthfully, "and I would be more obliged to accept but I have some business left for me at home. I have been negligent and I fear that if I do not act… I will feel the consequences."

Mary smiled apologetically at her relatives, "I am truly sorry to have to leave. Perhaps, if his lordship will allow, we can dine together another night."

Edward nodded emphatically, "Of course! I will be happy and honored to dine with your delightful relatives another night."

Mary nodded towards her family and smiled as she stood to hand her nephew to his mother. Jane took him into her arms and the baby settled without fuss. The Bingleys led the visitors out to their waiting carriage and Mary hugged her sister goodbye. Charles shook hands with Edward and Daniela held the hand of her father. She was still too shy of the new acquaintances to say her farewells. Mary kissed the forehead of her nephew and smiled up at her sister.

"Please do make one more visit before you leave town," Jane murmured with shining sky blue eyes.

Mary nodded, "I promise I will… and I will also write to Lizzie and our parents. You do not have to ask that of me."

Jane smiled at her and nodded before watching as Mary was helped into the carriage by Edward. Little Daniela then disappeared into the coach and Lord Dodgewood gave a jaunty wave before he too disappeared. The Bingleys watched as they disappeared down the street before they reentered their own home. Jane looked at her husband with a smile and Charles could not help but kiss his wife like he had been yearning to all afternoon. Mrs. Bingley laughed as he told her of his yearnings and bid him to follow her.

"What do you suppose of him?" Jane asked her husband as she put her son into his bed.

Charles rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, "Of whom?"

Jane looked at her husband with a teasing glare, "Of the duke, Charles."

Charles chuckled and kissed his wife as they stood near the resting babe. They moved closer to their nearby bed and Mr. Bingley was slowly unwinding his wife's carefully constructed coiffure. Jane put her hands on his chest to stop his playful game. She wanted to seriously know his opinion of the nobleman. She would hate to feel as if her sister were in danger by some reprobate.

"I believe that the duke is a well enough gentleman," Charles answered finally, "and if it will not disturb you… I will also say that I think he is in love with your sister."

Jane looked at Charles with surprise as he pushed her back against the mattress, "Do you really think so? Mary would never marry such a man! Her propriety is all she has and he is her employer!"

Charles hushed his wife with placating kisses, "I simply meant that the nobleman was in love, not that it was requited."

Jane nodded and still looked worried, "Mary does seem happy. I would not want to tear her away from a life she so obviously enjoys."

"Good," her husband answered, "now that that is settled… let us proceed onto a more pleasant endeavor."

Jane laughed and welcomed her husband into her arms. Her thoughts on Mary soon were forgotten and her afternoon was spent in hazy pleasure. Her silly husband was still as amorous as the night of their wedding. She was sure she would be with child again shortly if he proceeded 'performing' his husbandly duties with such happy vigor.

888

"Thank you, Edward," Mary murmured happily as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Edward kissed her forehead and smiled, "Of course, Maria, it was my pleasure. I enjoyed meeting the Bingleys. However, your sister did reveal how you were hidden while growing in the Bennet house."

"Yes, my sister is very beautiful," Mary murmured glumly.

Edward chuckled and hugged her closer to his side, "I detect a note of jealousy, my lady. You must know that although I can see that your sister has a lovely countenance… it is no where near as beautiful as you are to me. I found your sister charming and a worthwhile relative to have but nothing more. I hold no infatuation for her. My love, and lust, is only for you."

Mary blushed at the term and moved to change the subject, "Do you think that Daniela is upset that she must stay at home tonight?"

Edward shook his head with a laugh, "I believe that she was too tired to be upset. We did show her around town with the rest of the daylight. This night is for those who are fully grown. I want to finally give you the experience of the opera house. Then I will whisk you away and show you Vauxhall… not all of it is of ill repute, darling."

"The pleasure gardens… are you positive? I highly doubt that that is even tolerated as proper for a man and woman yet to announce their engagement."

Edward chuckled and kissed her doubts away. They felt the carriage slow to a stop and Edward stepped out to help her step out of the carriage. He held his breath as she was once again revealed by the bright lights from the street and opera house. She was dressed in a gown of deep garnet. It enhanced the fire in her hair and somehow made her green eyes brighter. He had seen it in a shop that afternoon and insisted on buying it for her. He had simply _needed_ to see how she would transform the dress into something a goddess was worthy for. He persisted until Mary had agreed with a sigh and shake of her head. Now, he was glad he had put up the fight to purchase gown for her.

He grinned to himself as they caught the eyes of passersby's. He very clearly caught sight of Lady Ives and her escort for the evening. The elder woman's eyes widened as she recognized who was on Edward's arm. Mary smiled up at him and allowed him to lead her into the opera house. She was oblivious to the extra attention she had received from the other patrons of theater. Edward had purchased a private balcony for them to sit in and he led her to it. Mary chastised him for the splendor that he did not need to indulge upon her. The duke quickly ordered for a small bottle of wine from the attendant and then settled in his seat next to his fiancée.

The opera house was very refined and clearly a haven for those with taste and money. The lanterns all around the large room made all the golden fixtures and finishes sparkle with faerie-like resonance. The deep red velvet of the upholstery and curtains caused the romantic feel of passion. The resplendent murals on the walls almost distracted a viewer from the stage. The chandelier that hung in the center of the ceiling, however, was the most arresting item. The tiny crystals that accented the stunning piece of craftsmanship sparkled with an almost blinding light. The flames that flickered in the lanterns caused a rather hypnotic effect. Mary was enchanted with the whole feel of the opera house and she smiled at Edward happily as she rested against her seat.

Edward grinned back at her, "Does this please you milady?"

Mary laughed and nodded, "I do believe I have been struck by awe at the splendor of it. I may not understand your need to flatter me with gifts… but I will not discount your talent for finding the most enthralling ones. I will never be able to repay you."

"You repay me by being in my life Maria," Edward insisted kissing her gloved fingers, "my debt is insurmountable compared to what you have given me."

Mary blushed and smiled, "I declare that we should hold no debts over one another. Love is not something that should be bought… only given freely."

Edward smiled and could not resist the urge to kiss her lips lightly, "I agree wholeheartedly, beloved. However, you cannot deny me the right to give you happiness with all the power I possess to do so."

"I will not deny you that right," Mary blushed, "as long as you do not deny me the same right."

Edward chuckled and nodded. Their banter ended and the room gained a hushed quality as the lanterns were turned down. Mary's attention was captivated as the orchestra began to play and the curtains opened to reveal the first scene. The tale of romance and unrequited love stirred Mary as she watched the wonderful opera. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes as the hero and his lady sang a tearful farewell. Her heart pounded with fear as the hero battled his love's captor. She gasped as the man was captured and cried again as the lady sang out for her love to be free. Her heart was pounding with all the built up emotion and she smiled and stood to clap as the curtain closed on the reunited lovers. Edward had stood to applaud beside her and she looked at him with glistening eyes. Slightly embarrassed, she began wipe away the tears. Her own love chuckled and bent to lightly kiss them away before they left the privacy of their balcony.

Mary sighed as they entered the haven of their carriage and Edward ordered for them to start for the gardens. Her green eyes were captured by sapphires as Edward made his seat next to her. Edward slowly leaned over her and captured her lips. Her answering sigh served to deepen the kiss and her arms wrapped around Edward's shoulders. Edward wrapped his own arms around her small waist and gave a quiet groan against her lips. Barely able to breathe with the passion he had stirred within, Mary pulled away panting for air. She stared into Edward's hazy eyes and smiled slowly.

"Thank you, Edward," she smiled.

Edward returned her smile, "Thank _you_, Maria."

Mary laughed and brought him to kiss her again. They continued their journey to the gardens and were surprised when their driver announced their arrival. Edward chuckled as he reluctantly pulled away to escort her out of the carriage. He moved to order the driver to return within the hour and he then took Mary's hand and led her on a fairly populated path.

Vendors stood selling their treats and wares. Couples walked arm in arm. Some were absorbed with one another… Some held the customary air of being forced together. There were children laughing and running gaily amidst the watchful eye of their nannies and neglectful eyes of their parents. Mary scented the delicate smell of jasmine and closed her eyes to breathe it in. Luckily, the weather had warmed enough for this one night. She feared that Vauxhall would soon feel the wrath of winter. She sighed as she thought of the unpredictable weather. She shivered as a cool breeze encountered the bare skin of her arms. Ignoring her protests, Edward removed his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She turned to look up at him with both appreciative and stern eyes. He merely grinned and took her hand again.

"It is beautiful," Mary murmured, "I barely remember coming to London with my sisters and parents. I sincerely doubt my father would have tolerated the gardens. He is not fond of Town as it is. I am glad you brought me Edward especially before winter steals the garden's charm."

Edward nodded and smiled, "I knew you would enjoy it. It is most definitely not our garden at home but… it has, somewhat, the same resonance. Still, you should see the gardens when snow has fallen. It may be cold and damp but it is breathtaking. I fear however, that our own gardens would still conquer it in wintry beauty."

Mary nodded and smiled at him, "I suppose this is another belated celebration of my birthday?"

Edward shrugged guiltily at her correct assumption. Mary shook her head with a light laugh and leaned against his shoulder. Edward kissed her forehead and they continued on exploring the gardens. Edward had been to Vauxhall before but the pleasure gardens held a new excitement when viewed through the eyes of his Maria. They were on their return journey towards the carriage when Edward brought forth the topic of their nuptials. Mary turned to look up at him as he posed his question.

"So, beloved, when shall we be married?" he smiled happily down at her.

Mary smiled at his jovial countenance, "I do not wish to wait too long, milord. Still, I believe we should wait a month or three… I want my family to have time to accept our relationship. Three months should be plenty of time and if it is not… Then we shall proceed without the offended party. I am plenty capable of making my own life altering decisions."

"Three months it is. We shall have our wedding in January," Edward smiled and nodded, "that is a good time. It will be a new year… a new beginning for us. It is pleasantly symbolic."

Mary laughed and nodded, "Yes it is. I do adore you, Edward. You can find the strangest things interesting, including myself."

Edward frowned, "Do not talk of yourself that way, Maria, please. It upsets me that you would. I love you. I fear your confidence took a blow when we visited your sister."

Mary sighed and nodded, "I am sorry, Edward. I am just so used to being the second rate sister. I promise, I will not lose myself by being in their presence again. It is just hard to believe that I have achieved all I have when I am with them. They remind me too much of my former self."

"Then I shall forever remind you of who you truly are," Edward answered grimly. "I love you, Maria, and I will not allow someone to make you think less of yourself… sister or not."

Mary smiled at him sincerely, "Thank you, Edward. I love you."

He smiled and helped her into the carriage before properly answering her gratitude with a kiss. Mary laughed happily as she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Edward gave her his own blissful chuckle and held her tightly against his form. They returned to the house slightly disheveled but in high spirits. Edward led his fiancée to the floor that held their chambers. After several kisses goodnight, Edward regretfully let Mary leave his arms for her room. Sighing, he went to his own room. Both the lovers lay awake for many hours, blissfully thinking of the other. However, morning would soon bring something to wreck their happy state…

888

"No dearest, that is the Italian epic," Mary smiled at Daniela as they discussed their lessons at the breakfast table with an amused Edward as audience.

"Oh, I thought it was also by Homer," Daniela nodded thoughtfully. "Does it continue on from Homer's stories than, Miss Maria?"

Edward chuckled at his bright child. He could barely tolerate reading such things when he was thirteen and here his little Daniela was… nearly absorbing it with vigor at the age of ten. He could attribute that partly to his future wife but at the same time… Daniela's inquisitive nature was an astounding thing to behold. His thoughts were interrupted as Marcus brought forth the daily post. He gave the manservant a raised brow. Normally, Marcus would wait until Edward had gone to his study to conduct some minor business before bringing him mail. The elderly butler nodded his head in apology and murmured that there was an urgent message sent for his lordship.

The duke's brows furrowed in concern and question, "Who is it from, Marcus?"

Marcus shook his head, "I do not know, my lord. It was simply brought to my attention this morning."

Edward took the letter and read the front. It had the hastily written scrawl of someone in distress. It looked tattered, as if it had taken days to reach the recipient address. He looked up as he felt a soft hand cover his own. Concerned emeralds looked at him and he smiled reassuringly. Carefully, he lifted her fingers to cover with a kiss and excused himself to his study. Mary watched him leave with worry. He had seemed distressed and agitated at this letter. She prayed that it was nothing dreadful. Forcing herself to smile for Daniela, she turned to answer the child's next question.

In his study, Edward paced as he read the letter. He was torn with duty and his need to be close to Mary. He had read and reread the letter countless times up to this point. A trail was becoming visible as he continued his agitated paces. The letter had been sent by messenger from an unclear address. It had reached Paris and had continued on from there to London. Edward surmised that the note had taken months to arrive.

Barely legible it was a distress call from a colleague he had traveled with a few years back… when he was running from the past. Horace Whittaker had been the captain of the ship Edward had worked on. Being a nobleman, he obviously did not need the position. However, he felt it was a much better way to pass the time than thinking about the past. Whittaker was a rough man but kind and wise. An adventurer at heart, Whittaker had brought Edward to a vast variety of exotic lands and people. When Edward's commission had ended, Captain Whittaker had told him of a journey he was planning to take. He wished to explore the Carpathian Mountains and Wallachia, the southern region of Romania. It was a dangerous journey but the adventurer was too fascinated with the lure of legends and vampire tales. Edward was not quite sure but he believed that the region was in control of the Russians… if the Turks had not regained hegemony within the region.

It had been nearly a year since Edward had heard from his old friend and this letter stirred a feeling of unease. The correspondence had taken far too long to reach him. What if there was no hope? He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked up in surprise as the door of his study opened. Mary stood there her eyes filled with concern as her hand rested against the, now closed, door. Feeling a sense of peace engulf him, he opened his arms and Mary went to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he took a deep breath of her natural sweet scent and sighed. He would hate to leave her…

"What is troubling you so, Edward?" she asked softly. "Is it the letter Marcus brought to you this morning?"

Edward sighed and nodded against her hair, "Yes. I fear a friend of mine is in grave peril."

Mary looked at him with surprise and Edward handed her the letter to read. Slowly, she took it with careful fingers and read the hasty print.

8888

_Lord Dodgewood,_

_If you are reading this than I may have some hope. I fear I have fallen into a terrible ordeal. I should have listened to you old friend… but this old adventurer could never pass up a chance. I am somewhere within Romania… I believe I'm in the Transylvanian region but… one cannot be sure. I know I am near the southern Carpathian Mountains. I was captured by a band of rebels and I am not sure what they want of me. _

_I very nearly lost my neck getting this message to you. I knew that you, good friend, would be my only chance. I sent it by way of another traveling group… The leaders held sympathies with my captors. I can only pray that it reaches you soon. If you do come after me… and should find me… departed, will you please find my son and inform him?_

_-Capt. Horace Whittaker _

8888

Mary looked up at Edward with shocked eyes, "Oh, dear! I am so sorry Edward."

Edward sighed and nodded before turning to gaze out the rain battered window. Mary came close and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head against his back in a sign of comfort. Edward bowed his head with frustration. He felt the warmth of her through the fabric of his clothes and he wished he could remain there forever in her arms. He raised his eyes to the tormented sky and felt resolved fill him.

"I am going after him," he murmured determinedly. "It is his only chance."

Edward felt his angel's arms tighten around him and he heard her deep intake of breath. He turned within the circle of her embrace and met her tear filled eyes with his own tumultuous gaze. He raised a gentle hand and cupped her cheek. They both knew very well that his very life could be at stake on this journey. They knew very well that their wedding plans for three months had taken a sharp detour. Who knew how long this rescue mission could take? Who knew if they would see one another again?

At this last frantic thought, Mary felt a panic swell deep within her. She closed her eyes and felt the tears fall down the curve of her cheeks. She heard Edward's unintelligible murmur and felt his lips kiss each fallen drop of salt water. She clutched his strong shoulders desperately and felt a tremor go through her. Her name was murmured with a concerned and almost desperate quality and she felt his arms crush her to his chest. His lips were in her hair and her forehead rested against the warmth of his bare neck.

"Let me go with you…"

Mary could not hold back the whisper that had sprung from her lips. It was a last request brought about by desperation and fear. She felt Edward tense within her arms and she knew the answer. Edward made her look at him. The duke held disbelief in his expressive orbs and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"No. Absolutely not," was all he could manage to say in answer.

Mary bit her lip, "Please, Edward, do not keep me from you… not for so long."

Edward pulled away from her arms and gave a frustrated sigh. He ran a forceful hand through his jet curls and began to pace once more. She truly did not know what she was asking. It was a dangerous journey for him alone. For her to be with him… the idea of her in danger drove him to near frenzy. It was impossible, he would not stand for it. He understood her fears… he felt them himself. However, to know that he would be the cause of her peril if she journeyed with him… He would rather die knowing she was safe than spend every moment together… never knowing if it would be their last.

"No."

Mary looked up at him, her tears turned to heated frustration, "Why not? I am not weak… I can do this with you, Edward!"

Edward growled in annoyance at her persistence, "Damn it all! I cannot let you go with me! I cannot put your life, of all people's, in jeopardy! Maria, _**please**_ do not pursue it anymore. I love you too damn much that it would be hell on earth to lose you!!!"

Mary stopped her argument at his outburst. Her eyes were wide with shock from his raised voice and her heart was beating in rapid tempo. Edward felt a shock of his own… without another word, he moved forward, took her into his arms, and kissed her with a desperate passion. Mary gasped against his mouth and he took that chance to deepen the kiss. Flooded with shocked passion, Mary wrapped her arms behind his neck and began to return his affection with her own passion and desperation. Edward did nothing to hinder the groan that erupted from his lips and his hands clutched at her hips forcefully. Mary could not stifle her answering moan and she felt her knees begin to buckle. Deftly, Edward caught her in the cradle of his arms as he broke the kiss.

Mary rested her head against his shoulder and panted for needed air. Edward carried her to a nearby chaise and sat with her remaining in his arms. His chest rose and fell with his own hasty breaths and his lips rested against his forehead. Mary gave a defeated sigh and moved to look him in the eyes.

"When do you leave?" Mary asked softly, trying to be brave for him.

Edward touched their foreheads together, "Tomorrow evening. The sooner I set out… the better the outcome of this adventure will be."

Mary could not help the sniffle, "I am going to miss you."

Edward let out a deep halting breath, "I am going to miss you… so much."

Mary looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Promise me, Edward."

"Anything," he murmured committing every inch of her form to memory.

Mary gazed up at him, intent on her own memorization, "Promise that you will return to me, milord. Promise me that we will be husband and wife… that we will be a family."

Edward held back tears and kissed her, "I promise, Maria Bennet. I promise I will return and we will be married. I promise that we will provide a family for Daniela and share many, many years of love in the future together. Promise me that you will always know how I love you. Promise that you will think of me as I, undoubtedly, will think of you."

"I promise, Edward," Mary answered tears falling again. "I love you more than you will ever know."

Edward chuckled gravely, "I may have a slight inkling. Darling, I do not know what I am going to do without you."

"Nor I," Mary murmured boldly taking his lips for a kiss.

The lovers remained there for the rest of the morning. When it was time for luncheon, the couple told Daniela the unfortunate news and the child looked at her new parents tearfully. She may not understand the full danger, she was aware of the tension the adults held. It was planned that Mary and Daniela would leave for Dodgewood when Edward began his own journey. He wanted his little family safe at home, away from the city.

The family spent their last evening together at home. Regretfully, Mary had to send a message to Jane that their dinner invitation would have to be postponed due to an unforeseen emergency. Edward and Daniela listened to Mary play while the elder began to teach his little cherub the game of chess. Mary then helped the child ready for bed and the couple both helped read a story to her. When Daniela had fallen asleep, Edward and Mary stole away to have their last moments together.

It had finally stopped raining to reveal a startling star filled sky. The quarter moon hung bright in the heavens, colored a mere shade darker than Edward's eyes. It was still very cool, but with Edward's arms and the cloak he had bid her to wear, Mary was very warm. They sat on a stone bench that stood on the balcony that connected both their chambers. They listened to the bustle of the sleepless city and the quieter sounds of nature within the garden below. They talked quietly of their hopes for the future, of irrelevant things, and of things that meant the world to them. They kissed and held one another when the desperation became too strong. It was not until the wee hours of the next morning that Edward carried Mary's sleeping form into her chambers and lay her beneath the covers of her bed. He kissed her lips softly before leaving for his own chambers and falling to his own bed still fully clothed. If it were not for the peaceful night he had spent and the late hour upon which he had retired… he doubted his racing thoughts would have allowed him sleep. Fortunately for both of the lovers, their dreams were only filled with happy visions of the other.

888

(Author's Note: I would like to sincerely apologize for the delay in posting an update. I have been detained by work and a fierce, unrelenting, case of writer's block. It was a struggle but I finally worked through it and I hope the result was well worth it for my readers. I enjoyed this chapter as it finally brings a part of the story I was anxious to reach. As soon as I finished… I let out a deep breath of relief.

In reference to the paragraph describing Edward's friend Capt. Whittaker, I tried to make it sound accurate. I thank the computer genius who gave us Google, because without it I would never have known what I was talking about. So… Wallachia is a real territory in Romania. My true inspiration for this part of the story is Vlad the Impaler. I know its weird but I have a fascination with vampires and their history… I also know that Wallachia at this time frame b/t 1775-1817 or Jane Austen's life… was constantly being switched to Russian control or the Ottoman Empire's.

In answer to the question about Edward's age and the age of Ana Maria before she died…I would like to apologize because I did not catch my own mistake. I had originally intended for Edward to be only two years older than Mary… and than I realized that it would be mathematically illogical. So I had changed it to six years making him, 28 and Mary, 22. I thought I had changed it and if you look in paragraph two of C. 3 you'll see that change. However, I did not reread the chapter carefully enough and I missed the fourth paragraph's age reference. So at the time of Ana Maria's rape, Edward was seventeen. I would also like to point out that I hit myself on the head every time I realize I didn't mention Ana Maria's age. I wanted her to be older than Edward but still young enough to be a 'target' … for lack of better term. So, from here on out, Ana Maria was nineteen when she was raped and barely turned twenty the day she died. When I edit the story and repost… that will be amended. So again, thank you, thank you, and thank you for pointing that out to me.

I believe this has been the longest author's note I have ever written. I think I'd better stop while I am ahead. I promise that my next post will not take months. It will take two weeks at the most. I am going to take a little break after this post because I want to reassess where I'm headed with the story. However, to reassure my readers… there will be nine parts to this story; plus and epilogue! Thank you for your patience, your awesome reviews, and your extremely helpful criticism. I love improving my work and all of you contribute to that.

May your lives be blessed. XOXO –Kittenprophetess)

888

(Play-list for Part IV (Chapters Seven & Eight))

(P.IV) "Moonlight Sonata" –Ludwig Van Beethoven

(C.7) "Pieces of Me" –Ashley Simpson 'M' "Truly, Madly, Deeply Do" –Savage Garden 'E'

(C.8) "There you Are" –Martina McBride 'M' "Growing Old With You" –Adam Sandler 'E'


	6. Part V 'Ch 9 & 10'

Part V

(Chapters IX & X)

(Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Jane Austen or any republication of her works. I only wish to express an idea inspired by her novel _Pride and Prejudice._)

888

Chapter Nine

(Parting)

Mary woke the next morning with a heavy feeling in her heart. Quietly, she rung for a bath to be drawn and once she was left alone in her bathing chamber she undressed and slipped into the steaming water. She sighed and rested her head back against the edge. She felt tears slip down her cheeks as a rising panic swelled within her breast.

Angrily, she sat up and wiped away her tears. She gripped the sides of the porcelain basin and glared into nothingness. The only light within the room was a single lamp that just gave the necessary light to move about without injury. She took a deep breath and steadied herself before settling back against the tub.

"I am not Mary Bennett of old **anymore**," Mary whispered fiercely into the room. "I am not weak, afraid, or willing to take things in silence. I am Maria, the future Duchess of Dodgewood. I am proud, strong, and brave… and I **know** that Edward loves me and will come **back** to me."

Feeling slightly better, she moved to finish her bath. She stepped out of the tub, reached for the square of toweling, and wrapped it around herself before carefully stepping out onto the floor. She dried herself off and rang for the servants to dispose of the bath water and help her dress. She dressed in her undergarments and stepped out into her bedchamber without her corset. She chose a gown that she knew Edward favored. It was light green that matched her eyes and Edward had insisted on purchasing it for her once he caught sight of it in a store window.

The maid assisted in lacing her corset and dressing her in the gown. She waved the woman away with a grateful smile and brushed her hair. She debated upon placing her hair in an appropriate chignon for a woman her age. She looked at herself in the looking glass and smiled softly, decided to leave her hair falling freely. It was a last minute gift to her fiancée, a memory to take with him on his journey. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a cough coming from the direction of the door joining their chambers.

"Edward," she murmured with a smile and moved to embrace him.

The duke inhaled the scent of her hair as he buried his cheek against it. Mary rested her cheek against his heartbeat. She breathed in the scent of his clean shaven skin and boldly kissed his jaw. Edward swallowed harshly and wrapped his arms more firmly about her smaller frame. These were their last moments together for… who knew how long they may be kept apart. It took everything he had not to lift her into his arms and carry her into his bedchamber to ravish her. It was the respect and honest love he held for her that kept his more barbaric nature in check.

"Maria," he whispered into her hair, "I… Maria, I love you."

"Oh Edward," she sighed and moved to claim his lips softly.

Her hands clutched his shoulders and Edward cupped her cheek in his hand as he held her against him with the other arm braced against her back. There was no option of releasing their hold on one another. At that perfect moment, there was only the two of them that existed in the world. It was only their passion and love that mattered. Mary opened her mouth to the onslaught of Edward tongue as he deepened the kiss. She gave a slight moan and felt her knees shake. It was to their misfortune that a knock sounded at her door. Edward cursed as he tore away from her lips. Mary looked at him sternly, although her eyes shined with the same frustration.

"Yes," she called breathlessly to the intruder.

"Milady, I was bid to tell you that breakfast was awaiting in the dining room," and unknown maid voiced through the door.

Mary looked at Edward who nodded, "Thank you, I will be along shortly."

Edward sighed as Mary moved to put on her shoes. She smiled at him softly upon her seat. He gave her a bereaved smile and ran a hand through his ebony curls. Mary stood and took his hand within hers and they moved to leave the chamber. Before she could open the door, Edward stopped her and kissed her soundly once more. They parted from the kiss, each breathless and Mary smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Now, now," he murmured brushing away a stray tear, "none of that. We will see each other again and be married once I return."

Mary laughed lightly, "And you will continue to dissuade me from propriety."

"And I will love you until my last breath," he murmured softly. "I will write as often as I can."

"As will I," Mary breathed. "I will plan for your return."

"Good," he grinned, "I am not jesting about being wed the moment I return to you."

Mary laughed and kissed him softly once more, "We have a breakfast meal and a daughter awaiting us, my lord."

Edward groaned at her use of the title, "**Edward**…"

Mary just giggled and led him out of the chamber towards the promise of a filling meal. He grinned as he followed the insistent tug of her hand in his.

-888-

For a final meal, it was surprisingly lighthearted despite the murky possibilities of the future. There was laughter and lively conversation. Edward entertained the women in his life with tales of his adventures at sea. Mary told them of life at Longbourn and Daniela took it all in with happy smiles and asked questions with the usual inquisitiveness of a child her age. They truly appeared to be what they were… a happy family enjoying breakfast. However, a tinge of sadness still clung to the atmosphere.

All too soon, the meal had to end and the carriages were called. One was to take Edward to the docks where his ship awaited him. The other was to take Mary and Daniela on their journey back to Dodgewood. Edward could not bear the thought of them remaining in the dangerous arms of London without him. He would much rather know his family was safe in their home at Dodgewood. Mary had agreed; she felt more comfortable at the country estate.

The trio stood before the two carriages, a sense of melancholy enveloping the family. The weather seemed to reflect their somber mood. The sky was gray-cast, the clouds dark and heavy. The wind blew with a ferocity that had not been seen for quite some time. The temperature was frigid and their surroundings were cast in an almost otherworldly dark light. Mary allowed Daniela to say her final goodbyes and quickly urged the child into the safety of their carriage. With a sense of mild panic, that she quickly tamped down; she turned to face Edward for the last time.

"You promise to write to me?" she asked softly, her lips trembling as her veneer of strength wavered.

"I will write a letter for every week I am parted from you and sometimes more," Edward swore cupping her cheek. "I will post them as often as I can with forwarding address… until I reach the point where your letters can no longer reach me. I will still be able to write to you."

Mary bit her lip and tears filled her eyes, "Stay safe, Edward… I do not know what I will do if…"

Her words were halted as his lips covered her own. The kiss was passionate, and clearly against all sense of propriety. Edward's left arm braced around Mary's back, his hand gripping her hip possessively. His right hand cupped the back of her head as he held her at the appropriate angle for the onslaught of his ardor. Mary moaned softly against his mouth and allowed him access… not caring who saw them. This could possibly be the last moment they would hold the other in their arms; the last moment they could express their equal passion for one another.

Mary's fingers buried themselves in his jet black curls. They kept their eyes opened during this final embrace. Emeralds searching sapphires and vice versa… it was a memory that each would carry for a lifetime and possibly even past that. Edward parted from her reluctantly as they panted for breathe. He rested his forehead against hers and rubbed their noses together. Mary's hands moved to clutch his wrists as he cupped her cheeks. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead, nose, then finally her mouth… one final time.

"I love you," Edward murmured, "go… before I cannot let you out of my arms. Carry our love inside you, Maria…"

"Always," Mary whispered kissing him fiercely before stepping away, "always… carry me in your heart and dreams…"

Edward felt his heart break as Mary entered the coach quickly. She sat in her seat and moved to look at him out the window of the door. She rested her hand against the glass pane and mouthed the words of love once more. Edward ordered the carriage to go and stood as he watched his family disappear down the road. With a sense of uncanny timing, rain began to pour when the coach could no longer be seen. Edward gave a smirk at the irony and entered his own carriage, giving the orders to take him to the docks.

Feeling the heaviness of his solitude surround him within the confines of the vehicle, Edward rested his head back with a sigh. Resolutely, he began to focus on the mission ahead of him. It was the only thing that could be done… and planning ahead could only quicken the time of his return. As he began thinking of details, a flash of smiling green eyes went through his mind and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He smiled to no one and remembered the letters and package he had sent to Dodgewood that morning, before he had gone to Mary… he could not wait until he received the gentle rebuke from his fiancée.

Edward looked out the window as the shipping yard, where his ship _AnaMaria_ was housed, came into view. He gave orders to stop the carriage before it came to the ship. After telling the driver to make sure his things were delivered to the ship; he climbed out of the coach and began walking in the fierce rain towards the ship. The sea's salty air called to him and a trill of adventure sang through his veins. Despite that the journey over the channel would be short at worst, he loved being on his ship. He heard a shout of gruff glee as he began to walk up the gangplank.

Edward looked up as a tall blonde haired, blue eyed sailor came toward him with a grin. The duke grinned in return and shook the man's hand as they met. The thirty-two year old man before him was John Foster, his first mate and one of his most trusted friends.

"How are you, old man?" Edward laughed as they walked onto the ship.

"Old man," John scoffed his eyes twinkling. "Ye're not gettin' any younger lad. Ye should be thinkin' bout gettin' a nice wife n' settlin' down on that cozy country estate o' yers."

Edward grinned secretly, "Well, perhaps I have. However, more pressing matters arose."

"Wot's this… ye have yerself a woman?" John grinned and mocked a look of hurt. "Ye dun find it a detail ter tell yer closest mate? Ye wound me, mate."

Edward smiled and shook his head, "Come now, Foster. You know that is not how things are. I have been simply caught up in a maelstrom of events. Including the reason I have returned to the sea so soon."

John nodded, his eyes gazing out across the channel, "Aye. 'Tis a dark feelin' I git about this, Dodgewood. The ol' codger really has got himself into a spot o' trouble. Wot do ye expect from this voyage?"

Edward sighed and blinked rain out of his eyes, "I do not know. I simply know that I will do what I must to return to the woman I love."

John nodded with a glint of determination in his eyes. He clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder and gave him a grin a pirate would be proud of.

"C'mon mate, let's git 'er underway and ye can tell me all about this young lass ye've captured fer yerself."

Edward smiled genuinely and allowed himself to be led back into the arms of the sea. He regaled John with tales of Mary and Daniela. He found himself comforted by the thought that they were on their way back to the safety of Dodgewood. He could trust his loyal servants to keep his family safe whilst he was on this dangerous voyage. Sighing, he glanced towards the horizon and blinked the rain out of his eyes. Sparkling green eyes flashed through his memory and he smiled. At least his mind kept her memory fresh within his grasp.

888

Mary heard the shout from the driver and smiled. Gently, she nudged Daniela's shoulder and woke the napping girl. Daniela rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her new mother curiously.

"We are home, darling," Mary smiled happily. "The driver announced he could see the castle just a mile away."

Daniela smiled and looked out the carriage window eagerly, "I am glad. This journey has been long and I cannot wait to spend a night in my own bed."

Mary laughed and nodded, "I am sure you also cannot wait to have a fine meal prepared by our beloved Ms. Hollander."

Daniela nodded, "That is my first quest upon entering the halls of Dodgewood."

Mary grinned and sighed, "I wonder how everything has been while we've been away. I know our stay in town was a short one indeed, but still… it was strange after months of not leaving Dodgewood, not to know how everyone was getting along."

Daniela nodded, "I missed being home as well, Mama."

Mary smiled at the word and hugged Daniela tightly. She kissed her forehead and then rested back against the carriage seats. Her heart was strangely at odds. Beneath her breast it warred with her dual sense of contentment and deep worry over Edward. She took a deep breath to chase away the panic rising within her and eagerly anticipated their arrival at Dodgewood.

The trip back to their dear home was just as unpleasant as the trip had been leaving. Only this journey had been filled with a quiet sense of melancholy. The family was missing an integral part to their group and it was hard trying to feel joy when the two females were deeply concerned over Edward's safety. Daniela simply wished for her new family to be whole once again, with her father safely home. Mary simply wanted Edward to _live_. She loved him wholly and should he choose to part from her in this life… then she was content as long as he was alive to do so. It was a rather depressing thought, but it was all she could focus on was her desire to see her beloved **alive**.

Mary thoughts were interrupted as their transportation came to a halt. Her head turned as the door to the carriage opened and she was wrapped in the warm embrace of Mrs. Garwood. She laughed as she returned the hold and eagerly followed the older woman out after it ended. Once she set her feet on the ground, she was again swept up in a fierce hold, that of Ms. Hollander and several of her other friends. Mary laughed delightedly as they exchanged greetings and Daniela was welcomed home warmly. The ten year old smiled at everyone with eager joy. It was clear that the child was happy to be home.

"Oh, you poor dears must be starving," Ms. Hollander exclaimed.

"Yes, let us get you two out of this frigid air," Mrs. Garwood chided maternally. "It is so good to have you both home. It was something of a bore without you."

"Yes, you must tell us about your time in London," Ms. Hollander quipped. "And we do mean _all_ about your time in London."

The two woman bid the others to get back to their tasks as they led their mistresses into the kitchens where a fresh luncheon awaited them. Mary sighed at the familiar scents of her new home. It had been so easy to fall in love with Dodgewood… all of it. Once Mary and Daniela were eating comfortably, their older companions began to question about their trip to Town. Mary was almost silent as Daniela told about the trip from her point of view, only speaking when it was required to. Mrs. Garwood eyed her speculatively as the girl talked. Mary nodded her heads towards Daniela and shook her head. There were some stories she did not feel comfortable diverging with a child present.

After their meal was finished, Mary expressed her desire for a hot bath. It had been a long three days since she had a decent soak and she told her friends this. The women nodded and Mrs. Garwood quickly arranged the younger woman's bath. Daniela requested a bath as well and eagerly went to her own chambers as Mary stayed a short distance behind. She wanted to collect her thoughts before she spoke with her friends. She still felt astounded that they were comfortable with her new position at the estate; more so, that they were sincerely _happy_ about the chain of events.

Mary enlisted the help of a chambermaid to undress and stepped into her bathing chamber. She sighed as she settled into the basin of steaming water, happy to be home. She was terrified of the future. She had so many things to attend to before Edward returned to her. Her family was her main concern, aside from her fiancée's safe return. Mary was deeply worried that they would not accept her desire to marry Edward.

Her thoughts kept running around in her head until she finally gave up on any specific resolution, and allowed the warm water of her bath to relax her weary body. Her mind traveled to Edward and the memories they shared together. Despite the short length of their engagement, she felt as if she had been in love with the foolish man her entire lifetime. He had changed her, despite what he might say about such changes. She was stronger because of and for him. She was the happiest she had ever been when she was merely in his presence. When she was in his arms, it was the closest she could be to heaven in her current form.

"Oh my love," Mary sighed out into the empty chamber. "Please, return to me."

Mary finished her bath and rested in the water until the bath became too cold to do so. She stepped out of the bath, dried herself, and wrapped herself in her robe. She sent for a maid to help her dress and once that task was finished, she once again found herself in the company of Mrs. Garwood and Ms. Hollander. They were in the drawing room, preparing to have tea.

"So, my dear," Mrs. Garwood pressed as they moved to the seats in the room. "How was London?"

Mary smiled, "It was wonderful… However, Edward and I did get into a rather terrible argument."

The older two women looked at her with concern and Mary explained of her wish to accompany Edward on his expedition. She told them of his anger… not truly towards her, but as a response to his fear for her. She explained how desperate she had felt about the situation and her companions listened carefully. Finally, after her short tale was finished, Mrs. Garwood patted her shoulder.

"Oh, poor dear," Mrs. Garwood murmured soothingly. "His lordship has always been the over-protective sort."

Mary gave a half-hearted smile, "I know this… he told me this himself. I also understand that my wishes were foolhardy. I was still insulted by his cavalier opinion of it. I thought he knew better. I thought he understood that I was not a simpering woman of society, but an empowered woman who could work by his side."

Ms. Hollander grinned and bid them to sit for tea, "Amen to that, my dear."

"Hush," Mrs. Garwood scolded, "while I agree that Mary is correct about her character I cannot fault with the master's decision. Lord Dodgewood has traveled many lands… so he must truly know whether it is a danger for Mary's presence."

Mary smiled at both of her dear friends, "And I know this, Mrs. Garwood. Which, aside from Edward's arguments, were the reasons I acquiesced. I may be foolish at times. However, I am not a fool by nature. I know which battles to fight."

Ms. Hollander gave an impish grin to the young woman, "I am sure we will hear plenty more of your 'battles' in the future. Newlyweds are hardly ever without them."

Mary blushed and the older women chuckled with happy amusement. It gave Mary such ease that the household of Dodgewood accepted her so easily. She did not think she could have gone on with her engagement with Edward if they had not been. It would have made life much more difficult if her friends were not the forward thinkers that they were. Not to mention, their presence would help Mary not to dwell on the absence of his lordship… and the fact that it would possibly be a year or more before she saw him again. Ms. Hollander and Mrs. Garwood nodded thoughtfully and Mary gave a soft sigh; it would be a long impatient time, her separation from Edward.

Mary looked up and smiled as William entered the room to announce the evening mail had arrived. She felt her heart twitter with foolish hope that Edward had already written her. She eyed the stack of correspondence the young lad held speculatively. If any of part that bulk was hers, it was most likely from her anxious and eager family.

"Well, let us see it then, William," Ms. Hollander bid the young lad.

William moved forward and surprised Mary by placing a large stack of letters and a parcel in her hands. Bewildered, Mary sat the small parcel aside and examined her stack of mail. In her hands she held six letters from five authors. The first was from her mother, the second from Lizzie, the third from Kitty, the fourth from Jane, and the last two were from the one she missed the most… Edward. Her heart filled with warmth. She realized he must have sent these on ahead of her. Her fingers itched to unfold his post and read what he had written for her. However, she set them aside to savor as she would a succulent dessert.

Building resolve, Mary read the letter from Longbourn. She smiled in amusement as she read the anecdotes her mother had relayed for her. One made her laugh outright. She could not believe her mother had caught the gardener and the cook's daughter behaving 'unsuitably'. Of course, she giggled harder realizing her mother had been trying to seem outraged… but only came off as a gossip. Mary was glad to read on and find that the couple had just been recently wed.

Mary looked up from the letter to find herself alone in the sitting room. She smiled at her friends' silent gift of privacy. With a sigh, she went on to Kitty's letter. As she predicted, her younger sibling had written a lengthy description of her wedding to Col. Fitzwilliam and of life as a wife. Mary was glad to read it… but soon found it a tedious task. Without qualm, she unsealed Jane's letter.

Mary sighed as she thought of a reasonable response to her eldest sister's anxious letter. She smiled as she read of Baby Charles' progress into toddlerhood. She laughed as she heard of Charles' quarrel with his sisters of their treatment of her. She felt warmth at the thought of her brother-in-law's affection for her. Hesitantly, she put aside the letter and moved on to Elizabeth's.

888

_My Dearest Sister,_

_I am so very anxious to hear from you. I worry as each passing day goes by and still no word. I understand that you have your duties. However, you also have a responsibility to alleviate an elder (pregnant… I might add) sister's anxiety. It would do wonders for poor Mr. Darcy's health. Lord knows, I have badgered him enough about my worries._

_Moving on… Life here at Pemberly has been wonderful. My Fitzwilliam has been the most devoted husband and Georgiana has been a wonderful companion. However, she cannot replace a lifelong sisterhood and she has recently been away at school. I can share so much that only you and Jane could understand. I am also growing steadily frustrated with my confinement. Do not worry; the doctor said I was perfectly fine… I had a minor fall down the last few stairs. Foolish as I am, I tripped upon the rug and hit my head on the banister. Now I am forced to bed rest and I cannot sneak past my husband's overly observant attentions. On this note, I would like to say how silly I think you are for reading while walking. You know you always wind up in the most dreadful of accidents that way. I remember a time when Mama found you coming in, your dress covered waist-deep in mud. I thought I would never hear the end of her scolding. However, I must applaud you for your tenacity and will upon your first meeting with your employer._

_I must go Mary. Please return my letter soon. I do not mean to sound overwrought and I apologize. I know I am driving my poor Fitzwilliam ragged. I would, however, like to remind you that I am amazingly proud of your will to leave Longbourn and forge your own path. Love always._

_Elizabeth_

888

Mary smiled as she finished that letter. Lizzie almost sounded like their mother… only 'slightly' less neurotic. She chuckled as she was sure the comparison would insult Elizabeth deeply. She was the one who prided herself on being the least like their beloved matriarch. She sighed contentedly, until the thought of her engagement struck her.

"My family," she murmured to the empty room, "how shall I tell them?"

Her mind raced through all the possibilities and outcomes. Her heart raced at the thought of her family's outrage… or worse, their estrangement. She then took a deep steadying breath. She could do no harm to her sisters by marrying Edward, and her mother would be overjoyed at Mary's newly elevated status. All she needed to worry about were the reactions of her father and brothers by law.

Mary smiled at the thought of the male members in her family rising to defend her honor. The only one she could deem imposing was Mr. Darcy… or possibly, Col. Fitzwilliam. Wickham would probably ally himself with Edward, her father was hardly a fighter… and getting on in age, and she could not possibly imagine Charles without his beatific smile. Pushing her anxious thoughts aside, she eagerly moved on to the first of Edward's letters.

888

_My Beloved Maria,_

_I have written this first letter on the eve of our separation. I had so much to express to you and felt I could not do my feelings justice with spoken word. You also may notice that I have written you two letters. Please, I beg of you, do not read the second until you have opened the parcel I sent for you. I would also stress that my second letter will be the most appropriate of the two… for I am sure my next few lines will be highly improper._

_I must remind you now, my beautiful angel, of how much I love and adore you. I am still amazed that you chose me to love. I consider it the highest blessing ever bestowed upon me. You cannot fathom how bleak my existence was before you burst into it. _

_Although I know you are mine. I ache to claim you wholly. You have lit a fire within me that can only be quenched when I have you in my arms… and in my bed. I can already see your blush as you read this. I can even imagine your half smile, half frown of amusement and disapproval. However, I also know you will forgive my improper prose… especially as the day I return, I intend to wed you and have every claim to your entire being, as you have claimed mine._

_I know you are innocent, love. However, I also know you are far to intelligent and wise to be completely naïve. Still, I yearn for the night where I may worship your skin, lips, nose, etc. etc. I ache for the night where I can teach you the art of love making… when I can hear your moans and gasps of pleasure. You have no idea of the dreams I have had since you accepted me. I will however, leave those for another letter… perhaps._

_I will leave you to open my gift for you, darling. I anxiously await your chastisement. Dream of me… I, undoubtedly, will dream of you._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Edward_

888

Mary had never felt her cheeks burn with such heightened embarrassment and awareness. She shook her head at his audacity. However, she would not have expected any less often him. Her lips curved into a slow smile at the thought of his dreams. She could hardly fault him, as her own subconscious haunted her with images of their future married life.

Carefully, she folded the latter and hid it away within her reticule. It would not do for someone else to find and read such a personal thing. She moved to hold the small parcel that Edward had sent within her palms. Curiosity, and excitement, urged her to open the gift. Eagerly, she tore away the paper to reveal a small velvet lined box. Arching a brow, Mary opened the lid to have her suspicions confirmed.

There in that small box, sat a dazzling ring. Breathless, Mary slid the bejeweled ring onto the appropriate finger. Unsurprisingly, the ornament fit perfectly. Mary smiled in wonderment. However did he find the time to purchase this beautiful ring? Without delay she picked up the next letter and began to read.

888

_My Beautiful Angel,_

_If you are reading this, then you must be wearing the ring I sent for you. I do hope you will choose to forego propriety and wear it as a symbol of my commitment to you. It also serves as a lovely reminder to any unseemly fool that you are mine. _

_You are probably wondering where I obtained this ring. In truth, the ring belonged to my dear departed mother. Her last wish was for me to give her engagement ring to the next Lady Dodgewood… whoever that may be. I know she would have adored you. How could she not; when everyone else is so deeply enamored with you?_

_I wish to apologize for our quarrel before I departed. I hope you understand my choice was entirely based on my fear for you safety. I__** know**__ you are a capable woman. Still, I love you far too much to jeopardize a single hair on that beautiful head. I leave this letter with all my love._

_Faithfully,_

_Edward_

888

Mary smiled at the letter and flicked away at the tears in her eyes. She was feeling a mixture of longing and adoration. If only Edward were here, she would kiss him senselessly. Without another thought, Mary quickly made her way to her chambers. She sat at her writing desk and took out paper, pen, and ink. She looked out her window as she thought of her response to her wayward fiancée. Within moments, Mary began to write a response to both of his letters.

888

_My Dearest Lord Dodgewood,_

_You are the most impertinent man I have ever encountered. I cannot help but adore you for it… most especially because your assumptions of my reactions tend to be correct. Just as I know you will grimace at my use of your proper title. You are not the only one who knows the other ridiculously well. I must say that your first letter certainly would have raised some eyebrows among respectable citizens. However, while it caused me a moment of heightened color, it was a great relief to have something from you so soon. I was missing you most terribly. _

_I would also like to thank you for gift you sent for me. I am in awe of it and it embarrasses me to say that I was brought to tears. My love, you would not believe what such a gift means to me… especially the assurance that your mother would have loved me. I believe your assurance of this. How could the woman that raised my beloved fiancée not love his choice? However, I will not delude myself into thinking that I am perfect. You have such a narrow minded view of yourself. How can you not see that you are the blessing in my life? I will not discount your claim that I am your reward but, you do not see yourself clearly. Aside from Daniela, you have become the reason for my existence. I love you. You not only saved my life when I fell into the river… but you also saved my life by loving me. _

_My life was bleak before you came into it. I had never laughed so much before you… not even with my family. This, if you knew my mother… would be something hard to believe. _

_Now, onto the subject of these dreams you have been having. I am not certain it would be proper for me to read such things. It is also highly improper that you might write about them. However, if you must… then I cannot stop you. I will tell you that you are not the only one guilty of having dreams about our future. I will not tell you about my dreams… until I have been rewarded with one of your own. _

_I must go, my darling, our daughter is looking for me. We have just returned home from London. I plan to continue with her studies on the morrow. Stay safe beloved, and write to me soon. I love you._

_Love,_

_Mary_

888

Smiling to herself, she sealed the letter and put it aside as Daniela entered her room. She gave the child a bright cheerful smile and wrapped her arms around her. She rested her head against the young girl's sleek curls. She could not believe how her mood had changed so dramatically from two simple letters. She ended her embrace with Daniela and informed the girl to wait for her in the drawing room. They would begin a music lesson before dinner was served.

"What shall we be practicing, Mama?" Daniela asked softly.

Mary smiled at the child's newest term for her, "We shall practice the last song I began teaching you. You still had a few sour notes to work through."

Daniela giggled, "Alright. I will do scales until you come downstairs."

Mary kissed her forehead and nodded towards her, "That is a good girl. I will be along shortly."

Daniela nodded and left the room. Mary sighed and took Edward's first letter and hid it away into the secret compartment of her wardrobe. The second, she put inside the first drawer of her desk. Quickly, she went to her wash stand and washed away the ink from her hands. She picked up her response to Edward and left her chambers.

She caught William as she landed on the first landing. With a soft smile she asked the boy to make sure the letter was delivered at first light. The young lad blushed and nodded towards Mary. He told her that it would be done.

"Mother also wanted for me to tell you that dinner shall be served at seven," William murmured softly. "She asked if you shall being dining in the kitchens with us… or if you and Daniela shall be dining in the master's dining hall."

It was at this question that Daniela chose to poke her head out of the drawing room. She looked at Mary with questioning brown eyes and then noticed William standing beside her. Daniela smiled at the thirteen year-old lad.

"Hello William," Daniela smiled.

Mary watched as the young boy turned an almost impossible shade of red. Smiling inwardly, she answered his question and sent the young boy on his way. Ushering Daniela inside the drawing room, she sat at the pianoforte. She started to instruct the young girl she had come to love. Her instructions faltered as she noticed Daniela's forlorn stare. She stilled her fingers over the familiar instrument. Worriedly, she asked the child if she was alright.

"I do not think that William likes me," Daniela responded dejectedly. "I do not understand. I have always been very polite. Do you think I have wronged him somehow?"

Mary smiled softly, inside she chuckled, "I think that William likes you tremendously, Daniela. He is just a shy boy. You have seen that for yourself. Remember the day of my arrival? He did not speak a word to me. Even now he does not speak to me often. He is simply a naturally quiet creature. Perhaps, you should ask him if you have wronged him. I am sure his answer will be quite to the contrary."

Daniela nodded thoughtfully, "I shall ask him. I am sorry, mama. I did not mean to trouble you with my silliness."

Mary laughed lightly, "You did not bother me at all, dear. You can ask me any question that runs through that beautiful head of yours. That is what I am here for after all. Besides, I am sure you will have plenty of questions for me in the future."

Daniela nodded with a bright smile, "I know you are right, Mama. I think I should practice this alone before dinner. Do you mind? I want to see if I can master the song on my own… I want to impress you."

Mary laughed and shook her head at the ten year old child. She wrapped her arms around the child and kissed her forehead. Daniela laughed too and then turned back to her instrument. Mary stood from the bench and moved toward the drawing room's French doors. After opening the doors, she turned back to look at the child she knew as her own. She was growing before her eyes. Mary felt her heart twinge at the regret that she could not have witnessed the first years of Daniela's life. She felt extremely blessed that she was here while the child was on the cusp of womanhood. She let out a sigh at the thought of future ahead of her.

With another smile and shake of the head, Mary left the child alone to practice. She quietly walked upstairs to the library. She quickly picked up a book she had been reading before their trip to Town. She walked to the window seat and began where she had left off. Had it really been only a week? Her thoughts had interrupted her. She gave on the pretense of reading and looked outside at the clear night sky. It had only been a week since she had agreed to marry Edward. She smiled, why did it seem that she had spent years… an entire lifetime, here at Dodgewood? Perhaps, it was because her life had changed irrevocably.

She looked down at the ring adorning her finger. Without any embarrassment, she kissed the stone of the ring. At the moment, it was her only private connection with Edward; aside from her dreams. She, however, did not like to rely on her dreams. They were too fleeting and something always seemed out of her reach. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked out towards the horizon. As always, her thoughts strayed to Edward and what he could be doing.

888

Edward looked up towards the night sky. He thanked the heavens that the night was clear. It made the voyage faster and much easier to adjust. It had been months since he had been on this, or any, ship. It had been an awkward day whilst he adjusted to the movement of the sea again. He frowned as he thought of the reason for his sudden return to sea. He sighed as he thought of the months of travel ahead of him. It did not matter how fast his horse was, how little he carried, nor how determined he might be. It would be months before he would reach the area he needed to search… and depending on what he found, it would be months before he reached Britain again.

He was looking for at least half a year, at best, of separation from Mary. He would endure it of course and keep any connection he could. He smiled inwardly as he thought of the last letters he sent for her. The duke could not help but chuckle as he thought of her reaction. He was impatient for the arrival of her response. Edward turned his head as he heard his name.

"D' ye know that a man could be thought mad for grinnin' and chucklin' at naught but air," John murmured sardonically.

Edward grinned and shrugged, "This from the man who will not stand six feet near a horse. You do realize you will have to face you fear at some point, my good man."

John shuddered at the thought, "Why do ye think I chose a life at sea, mate? I 'ave spent my thirty years away from the horrid beasts…"

Edward laughed, "It baffles me… how can a man of your size and age be so terrified of a simple horse?"

"When yer kicked in the stomach at the age o' six by the most monstrous beast ye 'ave ever seen," John groused, "then ye seem to carry on some ire towards its kind."

Edward chuckled and looked away from the man, "I have been kicked before, mate. That still does not stop me from mastering them. I will agree, however, that those kicks hurt like hell."

John gave a grunt of agreement. The men talked no more of the subject and Edward wrote something down on his log. There was a particularly strong gust of wind that pushed against the ship's sails and there was lurch. The men held onto the riggings and Edward shouted some orders. The weather was not threatening in the least. Edward, however, knew that the sea was a fickle mistress and that it could be balmy and clear one moment… and then as ship could be fighting a tempest next. He would rather be safe than sorry.

"Do ye think we should be worried?" John asked his captain.

Edward shook his head, "No, I am just taking some extra precautions. You know as well as I do the sea's temperament."

John sighed, "That is not wot I was talkin' about, mate."

Edward stared off towards the horizon, "I know… and I do not have an answer."

John nodded grimly and remained quiet for the moment. Suddenly a grin spread across his face. Edward felt a sense of meek dread. That look never bode well for his sense of dignity. John had always loved to find some way to torment him… in a friendly way of course. Edward returned the first mate's look with an arched brow.

"Ye never did tell me wot 'appened with that wench who was questin' ter 'ave ye fer 'erself… Wot was it… Bianca Ives?"

Edward grinned and shook his head, "You will never believe me, John."

"Tell me," John chuckled, "I am sure it will be a good tale."

Edward nodded, "It is _most definitely_ a good tale."

888

Chapter Ten

(Writing)

Edward sighed as he watched the beautiful landscape go by at an appallingly slow pace. Once they had reached the French shores, it had been a tediously slow journey. Try as he might, the duke could not convince, bargain, or even order his first mate near a horse… let alone astride one. So their choice of transportation became limited to a carriage. This was unsuitable; it only set to irritate Edward further as their pace progressed to become ever more dawdling with each passing minute.

"Honestly," he groused as he looked out at the meadows, "what honest man is terrified of horses?"

John shrugged at the familiar insult, "Cannot be 'elped, mate. I 'ave not been near the beasts since I was kicked as a young lad on me grandfather's farm."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yet, you do not even try to overcome such an absurd fear. I could have reached Paris hours ago if I had been on horseback."

John shook his blonde hair out of his eyes and gave his aristocratic friend an amused glance, "Wot has ye feathers all ruffled? Is it perhaps that young bird you 'ave back at Dodgewood?"

Edward sighed and rested his head back against the seat, "My fiancée plagues my thoughts, yes. I will admit I am very eager to return to her. However, what bothers me presently is the thought of being unable to find Captain Whittaker."

"Who knows how long that letter took to reach me? It is very slim that we should find the man in good condition… if we find him at all. I hate to tell you this friend, but we cannot travel the whole course in a carriage. If we have any hope we must go on horseback. That is, if you still wish to accompany me. It will take months to reach our destination before we can even begin to hope to begin our search."

John nodded grimly at his friend, "I know mate. I cannot 'elp me fear, but perhaps we can find a solution. 'ave faith, we will find the good captain… and ye will be reunited with your betrothed."

Edward remained silent his thoughts traveling to a more pleasant subject. His dark cobalt eyes searched the skies as he wondered what a certain jade-eyed faerie might be doing.

888

Mary sighed as she struggled in her thoughts. She sat at the table in the drawing room with Daniela. The young girl was oblivious to everything but her arithmetic sums. Mary, alternatively, could focus on anything but what she presently was laboring over. The letter she tried to write to Elizabeth was taking a grievous toll on her mind. She stressed on over what she should express to her sister. It had been three weeks since Edward's departure, the arrival of her family's letters and Edward's; and still she had not written anything past _Dearest Elizabeth_.

"Oh bother," she sighed and put away her letter. "Daniela, I am going out for a walk. I will return in ten minutes to review your work."

"Yes, Mama," the girl murmured working hard of the sums.

Mary smiled and quickly moved out of the room. She gathered her cloak, bonnet, and gloves. It was a terribly cold day. The skies were a threatening grey and a few snowflakes had made themselves known to the land of Dodgewood. Still, Mary needed the frigid air to clear her mind and give her peace. It had been two weeks since Edward's departure and she had had no word from him since the first letters he had written before their separation. She was not truly worried… yet. It was merely a month before Christmastide and she couldn't help a little melancholy. Not only would she not be able to share the time with her beloved… but it was unlikely for her to see her family for the occasion. The thought of her family also made her uneasy. She had so much to tell them and was unsure on how to do so.

Mary had walked through the garden maze, a depressing sight as it had lost its luster to the harsh weather. She found herself at the fountain and smiled as she remembered that first night. She sat on a bench and wrapped her arms tightly around to keep the chill at bay. She stared into the freezing water and made a mental note to remind the games-keeper to empty the basin so that the pipes allowing the water to flow would not crack with the freezing temperatures. She smiled as she thought about her battle with Bianca Ives. She looked at the figure upon the fountain and smiled as the answers for her family came to her.

There carved in weathered stone was a maiden. It was made after some Greek myth, but who the maiden was did not concern Mary. The eyes of the figure held a sense of wisdom and strength, that despite the fact that she was not a living being… Mary felt inspired because of her. This statue upon a fountain had seen much in its existence. Although it could not voice its history, somehow it seemed to impart its wisdom in that silent November afternoon. Quietly, Mary stood to make her way back to the castle. She nodded her head towards the statue in thanks and shook her head at the folly.

She walked back towards the warmth of her home and she smiled as she saw Daniela running towards her animatedly. Laughing, she ran to greet the child and felt her eyes light up as she saw that the girl carried a letter.

"Papa has written us from Paris!" Daniela exclaimed excitedly.

Mary laughed as they met. Daniela thrust a sealed letter into her hands and waved her own missive eagerly. Her enthusiasm was contagious and Mary led the young girl back into the warmth of the castle. She called for some tea to be brought to the drawing room and sat with Daniela near the fire. Eagerly, the two opened their own letters before and began to reading them. Mary smiled as she set eyes upon the familiar penmanship of Edward. She giggled as she read the first line of his letter. She could mentally see the amusement on his eyes as he wrote this response to her letter.

888

_My Darling Maria,_

_It wounds me that you refused to address me by my given name in your last letter. __Edward__ should be the only way you address me… especially whilst written word is our only form of communication. However, it relieves me that you were not too angry with me for my last missive. I write to you, my darling, from the lovely city of Paris. However, its loveliness pales in comparison to you. I do miss you terribly and I dream of you each time I close my eyes to sleep. _

_The journey to Paris has not been difficult. However, I do not expect for it to remain so undemanding. We have yet to leave the more civilized part of world for the dangers of the wilderness. I have decided to take my first mate John Foster along with me. I hope it will comfort you somewhat to know that he is accompanying me. He has been with me for many voyages on the sea and we have mastered many tempests thrown in our direction. The only trouble I have is the man's blasted refusal to mount a horse! He has a terrible phobia of the noble beasts… apparently ever since he was injured as a child._

_I cannot believe it has been a fortnight since we last saw one another. I do not enjoy my inability to share my thoughts with you. Nor do I like the fact that I cannot hear your thoughts in return. On that note, I am very eager to read one of these dreams you have been having of our future. I will not lie that the information intrigued me and I am very happy to oblige your demand for a dream of my own. _

_Last night, I had a dream so vivid that when I woke I was bewildered that you were not with me. You were beautiful, your hair flowing down your back in beautiful waves, flowers entwined within the locks, and a wreath of the same wildflowers adorning your head. We were in that spot where we picnicked last with young Daniela. We were lying together on blanket covered ground. Your head lay over my heart and my arms held you tightly against me. The sun was setting and the sky was ablaze with color and dotted with the first stars of the evening. You were radiant as you moved to look down at me. Your smile was so joyful I could not help the smile to my own face. _

"_What brings such joy to your face, beloved?" I asked you._

"_Being your wife at last, Edward," you replied and bent to kiss me._

_Though I know it to be a dream, I swear to you my heart skipped a beat from the passion overcoming me. Your lips caressed over mine and my hands buried themselves in your hair. Your fingers teased over my neck and you kept letting out these sighs that drove me mad. You parted from the kiss and smiled mischievously at me… It was then John decided to announce it was morning, rather loudly._

_How I wished it to be real, you will never know. I know however, it can become a reality. I am impatient for that day. I also plan to bring you to the continent for our honeymoon. Daniela will have to forgive me but I do not plan for her to accompany us. Never fear, my dear, I have promised in her letter that we shall be taking a family retreat in the continent later. I simply wish for time for us to be husband and wife… without the world's interruptions… no matter how much I may adore our daughter, she can still be an interruption. _

_I have instructed our little cherub to assist you in planning our nuptials. I can already see your laughter and shake of exasperation at my insistence. However, my plan is to occupy Daniela (and yourself) so that you will have no time to spend worrying about me. I will be fine, my love, and I will return to you a whole and healthy man eager for his marriage to the most beautiful woman on this or any plane of existence. _

_I must leave this letter. John is insisting we make headway in our investigation and journey east. I will send another letter soon and cannot wait for yours in return. _

_Ever Yours,_

_Edward_

888

Mary smiled and kissed the handwriting on the paper. She was glad to hear that someone was joining him in his search for the missing captain. She blushed as she thought about her response. She had promised to reveal one of her dreams after him. She had so many to choose from and many of them were embarrassing if anyone other than Edward were to catch hold of her correspondence. It was still mildly embarrassing for even Edward to read. Still, she had made him a promise.

Excusing herself, she told Daniela that she would be in her chambers writing her response to her letter. The child nodded and told her mother that she would move to tell her when their evening meal was prepared. Mary nodded and found herself climbing the stairs to her room. She shut the door behind her and moved to her writing desk. Smiling, she took out some paper and ink.

888

_My Beloved Edward,_

_I hope you are satisfied with my choice of address towards your person. We have had a calm two weeks here at home. Daniela is, as always, absorbing her lessons with an eager intelligence surprising for her age. Mrs. Garwood and Ms. Hollander are adamant about helping me with the wedding and I have yet to even attempt writing my family with the news. I do not know, my love, the words simply elude me. _

_I enjoyed your dream, Edward. Although, I have slight misgivings for regaling you with one of my own; I do realize I made a promise to you. It is just that such information, within the wrong hands, can be highly embarrassing or downright scandalous. However, never doubt that I will hold to my written word. I will impart with one of the more 'appropriate' dreams. _

_I was dreaming about our brief time in London. It seems so strange to realize that not even a month has passed since then. In my dream, we were in my chambers and atop my bed. We were lying on our sides, face to face, and our hands were clasped between us. Your eyes were shining and you had that grin that always manages to makes my knees quake. You were whispering to me… what you were saying I cannot quite recall. All I remember sincerely is that you told me you loved me and you called me 'My Darling Lady Dodgewood'. Then you kissed me softly, your lips just barely brushing across mine. It was unfortunately at this time that Daniela woke me for breakfast. I woke wishing it were so. I miss you tremendously, my love. Sometimes, I have nightmares and I am distraught to find I cannot seek solace in the strength of your arms. I cannot look for you to console me and tell me my fears are frivolous._

_It terrifies me even more, realizing that my nightmares can become reality just as much as my dreams. I know some are farfetched and produced by a stressed mind and overactive imagination. Still, there are real possibilities within my nightmares and it truly scares me. I know it is wrong for me to burden you with my worries… but I cannot lie to you. I am trying to be strong and I __do__ succeed most of the time. It is simply when I find myself remembering why we are not together that I find myself dwelling on nightmares. _

_I will leave this letter. Daniela is impatient to tell me of your orders… I love you, my darling. Please, stay safe… we here at Dodgewood would be lost without you. I would be the worst left off._

_Love,_

_Your 'Maria'_

888

Sighing, she sealed her correspondence and addressed it to the forwarding address Edward had given to her along with his letter. She opened her door and smiled down at the impatient ten year old that had been knocking at her door. Daniela smiled up at her and began to question her about Edward's letter. Smiling, Mary followed the child downstairs and answered her as best she could. She gave her letter to Niles and then sat down for a peaceful evening meal.

888

Meanwhile, a very worried Elizabeth Darcy stood with a letter clutched in her hand in her husband's library…

"Will, we simply must travel to Dodgewood and see to Mary. I have not received a letter from her in months and Jane's proves to further my anxiety. Do you know this 'Duke of Dodgewood'?" Lizzie demanded of her husband, her eight month pregnant belly prominent in her profile.

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat at his desk and looked at his wife with an easy smile on his lips. He shook his head slightly in amusement and then moved to gather her in his arms. He kissed her furrowed brow and chuckled.

"No, Mrs. Darcy," he grinned as his wife smiled at him, "I have not had the privilege to meet this 'Duke of Dodgewood'. However, I have heard of him and I know that Mr. and Mrs. Hurst have been in his company… however, their connection was mostly brought about by trickery on Mrs. Hurst part. I have also heard that while he is an unconventional man, he is still a very honorable man. Why do you ask?"

Lizzie sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, "I have reason to believe he may compromise Mary."

Darcy shook his head, "I doubt that anyone could do that unless against her wishes. Why do you think this, love?"

Lizzie looked up into his dark eyes with tears in her own similarly dark eyes, "Jane believes the duke to be in love with her… but their circumstances are vastly different. He is her employer! He could surely use his station to corrupt her for his own means!"

"Ah, my love, you are beginning to sound a pinch like your mother," Darcy chuckled as that earned him a soft punch to the side. "I am sure you are simply worrying over naught. However, I will consent to visiting Mary _after_ our child is born. A month after, to be precise; you will need that time to recuperate and so will the child. Winter is the hardest season for newborns and their mothers."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but was stopped as her lips were covered with that of her husband's. With a slight hum she clutched at his shoulders and allowed him to distract her from her worry. She would simply have to learn to be more diligent in her persuasions. The fact that Darcy had the power to rattle her senses and ignite her more passionate sensibilities did not help her case at all.

"Oh, I have been meaning to tell you Will," Elizabeth whispered once her lips were set free, "We will be in need of a new groundskeeper. Apparently, Mr. Northanger has found a better situation. He and his wife Abby left shortly after informing me this morning."

Darcy kissed her again briefly, "Well that is something to look into, my love. Did he tell you where he had received new employment?"

"I cannot remember… I do believe he said it was for an estate called something… Park. What was it? M… Me… no that is not it… Ah! Mansfield, that was what he said. I am certain of it."

"Hmm, that does not sound familiar to me," Darcy shook his head and grinned. "Ah well, there are always men capable for the job. I am sure we will find a suitable person for the position."

Elizabeth smiled and allowed him to lead her towards the dining hall where dinner awaited them. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. It was so quiet. She missed the sound of Georgiana's pianoforte music ringing throughout Pemberly.

"When is Georgiana to be expected, Will?" she asked as he assisted her into her chair and promptly took the seat next to her. "She is planning to be here for the birth, is she not?"

"Of course," Darcy smiled, kissing her hand. "She is bringing along a companion from school. I believe she wrote a letter saying her name was Emma."

"Oh, that is nice that she has found such good friends in school. I was worried that she would have trouble after Caroline pulled her stunt. How I detest that woman."

"Now, now Lizzie. Do not trouble yourself over Caroline Bingley. Let us eat our meal in a happy temper and then we shall get you back to bed… You really must follow the doctor's instructions, Mrs. Darcy."

"You know I detest lying about in bed, Will," Elizabeth sighed, "and I am perfectly fine."

888

Edward sighed as he sat in the lounge of the hotel he had been staying in since his arrival in Paris. He had been in Paris for almost a week, trying to find information about the Captain, recruiting transportation, and hoping for a solution to John's fear of horses. In all of his ventures, the most he had been successful in was sending his letters to Mary and finding a minute piece of information. The information, although surprising, was of little consequence… or so he thought, until more than one source confirmed it.

According to numerous travelers, the region of Wallachia was under Ottoman rule once more. However, it was yet a war torn nation. The people of Wallachia were in a constant fight to control their own territory, the Ottoman's were a greedy people willing to hold anyone of value prisoner, and renegade tribes of gypsies and bandits were eager to take plight on strangers to the land. However, the information that disturbed him was that many of the travelers who had recently come from that region… had no idea _who_ Captain Horace Whittaker was, let alone where he could possibly be located. Edward's current situation was highly distressing and he was in desperate need to find **useful** information and a solution for John's phobia.

Sighing, Edward stood from his seat and left the busy hotel for the Parisian streets. Though the city was beautiful, the air was filled with a despairing tenor. France was yet, a war torn nation itself. The country was stable for the time being... but there whispers of disquiet about the country's newest leader, Napoleon. Edward had not seen the man, but he had heard stories and these stories led him to believe that trouble was yet to be had in France. Edward apologized to a young woman, whom he had almost bowled over while trying to avoid collision with an oncoming carriage. He then looked towards the adjacent shop's window as a glint caught his eye. He smiled as he viewed what the shining object was. Without pause, he hurried into the small building and acquired the newest piece to Mary's jewelry collection. Whistling, he then moved to the gaming hells… where he was sure to find his traveling companion. He had a sudden thought to his predicament about John's fear. After all, a _donkey_ was not a horse and every ass needed another's company. He chuckled at his disparaging joke aimed towards his close friend. He held no ill will toward John. He simply could not believe the ridiculousness of his friend's fear and the folly of not overcoming it. Sighing, he continued on his way.

"Dodgewood, wot 'as brought ye here mate?" John smiled as he caught eyes with the duke entering the building.

Edward grinned and clapped the man's shoulder, "Well, my good man, I have found a solution to our current transportation problem."

Edward silently prayed in the back of his mind that this would work. He was hoping that he could 'convince' John that a donkey was, indeed, not within the same family as horse. Although, Edward knew that both animals were of the same family and both had the ability to be volatile. He was hoping his less than educated (while still highly intelligent) would believe his _slight_ falsehood.

John quirked a brow and bid his tablemates _adieu_. Edward demanded John follow him to the stables that were a few streets from the gambling hall John had been partaking in. Once in view of the formidable building, the brawny seaman visibly began to shake. Rolling his sapphire eyes, Edward told him to wait at the doors. Five minutes later, the duke came out leading a young and capable looking donkey. John looked from the beast to his friend numerous times and quirked a brow.

"A donkey? Ye wish me to ride an ass?" John asked almost disbelievingly.

Edward shrugged, "It seems to be the best solution to our dilemma. You see donkeys are the next best means of transportation where we are headed and they are obviously not a horse; therefore you should not have an aversion to them."

John shook his head and then shrugged before coming to pat the animal's head. Edward gave a small sigh of relief before watching his friend with disbelief. How the man could possibly be unafraid of a donkey… while a terrified of a horse. The duke dismissed the thoughts; he had more important business to attend to. For instance, they would need more supplies. He led the donkey back into the stables and walked with John back into the mercantile streets of Paris.

888

"Daniela De la Vega!" Mary shouted from the foyer. "I wish to speak with you, young lady, this very instant!"

Mary was not angry, per se, she was however covered in a thick bout of moisture. Her hair was sopping wet and clinging to her skin, just as her clothes were. Her boots, thank heaven for her boots, were covered in an inch of mire. Her cloak was soggy, it's hem carrying more sludge than her boots. Mary's hands were freezing as she pulled them from her sodden gloves and handed them to the maid attending her. Quickly, she pulled her cloak away and bid for a thick blanket while removing her boots. Sighing, she looked up to find Daniela standing a few feet away with startled brown eyes.

"Mama!" the girl exclaimed. "What happened?"

Mary frowned wrapped the requested blanket around her before announcing she needed a hot bath and bid the child to follow her upstairs to her chambers. Daniela followed obediently, not understanding her part in the mess her mother was. Mary asked Daniela for her help in undressing and shivered as air touched her freezing skin.

"Daniela, I happened to fall outside the stables," Mary informed the child in a gentle, controlled voice.

"Oh! I am so sorry Mama, but why do you seem angry with me?" she questioned innocently, blinking her eyes in confusion.

Mary shrugged quickly out of her damp and dirty skirts and then her stockings. Daniela moved to assist her with her corset lacings and soon Mary was rid of that as well. They gave the soiled clothes to the attending maid and Mary walked into her bathing chamber with a bemused Daniela following behind her. Stripping out of her final article of clothing, a chemise, Mary sank into the steaming basin of water with a sigh. After a few seconds of letting the heat comfort her, she turned towards the child awaiting an explanation.

"I am not angry, not so much anymore," Mary confessed, giving the child a maternal smile. "However, it does not help a person's equilibrium when they happen across a poor doll left hidden out in the snow. I am surprised that you would forget such a treasure outside, especially in this wet, damaging, weather. In any case, I tripped over the hidden doll to find myself covered in mud and freezing rain. I brought your doll inside to be cleaned and here we are."

"I am so sorry, Mama!" Daniela exclaimed, her brown eyes horrified, "I must have left her behind when I was taking care of Angel. It will _never_ happen again."

Mary smiled and shook her head, "I am sorry I seemed so cross. It was not truly your fault. It was an accident aided by my natural clumsiness. Now, to a better question; have you seen Mrs. Garwood? I was searching for her earlier this morning and no one could tell me where she happened to be."

"I heard Ms. Hollander say that she was headed to the village with Mr. Dellinger, Mama," the girl answered before dismissing herself.

Mary watched the door close before smiling to herself, "It is about time Mrs. Garwood took her own advice."

Once Mary was suitably warm and clean, she dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchens for her evening meal. She found Daniela, Ms. Hollander, William, Niles, and Ephraim all at the tables and smiled as she sat next to Daniela. Quickly, someone fetched her plate and she was eating with quiet gusto. The frigid tumble had given her quite the appetite. She looked up as Ms. Hollander began questioning her about the upcoming holidays.

"I shall be spending the holidays here," Mary answered with a small smile. "Although, my sister is expecting and my family has expressed their wishes to see me during the season. I find it more important that I remain home. I would not wish to part from Daniela during the season and in light of the current situation with his lordship, I cannot simply bring her with me. My family would ask difficult questions. It is not that I wish to keep this engagement a secret; it would simply be beneficial to have Edward's presence when the secret was discovered."

Ms. Hollander nodded, "Yes, that is a tricky situation indeed. In any case, we are happy that you choose to spend the holidays here in Dodgewood. I have the most appetizing Christmas feast in mind. Of course, it was filled with his lordship's favorites… as his birthday is the eve of said day. He was so close to being a Christmas baby. Only five minutes separated him from the next day."

Mary smiled, knowing the story by heart. Edward had told her once while they had walked through the garden. She had known that intimate detail even before they announced their love for one another. She had even thought of a present to send him for the both events. However, the thought eluded her almost as badly as her letters to her family. The only possible thing Edward could want for was… well, not to be presumptuous but, herself. This however, was made both impossible and slightly ridiculous. For her beloved duke already had her, he was simply missing the physical presence of her and she likewise.

It was then the thought rang clearly through her mind and she smiled happily.

"Niles," she turned towards Edward's trusted manservant. "Is there a skilled artist within the village? I am in need of a portrait."

"Yes, milady, there is someone," Niles confirmed but shook his head. "However, I do believe he was called to town for a similar need."

Mary sighed and shook her head, "Well, please send a letter to him at once, commissioning his employment. I will need this done within the month."

Niles nodded and finished his meal before attending his mistress' demands. The others at the table looked at her with wide eyes. Ms. Hollander simply grinned at the young woman who looked at her with question green eyes. The older woman covered Mary's hand with her own and laughed lightly, her own grey eyes sparkling.

"I do believe you will have no trouble as Lady Dodgewood, Mary," she chuckled affectionately.

Mary blushed and shook her head as she took a bite of the meal before her. "I simply had an idea for Edward's present. I wish for him to receive it as soon as possible. It would be highly indecorous of me to let him think I did not care about his birthday, or the season."

"Oh I am sure that would never be the case, Miss Mary," Ephraim said with a grin to William. "His lordship worships the ground you walk on."

"Even if it is nearly frozen and covered in mud," William quietly joked with a shy grin.

Mary laughed at the jab taken in her expense. She tenderly ruffled the boys' hair before leaving the dinner table with Daniela in tow. The ten year old had been rattling off different ideas about the wedding almost the entire meal and it was everything Mary could do not to sigh at the child's persistence. She would plot her revenge towards Edward accordingly. In the meanwhile, Daniela had just brought up something that caused a blush to rise in Mary's cheeks.

"Do you and Papa wish to have children soon?" Daniela asked quietly.

Mary looked at the girl, who had become curiously somber. She smiled in understanding and bent to Daniela's level of height. Gently, Mary tipped the child's chin to look into her deep chocolate eyes. Said eyes, were filled with a quiet fear and it tore at Mary's heart. Mary cupped the little girl's cheek and bade her to listen carefully.

"Nothing," she said firmly, "will ever change the way your father and I feel about you. Do you understand? It is true that your father and I will want children. How soon will depend upon what we wish for ourselves. However, you are just as much our child as any younger brothers or sisters you may have join you."

"Oh Mama!" Daniela cried moving to wrap her arms around Mary's neck. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, _Querida_. Now, let us attend to your pianoforte lessons. We were a bit lax yesterday."

"Si, Mama, but it was fun to play in the snow," Daniela grinned as she led the way to the drawing room.

Mary laughed as she followed and soon the halls of Dodgewood were filled with festive music and happy laughter.

888

(Author's Note: I would like to apologize for the delay in writing. I know I promised it to be much sooner. However, in my defense I was dealing with some personal issues and a hectic work schedule. I'll try not to make it a year in the making for the next update.

I really want to thank all of my readers who have stuck by me even though I could have been dead for all you knew. I am awed to know there are so many who like my work. In reality, I simply just wanted to express an idea I had, a story I wanted to tell about Mary.

I also wanted to express that this was a very difficult chapter for me. I keep wanting to plow forward to where our lovers reunite but then the story would not be complete and I would not be satisfied as an author. So, although it almost killed me (quite literally), I stayed the course and brought you this latest installment. I was left feeling a little dissatisfied with this chapter and I hope you do not feel the same… I think it is just because it is such a depressing thing for these beloved characters to be going through. Remember, it all goes towards moving the story forward and I promise there will be sunshine and kittens in the future. Perhaps, not literally 'sunshine and kittens'. Also, for true _Austen_ fans, I put in a little tidbit of wordplay in Ch. 10. If any of you can correctly guess what I did… I'll give you an internet hug and my absolute giddy joy that you figured it out.

On another note, I had a suggestion about just updating with the part I had completed. While I honestly appreciate it (and under other circumstances would), the way I am writing is part of a planned format and I really do not want to screw it up. Honestly, it would wreck my entire story because it would throw me out of my organized little 'Mary' universe. Again, I am **SO** sorry it has taken so long. Thank you again, so much!!!

May your lives be blessed. XOXOXOXO –Kittenprophetess.)

888

(Play-list for Part V (Chapters Nine & Ten))

"Broken" –Seether feat. Amy Lee

(C.9) "Fall to Pieces" –Avril Lavigne 'M' "When I'm Gone" –3 Doors Down 'E'

(C.10) "When You're Gone" –Avril Lavigne 'M' "Hey There Delilah" –Plain White T's 'E'


	7. Part VI 'Ch 11 & 12'

Part VI

(Chapters XI & XII)

(Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Jane Austen or any republication of her works. I only wish to express an idea inspired by her novel _Pride and Prejudice._)

888

Chapter Eleven

(Weeping)

November had passed quickly, December even more so. It was now the middle of January and Dodgewood castle and its neighboring village were captured by the fierce hold of winter. Though the castle still held life, it had been reverted to a quieter, more melancholy life than that of the summer months. Its master had been away for two months and its mistress… was getting more anxious with each passing day.

Mary looked towards the horizon viewed from the drawing room window. Daniela was studiously working on her history lesson and the quiet had given time for Mary to think. Edward's letters had been coming more and more infrequently and their contents were more and more abrupt. Each still had the same sentiments of unshakeable love and passion, but it was as if Edward's thoughts were away from her somehow. This was, of course, understandable, considering his location and his mission. She could only pray that he was alright. It was a terribly chilling thought to realize that his posts were received weeks after he had sent them. So in reality, he could be in harm's way and she would have no knowledge of it.

Mary sighed and looked down at Daniela's bent head. Smiling, she kissed the girl's ebony curls. Daniela looked up in question and smiled at her mother. Mary told the child to take a much deserved break and find Ephraim to play some diverting games. Daniela smiled and left the drawing room. Mary turned back to the view outside the windowpane. It was everything she could do to not break down and cry. If it had not been for the staff and Daniela… she would possibly already have done so.

The weather outside the castle walls reflected her emotional condition. The winds were howling in an angry roar that echoed throughout the castle and shook the very pane Mary was peering through. The sky was filled with dark ferocious clouds, casting a bleak light over the countryside… leaving the once vibrant estate looking drab. The snow flurried about and blurred the already depressing sight, while the already fallen snow continued to mount into higher amounts of the suffocating product of winter. Feeling her resolve shake, Mary allowed a tear to fall down her cheek and moved away from the window.

The young woman moved quickly to the nearby pianoforte and began playing a new piece. This piece was not a melancholy composition, as what might be expected. No, the currently played piece was one she had been working on since her return from London. It was filled with both sweet and passionate melodies and reminded her why she was holding on to fortitude. Mary had even titled this specific composition. The day she had finally finished writing the last note down, she had softly smiled and named it _Remembrance_. For in the notes she would find her memories of Edward and their love.

Mary let her thoughts travel to her second most anticipated moment, her marriage to Edward. She had been flummoxed by the amount of details her sisters' had to attend to during their engagements. With her own, she found the arrangements much easier to manage. This was quite possibly due to the lack of her mother's involvement. She had decided that she wanted her wedding to take place in the castle's very own chapel. It would require more money and a special license (for the chapel had not seen a vicar for some time…) but it seemed perfect to be wed where their love had blossomed. Dodgewood was to be their true home after all.

She wanted a simple, private, ceremony. However, she knew that with Edward's status… it might prove impossible. She had smiled as she thought up the guest list. First and foremost, she had included her family, her parents (of course), Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam (undoubtedly), Jane and Charles, Kitty and the Colonel, her aunts and uncles, Georgiana… and unfortunately she felt obligated to invite Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Caroline. Truthfully, this was all she felt truly needed for her bridal party; however, she knew there would be others she would feel need to add. For instance, there was Mr. Collins and Charlotte… although Mary could do without a tedious night with Mr. Collins. A mischievous thought popped into Mary's mind, she mentally added to send Bianca Ives and the Countess and invitation. She highly doubted they would have the audacity to show and even if they chose to do so… it would only serve the purpose of showing that Edward only had one woman in mind for him (_and it certainly was not Bianca Ives_).

Mary sighed as she began another piece of her own and continued to think of her wedding. There were then the guests Edward would wish to invite. Mr. Forrester was a likely candidate. There was of course, his father's sister and Lady Anna, his cousin who was married to a school friend from Oxford. With a smile, she thought of the guests that required no invitation. Mrs. Garwood and Rodger were so endearing in their adoration of one another. Ms. Hollander would be expressly pleased to show off her culinary skills for the wedding feast. The boys, Ephraim and William were excited with the task Mary had assigned them for the celebration. She put them in charge of handling the guests' seating. Of course, they had never been given such an important duty before. She had laughed at their exuberance and was surprised at how William had become much more animated than usual within her presence.

Mary hoped her wedding would be in the spring. Although she wished for a simple ceremony without much extravagance, she did wish for the wild flowers of spring to be present for her special day. She smiled as she thought of the dress she had chosen to be wed in. It had taken four hours of discussion with the seamstress for Mary's satisfaction on the garment's design. It then took another four hours of measurements before the seamstress was satisfied to leave. The dress had arrived earlier that week and Mary knew the torture of the measuring was well worth it. She could not wait for Edward's reaction to the dress.

The dress was, of course, a white gossamer fabric laid over mint green body of satin. The sleeves extended to her elbow, where they were edged in the same mint colored lace. The neckline was square-cut and the bodice was simple, her waistline accentuated by a thick ribbon of a darker green. The hem of her dress was stitched in the same lace as that of her sleeves. Mary was deeply pleased with the result and had thanked the seamstress exuberantly. She had felt a little nervous calling for a new dress to be made as the money paying for it was Edward's… but when she had written of her concerns, the nobleman had informed her that he had made it to where she could access any funds she may have need of. He was a duke after all, and she was to be Duchess, therefore she had every right to the money that would be theirs to share. Mary had been perturbed by his nonchalance, but in the end conceded to his decision.

They would have to be married by the village clergyman and Mary had already seen to his willingness. The current minister, Mr. Albright, was an amiable man and had been kind since Mary had become a member of his parish. He also had known Edward since he was a very young lad. All the plans were settled accordingly, except for the fact that only the household and a minute amount of the nearby villagers knew of the anticipated ceremony. Mary was still unsure on how to broach the subject to her family. She especially could not inform her family of her marriage to a man who was not currently in the country. Mary gave a last beleaguered sigh and left the drawing room to find Mrs. Garwood and Ms. Hollander for tea. She would need their bright supportive company to bolster her spirits once again.

888

Edward swore under his breath as the snow mixed rain poured over head. The past few months had been abysmal with only Mary's last letters and John's company keeping him sane. They were finally in the territory that Captain Whittaker was last rumored to have been in; yet there seemed to be little to no luck in finding viable information. The locals were superstitious and untrusting, except for a merry few. The tribes of friendly gypsies were far and between… and the weather was starting to grate on his last nerve. Taking a deep breath, he thought about a lovely pair of green eyes, a mischievous smile on full lips, and long chestnut hair he could let his fingers get lost in. The mental image both eased and tormented him.

Looking ahead on their treacherous trail in the dark, storm beleaguered, wilderness of Wallachia, Edward saw the lights of what looked like a rather large village. Giving a sigh of thanks to the heavens, he turned back towards John.

"I see lights up ahead."

John looked up the path and nodded with a grim face, "It looks ter be a village, mate. Let us 'ope it to be a friendly one."

Edward grinned, "That last one was not so bad, Foster. The women certainly took a shine to you."

John grinned, "So they did, but their men did not."

Edward chuckled as he thought of their last stay in a village. The village had had a small but comfortable inn. Edward had immediately sought rest in a hot bath and clean bed. John, however, had wished for some entertainment. He had caught the eyes of the local women immediately, for he was a handsome foreigner. He carried on and had an amiable time… that is, until the fiancée of one such lady became a tad jealous of Foster's ease with his woman. So, it was then that words were said, threats ensued, and fists brought to play. The inn keeper immediately tossed the jealous fiancée out, who fortunately was much in his cups and could not put up an effective fuss. John was then told to pack it in or leave the inn. Being the intelligent fellow he was, he left for his room… with a lovely red headed woman on his arm.

"You do know that you were lucky to have survived that incident?" Edward asked nonchalantly.

John grinned, "Why is that?"

"If you had woken me from my wonderful dream, to come and rescue you from a throng of violent villagers… I would have murdered you myself." Edward answered calmly.

John chuckled, "Let me ask. Wot was it that was so wonderful about this dream?"

"Ah, some dreams are meant to be private, mate," Edward grinned. "Besides, if I were to express that certain dream… I possibly might not make it alive to see it enacted."

"Understood…"

The pair had finally reached the outer limits of the village and looked around. There were few men about and they had seemed tolerably friendly. They were directed to an inn that was surprisingly well kept for the rural area. However, despite the storm, Edward could see that the village's location (by a nearby river and all the main roads), it was a trading village. Thankfully, it seemed that the few villages John and he had found respite it were not loyal to the Ottomans, nor did they seem to bear ill will to the travelers… other than that one incident.

The men took in a breath of the warm dry air in the tavern and Edward quickly made boarding arrangements with the innkeeper. This time both men were content to have a hot meal sent up to their rooms, after a hot bath and freshly washed clothes. They had spent the months 'roughing it', sleeping mostly in tents, in shifts, and bearing the harshest of weather and terrain. So it was a treat to find rest in peaceful villages, such as the current one.

Edward sighed as he settled down in the hot basin of water. His muscles were sore from the rigorous travel and his skin was covered in a layer of dirt. Before he had settled in the much anticipated bath, he rid his hair of the rain and muck. Now, he was free to enjoy the heated water while his hair dried by the nearby firelight. Immediately, his tired mind drifted to thoughts of home and then reached for the belongings on the small table by his bath.

His fingers clutched a silver oval that might be mistaken for a pocket watch, but hidden behind its silver cover, was what made this ornament his most prized possession. The present sent to him in celebration of his birthday, and that of the savior, held the portrait of his beautiful fiancée and a braid of her hair within its confines. He smiled as he looked upon the very good likeness and gently touched the braid of hair. He had grinned when he noticed that the third part of the braid was from the head of Daniela. The day he had received the locket, he had been astounded by Mary's craftiness. She had gotten the perfect gift for him. He only wished he could have been at home to receive it.

Sighing, he clicked it shut and set it back onto the table. John and he would have to travel the more dangerous paths. It was time they started question the tribes of gypsies in the surrounding area. Edward felt he was close but it was a tricky situation, he could always lose his neck if he questioned the wrong group. Luckily, the tribes' leaders he had run across had known enough of the languages he knew to communicate effectively. However, only the last knew of a tribe holding an Englishman hostage and even then all they could give was a direction in which the tribe had gone. This information had led them to this village for the night. He could question some of the locals as he bartered for supplies.

Edward stood from the bath and scratched an itch on his flat stomach. He grabbed the toweling beside the tub and quickly rubbed down and carefully stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the cloth around his waist and moved to the small vanity mirror. He tilted his chin speculatively and inspected the growing of beard on his face. Taking out his shaving kit, he made quick work of the two day growth. When that was said and done, he moved to dress in freshly washed clothes and rang for his meal.

It was during his meal, he decided to take out the last letter from Mary he'd been able to receive. He had left it sealed, wishing to savor the reading of it. It had stayed in his pocket for nigh on three weeks now. It was possibly the best time to read it. This had been the first true moment of privacy he had had for days. With a sigh, he gently unsealed the letter and breathed in the scent of home that still seemed to linger on the page. He felt his heart grow full as he saw the familiar elegant script of his beloved.

888

_My Beloved Edward,_

_It has been far too long without you… and it seems foolish of me to think this after only a passing month. Still, a day is too long to go without the warm embrace of your arms. It is a hard burden I bear… to go on whilst you endanger yourself in unknown terrain. I have such terrible nightmares of losing you, of not being able to answer your cries of distress, and other various ordeals. However, I also have dreams of a bright and happy future and warm and passionate nights. _

_As you know, my love, I am yet an innocent. However, you will also attest to the fact that I am not naïve. I have had four married sisters before me and Elizabeth was most especially willing to inform me of the marriage bed… and I will admit to having read some rather scandalous literature (you also know that I am a curious woman… I never pretended to be a saint!). I will say that the last letter I received caused me such high color that Mrs. Garwood insisted on calling the doctor. She feared I had caught the fever spreading in the village. I will also say that last letter left me with the most arousing dreams._

_As to our agreement, I shudder at the thought of this reaching another's hands. However, I feel the need to express it as well as uphold my end of our bargain. _

_I spent just last night in the throes of a dream's passion. In my dream, I was soaking in the tub. It was sunset, the red sky giving the bathing chamber a warm glow… in addition to the lamps adding additional light. My eyes were closed and I had my feet propped against the mouth of the tub, so that my calves were exposed to the cooler air of the bathing chamber. There was steam and a thin layer of bubbles from the bathing potion I do love. The thick scent of lavender and honey filled the air and I felt a caress from my ankle to the inside of my knee. I opened my eyes to find you standing there beside my bath, dressed in an open shirt and your favorite breeches. _

_You said nothing, but those familiar pools of sapphire were darkened with a need that began to echo within me… causing curious warmth to circulate within my body until it reached and pulsed at the very core of me. You reached for the soaped cloth near the basin and moved to stand behind me. I leaned forward, my arms coming to wrap around my knees as I lowered my legs into the warm water. I felt the coarse fabric caress over my back and shoulders, the backs of my arms, and then my hands. You're lips tasted the back of my ear and my breath hitched as your hands began to travel to the front of me, one holding the cloth… the other just questing to feel. _

_I sank back against the basin and gasped as your touch found my breasts. My body blushed as the nipples pebbled. You took your free hand and seemingly felt the weight of one orb as your thumb brushed against the aching tip. I let out a gasp that seemed to echo throughout the chamber and you moved to capture my lips with your own. _

_You gave up the pretense of bathing me, and the cloth fell in the water. One hand continued to torment my breasts, whilst the other began to caress downward. Your fingertips drew patterns over the skin of my stomach and circled around the minute hollow. Your shirt was soaked clear to your elbow and still you continued. Your mouth left mine to make nipping kisses over my jaw and neck. I moaned out your name…_

_Unfortunately for you, my love, that is where my dream was interrupted by the scream of the storm outside. It has been a terrible few days for weather; wind shaking the window panes and all those lost to bear it outside, snow and rain pelting down upon the earth, and frigid temperatures. I know that this letter will probably leave you frustrated, believe me… I was just as curious to find out what would happen next in my dream. _

_I love you, Edward. As I said before, I miss you most terribly. I wish you would have let me travel alongside you. It is only Daniela's presence that reminds me why I am here without you. If it had not been for her need of a guardian, I would have been more insistent about accompanying you. _

_As for news of home, things have been well aside from the entire castle missing its master. Mrs. Garwood and Rodger have decided to marry! Is that not exciting news? They, however, wished to wait until you returned to us. I told them that was a foolish idea; however, they insisted on the wait. _

_Daniela is learning her lessons with her usual exceptional intelligence. She is mastering the pianoforte with remarkable speed (and again, I should not have been surprised). Her English is impeccable. Why, two days ago, she asked if I would teach her French! She is such a bright child, our daughter. I know you are as proud of her as I am. _

_Ms. Hollander has insisted on calling me 'Lady Dodgewood'. She does it to tease me… I keep on insisting not to call me that until I __am__ the lady of Dodgewood. However, she is not to be swayed. You know well, I do not have an aversion to the title… However, it just does not seem right until I am properly the owner of the title. _

_That is the extent of our news. Riveting, is it not?_

_Remember, love, you promised to dream of me. Keep my dreams near to your heart, as I do yours. Stay safe and I pray you have good fortune._

_Yours Eternal,_

_Miss Mary Bennet (soon to be Lady Maria Eckhart of Dodgewood)_

_P.S. I thought you might like seeing your future wife's name in print…_

888

Edward closed his eyes as arousal coursed through him. The vivid description of Mary's dream was almost more than he could take. He should not have been surprised. She had promised to write of her dreams… and she was always honest. It nearly undid him to know that that letter would soon be his reality, if he could just make his way home. Honor, it was both curse and blessing, as it was the only thing holding him in this forsaken country. Otherwise, his focus would be on make his future wife happy… and sated.

He was not surprised by any of the news. He was perturbed by her mention of nightmares. It distressed him to know that nothing he could do would truly ease her fears. Taking out his portrait of her, he kissed the likeness and put away her letter. He finished his meal and rang for the tray to be taken away. Edward questioned the servant about his companion and was satisfied to hear that John was safely in his room… with, ahem, entertainment.

After making sure the fire was banked, Edward snuffed out the lamps within the room and settled in for the peace of sleep. Had it not been for the pleasantly tormenting visions of Mary's dream, he possibly may have found sleep sooner. However, his body betrayed him with its arousal… his dreams were plagued by visions of his love in passion's grip.

888

Mary looked up from her book as she heard harsh knocking on the wood of her door. She had spent the afternoon in her room with a terrible headache. She had tried to find sleep but found it eluded her and settled in to read a favored novel. Her heart beat a little faster with worry and she moved to open the door. Behind the wooden barrier she found Mrs. Garwood standing with wide eyes and a letter clasped in her hands.

"It is from his lordship," was all the maid could say before Mary snatched the mail from her hands.

"I have not received a letter from him in so long," Mary whispered, "I was frightened."

Mrs. Garwood nodded and patted the young woman's shoulder, "I know, my dear. That is the very reason I brought the letter to your immediate attention. I had hoped to ease this gloomy disposition of yours."

Mary smiled at the woman apologetically, "I am sorry for my behavior, Mrs. Garwood. I just cannot seem to find my spirits."

"It is quite alright, Mary. We understand your unhappiness and worry. We cannot begrudge you that… for we are just as worried."

Mary nodded and moved to sit at her desk, "Thank you, Mrs. Garwood. Is Daniela alright?"

"Aye, miss. She is in the drawing room practicing her music," the maid answered with a warm smile. "She asked after you. I told her you were probably asleep after taking something for your headache. I am glad to see I did not wake you."

Mary nodded and gave a sheepish shrug of her shoulders, "Sleep would not come. Hopefully, this letter will ease some of my worry so that I can find rest."

Mrs. Garwood nodded and left the young woman alone. Quickly, Mary unsealed her letter and brought the lamp closer for light. She smiled as she viewed the familiar scrawl of her beloved duke.

888

_My Dearest Maria,_

_First off, let me assure you of my safety. John and I have at last made our way into the territory rumored to be where Capt. Whittaker was last seen. Unfortunately, we have had no success in trying to locate the man. The villagers and tribes of gypsies seem to know nothing… or are unwilling to communicate with us. I am currently staying at an inn, in some village I know not the name of. It was a mighty pleasure to have a hot bath after traveling for days in the muck. I am at peace by the firelight in my room. John, I believe, is being entertained by the village women. I hope he does not cause a disruption like I spoke of in my last letter to you._

_Now, I am finally able to give an answer to your last provocative letter. I kept it sealed for the longest time, wishing to savor the last letter I would be able to receive from you. How I wish I could have stayed by your side. Your dreams are becoming my own as I continue to reread them by firelight. I cannot tell you how many times I have woken from a pleasant dream… very glad that I did not embarrass myself with John so nearby. I also cannot tell you how many times I have felt the need to ease the torment myself. However, the release is hollow when I realize how it could feel coming from you. _

_Now I can imagine that pretty blush upon your beautiful face. I know my words are scandalous. However, honest with you I shall always be. Besides, I very nearly blushed from the descriptions of your last dream. You cannot fault me for repaying a debt. _

_I love you, Maria. Sometimes, during my watch, I will look up at the stars and wonder if you too are looking up at the immense sky. It makes me feel closer to home… even though I am miles away. I yearn to kiss you and to hold you in my arms. My heart pangs with the need to watch you play the pianoforte with our daughter. My blood races with the need to claim you… the primeval desire to make you my woman and no one else's. _

_I hope you will not be angry with me for expressing my rather, explicit, thoughts. I simply need you to understand the very depth of my feelings for you. Whilst I yearn for you as a man does a woman, I also yearn to hear the voice of my very best friend. Your voice is the one to ease me of all my troubled thoughts. Your smile is the one that fills my world with light. It is only natural for me to express my most honest thoughts with my best friend and lover… for you are both. _

_I must leave this letter at once, my darling. I hear the familiar angry shout of a man angered by John. I have to make sure his head is still where I left it last. Do not worry; he is a very capable man. I cannot begrudge him his entertainment when we are near a modicum of civilization. I just wish he would learn to choose his battles and keep his choices to the unclaimed women._

_I love you, _

_Edward_

888

Mary felt hot tears slide down her cheeks. Proof that he was alive and yet it was bittersweet, for this correspondence had been sent weeks ago. Despite his relaxed words, Mary could sense his uneasiness. It was visible in the tense look of his handwriting. His frustration was veiled beneath his ever present need to protect her from the dangers he was forced to deal with. She could no longer stand it. She needed to go after him. Standing, she opened the wardrobe holding her luggage and clothing. She struggled to pull out a trunk and then began frantically placing clothing and the like within it. She crossed the room to gather Edward's letters and turned back towards her trunk filled haphazardly with clothes, shoes, and various items. Unfortunately, the toe of her shoe caught an uneven board on the floor and she fell.

The letters flew to the ground in disarray. Mary's vision blurred as tears continued to fall from her green eyes. Her knees burned from the fall, as did her hands… she had used them to stop her descent. Pitifully, she moved and picked up a letter. She brushed her tears away and sat back against the trunk. It was not long before sobs continued to rack through her. Mary knew she was being foolish. She simply could not control her emotions. She felt the need to go to Edward deep in her bones. He was the man she loved, the only man she could ever love… and she needed to find him. She felt despair at her uselessness buried her face in her knees and clutched her arms around herself. It was in this position Mrs. Garwood found her ten minutes later.

"Mary," Mrs. Garwood knocked on the door before opening it, "you have guests… Mary!"

At the sound of the shout, the two guests pushed their way past the well meaning maid and into the confines of the room. There they found Mary upon the floor, clutching herself and sobbing, amidst a paper strewn floor and disarrayed room. The immediately went to her side and wrapped their arms around her.

"Mary, darling, what has distressed you so?" Elizabeth Darcy asked her sister, pushing back stray hairs and looking into swollen green eyes.

"Lizzie?" Mary whispered questioningly and turned to the other figure, "Jane… why are you here?"

Jane clutched her younger sister's hand, "We were worried about you, Mary."

"It seems we were justified in our worry," Elizabeth commented and hugged Mary tightly. "Tell us, what has happened. You look as if you have lost the most important thing in the world."

Mary looked at both her sisters and could not help the fresh tears upon her cheeks. It was a small wonder that her two favorite sisters were here during her most distressing moment. They had always been her pillars of strength when their parents were lacking. Calmly, she began to speak.

"I know not if I have truly lost it," she murmured. "However, I feel as if I must go after it… him. He is in the worst kind of danger, I just know it."

Elizabeth and Jane exchanged surprised glances, "Who is in danger, Dearest?"

Mary looked at Elizabeth and then Jane before smiling softly, "My betrothed."

The room was silent, so silent, one could almost hear the surprise those simple words caused. The silence lasted a mere two seconds before bedlam erupted. Jane stood with her hand on her mouth. Elizabeth looked at Mary, her eyes wide with shock. She called for her husband and Jane did likewise.

"What is wrong?" Charles asked as he stepped into the room.

"Mary, what in the world has happened?" Darcy asked as he eyed the distraught woman and war zone of a room.

Elizabeth looked at her husband with soft eyes, "It seems our little sister is betrothed… and has not bothered to inform her family of such an important thing."

"I… I was trying," Mary murmured with her head bowed in shame. "I simply could not find the words."

"Well, I am very glad I forced Will to come," Elizabeth said firmly as her husband shook his head with a smile. "We have not received a letter from you in over six months… and we come to find out you are engaged!"

Mary looked up at her sister in surprise, "How is that? I sent you a letter just before November. I was very distressed and needed your advice… the situation resolved itself, but you never answered."

"I received no such letter," Elizabeth argued with hands on her hips. "I was very worried, Mary! Neither Jane, Kitty, our parents, nor I have heard a word from you… aside from that last visit you spent in London with Jane."

"I sent you that letter… I set it on the table the night before post would be taken," Mary stopped and looked at her sister with an amused smile. "That sneaky wretch… I bet he took it. That was how he knew of my feelings for him. Oh, if I did not love him so much I would box his ears."

"Who are you talking about!" Elizabeth shouted in exasperation.

"Edward, of course," Mary answered with surprise at her sister's shout. "I… I mean, Lord Dodgewood. He asked me to marry him and I accepted him."

"When did this happen?" Jane asked her blue eyes twinkling with wisdom.

Mary blushed and looked down at the ring adorning her finger, "Before we came to London and visited, Jane. We wished to be married straight away; however, duty called Edward away. Now he is stuck in some forsaken country, in possible danger, and I must go after him!"

"That is out of the question!" Elizabeth gasped. "You cannot traipse over the whole of Europe, Mary. You have not been outside of the country… it is absurd!"

Mary gave her sister a stern glare and stood, her head lifted proudly and defiantly, "It is not absurd, Lizzie. Would you not run after Fitzwilliam were our situations reversed? How dare you try and deny me the right to find the man I love. I love and respect you, Lizzie. However, no one tells me who I am or what I am to do… not anymore. I will go after Edward and… you can support me or leave. In any case, I will be headed before week's end."

The four visitors gaped at the young woman. Mrs. Garwood nodded with a pleased smile on her face. She knew this Mary best. While she understood her friend's family, Mrs. Garwood was loyal to Mary and it was about time the family met the real woman inside. She quietly moved to the middle of the floor and began to pick up the scattered papers. Seeing that they were the correspondence of her master and mistress, the older woman picked them up more quickly and hid them inside Mary's trunk. She had seen Mary's blush enough to know that those letters were for the young woman's eyes only.

"Mrs. Garwood," Mary murmured softly.

"Yes, my lady?" she asked and looked at Mary.

"Will you please have the supper table prepared for our guests," Mary asked softly. "Will you also prepare the guest rooms for my family? I must have a long conversation with my sisters and I expect to stay the next few days. I will be prepared to leave by the end of this week."

Mrs. Garwood, "Of course, my lady, I shall have Nigel prepare all the travel arrangements. I will inform you of the particulars."

"Thank you," Mary nodded with a smile and turned to her sisters. "I do believe we should sojourn to the drawing room downstairs. I will tell you of my life here at Dodgewood and meet my new…"

Mary paused as she realized she had no idea what the Darcy child's gender was. Elizabeth took her sister's arm and allowed herself to be led out to the hallway.

"You have a new niece," she told Mary with a warm smile. "Her name is Marianna Lydia Darcy. I know Lydia and I were not the best of sisters… but I do love her, and if felt right to honor the aunt Marianna would never know. I also happened to like the name for it seemed to blend almost all of her aunts names 'Mary, Jane, Georgiana'. It is a pity I could not find reason for Kitty's name."

Mary felt her heart warm at the thought her niece was, in a roundabout manner, named for her. She could not help herself and stopped to embrace her elder sister. Tears were in her eyes, she did not realize how much she had truly missed Elizabeth and Jane. At that thought, she broke the embrace and turned to embrace Jane, then Charles, and lastly a startled (but accepting) Mr. Darcy.

"You do not realize how much I have missed you all," Mary murmured as tears still trailed down her cheeks. "Despite the happiness I feel here in my new home. You will always be my family and I need to hear from you. I do greatly apologize for my negligence… I simply could not find the words to tell you of my impending marriage."

The group found themselves sitting in the drawing room as they awaited the evening meal. The children were brought in and Mary introduced Daniela. Daniela greeted them warmly and sat next to her adoptive mother whilst Mary met Marianna. Both females cooed over the infant. The baby girl was undoubtedly the child of Elizabeth, having the same hair and dark eyes. Darcy had made them smile as he told the story of how he had been enchanted by Elizabeth's eyes. The Mrs. Darcy just shook her head with a small blush.

"She is beautiful, Lizzie," Mary smiled as she handed her niece back to Elizabeth. "I am sorry I could not have been there for her birth."

"I was well attended," Elizabeth assured her. "Mama, Georgiana, and Kitty were all there… as well as the midwife and doctor that delivered my very own husband. Will refused to have anyone else to see me through the birth."

Darcy gave a carefree shrug of his shoulder, "It is natural of me to trust the people who had safely birthed me. Unfortunately, my mother did not have the same fortune in doctor and midwife with Georgiana. We were not at Pemberly when her time came."

Elizabeth took his hand in her own and kissed it softly, "I am sorry, Will."

Darcy smiled warmly at her, "I have healed quite nicely, Lizzie. I have you to thank for that."

Mary watched the couple, her heart racing with the thoughts of Edward. She truly needed to explain. She needed to tell them of their time together. She needed to find him. She had had a nightmare just the night before. He had called out for her repeatedly… but every time she came close he seemed to disappear. She looked at her sisters and told Daniela to entertain baby Charles. Elizabeth noticed the pensive look on her sister's face and took Mary's hands.

"You have told us of how you fell in love, dearest," Elizabeth murmured. "You have not told us the rest of your story. Although, I do love your set down of Miss Ives. I am very proud of you, Mary."

Mary smiled and laughed lightly, "You sound like Edward. I would keep saying that my actions were improper… and he simply said his actions would be worse."

"Is he good to you, Mary," Jane asked softly and both Charles and Darcy looked at Mary for the answer, both ready to fight for her.

Mary smiled softly, "He is perfect with me. While he may have some highly amusing thoughts about propriety, he loves me as I am. He is gentle and yet passionate…"

Mary paused to laugh at her brothers-by-marriage as they questioned that statement, "In the most gentlemanly manner, I assure you… Fitzwilliam, Charles. He is not only passionate for me but passionate in whatever he has in life. This is a trait unlikely to be found in that of the current nobility. He is honorable to a fault. Hence the reason he is away from me now. He is on a journey to hopefully rescue an old friend… a mentor of sorts, if you will. He is caught in dangerous territory. The country in which he travels is caught between bitter territorial disputes, bandits and unscrupulous gypsies assail innocent travelers on the road, and such a band of reprobates holds Edward's friend hostage. I feel an unsettled feeling in the air and I must go to find Edward. I know it to be a strange journey for me, a young unmarried woman. However, if I do not try… I feel I shall go mad with the anxiety of waiting. I ask you, my dearest family, to support me in this. You do not have to tell Mama and Papa… I fear such a shock will distress Mama's nerves. However, it would gladden my heart to know that you four were here at Dodgewood waiting for me."

"It is a mad undertaking," Elizabeth murmured softly but squeezed Mary's hand. "However, if you feel it must be done, I will support you in any venture you deem fit. Fitzwilliam?"

Elizabeth looked towards her husband and he sighed and moved to rest a hand on Mary's shoulder.

"I can only aide you… for I would do the same if the roles were reversed. It would be reprehensible behavior for me not to support you, sister."

Mary smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you, Fitzwilliam."

Jane looked at Mary and smiled softly, "I always knew you were going to shock us all one day. Although I cringe at the thought of your being in such perilous lands, I cannot help but support you. I have never seen such a look of happiness as I saw the day of your visit. I knew… I knew you and his lordship were in love. It was in the shine of your eyes. It was the secret of your smiles. I would not be able to live with myself if I did not help you secure that happiness you so rightly deserve, Mary. I love you far too much."

Mary choked back a sob and placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, "Thank you, Jane. I love you dearly."

Charles smiled at Mary and nodded, "Of course I will support you, Mary. I am sure if I do not… Darcy and Lizzie will string me up by my toes from the parapets."

Mary laughed through her tears at Charles's humor and stood to hug her family once more. She thanked them countless times and apologized for allowing tears to fall on their clothing. Her heart raced again as she realized the journey she to partake in. It was only after supper, as she lay abed, that she felt a sense of peace in her plans.

She would find Edward… and they would both return to Dodgewood.

888

Edward took a deep breath to try and calm his beating heart. They had found him. Finally, they had found Captain Whittaker. Unfortunately, they had not reached him in time to spare his life. He and John had reached the outskirts of a gypsy camp rumored to hold a British captive. They had left their supplies well off and waited until the dead of night to try and infiltrate the camp. It would not do for them to try and go in guns ablaze. This was a task that required a bit of espionage tactics.

There was a celebration going on that night, so the heart of the tribe was distracted by the merriment and situated at the heart of the camp. Quickly, the two had found the wagon holding the good captain. They had been surprised to find him in such a state. He was incredibly thin and his skin was sallow. He looked merely a stone's throw away from death. In truth, he had less than that to live.

Captain Whittaker had greeted their sight with disbelief, at first, and then joy. He had not seen a truly kind face in so long, not to mention a face he recognized. It was almost impossible to explain the multitude of feelings the captain felt. Whittaker knew he was soon to die and it was just a relief to see his good friend, the duke of Dodgewood, before the time came. With as little time he had left, he had given them proof of their finding him… his medal, given to him by the Royal family for valor and his family ring. The only things the gypsies had not robbed him of.

He begged his friends to end his life quickly. He was already suffering simply by breathing. Edward and John had protested most profoundly at the thought of leaving him there. The captain had smiled at them and shook his head at their foolishness.

"I am afraid that this is an order," he told them good naturedly with failing voice. "There is no way you can both make it out of here with me as dead weight. Simply take the things I gave you to my son and do me this one favor… I know it is a terrible thing of me to ask, but please just end my life."

"Captain, I beg of you to reconsider," Edward murmured. "John and I, we are capable men. We can make it with you in tow. We have transportation outside of the camp's bounds."

"There is no time," the captain answered firmly. "I have a letter written for my son. It is in my pocket. I was able to procure paper from the last tribe to meet this band of heathens. It was my misfortune to meet them, as their leader has an unchanging hatred of _gadjis_."

Edward shook his head, "There must be time. We can save you."

"No," Whittaker argued, "I will be dead within the next week. Even if we were to make it, the rigors of rough travel will destroy me. Simply do as I ask. This is the most important request I have ever given you, Edward. Please take heed of it."

Edward closed his eyes, he knew in his heart that the captain's words rung true. He nodded and took the letter for the captain's son. He took a vial of poison from a trembling John. Easily, he poured the liquid into the captain's mouth. Whittaker gave them a grateful smile and told them to hurry and take their leave. Edward and John followed his last orders, but before they left, they took one last look at the good man. The light had left his eyes and he had passed on to the next world.

Edward felt the pang of failure hit his heart. He and John quickly made their way from the camp without being detected. Quickly, they reached the horse and donkey and made as far away from the camp as they could until dawn approached. It was only then, did they dare stop to rest and make camp for the next few hours. Edward allowed John the first chance to sleep and he kept watch over them. He took the time to think of recent events. He could not help the illogical sense of failure. He had not reached the captain in time. However, Edward had known that such a thing might happen. He had known that they might not have found Captain Whittaker alive at all. They were fortunate to be able to hear his last words.

Edward looked at John's sleeping form and then towards the clear blue sky. A flash of smiling green eyes filled his mind's vision and his heart grew warm. He could now make his journey home. He could once again find solace in his love's arms.

"Maria," he murmured to the trees and felt a smile return to his face.

888

"Stay safe, dearest," Elizabeth whispered in Mary's ear as they embraced tightly. "Come back to us."

Mary nodded against her sister's hair and smiled before moving on to Jane. Jane held tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Mary's form. She whispered the same sentiments of a safe return and Mary agreed. They too parted and Mary was caught up by Charles. Fitzwilliam was to accompany her to London before returning to Dodgewood to wait for her return. Mary turned to the final person he needed to say farewell to.

Daniela looked up at her with watery brown eyes. Mary felt tears come to her own as she bent to embrace the child firmly. Daniela began to cry openly and Mary followed suit.

"Be very good while I am away," Mary murmured. "I will return as soon as I can with your father."

"Yes Mama," Daniela responded. "Please be careful Mama."

"I will be," Mary answered with a smile as she backed away. "Now, dearest, I expect you to have finished that new piece to perfection by the time I return. Your aunt Jane has agreed to continue your studies while I am gone. She is not as skilled with the pianoforte, but she can provide help if you should require it."

Daniela nodded, "Yes Mama, goodbye."

"Goodbye," Mary murmured, "I love you all. I will return soon."

Darcy helped her into the carriage before following in after her. He waved goodbye to his wife and promised to return as soon as Mary was safely underway. Mary continued to look back at the vision of Dodgewood until it was no longer in sight. Her heart raced as they continued on the town. She was truly going to do this… it seemed absurd and yet… it seemed perfectly right at the same time.

"When we arrive at London," Darcy interrupted her thoughts, "I shall procure your passage on a quick ship to France and then a safe ride to Paris. There, a close friend will receive you and give you the aid of a capable servant. I will also give you money to help you on your way."

"Please, brother," Mary protested, "you are doing so much already. Do not give me money. I have some of my own that Papa gave me."

"I insist," Darcy smiled at her warmly. "Besides the fact that if I didn't, Lizzie would have me hanged; I do happen to care about you very much Mary. You are a sister to me and it is my responsibility, as a brother, to take care of you."

Mary smiled and shook her head, "I could not find a better man to call brother. Thank you, Will, and pray do not tell Charles that I prefer you. I do love you both."

Darcy chuckled, "I know. I also insist on having a chat with your duke once you return to England."

"Will, really, there is no need."

"As I said, it is my duty as a brother. I insist upon it, Mary."

Mary sighed and shook her head, "I will see to it then. I am sure Edward will be happy to oblige you. I promise that he is the most honorable of men. Despite his contempt for society's conventions, he would never cause me harm."

"I do believe you, sister. These are not the only matters of which I must discuss with Lord Dodgewood."

Mary smiled again and shook her head again. The duo fell silent and enjoyed the scenery as they traveled on. Mary's thoughts went on to Edward and then her journey. She was sure that this would be a perilous venture. However, the most dangerous path could not daunt her as much as life without Edward. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come to her. There was naught to do but wait until they reached their stop.

888

"Tis a black day indeed," John murmured softly as they continued on their way. "It burdens me 'eart to think of them bastards 'aving 'is body. We should o' tried ter convince 'im."

Edward sighed astride his steed and looked at his friend, "He was suffering, mate. We saw that at first sight. He knew it was his time and… unfortunately, we did not have the means to save him. As terrible as this sounds, Whittaker was right, our attempt at an escape with a disabled man would have led to disaster. He would have only suffered in our company until the rough course finally killed him. It is best, the man is finally at peace and we are able to give his family peace of mind and a chance to grieve."

John nodded, his frown still set on his face. It was difficult to say the least. They had killed one of their own. It was illogical to think such a way. Still, John could not help but feel guilt at the loss of the good captain. In his mind several scenarios played out in which they could have saved Whittaker. Yet also in his mind, he would dash them all with the facts of the situation. He could dream of a better ending… but it would not be the reality given to them.

"Tis a pity," John sighed. "Whittaker… 'e was a good man, one o' the best."

Edward nodded softly, "Yes mate, he was."

"So," John murmured after a mere beat of silence, "are we 'omeward bound then?"

"Aye," Edward murmured with his first honest grin in days. "I have a wedding to attend and a woman to get home to."

John shook his head, "I ne'er thought I would see the day."

"Nor did I," Edward grinned honestly. "I do believe she captured me quite stealthily."

"Tell me; wot about 'er was so pleasing?" John questioned, although having heard his friend's commendation of Miss 'Maria' Bennet a plethora of times… it was a means of entertainment.

"Well, there are first her eyes… the very color of emeralds," Edward began, a dreamlike tone in his voice. "Her eyes did dazzle me when we first met, officially of course. There is her passion. I knew I would befriend her the first night we spent together in Dodgewood. She slapped me. Did I tell you that, Foster?"

"Nay, ye did not," John answered with a grin. "I do believe ye must tell me now."

Edward chuckled as his memories came to him, "I was an unbelievable cad and rightly deserved that strike. She had bewitched me the moment she came into my life. She had been playing a piece on the pianoforte, she is simply amazing with music… and I had asked her who had written the work. She told me it was hers. I insulted her by making an unfair comment about her sex. In simpler terms, I protested the legitimacy of her works."

"That is not like ye, mate… ter be so ungentlemanly."

"I know," Edward grinned, "It was fortunate I caught up to her on the staircase and apologized. She agreed to stay but only after informing she would not stand to be insulted. I was smitten… this was a real woman. Not a foolish girl from the ballrooms of Town."

John chuckled, "If only we were all ter be so lucky."

Edward chuckled, "I am a rather fortunate man. I know it."

888

Chapter Twelve

(Wandering)

Mary sighed as she stepped out of her hotel room. She was meeting a band of travelers on their way to the same region she planned to search. It would be beneficial to have company considering she was to be traversing unknown and dangerous terrain. She had already bought the supplies she would need. Her horse was a beautiful silvery-white Arabian, she was a little embarrassed to have used Edward's credit… but she could not stop herself from purchasing the wonderful mare. She was determined to not only use the beautiful creature in her search for Edward, but also to bring her home.

She had traded in her dresses for trousers, which had raised some eyes at the tailor but the French people simply accepted the strange woman traveling alone and left her in peace. She had also purchased enough supplies to get through. She was assured by her company the amount necessary for the trip. However, she bought a bit more in a fit of caution.

Now, she stood in front of her group of merry travelers. Three men and two women; four were married couples with a strange sense of adventure and the third young man was to be there guide throughout the territory. He was gypsy according to Mr. Rollins, the married man who had approached her when he had overheard her questioning the local stableman of guide to the Carpathians. He was a jovial fellow, a former American Navy man, who had met his wife Catherine on one of his trips to the Caribbean. The Mr. and Mrs. Harper were also American and quite wealthy due to trade. They had made the trip over to enjoy the spirit of traveling… apparently, it was an American trait.

Kev was the only name the Gypsy gave. It was uncertain if the man even had a last name. He was very handsome from a stranger's point of view. His eyes were the color of molten gold, his skin was a dark tan, and his long hair was a shade of ebony that matched the shadows. His jaw was square and well defined, as was his lean and muscular form. His brows were thick and accentuated his expressive eyes. It seemed that his overtly sensuous mouth was always in an amused smirk. His hands were strong and adorned with gleaming rings of gold and different gems. He was dressed as a proper gentleman in garments made for rigorous travel. However, the way his eyes traveled over Mary's uniquely dressed form… was the height of impropriety. It was nearly sinful and made Mary slightly uncomfortable. If it had not been for the sincerity of his amicable demeanor… she would not have trusted him. She simply put his untoward glances in the back of her mind.

"What brings you out into this dangerous terrain, Miss Bennet?" Kev asked as he rode next to her, his voice smooth and warm like honey… to any other woman he would have been very attractive. However, to Mary she constantly compared every man to _her_ man.

Mary glanced at him and looked straight ahead, "I am in search of my fiancée."

"Ah," Kev responded, "and what brought your fiancée out here?"

"He is here in hopes to rescue someone," Mary answered calmly. "A tribe of… they captured him with harmful intent."

Kev considered her, "You were about to say Gypsies."

Mary blushed and continued looking straight ahead without answering. Kev chuckled and continued on ahead of the group, leaving the young woman to her thoughts. Mary frowned at toward the young man's back. She could not make out his intent. She had been unfamiliar with the pursuits of the male sex until Edward had entered her life. However, despite her lack of knowledge in this instance… she could swear this man had interest in her, despite her declared commitment to another man. It unsettled and yet flattered her in the same instance. Not that she had any intention of being unfaithful… it was simply that she had never truly been desired before Edward. To be desired by a stranger gave a pleasant feeling to Mary's confidence. Shaking her head of such thoughts, she pressed on to thoughts of Edward. She would be reaching the first village he had written of soon.

888

Edward cursed as the rain poured overhead and lightning flashed in the angry sky. He had been separated from John. They had found a well traveled road leading back to the thriving village they had left last. However, due to exhaustion from both parties, neither man had noticed they were being stalked by a group of unscrupulous men. When dusk turned to night, the men had assailed upon the unsuspecting travelers… who both cursed their dimwittedness.

Edward had not noticed that he had been led away from John until it was too late. He was stuck in a fight against three raggedy and unforgiving looking men. Luck was in his favor, however, for these bandits were worse for wear and looked to have only attacked out of desperation. So despite his need for sleep, he was still stronger than the starving men in front of him.

The largest man gave him the worst trouble. The man was a foot taller than himself and had obviously been skilled in the art of fighting. He was also broader and Edward knew that had it been a truly fair fight… it would have taken a few more minutes to take the man down. As it was, a quick jab to the stomach and right hook to the jaw brought the giant down. The next man had brought a knife into the fray and managed to draw blood in a long but shallow gash to Edward's right forearm. A quick blow to the nose and a snapped wrist later, Edward was on to his last opponent. The last man was the smallest of the trio. The fight itself never came, for seeing how quickly his companions were unmanned… he fled.

Taking a deep breath, Edward took in his surroundings and swore as he saw no sign of John or the other two men that had been part of the group. Gathering his steed, he moved on to search for the man. He knew they could not have gotten far… it was then the sky had opened up and washed away all evidence of John's movement. Edward felt worry sink in as he heard nothing but the torrential rain. He knew John would easily defeat the bandits. However, it was still unsafe to be alone in this terrain. Captain Whittaker's fate was proof enough for that. He would forever feel guilt if he didn't find his friend, especially after the man had gone through this terrible escapade with him.

Edward took out his pistol and began the search for his comrade. He took off in the direction of the tracks the rain had washed away. He could only pray that he found John in good condition.

888

Mary let out an unladylike and highly improper curse as she tripped out of her saddle while trying to disembark. To her dismay, she was saved by the ever present Kev. She had never once fallen out of a saddle in her life… add to the fact the event was witnessed by someone who seemed amused by her every action, and this was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of her life. This was, therefore, a momentous occasion, for Mary had had quite the experience with embarrassing moments in her life.

Quickly removing herself from Kev's arms she righted herself, "Thank you, Kev."

Kev chuckled, "You are very welcome, _Miss_ Bennet."

Mary frowned at his emphasis of her maiden name and crossed her arms as she walked towards the inn the group had decided on for the night.

"It would seem you have undue interest in me, sir," she said irritably. "I would like to remind you that I am betrothed and I am also very much in love with my fiancée."

"Of course," Kev answered with a grin, "but a man cannot help his actions when in the presence of a beautiful woman."

Mary blushed and her frown deepened, "I am taken and that should cease your actions."

Kev put a stopping hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry, Miss Bennet, if I have made you uncomfortable. I understand your circumstances. All I seek is your friendship and everything I say is truly meant in jest. This has always been my nature and I apologize if you have thought they were meant with sincerity."

Mary looked up at him with astonished eyes, "You mean to say your untoward advances were to be taken as _friendship_? Are you mad? Please tell me this is not how you treat all unmarried women, betrothed or not."

Kev grinned and shrugged, "I am admittedly flirtatious. Most women find me comforting with my friendly demeanor."

"You will find me a different sort of woman, sir," Mary looked up at him seriously. "I do not seek your flirtations or your attentions. If you truly request my friendship, you must earn it with true sincerity of opinions and actions. If you truly wish to aid me, then simply help me find the man who holds my heart."

Kev looked down at the young English woman in surprise. The words Mary spoke rung true in his ears. She was very much a different sort of woman to this time. Most of the women he had met in his travels were simpering and weak-minded… aside from the Americans he had encountered. The young woman before him was anything but. She was forthright and strong in her opinions. Her heart was true and steadfast. Her temperament was fiery and calm at the same time. It was a breathtaking sight to behold a woman as she should be… not a shell shaped by the masses. Had she been a gypsy, she would have been the most sought after woman in his tribe. As it was, he decided that his interest in her friendship would be a well sought after venture.

Smiling sincerely down at the beautiful young woman, he held out his hand in the greeting saved mainly for men of her station. She looked up at him with an arched brow.

"I will seek to offer you only my sincere friendship, Miss Bennet," Kev spoke clearly, "and strive to not make you uncomfortable with my actions. Let us see if we cannot find your errant betrothed."

Mary looked into his eyes questioningly for a moment and then a small smile broke on her face and she placed her smaller hand in his and grasped it in a firm shake, "I am glad you have come to your senses, Kev. It would have been an unpleasant trip otherwise."

The young man laughed heartily at her response and held open the door for her. They joined the rest of their party, who had already settled in with the best meal the inn offered. Mary sat down and shook out her rather messy mane of chestnut waves. She could not wait to retire to her room and waiting hot bath. It had been two weeks since she had a decent bath… not that she had gone without cleanliness. They had made stops by various streams and ponds… however; there is something to be said about a hot steaming bath without signs of aquatic life. So, after eating her fill, she quickly excused herself to her room.

In the privacy of her room, she had stripped and happily sank into the waters of her bath. After making quick work of washing herself, Mary then sat back and enjoyed the heat of the water and the nearby fire. She picked up her locket on the nearby table. She had purchased it the night Lydia was buried and inside it was one tiny portrait of her family before the mess of marriage took them apart. However, on the other free side was a portrait of the family she had made with her heart. Daniela and Edward's faces were alight with bright smiles in the picture. She had actually made the drawing herself and the artist who she had commissioned for Edward's gift had finished it with proper descriptions. He had done a remarkable job and it brought her comfort to look at.

"Oh Edward, where are you?" she murmured aloud. "I do miss you so. My family is anxious to meet the man who would steal me away from them."

She closed her eyes against the silence that greeted her words and imagined Edward smiling down at her before kissing her passionately. She smiled at the memories of him doing just that at every opportunity. He had told her that she tasted too sweet to resist at times. She could believe him, for she found his taste ridiculously tempting as well. She remembered that last night together, when he had held her until she had fallen asleep. Sighing, she stood and prepared for a good night's rest before beginning her search again the next day. Luckily, it seemed they were nearer to the place Edward had written of last.

888

"Have you seen this man?" Mary questioned the older bar keep of the inn she resided in. She held out the locket her beloved's portrait was in.

The couples she had traveled with had decided to spend a week in the quaint village. She was content to spend a few days, for it might prove to aid her search. However, if nothing turned up… it was impossible to think of staying a week in a place that held no answers. That morning, after a hearty breakfast, she began her quest for information. The bar keep was just the first of many she had decided to question. Her next stop was the stables on the edge of the village.

"Yes, miss, I have seen the man. He was of aristocratic breed. We do not get many of his kind around here."

Mary's eyes widened and her smile broadened in hope, "Yes, yes. How long has it been since you him?"

The elder man scratched his graying temple in thought as he looked at the miniature, "I do believe it was two weeks ago."

"Are you quite sure?" Mary asked anxiously, joy spreading within. "You saw him two weeks ago? Does your inn keep a registry?"

"Aye, miss. The owner, Mr. Kessler is just outside talking to the fish supplier. He should be willing to help you."

Happily, Mary thanked the man and shook his hand before paying a generous tip for his information. She quickly made her way outside to find 'Mr. Kessler'. Her hair flew behind her as she had left it down for the day. Her heart raced with the excitement of being so close to finding her lover. She found the man just where the bar keeper had said she would. She held her locket in her hand and then impatiently tapped on the man's shoulder.

Mr. Kessler a middle aged man with dark Slavic looks and a protruding stomach turned with surprised brown eyes. He looked up and over the strange young woman wearing trousers with her hair falling down in a mass of waves. He held up his hand to stop the fish marketer's speech and turned his attention to Mary. Mary had the grace to look apologetic and smiled sweetly at the proprietor.

"I am so sorry to interrupt you sir," Mary spoke softly. "However, I was told you might have some important information that I am in need of."

"Yes?" Mr. Kessler, "What may I help you with, Miss?"

Mary smiled widely, "I was wondering I might be able to see your guest registry? It is vastly important to me. I am in search of my fiancée."

Mr. Kessler arched his brow, "I would be happy to help, Miss. Are you sure your fiancée wants to be found?"

Mary blushed at the implication, realizing she must look a sight, "Yes. I know it must seem I am a mad woman. However, he had been gone from home for so long on a very important journey and we have had no word on his health in such a long time."

Mr. Kessler nodded and turned to speak to the other man in their native tongue. The fish marketer laughed and nodded, clapping a hand on Mr. Kessler's shoulder before walking down the street. Mr. Kessler then turned to Mary and led her inside the building. She followed him into the small office space where the account ledgers were kept. Mary took the seat Mr. Kessler offered and then the book he had taken from the nearest shelf.

"These are the guest's we had last month. If your fiancé was here, his signature should be on the last few pages. I must finish my business outside. I shall leave you to this," Mr. Kessler proffered helpfully

Mary smiled and thanked him profusely. She settled the ledger against the desk in front of her. She then turned to the last pages and settled in closer to inspect them. Carefully, she put a delicate fingertip on the page as she slowly dragged it down to highlight each and every name or mark on the page. The first weathered page held no luck for her and she felt her hope diminish slightly. However, she diligently went to the next page and repeated the same process.

At first, she failed to see his signature and was about to give up all hope. Then she noticed smaller script at the very bottom of the page. It was quickly done and she had to pull it close to her face to be able to make sense of it. When she did, her heart nearly burst with excitement. There, in plain sight, was proof that her Edward had been alive and well just two weeks ago! His elegant scrawl was cramped on the page but the date was there and it was undoubtedly his. To make the proof irrefutable, John's signature was just above her fiancée's.

"Oh! I am so close, Edward. I cannot wait to see you once again," she murmured to herself excitedly.

Mary knew that she was close to him. She felt it within her being. Despite the fact that he could very well be on his way back to her at this point, she felt that it was right to have come in search of him. Something in her spirit beckoned her towards him. It was illogical… but love was never a believer of logic.

Mary laughed at her mundane thoughts and put away the registry. Happily, she left the office and made her way to her traveling companions. She would have to tell them she would be parting ways. Her search would extend to the forests and villages in the surrounding area. As she broke the news, her companions looked at her in protest.

"It is dangerous territory, Mary!" Fiona Rollins said in dismay. "You could easily be kidnapped by bandits or renegade gypsies!"

Lilly Harper nodded in agreement, "We could not bear it if you lost yourself out here, Mary. Perhaps, you should remain here for a week or so. We would be delighted to wait here with you."

Mary shook her head and smiled fondly at the two women, "No. I simply cannot sit still another moment. I know Edward is out there and nearby. I cannot explain it. I simply know it. I must find him. He is such an important part of me. I need him. I love him."

Mr. Harper nodded in admiration, "You should find him then, Miss Bennett."

"James!" Lily cried in outrage, "Do not encourage this mad endeavor!"

"I do not see the point in denying her," Mr. Harper argued. "We all knew that this was the reason she had joined our group in the first place. Why are you putting up such a fuss now?"

"She is a friend and it is impossibly dangerous for and unarmed woman to traipse about a foreign countryside," Lily frowned, incensed at her husband's nonchalant attitude. "She simply cannot go unaccompanied."

Mr. Harper nodded, "I agree and that is why she will be taking Kev with her. We were planning on staying a few weeks more. Kev is available at the moment whilst we are idle. It makes perfect sense."

Lily's frown turned thoughtful, "This is true and Kev does know his way around this country."

"Precisely," Mr. Harper smiled. "Kev, how do you feel about joining Miss Bennett on her little adventure?"

"I would be honored to help Miss Bennett find her errant fiancée," Kev smiled at Mary, his eyes glowing and serious.

Mary let out a breath, "Thank you, Kev. Thank you all. I hope we shall see each other again soon. I wish to set out at dawn."

"As you wish," Kev nodded and settled in for the meal that had been brought to their table.

888

The weather was miserable. It was windy, cold, wet, and a never ending combination of lightning and thunder racked the skies. Edward sigh as he trudged on, looking for his lost companion. He could not fathom how John could have traveled so far away from their path. It had been two days since the 'attack'. The word seemed highly inappropriate for what the small scuffle had been.

Since then, Edward had been making his way in search of John. However, thanks to the blasted rain, he could not pick up a trail. His was a situation that had him yearning for the simpering ball rooms of the Ton. The setbacks were starting to drive him mad… mad enough to wish for such ridiculous things. He smiled to himself. At the very least, he would have been able to tolerate them most crowded ballroom and its most obnoxious guests, for Mary would be by his side of course.

_Maria_, he thought. How he wished to be in her arms. He yearned to feel her lips and taste her sweet kiss. Something tugged at his heart and he felt as if she was near to him; as if her presence was there to comfort his weary soul. He shook his head. That was madness, utter madness. His beloved was tucked safely away in their castle home, dreaming of their future. Still, it was a pleasurable thought to feel that she was near to him at that moment.

Considering his surroundings, he was game for what warmth that thought could give him. The dark seemed to be crushing all around him. The rain beat down like millions of needles, piercing everything they touched with their cold and force. The wind howled through the slick and bare branches of debauched looking trees and echoed in Edward's ears. The lightning flashed casting frightening and mind-muddling shadows and the thunder… the thunder was deafening. It's deep and repetitive 'boom' would register with even the worst case of hearing deficiency.

"Jesus Christ," Edward swore to his horse; the only company he had left. "I believe the devil himself would be frightened of this tempest. God give me strength to persevere through it."

Lonely, wet, weary, Edward traveled on in search of his comrade. He prayed that John would be found soon and prayed even harder for the weather to brighten, for even just five minutes. He made his way to a clearing that was remarkably dry, considering the weather. However, the ground was shelter by an expanse of evergreen trees. It was in the miraculously dry spot, he decided it was time for a rest. He had been traveling non-stop. It was time to eat a bite and sleep bit. He would be no help to John if he continued on without nourishment.

Tethering his horse, Edward broke out his equipment. He made a quick, although not the most sturdy, shelter from the raging elements surrounding his little patch of grove. He removed his sleeping pallet and laid it inside the shelter. Next, he removed his packs from his horse and moved into the makeshift tent. He quickly tore into some, thankfully, well-kept bread and cheese. Once the rumbling in his stomach had subsided, he decided to finally rest his eyes and dream of a world that held only his future with Mary.

888

(Author's Note: The vagrant writer has returned with her next installment! I hope you all enjoy… I enjoyed writing it… but I'm not so sure with the outcome. Let me know what you think. However, I know that I can trust everyone to do that without saying.

I am diligently working on the next installment as I type… okay, you know what I mean. I'm really excited for the next part. So, hopefully, the writing will come faster and smoother. The last two parts were a real challenge for me and I kept putting them off, not wanting to finish.

I've also changed my name… so sorry for any confusion. I changed it for simplicity reasons. You can now find me under 'swtimperfection21'

In a little side note, I wanted to defend myself as far as my writing in Spanish is concerned. I am admittedly not good at writing in Spanish. I am not comfortable with it but I thought; what the hell… I can try. However, despite my lack of comfort, I have _**never**_ used a translator whilst writing this story. It's all me in my flawed glory and limited knowledge. I am working on gaining fluency each and every day. Trust me when I say, I am _**waaaaaaaay**_ better in speaking the language. However, this is due to consistent practice… and that is not the same in writing. Spanish is my second language; one that I love and adore, and continue to learn every day. I only hope that one day I will be competent enough in writing Spanish in the future.

In other literary news, my dear and beloved friend Jazzi (Disco-Sadistic) has a new fanfiction that I think you should all check out. It's an HP fiction and wonderfully written. It's titled "Today the Struggle". That's all I'm going to tell you about it because, I encourage curiosity.

Well, that's all for now folks! I hope you enjoy. I love and appreciate all of my readers. I am both dreading and anticipating the epilogue. There I will give a proper shout-out to all those that have followed this story with me. Thank you!

May Your Lives Be Blessed. XOXOXO –swtimperfection21)

888

(Play-list for Part VI (Chapters Eleven & Twelve))

"Eres Todo En Mi" –Ana Gabriel

(C.11) "We Are Broken" –Paramore 'M' "Want You, Miss You, Love You" –Jon Secada 'E'

(C.12) "Defying Gravity" –Leah Michelle 'M' "Eye of the Tiger" –Survivor 'E'


	8. Part VII 'Ch 13 & 14'

Part VII

(Chapters XIII & XIV)

(Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Jane Austen or any republication of her works. I only wish to express an idea inspired by her novel _Pride and Prejudice._)

_Warning: This is the section where we realize the rating folks. 'M' for a reason._

888

Chapter Thirteen

(Surviving)

"This weather is miserable," Mary muttered angrily. "You would think the storm would have been polite enough to have dispersed by now."

Kev laughed as he rode beside her, "It must not have been raised with proper etiquette."

Mary smiled at him and shook her head, "It would be bearable if these woods were not so treacherous. How is a traveler not supposed to lose their way in this muck?"

"By knowing where they are going of course," Kev responded flippantly. "Of course, it does not help when one does not have a specific direction."

Mary looked at him apologetically, "I am sorry to have gotten you in this situation. I should have continued on alone."

Kev shook his head and smiled down at her, "Non-sense. What sort of gypsy would I be if I spurned a good adventure?"

Mary laughed and looked ahead in the seemingly endless dark, "I believe I see lights up ahead. Perhaps, it is a nice family willing to give shelter to weary travelers."

Kev rode ahead, bidding Mary to stay where she was. It would not due for them to encroach upon a potentially dangerous dwelling. He must stealthily perceive if the inhabitants were a threat. Mary sat shivering in the seat of her saddle. The rain had persisted since she and Kev had left the village early that morning. The day had seemed like night. Mary thought it could not possibly get any darker… and then came night. They were lucky to have seen the lights on the edge of the road. She prayed it was some kind family.

The dark seemed oppressive as she waited for Kev to return. The shadows played easy tricks on the eye and the wind made frightening sounds as it blew through the forest. The seconds ticked by as she waited for her traveling companion to return. She closed her eyes to take a deep calming breath and was nearly startled out of her saddle, when a heavy hand came to her shoulder. She nearly let out a shriek until she noticed the hand belonged to a laughing gypsy that was entirely too fond of embarrassing her.

"Kev, you nearly scared my wits out of me!" Mary chastised angrily. "What the devil were you bloody well thinking?"

"Well, well a certain miss has a temper," Kev teased and then added somewhat apologetically, "I did not realize your eyes were closed. I called your name but I do not think you heard me over the wind."

Mary sighed and shook her head, "No. I could not hear you over this screeching. What have you found out?"

"The house belongs to an old woodman and his wife. They are willing to provide shelter for the night. I promised them money for the lodgings."

Mary nodded, "Of course, I have the money…"

"I already gave them the money," Kev said well naturedly.

Mary looked at him with wide eyes, "There was no need to spend your money on my quest, Kev."

"Do not worry your pretty head about it," Kev responded and grabbed the reigns of his horse to swerve back towards the farmer's house. "Now, let us quit dawdling in this delightful weather. I am starving."

Mary shook her head and followed his lead. She had grown fond of him since their last argument. True to his word he had ceased his flirtatious attentions. His teasing and easy going nature made him an easy friend. She could liken him to Charles, only a bit wilder and fonder of getting a laugh at her expense. If she had had an older brother, she could imagine him behaving as Kev might.

The two reached the house minutes later. It was a welcome feeling in the small, warm, home. A fire was in the hearth and the heavenly smell of a freshly cooked meal tantalized Mary's nostrils. They had not stopped to eat since their quick breakfast before departure. Her eyes widened with embarrassment when she began to thank their hosts (with Kev's assistance… for the couple spoke no language Mary knew), and her stomach rumbled quite audibly. Kev chuckled and covered his mouth to hide his smile of amusement.

"Oh my," Mary murmured clutching her stomach.

The farmer's wife smiled and gently took Mary's hand to lead her to a table laden with a hot meal.

888

"Damn it all!" Edward swore as night fell on another day and he had still not found John.

It had been three days since their altercation. He simply did not understand how someone could get that far away in such short amount of time. Then again, this wilderness was impossibly complex and even in the day it would play tricks on your sight. Sighing, he took rest in a cave. The downpour was detrimental to his attempts of creating shelter with his supplies.

Carefully, Edward secured his horse and lay out his pallet. He started a small quick fire, near the entrance, and took out some of the provisions he had packed along for cases where he could not hunt for food. He ate his meal and quickly took his rest.

888

John groaned as he woke. He was in a small farmhouse; he could barely remember getting there. He heard voices outside the room he was in. He had been separated from Edward in a small inconsequential fight against hungry, desperate, men. He had been fine and the fight had not lasted long. Then the storm set in and his donkey had skirted off, at first strike of lightning. He had had to chase the stupid animal and lose his way. He had tried searching for Edward, but with the rain washing away his tracks… it was nearly impossible.

He continued on in the general direction they had been traveling, praying they would reunite along the way. However, the following day as he traveled… he came upon an angry, swollen, river. His donkey had slipped along the bank, tossing him and causing his head to hit a boulder. He remembered waking up to a strong older man dragging him out of harm's way. The man had then put him over his foolish donkey, as gently as possible, and then set off towards what John supposed was his home.

The kind man brought him into the warm house and called for a woman… his wife, John supposed. The couple had fussed over him. The woman cleaned his wound and bandaged his head. The man had given his clean clothes to wear. They tucked him into the small warm bed and left him to rest. Every few hours they would come to check on him. He would be eternally indebted to them. The most frustrating part was that he could not even say thank you. The couple spoke not a word of English. Now, as he listened, he could hear that the home had visitors… visitors that clearly spoke English.

Moving to stand, he had to grip the table near the bed as a wave of dizziness gripped him. Once it had passed, he moved to open the door and walked into the large room that served as kitchen, dining, and sitting room. There he saw the most oddly dressed woman and a gypsy at the dining table. The woman was very pretty, although she was dressed in trousers and her long chestnut colored hair was damp and clinging to whatever skin it reached. The gypsy was wearing respectable clothing and looked up as he walked in.

"Hello," the gypsy murmured. "They told us they had an injured Englishman. We had hoped it was a man we were searching for… but the description was wrong."

"Aye, and who be it that yer lookin' fer?" John questioned sitting at the table.

"I am looking for my fiancée," the woman spoke, her green eyes wide and imploring. "This was the last area I know he was in. I know it seems mad, but I just had this horrible feeling that he needed me."

"Aye and who is yer fiancée?" John asked looking at the young woman curiously.

"He is a duke," she answered with a shy smile. "His name is Edward Gerard Eckert of Dodgewood."

John spit out his water, surprising the whole table, "Sweet Jesus, Miss Maria?"

Mary looked at him startled and yet full of anxious hope, "Are you John? He has written about you so many times. Why is he not here with you now?"

John shook his head in wonderment, "We were separated when a band o' thieves set their sights on us. I lost me way back on account o' me stupid ass and this dreadful maelstrom. That was three days ago. 'e should not be far, but could be anywhere in that forsaken' wood."

Mary jumped up in excitement, "Oh, he could be hurt. We must find him!"

Kev put a steadying hand on her shoulder, "Miss Bennet, we will look for him in the morning. From what I have heard he is a tough man. He can survive another day without you. You have not rested, you are soaked clean through to your bones, and you cannot possibly survive like that."

"The man is right, Miss Maria," John urged. "Edward would murder me in me sleep were I to let ye out in this weather… especially in the state ye're in."

"I know, but what if he is hurt?" Mary argued, stricken at the thought. "He could have suffered great wounds and he is all by himself!"

John chortled, "Nay miss, those band o' misfits were scrappy and just desperate fer food. There'd be no way 'is lordship would be injured."

Kev nodded and leaned his head toward the kindly woodsmen that had taken them in, "Not to mention, Mr. Bolivar has said the river where you were found is several hours away. We are going to need a night's rest to venture forth. Storms like this can last for days."

Mary frowned but conceded with an unhappy nod. She finished her meal quietly and then excused herself. Mrs. Bolivar showed her to the other spare room and helped her prepare a bath. Mary nodded her thanks and disrobed. She slid into the warm bath and quickly washed up. She dressed for bed, quickly wrote something in her journal, and said her prayers, before slipping into the warm bed and closing her eyes.

888

"_Maria," she heard him murmur into her ear. "I love you."_

"_Oh Edward," she sighed and leaned back against his chest._

"_I need you," he whispered._

"_Edward?" Mary questioned, his voice sounded weak and faint._

_Silence greeted her query and she realized that she had lost the feel of him behind her. She turned with wide panicked eyes. Her heart raced as she called out his name. Only the eerie silence and seemingly endless darkness answered. Then with a shock, like a bolt of electricity, she heard the distant call of her name. It was 'his' voice... he was calling her name in desperation. _

Mary sat up in the bed, her hand clutched her heart and the wind howled its anguish outside her room. Its raging howls echoed the turmoil of Mary's beating heart. Her nightmare had pushed its feelings of desperation straight to the core of her soul and she knew she could not sit in this warm bed a moment longer. Despite the storm's persistence outside this safe haven of a home, Mary knew her place was outside its walls. Her place was searching for the man she loved.

She climbed out of bed and she opened her pack. She gathered about her warmest, driest, clothing; a thick shirt and equally thick riding trousers. She pulled her hair into a serviceable bun, bent and tightly secured her boots to her feet, and picked up the necessary bags she would have to take on this journey. Edward was out there, waiting for her. She grabbed her already battered coat and secured its place over her person. Taking her packs, she quietly crept out of the small room.

She made her way, almost silently, towards the door of the home. She nearly had an apoplexy when she heard Kev snore from the nearby room he was sharing with John. She caught her breath and moved on. The hardest trick would be opening the door. Thankfully, she had thought to bring a lantern. She could easily see what she was doing. After a few moments of struggle (to be absolutely silent), she made her way into the unruly night. When that task was over, she hurriedly made her way to the barn.

The animals, already frightened by the fierce weather, cried out in alarm at her entrance. She carefully made her way to the stall where her mare was kept. She placed a soothing hand over the horse's nose.  
The horse calmed at the familiar smell and presence of her master. It settled down and Mary kissed the side of the animal's face.

"Alright, Aurora, we have ourselves a nearly mad undertaking," Mary murmured to the mare. "Are you willing to go along with me?"

Aurora nuzzled Mary's hair and the woman laughed. She moved to get her saddle and secured it to the beautiful and wonderful animal. She secured her packs and then mounted her steed. She grabbed the lantern she had sat aside and quietly urged Aurora out of the barn. When she had met a safe distance, she urged Aurora to a steady gallop towards the direction of the river. She felt in her bones that this was where she would meet Edward again.

888

Edward sighed as he set up camp. He tethered his horse, who was complaining about the weather in his horse language. He patted the beast and set about to try and start a fire. He knew the river was nearby and knew that he needed to cross it to get a start back towards civilization. He still hadn't found any trace of John and feared the worse. His heart was heavy with the guilt of the fallen captain and he deeply dreaded the same fate had befallen John. He would never forgive himself. Still, he could do nothing whilst this terror of a storm raged through the country he was in.

Thankfully, he had found a clearing canopied by a thick outer cropping of fir trees. The earth was unusually dry; it seemed to spite the storm outside of the clearing. He had little trouble finding suitable firewood and soon had a comforting blaze going. He moved to his packs and pulled out his sleeping pallet and a few rations of preserved food. It was hardly satisfying fare, but one could not be fastidious in his precarious situation. He sighed as he realized the real possibility of a night of sleep without disturbance... no man or beast would travel about in this weather.

No sooner had he thought that, a scream sounded through the trees and he felt a chill of awareness travel through. He knew that voice... but that was impossible. Edward ran, leaving his horse, supplies, and fire to whoever might find them.

888

Aurora whined in the cold rain. Mary patted the beast soothingly, and reached to pull the hood of her cloak more firmly over her eyes. The rain was almost impossible to see through, and it felt like pinpricks of ice repeatedly falling and penetrating straight through to her skin. It had been at least a half hour since she had left the haven of a farm house and the weaker side of her began to regret it. The stronger side, the one who was desperately in love, could not regret it and pressed on.

Of course, if it had been a half hour since she left the farm house... she would not have been able to tell. There was no moon or stars to chart her travel by. She had no watch; her flickering light would have made it impossible to read it anyways. The wind, lightning, and deafening thunder continued to barrage her senses; thus leaving her nearly blind, deaf, and dumb.

Still with a sure feeling in her heart, she pressed on in the direction she knew was right.

Thick branches and brambles snagged and scratched at her and her horse. The 'silent-noise' created by the storm made her feel as if she was going mad. She began to hum, at first it was senseless noise to create a distraction from her predicament. Soon, she was humming to the tune she had written inspired by the love she and Edward shared. The soothing notes calmed her spirit amidst chaos and she felt as if the song was actually leading her towards Edward (later she would deduce this madness to be caused by the isolating storm). Even Aurora seemed calmer as Mary continued to hum. The mare continued in a confident path, seeming to feel the same pull Mary did.

It was several minutes... hours... Mary honestly could not have said when she came upon the roaring river. She nearly shouted in joy and bent to kiss the horses neck.

"Brilliant, Aurora!" she laughed, "we've found the river!"

Mary surveyed the channel of rushing water. She felt a pang of uneasiness and remembered a tumble she had taken in the not too distant past. She smiled to herself as she saw the face of her beloved fiancée in her mind's eye and became determined to cross the river. She urged Aurora forward. In their conversation at dinner, Kev had relayed Mr. Bolivar's words that the river was not too deep for someone astride a horse... but if the water overpowered you and knocked you off your mount, you had best be the strongest swimmer alive. The current was dangerous and would quickly overpower a person of inadequate strength.

Steeling herself, she moved closer to the turbulent waters. She knew the dangers but thought herself strong enough to defeat the current. Her desire to find Edward had overridden her common sense. Her sense that he was nearby clouded her judgment. She was a wild woman on a quest to find her mate. She knew the dangers and turned her nose at them... despite knowing the consequences.

Aurora's gait was strong, albeit slow, as she made a straight course across the churning river. Mary urged the magnificent beast on, shivering as the water began to soak her legs to just below her knees. The current also caused it to splash and coat her with the frigid liquid. Still she managed to press on. Mary and Aurora had made it to the middle of the river when the unthinkable happened.

The rough current and burgeoning river caused a log to strike the horse and her rider. The log was just large enough to knock Aurora off balance and unseat Mary. There was a blind moment of panic and she screamed as she heard Aurora's whinny of terror before the horse found footing... but Mary was already lost in the current. Her head went under the water and she came up choking and gasping for air.

Mary gasped for breath as her head broke the surface of the cold, dark, rapidly moving water. She watched, with briefly clear vision, as her horse made it safely to the other side. Her sight was then blocked as another harsh current knocked her head below the angry waters. When she rose above the surface again, she took a greedy breath and swam towards the root of an old tree.

The water was freezing and her body was already tired from the exertion of getting to the root. She had had to fight the current and her muscles screamed as she fought to continue her hold of the wood. She feared letting go, but she could feel the weariness and cold slipping in. Her vision clouded and blacked in and out. Her hearing became impossibly muffled. She was losing the fight against unconsciousness… and that unfortunately meant death.

She would never know the shout of her name in the darkness of that foreign wood. She would never see the valiant jump into that dangerous river as her rescuer came to her while she lost her battle against nature. She would never remember how the man reached the shore and carefully looked over her for more severe damage. She would, however, remember the dream of Edward's blurred face against the blackened sky.

888

"MARIA!"

Edward would never be able to truly describe the terror that filled his veins at the sight of Mary clutching that tree root, the ice that had nearly stopped his ability to breathe as he realized how very close to death she was. It was obvious that she was losing consciousness and without another thought, he jumped into that river and fought against the current like the desperate man he was. His heart pounded in his ears and adrenaline thundered through his body.

Every second that it took to reach her was like a knife piercing the very fabric of his soul. Every shuddering breath almost became a sob, a plea to God to save the woman he loved... even if it meant sacrificing his own life. If Mary died, he honestly would not be able to go on living. His soul would be lost without her and Daniela would lose two mothers in a life-time...

The moment his fingers touched her, the world began to make sense again. He wasted no time in swimming back towards the bank; where he saw a beautiful mare standing there. He mentally shook his head and even grinned, despite his terror, at his beloved's tenacity. The current struck at him, fought against him at every turn. He pressed on; he would not fail in this mission. His muscles ached as he fought to reach land and to keep Mary's head above water. He was never so glad that he had chosen an athletic lifestyle as opposed to the lethargic one that aristocracy offered. Several precious minutes later, Edward made it to the bank.

He offered a prayer in thanks as he pulled Mary out of the water. His sapphire eyes caressed her face as his hands ran over her body in search of any serious injury to her perfect form. Finding none, he sighed in relief. However, the pallor of her skin worried him. He needed to get her dry and warm. His breath was labored as he lifted her into his arms and also reached for the mare's reigns. Clutching Mary close, he led the horse to the clearing where he had made camp.

He let go of the reigns, trusting the beast to remain where he had left her for the time being, his fiancée was more important to him. He laid her on the ground, not wanting to get the bedding he was planning to lay her in wet. Gently, he began to undress her. He took off soaked garment after garment. Her cloak came first and he tossed it near the fire to dry until he could hang it. He pulled her shirt from the breeches she was wearing, his breath catching as he caught sight of her form encased in only her chemise... which he thankfully noticed was merely damp after all that activity. Gritting his teeth against the lust building within him, he unfastened her breeches and gently tugged them off. His eyes gazed at her long, shapely, legs for a moment before he remembered what he was doing.

He lifted her up and tucked her underneath the blankets of the pallet near the fire. He then stood, shrugged out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of dry breeches. He moved to tie Mary's mare near his own horse and quickly hung up the several articles of wet clothing. Edward then moved to the pallet. The frantic duke quickly moved himself beneath the blankets and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. Steeling himself against the feel of her scantily clad body against his own bare chest, he held her close... letting his warmth spread around her. He kissed her forehead and took in deep, calming, breaths.

His thoughts raced in his head. Filling his minds with the 'what ifs'. What if he had not heard her? What if she had slipped away before he had reached her? What if he had not been able to save her? Forcing himself to stop, he turned his mind towards thoughts of their future. He thought of a future with Daniela and their future children. His heart warmed as he thought of Mary's stomach swollen as she harbored their child within her womb. He thought of the nights they would spend in each other's arms, and his blood warmed at the passion filling the images; the passion that he had already tasted in her kisses.

He heard Mary sigh and he looked down. Edward was relieved to see that color had returned to her beautiful skin. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and removed himself from the pallet. Tucking the blankets around her, he moved to pull on a dry shirt and stoke the fire. He was determined to keep watch. There was something too precious to lose lying nearby. Besides, he needed to reign in his barely controlled passion. He did not want to lose control with Mary. He would never forgive himself.

Edward sat there, for long moments. He didn't know how much time had passed but the call of nature soon found its way to him. Glancing at his Maria, he decided it was best to relieve himself out of sight. He wouldn't want to disturb her sensibilities. He chuckled as he walked away... although the shocked look on her face would be well enough payment for the terror she had just put him through.

Chapter Fourteen

(Finding)

Mary woke to the smell of wood burning in a warm crackling fire. She heard the crackle of the flames and felt the warmth nearby her form. She opened her eyes to see the golden flames flickering beside her. She sat up bewildered, the blanket covering her fell down to her waist. She felt the air touch her skin and she looked down to realize that someone had undressed her to her undergarments. She blushed furiously and searched for a sight of her would-be savior. She only prayed they were paying her a sincere kindness… and had not taken indecencies from her.

Mary jumped as she heard the crackle of brambles as they were stepped on. It was a wonder the earth was so dry in the thick wood. However, she could see above her a thick canopy of trees… they seemed to form a roof that protected the clearing from the down pour. Her attention went back to the sound of footsteps. She grabbed the blanket to preserve what modesty she had left. Her breath caught as she saw the form of a man stepped out of the shadows in front of her. The firelight washed over his face and her breath caught again… although covered with several days' worth of beard, she would never be able to mistake that face.

"Edward!" she cried it startled joy and jumped from the pallet.

Without care to her appearance, she ran into his open arms and buried her face into his warm chest. Tears ran down her cheeks and she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her in a fierce warm embrace.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked savagely, kissing her forehead. "Are you mad, woman? You could have been killed!"

Mary looked up and smiled before standing on her toes to kiss his lips earnestly, cutting off his next angry, terrified, remark. Edward soon found himself participating in the hungry kiss. His hands buried themselves in her hair and hers clutched his shoulders. His tongue reached out to taste hers when she traced his lips. He reveled in her gasps and she basked in his moans. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she nipped his bottom lip. Edward practically growled and lifted her into his arms.

He moved to the pallet and gently got to his knees before laying her upon it, never breaking the kiss whilst doing so. Mary moved trying to be closer, a moan coursing through her throat. She spread her legs and Edward settled himself between her thighs. Edward's lips moved from her lips to leave loving nips on her jaw, to trail down her throat, and linger on her clavicle. Mary's breaths came in a staccato rhythm and her fingers moved to bury themselves in his ebony curls. She gasped, his name coming out breathlessly, as his teeth nipped her skin and her nails grazed his scalp. With a groan, Edward mindlessly thrust himself against her. Startled, Mary gasped and released her hold on his scalp.

Edward cursed and quickly rolled himself away from her. He laid on his stomach in the grass his head resting on his forearm. His breaths were coming in heavy pants. Mary rose to rest on her elbows and she looked at him. Her green eyes were wide and curious, and her own breath equally labored. She reached a hand to gently touch his head.

"Edward?" she murmured, unsure of what to say or do.

He looked at her, blue eyes glistening in the night, "I am sorry Mary. I should have never. I lost control. Believe me, darling, I never would have..."

He stopped at the sight of her smile.

"Oh Edward, I believe we both are to blame. I was so excited to see you again."

Edward smiled and moved to take her hand and kiss her fingers, "Although I still think you are mad and I am angry with you, I am excited to see you as well."

Mary nodded and then her gaze turned curious, "Edward... what was that?"

Edward felt his skin heat. He was by no means an innocent naïve schoolboy, but it was an embarrassing situation to be found in.

"That, my love, is what happens whenever you are near," Edward answered honestly.

Mary gave him a perplexed look and then her eyes got wide, "Oh, you mean that was your... your arousal?"

Edward almost choked at the comedic nuance of it all, "Yes darling."

Mary fell silent for a moment and then turned innocent green eyes toward him. The magic effect those eyes had on him stung him yet again. He was under her spell, willing to do whatever she asked of him. She opened her mouth to speak, and the words she uttered completely bowled him over. He was sincerely stunned speechless.

"What is it like? Is it painful?" she asked worriedly.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, taking in a deep breath. His Maria was always full of the most interesting surprises.

"No, it is not painful. It can be after a prolonged period of time. Really, it is as if my blood was on fire. I feel feverish, I can only think of you, and I _have _to kiss you. It's like an ache."

Mary nodded and looked at her fiancée with a tentative glance, "Is it strange for me to feel the same way when I look at you? I mean, to an extant of course..."

Edward nearly groaned at what those words implicated and he moved to kiss her softly. His hands cupped her cheeks and he nipped at her lips. Mary moaned against his mouth and she fell back against the pallet. Edward found his way back between her thighs and Mary met his kiss for kiss. Her hips arched against his and she murmured his name against his lips. After weeks of rigorous travel, and months of not seeing on another... she was lost in the passion. She felt as if she was on fire and she ached for something she did not wholly understand.

"Edward," she sighed as his lips moved over the smooth column of her neck once again. "Please..."

This made her lover pause and he moved to look down at her. His breathing was ragged, his curls disheveled by their activity, and his midnight eyes were focused entirely on her. He brushed a stray curl away from her face and took a deep breath.

"I am not going to compromise you," he murmured. "We _will_ wait until we are wed."

Mary made to say something in agreement; despite the fire tearing through her, but his next words stopped her and thrilled her at the same time.

"But... I can ease the fire, Maria. If you trust me," he murmured.

Mary looked at him and smiled at his foolishness; she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly. "If this journey of mine did not prove that I trust you beyond all doubt... I honestly cannot conceive what could."

Edward laughed and kissed her thoroughly once again. Mary sighed against his lips and moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders. It was not long before they lost themselves to their passion yet again. Heavy breathing moans and the sounds of clothing being moved filled the clearing. Edward settled himself once more within Mary's outspread thighs. They parted from their kiss to stare into one another's eyes, emeralds sparkling and reflecting sapphires.

Settling his weight on his knees and holding himself up with his left hand, Edward used his right hand to run a caress over Mary's jaw and exposed neck to low cut neckline of her chemise. His lips followed the trail his hand had made in soft reverent kisses over her supple skin. Mary sighed and arched her neck to give her lover more access. Moving to hover over her, Edward took the straps of her chemise and slid them off her shoulders. With a tug, and a wiggle here and there, he pulled the garment to her waist and exposed her breasts to the fire lit night.

Mary looked up at Edward as he gazed down at her with a strong mixture of rapture and unadulterated lust. Her skin was smooth and flawless alabaster. Her breasts were high and just large enough to be perfect for his hands. In their centers her nipples were pointed and aching, from the cool air and her excitement. Her areolas were a dusky rose that beckoned his mouth to taste them. Moving his right hand to the center of her chest, Edward took his fingers to caress the sensitive skin between her breasts.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have seen in my entire existence," he murmured adoringly. "I am so blessed you have agreed to be mine."

Mary moaned out his name and pulled his head down for another thorough and passionate kiss. He groaned into her eager mouth and palmed one aching breast. His fingers circled the globe teasingly, getting closer and closer to the aching point. He ended their kiss to roam over her neck. He suckled at her skin and used his tongue to soothe love nips. He made his way slowly down; his fingers had begun to play the taught nipple of her right breast. He lightly pinched the peak between thumb and forefinger and then tugged teasingly. Mary made a high pitched sound from the back of her throat and clutched one hand to his head and the other over the hand playing at her breast.

Edward murmured her name adoringly, along with strings of endearments and undistinguishable phrases. He kissed over her neglected left breast and his tongue circled over the other peak. Mary cried out at the shocking pleasure, only to cry out again when he took the nipple into his mouth and began to suckle. He tugged at the peak with his teeth and soothed over it again with his tongue. He continued on with this delicious torture until deciding to pay homage to her other mound with his mouth. He paid tribute to her other breast with his mouth and switched to his hand with the vacated one. He could not get enough of the mewling sounds coming from his darling love.

Mary was sure she was losing her mind. The fire was building inside of her. Every caress, every kiss, every moment of his torture...for this surely must have been torture, sent shoots of pleasure through her body like lightning. A steady heated pulse was filling her lower abdomen and she wanted it to end and never stop simultaneously. She knew she was headed for something wonderful, life-changing, but she could not fathom what it could be. All she knew was she wanted her lover to ease the ache between her thighs.

Just as that though occurred into her passion hazed mind, Edward reached down between them and sought the slit in her drawers. His seeking fingers found her sleek curls and hot wet flesh. He groaned and swore against the skin of her breast as he fully realized the state of her arousal. She was as primed and eager as he was... and yet so oblivious as to what she was primed and eager for.

Mary arched her back and moaned his name as his fingers found the nubbin of flesh at the core of her. He circled around it with slow fingers and pinched it between them. Mary moaned helplessly as tendrils of fire shot through her, her thighs lax and open even wider to his welcome invasion. Edward moved to claim her lips desperately as he entered her slowly with one finger, and then a second, all the while circling his thumb over the taught bundle of nerves at the crux of her. Mary had clutched his back in a vice like grip, her nails digging into skin, as her hips moved wantonly with the steady rhythm of his fingers... a rhythm so new and yet so very familiar to her.

"Oh dear God," Maria cried as something burst within her young body. "Edward!"

Edward held her close, still caressing her and stroking her as her body clenched around his fingers. He murmured soothing words of love and praise, and kissed over her cheek and temple. He fought against the lust rising within him and the animalistic pride that he had brought his lover to such a height. Mary felt tears on her cheeks as her body clenched and unclenched around him. Her nails had cut into the skin of his back, but neither had noticed with their passion. Slowly, Edward brought her down caressing her until she was a simple mass of relaxedness.

Mary looked at him at him. Her breaths coming out in pants, her eyes wide with wonder and newly found lust. Edward gazed down at her with reverence and equal lust. He kissed her languorously and Mary returned it ardently. She ran her hands over his back in a caress and was surprised when he pulled back with a wince.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Edward chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I think you may have lost your mind in passion tonight, love. I do believe my back is bleeding."

Mary's eyes widened in dismay and moved to check his back, "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, Edward. I... I..."

Her lover grinned and kissed her mouth lovingly, "Battle scars made in the throes of passion are the best kind, darling. I shall wear them proudly."

"Oh, do not tease me so," Mary blushed and looked toward the fire. She realized her state of undress and made to cover herself.

Edward cupped the side of her face and pulled her to look at him. His blue eyes serious as he gazed down at her, "Darling, do not be embarrassed. What we just shared was magical and beautiful. You are the most amazing woman on this earth. I am only so blessed to have the scratches on my back. They are proof of your passion and your choice to have me."

"I love you, Edward," she murmured and moved to kiss him. "You are the greatest blessing in my life."

Edward smiled and moved to tuck her into the pallet once more. He stood and Mary looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I am going to check on the horses, Maria... and to take care of some pressing business."

Mary's eyes were blank for a moment and then her skin flushed a pretty pink as she took his meaning, "Surely Edward... I could... I mean you helped me... and..."

Edward halted her speech with a desperate kiss, "Darling angel, if I could trust myself... or I wanted you less... I might let you. However, I know that if I touch you again tonight... or were I to let you touch me, I would never be able to stop until I had fully claimed you."

Mary nodded understandingly, "I will mind the fire."

"Good girl, I love you."

"I love you, Edward."

He smiled at her before disappearing into the surrounding woods. She heard the tell tale sound of the horses as they acknowledged his presence before settling down once more. She sighed and moved to adjust her clothing until she was fully covered again. She stood and stoked the fire, and then sat on the pallet. Mary stared at the flames and pondered over the recent events that had led her to her spot in the woods.

She could not fathom not knowing that such a pleasure existed. The young woman could barely describe the still fresh need she held within her body. She blushed as she realized she was just as eager to experience their marriage bed as Edward was. She was curious about every part of him, just as he was curious about every part of her. Mary smiled to herself as she remembered how she had responded with such abandonment and Edward's own wild reactions. She still felt the left over heat of their tryst and the memory of their kisses and shared passion was enough to leave a slow burn coursing through her.

Edward was finished with his business in the woods. He took a deep breath and stood staring out into the dark forest. He still needed to gain his composure before returning to his beloved and their campsite. He chuckled quietly to himself as the reality of recent of events occurred to him.

His bride to be was here in this dangerous foreign land. They had just discovered the intensity of their passion for one another. He would never forget the look of her as she reached her first pinnacle of pleasure. It was the most beautiful sight he had seen in his life. He sighed to himself and took a calming breath before he excited himself again. He slowly made his way back to camp.

Mary looked up as Edward came back to the campsite. She smiled lovingly and invited him to share the warmth of the sleep pallet. Edward moved to slide in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. He kissed her temple as she rested her hand above the one that lay possessively on her stomach. With his free hand Edward began playing with the still drying tresses of his lady fair.

"I missed you," Mary murmured softly. "I know it is mad but I had this intense feeling that you needed me. I could not shake it. I had nightmares of you calling for me. I had to find you."

Edward sighed and nuzzled her soft chestnut mane, "It is not mad. I _did_ and _do_ need you. I just think that it was an emotional need that you felt. Terrible things have happened. I do not want to discuss them now. I will tell you... just not now."

Mary turned her head to kiss him softly, "I understand. I love you."

"I love you. Let us speak of brighter things. How is our little daughter?"

Mary smiled proudly, "She is so bright. She is progressing so fast and has real artistic talents. Her voice and piano skills are developing remarkably. Right now she is under the watchful eye of my sisters. The Bingleys and Darcys have encamped at Dodgewood."

Edward chuckled as his thumb caressed her palm, "No doubt they are preparing to do me in for putting you through such insanity."

Mary shook her head adamantly, "Fitzwilliam will have words with you. He takes his responsibilities as a brother very seriously. My sister is lucky to have fallen in love with him. However, they understand that I am irrevocably in love with you. I will be your wife whether we have approval or not."

Edward kissed her deeply then. Mary sighed and turned in his arms. She laced her own around his shoulders and a daring leg moved over his hip. Their movements were slow and reverent. The lovers were much more interested in exploring one another then succumbing to a higher intense passion. Soon though, exhaustion caught up with the couple and they fell asleep wrapped within each other's arms.

888

Kev and John were woken by a frantic Mr. Bolivar. He was nearly shouting in the Slavic tongue he spoke with. A man, normally, of few words from what Kev and John had experienced it was quite startling to be disturbed from their dreams by his excited state.

Once Kev was coherent enough to understand what Bolivar was telling him, his eyes widened and he quickly stood from his pallet on the floor. He cursed violently and began to dress quickly. John followed his lead.

"What the 'ell is goin' on?" John demanded his new friend.

Kev looked at him with fear and frustration in his eyes, "Mary has gone against sense and sometime in the night disappeared to go in search of your lord Dodgewood."

"What!" John yelled, falling over his own feet as he rushed to get ready to leave after their runaway.

(Author's Note: I have not disappeared! I am back and in writing action yet again. Life has been incredibly crazy/hard since I last updated and I apologize. I will explain a few reasons why it has taken so long.

First, however, I want to address my shameful (in my opinion) short word count. It took me so long, and I felt I got the main points across, that I wanted to give this to you guys and gals as soon as possible. There is so much I feel I could have added, but with my life in its current state, my mind couldn't organize these into completion. So, here it is and I hope you enjoy.

Secondly, I am currently a full time student again. (eighteen credit hours yay!) On top of this, I am also working full time at my place of employment. So, my concentration is almost always focused on these two aspects of my life. So, bare with me, we will get there.

Thirdly, a year ago this past Sunday, one of the greatest influences in my life left me. My grandmother died, quite suddenly to cancer. It was seriously, one minute we were told she was sick... the next she was gone. It has taken a lot to be able to be okay with this. I still cry a little every day.

Okay, now that I've explained some things. I want to say thank you to all of those who do bare with me. I know I'm so terrible at updating and for the things I felt like I should have added; they will be added when I go over the story in the future. I am always glad to hear from everyone reading my story and I will see it to the end, even if that is far away.

May Your Lives Be Blessed. XOXOXO –swtimperfection21)

888

(Play-list for Part VII (Chapters Thirteen & Fourteen))

"Hot" –Avril Lavigne

(C.13) "Because You Loved Me" –Celine Dion/ "This Song Saved My Life" –Simple Plan 

(C.14) "Irresistible" (Mary) –Jessica Simpson/ "Need You"(Edward) –Lynard Skynard


End file.
